High School DxD: The Hero of Ages
by ShadowFuh
Summary: Years before Issei met Rias, a God Slayer fell to the Earth and brought with him a plethora of dangers. His mere presence threatens to upset the balance of power established in the world, forcing him to choose a side to fight for as he becomes accustomed to this new world where he is the last of his kind. However, danger lurks in the shadows, awakening a dormant evil sealed away.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - This is a rewrite of Fallen Kingdom by correcting some stuff and adding some new ideas I thought of. Sorry for the long break, but I hope this chapter is okay. Let me know if anything's wrong or if there's some things I didn't add or got wrong. I did rewrite a bit of DxD history so let me know if anyone needs any clarification. Enjoy :)**

**1**

As Sirzechs Lucifer combed through the research papers and data he and Ajuka Beelzebub have gathered over the past three weeks, he began to wonder if all of this work was even worth it.

Around three months ago, strange phenomena have been occurring in the Human World. Freak natural disasters and earthquakes tore the planet apart. To the untrained eye, it would appear to be just that, natural disasters. However Sirzechs knew that all of this was just way too much to be deemed as mere natural disasters. Aside from the hurricanes near the equator, there were snowstorms turning deserts into vast icy wonderlands. Great tundras completely dried of water, and even the Grand Canyon's been filled with water from the rain over the past months. None of this was normal, by any stretch of the word.

It was why he and Ajuka have spent so much time studying these reports. Three weeks worth of data and knowledge amounted to absolutely nothing. There was absolutely nothing to explain any of it. If this was magic, it was beyond anything he had ever seen. Even though Sirzechs was a new Devil King and still rough around the edges, he had at least hoped to get more experience before feeling this powerless.

All around him, mountains of paperwork had spilled onto the ground. His once neat and tidy study had been reduced to a cesspool papers and books laying all around. The curtains to the window have been closed for days no, not a shed of light entering the dimly lit room.

The doors suddenly opened, as his best friend walked through. Ajuka Beelzebub, a tall man with short and spiky green hair and matching emerald eyes.

"Good morning there," said Ajuka.

"It's morning?" asked Sirzechs. "Sorry Ajuka, I've been busy."

"Clearly," Ajuka picked up a few papers on weather patterns. "Any luck?"

Sirzechs sighed. "Absolutely nothing. There's no pattern to these weather outbreaks. It's as if the weather itself is reacting to something…"

"That again huh?" asked Ajuka. "Sirzechs, you and I both know there's nothing in the world powerful enough to influence the weather like this. Anything short of a Sacred Gear is just…unfathomable."

"Ajuka, I found something interesting yesterday," said Sirzechs as he flipped open a nearby textbook. "It's crazy, but hear me out okay?"

"This should be fun," said Ajuka as he rubbed his head.

"There are records of a group of humans," said Sirzechs, pointing to the book. "Humans who slew deities and usurped their powers, their Authorities. It's the only thing I can think of that can be causing all of this. A god's Authority."

"You can't seriously be suggesting that the God Slayers are behind all of this, can you?" asked Ajuka. "You and I both know there haven't been cases of human killing gods in thousands of years. It's unlikely that there would be one now with the treaty keeping the deities in peace."

"I-I know but…it's the only thing that makes sense," said Sirzechs. "A god's Authority is the only thing powerful enough to influence the weather like this. Snowing in deserts, oceans boiling, it's the only thing that makes sense Ajuka."

Ajuka rubbed his head. "Well it wasn't as if I hadn't already thought of it, but it's completely out of the box thinking. It's damn near impossible for a God Slayer to exist, and yet their presence is the only thing that logically explains this entire thing."

"If we can find some kind of evidence, maybe we can convince the others," said Sirzechs. "That's only if we can find any evidence. I don't even know how to find them."

"We'll worry about it later," said Ajuka. "Grayfia's made breakfast for everybody. You should really come out and eat for once." He walked over to the window and drew open the curtains, flooding the room with intense sunlight.

"The sun! It burns!" Sirzechs flinched.

"Let's go drama queen," Ajuka got behind Sirzechs and pushed him outside and closed the door behind him.

"You cruel sadist," said Sirzechs, rubbing his eyes. "That really hurt."

"Yeah, yeah," said Ajuka as the two walked down the halls of Gremory Manor.

A long hallway draped with crimson rugs and white walls. It was hard to believe now that Sirzechs was still living here despite his new status as a Devil King. It's only been a few hundred years since the Great War ended and he was appointed as Devil King and even inherited the name Lucifer, but even with a few hundred years under his belt, it wasn't much compared to his father's time as a noble. He was still coming to him every time there was a problem he needed help with.

"Big Brother!" cried a small girl running towards the two of them from up the stairs. It was a small girl with short crimson hair and green eyes, identical to Sirzechs. She ran over and hugged Sirzechs tightly around his waist.

"R-Rias! I thought I told you not to run around like that, you could fall," Sirzechs knelt down and patted his little sister on her head.

"But mommy said that you're finally out of the cave for once," said Rias. "So I thought I'd come lead you down."

"She really said that, did she?" Sirzechs's eyebrow twitched.

"Your mother speaks only the truth," smirked Ajuka.

"You ass," Sirzechs hoisted Rias up and on his shoulder. "Let's go then Rias."

"Yay!" cried Rias.

The three of them ventured down the grand staircase and towards the dining room. There were lines of maids leading into the dining room, where their father and mother were sitting towards the head of the table.

"Well look at that," said his mother. "He really did come out. I told you honey."

Sirzechs's father, Zeoticus, smiled reluctantly. "You win. Thanks a lot Ajuka."

"Any time sir," Ajuka bowed sarcastically.

Sirzechs set Rias down next to their mother before he took a seat next to his father, and Ajuka sat besides him.

"How goes the investigation Sirzechs?" asked his father. "Any hints as to these weather outbreaks?"

"Nothing believable I'm afraid," sighed Sirzechs. "Dead end after dead end and an unbelievable story. We're not getting anywhere."

"But you have a story nonetheless," said his mother.

Zeoticus Gremory, the current head of the House of Gremory and one of the most powerful Devils in the world right now. A man in early thirties with long combed back crimson hair and a matching full beard.

Venelana Gremory, one of the strongest female Devils out there right now and possesses the Power of Destruction. A buxom young woman in her late twenties with long and wavy brown hair with matching eyes. She was probably the reason Sirzechs inherited all of his kindness.

"Father, do you remember the God Slayers?" asked Sirzechs.

"God Slayers? Where'd that come from all of a sudden?" asked Zeoticus. "You're not saying these natural disasters are caused by the presence of God Slayers, are you?"

"I-It'd make sense Father," said Sirzechs. "A god's Authority can manipulate the weather, can't it? Then maybe-"

"While it's true," said Zeoticus. "A god's Authority can twist and turn the very laws of nature, the Elysium Treaty forbids deities from interfering with one another, and not set foot on Earth again. The likelihood of a human killing a god is almost close to none, and seeing that only humans can become God Slayers, that chance is very slim to none Sirzechs."

"But it's not impossible," said Ajuka. "As much as I hate to say it, what Sirzechs is hypothesizing may have some truth to it. The Treaty forbids deities from setting foot on Earth willingly, but being summoned is another thing."

"You're suggesting that humans were able to summon a god to Earth, and even then succeed in killing one?" asked Venelana.

"The chances are definitely low, but-" Sirzechs was cut off when the doors to the dining room were swung open.

"Lord Sirzechs, you have a visitor," said Grayfia Lucifuge.

From behind the silver haired maid popped Serafall Leviathan. Her long black hair was tied into twin tails once again as she wore a dress shirt with a black skirt.

"Yahoo! I came to check up on you since your mother told me you're finally out from your cave," Serafall winked.

"Mother…" Sirzechs's eyebrow twitched from frustration.

"What's the matter dear? Was I wrong?" his mother smirked.

"N-No…but I'd appreciate it if you could refrain from calling it a cave and speaking of me as some sort of hermit," said Sirzechs.

"I only speak the truth dear," said Venelana.

Serafall walked over to Rias and rubbed her head and pulled on her cheeks. "Hey there Rias. How are we doing today?"

"I'm great!" smiled Rias.

"Why are you really here Serafall?" asked Ajuka. "I doubt that this was just a casual visit."

Serafall's smile faded. "There's been reports of a creature about the size of your average skyscraper, flying around in the skies and fighting a figure about," Serafall raised her head up. "This tall."

"Did the reports have a description of this creature?" asked Sirzechs.

Serafall smiled once again. "You're gonna like this. My scouts said that it was a dragon…with eight heads."

Sirzechs jumped to his feet. "A Hydra? I thought they were extinct!"

"In any case, we'd better…" Ajuka's sentence trailed off when they all felt the ground shaking.

"What the hell?" asked Sirzechs.

"Something's here," said Ajuka. "Do you feel that?"

Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Serafall headed for the door. "Grayfia, whatever happens protect everyone with your life."

"Yes sir," said Grayfia.

The three Devil Kings hurried out of the Gremory Manor and took a look outside. There was a massive thundercloud about 30 miles away from the Manor, but still in the domain of the Gremory territory.

"Serafall! Head there first. Ajuka and I are right behind you." said Sirzechs.

"Understood," Serafall stooped down and created a platform of ice and took off for the skies.

Ajuka dug a huge boulder from the ground and floated into the sky, shooting towards the direction of the thundercloud.

The closer they got, the more intense and powerful this magic pressure was. It was incredibly powerful and overwhelmingly strong, but there was more than one. There was no possible way a hydra could give off this much of a magic pressure, so what exactly was it fighting?

"Sirzechs! Down there!" Pointed Serafall.

Below them was a flat piece of land, thought it used a green pasture field where the workers grew vegetation. Now it's been turned into a wasteland where the hydra stomped about…no, it was fighting someone. The hydra was easily over 30 feet tall with the heads protruding out and using several types of magic beams at the figure below. What kind of person would be crazy enough to take on a hydra like this?

The hydra spit several beams at the figure below, but even then every single attack was blocked by a golden barrier around the figure below, inscribed with runic writing that he couldn't decipher.

A figure cloaked in black, standing perfectly calm in the face of a monster right from myth. Sirzechs didn't know if he was out of his mind or just that brave.

"Hey! Get out of the way! It's dangerous!" shouted Sirzechs.

Sirzechs jumped from the rock and fell in front of the figure. "I'll distract it, you'd better-" The figure walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but please stay out of this," said the figure. It was a boy. The hydra roared, and the force of the howl pushed back the hood of the cloak, revealing the face of a boy. He had overgrown black hair that reached past his neck and bangs covering his face. His skin was a pale white, as if it was made of porcelain. However the most striking feature of the boy were his eyes. A striking gray that seemed…lifeless.

"W-What are you doing! That's a hydra! You'll be killed!" Sirzechs protested.

"If only," said the boy as he kept advancing.

Serafall and Ajuka dropped down besides Sirzechs.

"What's he doing?" asked Serafall. "Is he insane? It'll tear him to shreds!"

"Sirzechs…" said Ajuka.

Sirzechs gulped. "I know…I feel it too."

One of the heads of the hydra lowered itself in front of the boy. "You impudent little human. Why won't you die? How many times do I have to kill you?"

Another head suddenly shot out and bit onto the boy's arm.

"No!" cried Serafall.

The hydra pulled back and taking the boy's arm with it, however the boy didn't even flinch. In fact, he hadn't even moved a single inch from his position.

"Emily Fairchild," said the boy. "Do you remember that name?"

"The daughter of the that failed attempt of a God Slayer? Of course I remember her," growled the hydra. "She tasted quite nice, for a human."

The three of them watched in awe as the boy's arm regenerated in seconds, even the parts of his clothing that had been torn out were repaired instantaneously.

"I see," said the boy. "I suppose that makes me feel a little bit better, for what I'm going to do to you."

Sirzechs was frozen, along with Ajuka and Serafall. It suddenly dawned on him now that the magic pressure he had felt earlier, it wasn't the hydra's at all. It was coming from this boy. This one boy was giving off enough magic pressure to cripple even the most powerful Devils and Angels out there.

"Who…Who the hell is he?" asked Sirzechs.

"I hold within me the power that confers godhood," said the boy, raising his right hand. "Using words of power, I bring forth justice into this world. Lords of the sky, grant me the blessing I require to slay this evil snake, that has driven mankind to darkness. Let light shine once again through this of dark times!"

Suddenly, the hydra's body began to burn as it backed away.

"You dare speak those cursed Words? Who do you think you are human?" growled the hydra.

"I am the victor," said the boy. "For I alone stand at the top of the summit, looking down at those who will never reach my greatness. I am the one who walks the path of the heavens, the demon that shall rule over all!"

"Cursed Words of Power!" cried the hydra. "You…You're one of them aren't you? Those bastard children of the gods!"

"Lightning, strike now and become my blade," said the boy. The thunderclouds looming over suddenly became to boom, as a single bolt of lightning struck from the heavens and directly into the boy's hand. With a single swipe, he revealed a long nodachi blade sparking with electricity. "With this blade, I carve your name into the annals of the dead. Let your soul rest in peace, once the light shreds through the dark!"

The boy slashed the air once, and with a flick of his wrist, all eight hydra heads were cut cleanly apart and its entire body was diced up. The hydra's body began to dissolve, almost like a fire going out.

"W-What the hell just happened?" asked Sirzechs. "How did he just do that? Did he really just do that?"

But it wasn't over. The body began to take in a deep breath and open his mouth, as the remains of the hydra began to pour into the boy's mouth. He was…He was eating the remains of the hydra. In mere seconds, the entire body of the hydra, heads and all, were gobbled up by this boy standing before them.

When he was done, the boy turned back to look at the three of them. "I apologize. I did not mean to cause such destruction."

"N-No, it's okay," said Sirzechs. The three of them walked forward with caution, but as he got closer to the boy, he just realized how different he was from the three of them. This boy had just taken out and eaten a hydra, and yet his lifeless gray eyes were so empty and void of any emotion.

"Who are you?" asked Serafall. "How did you kill that thing?"

"I have been chasing that hydra for a long time now," said the boy. "It keeps on fleeing every time I catch up to him. At least now I can lay my friend to rest, peacefully."

"You were going after it, for revenge?" asked Ajuka.

The boy nodded. "Pardon my words, but you're not human are you?"

"N-No," said Sirzechs. "We're Devils. You're actually within the territory owned by my family. We came running when we felt your magic pressure, though we mistook it for the hydra's."

"I see," the boy bowed. "Please accept my most sincere apology. I take full responsibility for the destruction."

"No it's okay, really," said Sirzechs with a smile. "But we would at least like to know who you are, and how you were able to defeat a hydra so easily."

"Oh, my apologies," said the boy. "My name is Asa Masamune. I'm what you may call…a God Slayer."

**…**

After a very confusing first meeting, Sirzechs brought the four of them back to the mansion and managed to sneak Masamune past the maids and into a vacant room on the second floor. He stood by the door with Serafall and Ajuka, as Masamune sat on the couch in the middle of the room sipping onto some tea that Grayfia had made for them.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" asked Ajuka.

"Why would he lie?" asked Serafall. "Besides, if he's so powerful, he could have killed us right away and just left. But he apologized and took responsibility for the damage. Someone like that can't be a liar."

"Agreed," said Sirzechs. "Why don't we just hear him out, shall we?"

"Very well," said Ajuka.

The three of them walked over the couch across from Masamune and sat down.

"So, Masamune-Kun," said Sirzechs. "You said you were a God Slayer, what did you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it means I'm afraid," said Masamune, sipping more of the tea. "At the age of 16, I confronted and killed a god. After that, I was recognized as a God Slayer."

"Like…a real god?" asked Serafall. "But you were a human right? So how did you kill one?"

"A series of unfortunate events led me to possessing a Divine Weapon," said Masamune. "I managed to run the god through with the sword, after taking a direct hit from one of his attacks and saved my friend's life. I guess I was deemed worthy and stole the god's power."

To his side, Sirzechs could see Ajuka taking notes on a little notepad. Serafall on the other hand seemed uncharacteristically non hyper verbal, which worried him even more than if she would spout some random nonsense.

"When you say worthy," said Sirzechs. "Does that mean not every human who kills a god can become a God Slayer?"

"That is correct," said Masamune. "Only those deemed worthy by the gods themselves can rightfully inherit their Authorities. Thanks to that little mishap, I became an immortal god slaying hero."

Sirzechs gulped. So then it was true. It was because of Masamune's presence that the weather suddenly changed, creating a completely different class of natural disasters.

"If I may speak," said Masamune. "You're all taking this in rather lightly. Everyone I've told this to seems to, fear me to some extent. The mood I'm getting from the three of you are…curiosity at the least."

"S-Sorry if it came off that way," said Sirzechs shaking his hands.

"No, I didn't mean it that way," said Masamune. "It's a bit refreshing to be able to talk to someone so freely after all these years." Masamune set down his tea cup. "This tea is incredibly well made. I can see the care that went into brewing this, even from a single tea leaf."

"My wife is rather diligent when it comes to cooking and house hold duties," said Sirzechs, his cheeks barely turning pink. "Please feel free to have more if you'd like."

"Sirzechs, was it?" asked Masamune.

"Sirzechs Lucifer," he introduced himself once again. "This here is Ajuka Beelzebub, and this is Serafall Leviathan."

"Lucifer, Leviathan, and Beelzebub," said Masamune. "The names of the ancient demons. Tell me, are we in hell?" Masamune looked out the window. "The skies here are rather odd."

The skies in the Underworld are filled with magic, distorting the normally blue skie into a cascade of rainbows and light. Sirzechs made a mental note to keep Masamune's deduction skills in mind.

"This is the Underworld," said Ajuka. "We're currently in Gremory Manor, the mansion of the House of Gremory. Our family is one of the last remaining great Devil families around."

"Devils…Underworld…Gremory…" said Masamune, thinking to himself. "I see, I'm starting to get the bigger picture now."

"If you don't mind me asking, Masamune-Kun," said Ajuka. "How were you able to enter the Underworld? And how did that hydra get here as well?"

"War has broken out in Mount Olympus," said Masamune. "The titans broke free from their cages led by a demigod. They hoped to overthrow the king from his throne and seize control of Olympus. I was called to help the gods in their battle. Hephaestus's workshop was the site of the first incursion, and the hydra and I were blown away. That was how I ended up here."

"War? I haven't heard a single thing about such a thing happening on Olympus," said Ajuka.

"We should look into it as soon as possible," said Sirzechs.

The two of them stood up and went for the door. "Serafall, there's an empty room on the third floor at the end of the hall. Can you take Masamune-Kun there and let him rest? It's been a long day."

"Sure thing," Serafall smiled.

"W-Wait a minute," said Masamune. "You don't have to go through such a thing for me. I can find a place to stay on-"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sirzechs. "We're friends now aren't we? It's the least we can do to help."

Masamune's gray eyes widened. "F-Friends?"

Sirzechs smiled and opened the door. "Get some rest Masamune-Kun. We'll call you if we find anything."

**…**

Serafall didn't know what to make of this whole situation. A God Slayer appearing out of nowhere, slaying a hydra in a single attack, and then just sipping tea as if he were just any random teenager.

Asa Masamune. A boy who didn't look a day over 18. Serafall watched him as the two walked to the third floor. His long and overgrown black hair reached past his shoulders. His skin was white as porcelain. He had defined features such as a sharp jawline and high cheekbones. By every extent, Masamune was the definition of beautiful. However there was something Serafall couldn't shake. His gray eyes, gray beautiful eyes, were so lifeless and void of emotion. Serafall's seen those eyes before, in war. The eyes of someone who's lost everything to war.

"We're here, Masamune-Kun," said Serafall as she opened the door.

It was an empty guest bedroom for visitors who come by the manor. A large king sized bed towards the middle of the back wall with twin large windows on either side of the bed, with the curtains tied open. The carpet was silky crimson read and the walls painted a snow white.

"Thank you, Leviathan-San." said Masamune as he entered the bedroom with her.

"What's with the formalities? Just call me Serafall," she smiled. "There's a change of clothes for you in the drawer I think."

"Thank you."

Serafall closed the door behind them and turned around to see Masamune taking off his jacket and shirt. He was wearing a long black trench coat with a high collar over a single white T shirt and black cargo pants. Upon taking off his jacket and shirt, Serafall's eyes were filled with horror.

His body, his entire body, was covered in scars. Cuts and scratches, bruises and burn marks, however the worst of it was on his back. A deep and jagged X shaped scar that covered the majority of his back.

"S-Sorry," Masamune quickly put on a long sleeved shirt. "I thought your back was still turned."

"Those scars…how did you get them?" asked Serafall. "Aren't you immortal? How can you get scars?"

"Ordinary weapons and attacks won't have much of an affect yes," said Masamune. "But Divine Weapons and celestial attacks on the other hand. Only divinity can have an affect on divinity."

"Makes me wonder what kind of hell you had to go through, and what kind resolve you had to still get through it," said Serafall. "And I thought I'd seen it all in the war a few hundred years ago."

"Few hundred years ago? A war?" asked Masamune.

"Oh," Serafall smiled. "There was a power struggle between the three factions a while ago. We were able to end the war and spare a lot of lives."

"Serafall, what year is it?" asked Masamune.

"What year? It's 2019 of course."

"Tell me, Serafall," said Masamune. "How old are you?"

Serafall flustered. "D-Don't you know it's inappropriate to ask a lady for her age?"

An uncharacteristic smile appeared on Masamune's face, albeit a small one. "Apologies. How _young_ are you?"

"W-Well…going on 3,000 I think? It's been awhile," said Serafall.

There it was again, Masamune's smile, but with a mountain of sadness behind it. "I see. What I wouldn't give to be that young again."

Serafall's eyes widened with shock. "What?"

There was a knock on the door. "Lady Leviathan?" it was Grayfia. She entered the bedroom. "Lord Sirzechs requests you and our guest visit him at his cave…I mean his study."

"I see," said Serafall. "We'll be right there. Thank you Grayfia." She looked back to Masamune. "Shall we go?"

The walk to Sirzechs's study was fairly short, however Serafall did not like the silence. She was still hung up on what Masamune had said…what he wouldn't give to be that young? Serafall was incredibly ancient by human standards by now, but even she knew she was old. Just how old was Asa Masamune?

Serafall opened the doors to the studies. Sirzechs and Ajuka were scrambling around in confusion.

"W-What the hell? What are you two doing?" asked Serafall.

"This doesn't make any sense," said Sirzechs. "Masamune-Kun, you said that there was a war on Mount Olympus right?"

Masamune nodded. "It's been going on for awhile now."

"I just spoke to Athena," said Ajuka. "There hasn't been a single conflict that has broken out on Olympus in thousands of years. And also, the gates that imprison the Titans are intact. Not a single one of them has broken out."

"W-What? How is that possible?" asked Serafall. "Masamune-Kun?"

"I see…it all makes sense now," said Masamune.

"What's happening here Masamune-Kun?" asked Serafall. "What about the war? Was that all a lie?"

Masamune shook his head. "I had my suspicions when I felt the magic pressure of this world. It's very different from my own, and not just because we're in the Underworld."

"Y-Your world?" asked Serafall.

"Masamune-Kun, you're not saying what I think you're saying right?" asked Sirzechs.

"I confirmed it when Serafall told me what year it was," said Masamune. "Last I checked, it was the year 9917."

Serafall felt her body grow weak. "W-What? You're saying that Masamune…he's-"

"Masamune-Kun is from another world," said Ajuka. "A world where the gods of Olympus are at war with the Titans of old."

"Masamune-Kun…how old are you?" asked Serafall. "You asked me for my age, didn't you? So it's only fair I ask the same."

Masamune saddenly smiled once again. "As of a few months ago, I turned 7,018. In my world, humanity's all but gone extinct. The remaining people live in small tribes, and the gods have all but abandoned them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note - I didn't think that this story was so boring lol. I'll make some drastic changes down along the way but for now, I think I'm just gonna write what I wanna write, at least tell the story I wanna tell a little bit. See you guys soon. **

**2**

It was on a day much like this that Masamune became a God Slayer. That beautifully calm day in Kanegawa when Amaterasu went rogue and attacked the city. To think that it had been well over seven thousand years since then. Time really does fly by, he thought to himself.

This world was much more different than what he remembered. The shifting of the techtonic plates were much slower, and the pulses of magic pressure were much slower. Everything about this world was different.

"Whatcha think?" asked Serafall, walking up besides him.

She had taken him from the Gremory Manor in the Underworld to a city on Earth. A small and nestled city in the middle of the mountains. It was so peaceful here, so quiet and tranquil. Masamune could see the ordinary people living out their lives, just making each and every day worth while.

"I quite like it here," said Masamune.

"Is it anything like your world?" asked Serafall.

"My world was much more desolate," said Masamune. "It essentially became a battleground for the gods. This is much more…beautiful."

Serafall smiled. "But I gotta say Masamune, I was pretty shocked when I heard how old you were. Even more so that you were from another world."

"It's still processing for me as well," said Masamune. "I knew of Divine Artifacts with the ability to travel between the worlds, but I had always thought that it meant the worlds of the living and the dead, not something like this."

"Masamune," said Serafall. "I know it's not my place but, it must have been painful right? I was lucky enough to be born into a family with as long of a lifespan as my own. But you…"

Masamune grinned. "Yeah. I learned quickly that my own life was out of my control. People I had considered family and friends began to die within time. Some hero I became to be."

"I'm sure you did your best to give them memories worth living for," said Serafall. "But I can also understand the pain of losing someone you care about. If anything, it just means that you're still human, Masamune."

"Speaking of which," said Masamune. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

Serafall scavenged the area and brought over a few rocks. Masamune piled them atop each other towards the cliff of the hill they were on, overlooking the entire city below. A beautiful view of the sun setting onto this peaceful city. It seemed like as good as any for a grave.

Masamune crouched down and clapped his hands together. "I'm sorry for taking so long, Emily. I hope now you can find your parents and rest in peace."

Serafall joined him. "Was she a friend?"

Masamune shook his head. "She was the granddaughter of a close friend. She had the same ambition of wanting to change the world for the better, to be a hero of justice. She died protecting an entire village from a hydra, stalling for time until I could come and help. But I was too late, and the hydra took off."

"So you've been chasing it ever since?" asked Serafall.

"Yeah," said Masamune with a slight smile. "A few thousand years actually. It definitely took a long time, but I was finally able to put her to rest."

"I knew there was a heart of gold underneath all of that," said Serafall with a smile.

"I'm immortal Serafall, not a monster," said Masamune.

Serafall giggled. "I guess you're right."

Masamune stood up and stared out into the city again. The sun was setting now and filled the skies a brilliant orange. It was quite beautiful to behold, when was the last time he'd ever seen such a beautiful sight?

"Tell me Serafall," said Masamune. "Why are you, all three of you, helping me out so much?"

Serafall raised an eyebrow. "What? We're helping you because we're friends you idiot. Why else?"

"Friends?" asked Masamune.

"What's the matter? Haven't had friends in a while?" asked Serafall.

Masamune looked down, images of his past swarming him once again. "Not in a long time, no. I'm more used to people wanting to get friendly with me simply because they wanted my power. It seems like everywhere I go, I'm nothing more than a puppet for people to use to kill."

"Masamune…" said Serafall. "You got it wrong there. Sirzechs and Ajuka, they're more obsessed with knowledge than anything else. They would never stoop so low as to use others for their own gain like that."

"And you?" asked Masamune. "Are you like that?"

Serafall frowned and crossed her arms. "I'm offended you'd even think I'm such a coward."

Masamune smiled. "Sorry, sorry. I was just making sure."

"Making sure of what? That you can trust us?" asked Serafall.

"That, but also," he looked up. "I'm not so much of an idiot as to think my being here won't cause you all some trouble. Everywhere I go, it seems, chaos follows closely by. What do you think?"

"M-Me?" asked Serafall.

Masamune shook his head. "I'm talking to you, the person cloaked up there. Come on out, why don't we talk like civilized people?"

Serafall jumped in front of him, much to his surprise, when a woman appeared before him with the sound of wings flapping. She looked around Serafall's age, well physically anyway. Long blonde hair that seemed almost as orange as the sunset in this light, with fair skin and green eyes. She wore a long flowing white dress and had a kind smile on her face.

"Who's this Sera? Your boyfriend?" asked the woman with a sly smirk.

"U-Up yours Gabriel," growled Serafall, although her face was red for some reason. "He's just one of Sirzechs's friends. I'm showing him around Kuoh for a bit."

"Oh?" asked Gabriel. "Well what exactly is he Sera? There's no way someone could have detected me like that. Not even you noticed I was here."

"W-Well, you see he's…He's…" flustered Sera, obviously trying to come up with some lie.

"I'm just a friend," said Masamune. "My name is Asa Masamune. It's a pleasure to meet you…Gabriel, was it?"

"Lady Gabriel at your service," smiled Gabriel and bowed. "You must be quite a special person to be hanging out with the Devil King Leviathan."

"I guess you can say that," said Masamune. "Are you…an Angel?"

"Indeed I am," said Gabriel. "Archangel Gabriel, as a matter of fact. I am still curious however, who exactly are you?"

"I'm nobody special," said Masamune. "It's actually my first time meeting an Angel. I never knew they existed until now, but then again I didn't know Devil Kings existed either."

Even in his own world, there was never a true definitive God that created and ruled over all. He had seen countless of deities who claimed to be the true creator, but every single one of them came to be only because of a cosmic coincidence. A mass of cosmic energy whirling together and explodes in a cesspool of pure magic and power, that's the reason gods came into existence. But in all his years, never once had he ever seen a true God, or his mighty angels.

"Nobody special, huh?" asked Gabriel. "We'll see about that."

"Anyways," said Serafall. "Why are you here Gabriel?"

"I detected a powerful magical pressure on Earth," said Gabriel. "Michael sent me to investigate. I wonder," she walked closer and examined Masamune. "Could he be the cause of it?"

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Serafall. "Masamune's a perfectly normal boy. He's nobody special."

Masamune's ears rang at those words. That was the first time in a long time that he'd heard those words be used to describe him. It brought a smile to his face, to hear such words even if they were a lie.

"Yes," said Masamune. "Nobody special."

"I see," Gabriel frowned. "If you say so. I'll be off then, but don't think this is over Sera." She smiled before waving. "Bye bye!"

The Archangel vanished with the sound of wings flapping. Serafall let out an exasperated sigh of relief.

"That was close," said Serafall. "It would have been bad if the Angels found out what you are."

"It would mean a power struggle, wouldn't it," said Masamune. "I apologize Serafall, it seems my presence is already causing you all trouble."

Serafall nudged him on his elbow. "Oh shut up already, I already told you it's not your fault didn't I? C'mon, let's head back to the manor. I'm sure Sirzechs and Ajuka are worried about you. I did sneak you out remember? They're definitely gonna be pissed."

"Alright, let's head back."

Serafall opened a magic circle and teleported them back to the Manor, thought outside and by the front door. It seems magic also works a bit differently in this world. No incantations were required and it seems Words of Power also don't exist. Strange.

The door suddenly opened, and the silver haired made from yesterday walked through. Long silvery gray hair, braided together down her back with bangs framing her face. Her cool blue eyes were calm and collected. She was quite attractive, but Masamune knew she must be the maid that made the tea, Sirzechs's wife.

"Lady Leviathan," said the maid. "Lord Sirzechs is quite…upset, that you have snuck out with Masamune-Kun."

Serafall awkwardly laughed. "Of course he is. Thanks for the report, Grayfia."

"I apologize for the trouble, Grayfia." Masamune bowed.

"You do have a habit of apologizing too much it seems," Grayfia snickered. "He's waiting for you in the guest room upstairs. I shall prepare some tea for you all."

Serafall led Masamune up the stairs and into the same guest room they were in yesterday. Sirzechs and Ajuka were sat opposite from each other on the couch, an annoyed look growing on Sirzechs's face when the two of them walked through the doors.

"Where the hell have you been!" growled Sirzechs. "You know damn well it's not safe for Masamune-Kun to be outside right now!"

"Sorry sorry, I just wanted him to get a look on Earth," said Serafall walking over and joining the two of them.

"Anything happen?" asked Ajuka.

"Gabriel happened," sighed Serafall. "She found Masamune and stalked us for a bit. Good thing we were able to tell her off."

"I'm not too sure," said Masamune as he sat down besides Sirzechs. "I was suppressing my magic pressure the entire time I was on Earth, but she was still able to find me. Makes me wonder if she was specifically looking for me, or if she knew I was already here."

"But, how would Gabriel be able to…" asked Serafall.

"Yesterday," said Sirzechs. "The fight against the hydra."

Masamune nodded. "I went overboard and released a great deal of power through my Authorities, it must have been then that my magic pressure was felt. I doubt that Gabriel and the Angels were the only ones who felt it."

"This might be a problem," said Ajuka. "Masamune is the first recognized God Slayer in thousands of years, and not only that…"

"He has an enormous amount of magic," said Sirzechs. "Someone like that, wandering about…it might make the other factions anxious if he were to choose a side to fight for."

"B-But Masamune…he's been through enough fighting!" cried Serafall.

"Serafall?" asked Masamune. What was she doing? Why would she stick up for him like that?

"Masamune's been through enough already," said Serafall. "We shouldn't force him to pick a side, that's not fair."

"I know that," Sirzechs balled his fist. "But that would mean that he's a loose cannon. Members of each faction, and even various organizations all over the world will be after him. You have to be careful from here on out, Masamune-Kun."

"I realize my position here," said Masamune. "If I were to side with any of the factions, it would mean that the scales of power would be tilted, upsetting the balance. If it's alright with you all, I'd like to remain neutral. I know that you've taken me in, Sirzechs, but one wrong move from me and it would mean a lot of trouble."

"It's perfectly alright," said Sirzechs. "But for the remainder of the time, you're going to have to stay in the manor. At least until we find a way to suppress your magic pressure."

"In the mean time," said Ajuka. "Is it alright if I ask you a few questions, Masamune? There are a few things about your abilities that still baffles me."

"Ask me anything Ajuka," said Masamune.

"In that case," he pulled out a pad and pen. "During your fight with the hydra, it said that you words were…Words of Power? What did he mean by that?"

"Words of Power exist in my world as countermeasures for celestial threats," said Masamune. "Normally they are the required activation of Divine Weapons or enchanted objects, however when used by a God Slayer, they can strip a god of their divinity and weaken them. I was able to decrease the power of the hydra by weakening it's divinity, seeing as it's a Celestial Creature."

"You can…weaken a god just by speaking these words?" asked Sirzechs, eyes wide with shock. "That's ridiculous."

"So the stories of usurping a god's Authority, they were all true then," said Ajuka. "Exactly what Authorities do you have?"

"Well it's complicated," said Masamune. "There are ways to obtain a god's Authority without having to kill it. This is one of them," he held open his palm to reveal a ball of light. As it dimmed, it revealed a clock like image with an Omega symbol in the middle with a pointer facing upward. All around the clock were twelve small circles with symbols or insignia in them. "This is the Blessing of Olympus, a power granted to someone with the recognition and permission from all twelve of the Olympian Gods. It grants me access to all of their Authorities without having to kill them."

"A-All twelve Olympian gods?" asked Serafall. "The power of the combined Olympian pantheons, collected into a single person…that's horrifyingly overwhelming."

"In addition," said Masamune. "I've spent 7,000 years wandering the world, killing whatever rogue god strays from it's mythic plane and ravaged the world. The sheer number of Authorities I have right now, I honestly don't know."

"I guess that makes Masamune here, the most powerful being in the world right now," said Serafall. "He makes you look like a kid, Sirzechs."

"I'm not even going to disagree there," sighed Sirzechs. "We're going to have a rough time with this aren't we."

"A God Slayer's physiology," said Ajuka. "Is it still the same as a humans even though you look like one?"

Masamune shook his head. "In addition to the Aegis shield protecting me from all forms of magical attacks, my body is protected against external magic. My body has halted it's aging process once I turned 18, however because of my Authorities and magic, it still functions as it normally would. I'm effectively immortal. My cells automatically regenerate my body from external injuries, and the magic in my body purges any disease and even alcohol of all things. I'm effectively immortal, in every sense of the word."

Masamune looked to Serafall, who for some reason looked at him with eyes full of pity. Those weren't the eyes that he was accustom to seeing anymore.

"Ajuka…I think that's enough with the interrogation, don't you?" asked Sirzechs.

"I…I'm sorry Masamune," said Ajuka. "I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories."

Masamune forced himself to smile. "It's perfectly okay. I've come to accept it a long time ago."

Serafall reached her hand out and touched his. "You stupid dumbass! You're not alone anymore, you got that? The three of us are effectively immortal as well, we can live for a long time. Don't even think for a second that we're going to die on you."

"I-I…"

"As blunt as she is," said Sirzechs. "She certainly makes a good point."

"Indeed," said Ajuka. "Your period of isolation ends now, Masamune."

Those words, those goddamned words. It's been thousands of years since someone's said those words to him. The very words that made him feel as if he wasn't some lonely god in this world, that he actually had somewhere to belong in this cruel world. No, this wasn't his world anymore.

The doors to the guest room opened as Grayfia and a small girl with short red hair like Sirzechs's came in. Grayfia was holding a tray with a tea set while the girl had a tray of sandwiches.

"We brought snacks for everybody,"said Grayfia.

"Snacks!" smiled the little girl.

"Grayfia, Rias," said Sirzechs. "Thank you."

Masamune, for the first time in awhile, enjoyed the company of others like himself. He enjoyed the sandwiches and tea that Grayfia had prepared, while telling stories about the three Devil Kings. They weren't treating him like some benevolent king or some monster, in fact they were treating him as if he really were some ordinary boy in their home. Ajuka even told him how Sirzechs suggested that a God Slayer was the cause of some freak weather events.

Everybody had stories to tell about one another about embarrassing moments or fantastic moments of strength. It seems that the little girl, Rias, took a liking to Masamune rather quickly. She asked if she could sit on Masamune's lap, and played with his hair while she laughed and smiled.

What was this feeling in his heart? Was it…happiness? Joy? Sorrow? Regret? It's been so long that everything seemed to mash together into a collage of emptiness. He knew that his personality wasn't much to speak about. He must come off as some sort of emo or depressed kid to ordinary humans. It's why he tries his best to smile whenever there was someone in need to help.

"M-M-Masamune? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" cried Serafall, frantically shuffling for a napkin.

"Big Brother?" asked Rias. "Are you sad?"

Masamune looked down at Rias. She had a striking resemblance to his own little sister. How long had it been since he had these memories come up? These memories that he had kept bottled up for so long…these memories that made his very life a burden.

"N-No, I'm okay," he wiped away the tears. "I just haven't experienced something like this in awhile…"

"Big Brother, don't be sad," said Rias as she grabbed the napkin from Serafall and wiped his eyes. "Smile." She smiled.

Masamune smiled, for the first time in a long time, and a genuine smile that he thought he'd never experience again. This is what it feels like to be happy, to have friends around you to experience life. The very joy of being able to live knowing that each and everyday held something new and wonderful. To be surrounded by friends…of course he could finally smile.

"I'm just…so happy," smiled Masamune. "I'm just happy."

"There it is," said Serafall with her fist pounded up. "You finally smiled for once."

Grayfia handed him a cup of tea. "Have some more, Sirzechs tells me you really enjoyed it."

"You're not some immortal God Slayer here, Masamune," said Sirzechs. "Here, with us, you're just one of our friends."

Masamune took the tea cup. "Yeah…I'm finally with friends."

**…**

Gabriel walked through the halls of Heaven's main building, the meeting place and conference hall of the Archangels. Stationed among the clouds and protected by a dozen barriers, Heaven was a place of paradise where souls can rest and enjoy eternal peace. At least, that's what it was supposed to be.

Just how long has it been since Gabriel enjoyed what she did. Since her father up and left the world into his children's "capable" hands, things have been going downhill. Not only were they relying on the strength of humans.

Humans were supposed to be simple minded creatures, father's favorite creations. Simple minded as they were, Gabriel was more than surprised at how much they've grown over the years. She's watched them kill each other over some little dispute, and then rise from the ashes of their failures stronger than ever. The last thing she wanted to do was throw them back into chaos and destruction by having them fight for some righteous reason.

Things were finally starting to get interesting though. That overwhelmingly powerful magic pressure, she knew something had to be up. She never expected a single boy to be the cause of it all, how very interesting.

Gabriel entered the office of Michael, her brother. Sat behind a large wooden desk was a man in his early twenties with long pale blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. Gabriel didn't know why he always looked so innocent, father knows Michael is anything but innocent when it comes to war and conflicts.

"Gabriel, you've returned," said Michael. "How goes the investigation?"

"The cause of the magic pressure appears to be a boy," said Gabriel. "I have absolutely no idea how someone like that can possess so much magic pressure. It's actually kind of scary. He even detected me while I was watching him."

"I see," said Michael. "And what do you think of him?"

"The kid?" asked Gabriel. "He's rather odd. He was hanging around Sera of all people, and yet claimed to be an ordinary boy. Lord knows that's one hell of a lie, but they're definitely hiding something."

Michael giggled. "Are you sure that's not just your rivalry with Lady Leviathan biasing your judgement, dear sister?"

"My squabble with Sera has nothing to do with it," Gabriel crossed her arms. "But it does worry me, brother. No way an ordinary human could detect me like that, and the fact that he was with Sera…something's up."

"We never know what Lady Leviathan's thinking behind that head of hers," said Michael. He set down his pen. "Will you keep watching him, Gabriel? I would rather not give the task to our brothers, you know how they can be."

"Obsessed and paranoid? Yeah, I know," said Gabriel. "Well it's not like I'd very much rather do paperwork up here. I'm much more of a…free spirit."

Michael smiled. "Indeed you are. Please, report back to me if anything comes up. Initiate at your own discretion, but please don't break the Treaty. We went through a lot to end the war, the last thing I want is for the Factions to start another one."

"Understood sir," Gabriel ironically saluted, before walking out of the office.

Wouldn't want to start another huh? All of that mess started because of them, or at least with an Angel, so it made sense. That stupid Lucifer, he just had to enter his rebellious phase and ruin everything.

"Lady Gabriel?" asked a voice.

"Huh? Griselda? What are you doing up here?" asked Gabriel.

Griselda Quarta, Gabriel's Queen. As much as she didn't like the whole idea of recruiting humans into the ranks of Angels, Griselda was an exception. An extremely kind and fair woman in her late twenties with short blonde hair tucked into a sister's cowl and wearing a modified form of the Holy Church's uniform. She carried with her a handful of books and had just left the library.

"I was worried about the strange weather phenomena so I started to do a little research," said Griselda. "It's very odd, what's been happening."

"Oh? And what did you find?" asked Gabriel as the two walked to the center of the courtyard, where a large water fountain lay with several benches around it.

Upon sitting down, Griselda opened a book. "Well there's hardly any form of magic that can influence the weather to this much of an extent. It'd take a massive amount of magical power to make it snow in a blazing desert or create enough clouds to make it rain so much in the Grand Canyon that it's basically overflowing. The only thing short of that idiot's Sacred Gear is…"

"Is what? Griselda?" asked Gabriel.

"A god's Authority," said Griselda. "Gods are forces of nature themselves, with power to influence nature itself if their element is based on it. A sun god could turn the land into a scorching inferno, a storm god could form thunderclouds that could blanket countries for days, and the primordial gods…well their destructive powers are unimaginable."

"But the Treaty of Elysium," said Gabriel. "It forbids deities from interfering with Earth. There's no way a god could be responsible."

"Yes, the Treaty forbids gods themselves from interfering, however their Authorities, their power is a completely different thing."

Gabriel narrowed her eyes. "You're not saying what I think you're saying, right? They've been extinct for thousands of years, effectively a dead race."

"But they are the only ones who can do this," said Griselda. "It's highly improbable that one still exists…but the chances aren't completely zero."

Gabriel rubbed her chin. "That does explain something."

"Lady Gabriel?" asked Griselda.

"There was a massive magical pressure yesterday," said Gabriel. "This morning I went to investigate and I found a boy. He was hanging around Sera, and definitely trying to hide his magic pressure but…"

"Was he able to detect you?" asked Griselda.

"How did you know?"

"God Slayers have a keen sense," said Griselda. "They can detect magic from miles away. I heard they were one of the main reasons humanity was able to avert extinction during the War."

Indeed those God Slayers back then were something else. She had never directly fought against any of them, but they were using some rather clever tactics to avert a direct confrontation with any of the factions. Always hiding in the shadows and never striking in sunlight. Rather cowardly, however they were able to survive because of it.

Gabriel thought back to the boy. If it's really true that he was a God Slayer, things were about to get really messy. Gabriel really doubt that she was the only one who sensed that magic pressure yesterday. That poor kid, he's about to go through hell.

**…**

Sirzechs and Ajuka stood in a small arena behind the manor. It was supposed to be used for sparring matches back in the day whenever he and Ajuka were feeling feisty. He never imagined it would be used as a showcase of Masamune's skills.

"Are you sure you want to do this Serafall?" asked Masamune. "I don't want to hurt anybody."

"I was gonna say the same thing to you tough guy!" shouted Serafall.

The two were placed about 10 feet apart. This was supposed to be a showcase of Masamune's skills, so they can see what he's like in combat. Sirzechs just hoped that whatever happens, this arena doesn't get blown into bits.

"Let the carnage, begin!" cried Sirzechs.

Serafall made the opening move. She placed her hands in opposite sides, like a clock striking 12 and 6 o'clock. As she turned them, a magic circle began to form, and a rather large one at that. Once the circle was finished, it began to gather a lot of mana until it blasted Masamune with a barrage of infinite icicle shards.

Rather than dodging the attack, Masamune stood his ground and took the attack head on. A massive explosion erupted in the arena, the sheer force of the attack almost blew Sirzechs and Ajuka away.

"Why didn't he dodge?" asked Sirzechs.

"He didn't dodge it," said Ajuka. "He absorbed it."

"What?"

As the smoke cleared, Sirzechs saw what Ajuka meant. Masamune held his hand out as a wall of wobbling water floated before him. It had completely absorbed all of the icicle shards. The ones that didn't get absorbed must have hit that golden barrier that he had when he took on the hydra, the Aegis.

"That must be Poseidon's Authority," said Ajuka. "The god of the seas."

"Okay then," said Serafall, obviously getting excited from this. "How about this!"

Serafall raised both of her hands in the sky. A massive magic circle opened on top of all of them, as large as the entire arena perhaps. Sirzechs recognized this move.

"S-Serafall! What the hell are you doing! You realize my house is right over there right?"

But it was no use. Serafall was completely absorbed into the fight. She waved her hands down, and summoned an oversized sword made of ice that rained down from the sky. Like a meteor falling to Earth, this ice sword picked up speed and dropped on top of Masamune.

"Masamune!" cried Sirzechs.

"Stop it already," said Ajuka. "You're getting too attached, we both know he can't die from something like this."

"That's not the point dammit," Sirzechs balled his fist.

Sirzechs watched as Masamune stood his ground. He balled his fist and punched the sword at it's pointed just as it touched him. Masamune's feet plunged into the ground a few centimeters, however the sword began to crack. The various cracks made its way up along the sword until the entire thing shattered into bits, making it virtually snow in the Underworld.

"He just…punched it?" Sirzechs gulped. "He really just, punched it out of the sky…and made it rain."

"What ungodly strength," said Ajuka. "To be completely honest with you, I may have underestimated him before."

Masamune cracked his neck. "Alright, my turn right?"

The God Slayer raised both of his hands in the air as water swirled from his shoulders and to his knuckles, encasing them in miniature whirlpools. Suddenly, lightning began to spark and covered the water. Masamune dropped both hands in front of him, as a swirling storm of water shot at Serafall encased with lightning strikes.

Serafall erected a wall of ice to protect her, but the entire thing was being broken down bit by bit by the combination of water pressure and lightning strikes. Soon enough, Serafall was forced to jump to the side to avoid the attack, as the entire wall behind her was blown away.

Sirzechs couldn't help but laugh…

"Sirzechs? Have you gone crazy?" asked Ajuka.

"He hasn't move," said Sirzechs. "The guy hasn't moved a single inch even after taking both of those hits…not a single inch back."

The dust settled as Sirzechs watched Masamune in awe. He withstood two full on attacks from a recognized Devil King, and not only did he withstand both of them, he hasn't moved a single inch from his original position and still manage to send a powerful enough attack back at her to break her defenses.

"So this is…this is a God Slayer," said Sirzechs.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"Sirzechs, I really don't know about this," said Masamune.

"What's wrong? All powerful God Slayer can't take on this assignment?" asked Sirzechs with a gleeful smirk.

"Fighting monsters and killing gods, I'm your guy," said Masamune as Rias tugged at his arm with an innocent smile. "But babysitting…"

"Let's play big brother!" cried Rias, growing impatient.

Sirzechs placed a hand on his shoulder. "Consider it training. You can do this my friend."

Masamune looked to Rias and gave her a concerned smile, before his little sister dragged him downstairs.

Sirzechs couldn't believe it's been a week since Masamune had arrived in this world. He didn't want to, but for the time being Masamune was effectively trapped in this house. In that time, it seems Rias has taken a real liking to him, always wanting to play with him.

He watched as his little sister took charge and showed the God Slayer around the house and to her play room.

"Never thought I'd see the day that an immortal God Slayer, would be bossed around by a 10 year old girl." said Grayfia as she walked besides him.

"Never thought I'd see an immortal God Slayer in general," said Sirzechs with a smile.

"And yet why do you seem so bothered by it?" asked Grayfia.

Sirzechs sighed and crossed his arms. "Nothing gets past you, does it Grayfia."

"I know you better than you know yourself I'm afraid," Grayfia smiled. "What is it?"

"We're not immortal, but we live a drastically longer amount of time than most humans," said Sirzechs. "You and I, we were accustom to this life, surrounded by people the same as us. We have our parents, or brothers and sisters, or friends. It's pretty much what keeps us sane throughout our lives, and yet Masamune…"

"Had nobody," said Grayfia. "Makes one wonder how he even survived all those years in solitude."

Sirzechs didn't even want to think about it. Over 7,000 years old, living in a world where most of humanity have been reduced to small villages of less than 300. A world where most of the Earth's been turned into a battleground for the gods. A living hell. Living in that kind of environment, with no support system and a life span that long. It was a miracle that he even still cared about anything at all.

"Sirzechs," said his father as he walked up the staircase. "It's about time you tell me more about our guest, isn't it?"

"My Lords," said Grayfia, taking a bow. "I'll take my leave."

"Thank you, Grayfia," smiled Zeoticus. "Walk with me Sirzechs."

The two walked downstairs to the common room, where they would occasionally play each other in chess or various strategy games. It was thanks to most of these games that Sirzechs was able to develop a knack for strategizing.

He sat down opposite from his father as he set up the chessboard.

"I apologize for his sudden stay, father," said Sirzechs. "Honestly it kind of came as a shock, when he came to visit suddenly."

"Sirzechs," his father said. "I taught you a great many things, however lying was not one of them. It's probably why you're so bad at it."

Sirzechs froze. "W-What could you possibly mean?"

Zeoticus grinned as he finished setting up the board, and moved his pawn forward. "Your heart is unnaturally large, my son. It is a big reason why you've become the person you are today. You're incredibly kind, to a fault."

"I didn't know what else to do, father," said Sirzechs. "I've never seen someone so broken like this before. Someone like him, with absolutely nothing to live for."

"That boy," said Zeoticus. "He's the one you and Ajuka were talking about, isn't he? The God Slayer who caused the weather phenomena."

Sirzechs reluctantly nodded.

"Well if you feel so strongly about it," said Zeoticus. "He's more than welcome to stay here."

Sirzechs was shocked. "What? Are you sure?"

"How can I possibly refuse when both of my children seem to have taken such a liking to this boy," Zeoticus smirked and rested his cheek on his hand.

"Thank you father," Sirzechs bowed his head.

"That's not needed Sirzechs," said his father. "You just have to know that there will be a lot of struggle for him in the days to come. The factions won't take this lightly, the arrival of someone as powerful as him. Half of our arena is in shambles thanks to your little showcase."

Sirzechs groaned. "I had thought at least that he knew how to hold back."

Zeoticus began to laugh. "You and I both know that there's no holding back a force of nature, Sirzechs." He stood up and stretched his arms. "Be sure to invite him for dinner tonight. I'd love to finally meet him."

**…**

In all his years of fighting an uphill battle, one tough opponent after another, Masamune never thought for once that a 10 year old girl would get the better of him in a game of chess. Not once, not twice, but 3 times. Granted he never really spent much time playing games, but Rias Gremory was a much more talented girl than he originally thought.

"Yay! I win again!" Rias raised her hands in joy.

Her play room was on the first floor, in the corner of the manor. The room was as big as Masamune's room, but filled to the brim with various games and toys, though there were mostly board games and strategy games he had never even picked up before. If this girl was as good with those games as she is with chess, she might grow up to be a wonderful woman.

"Big brother," said Rias. "Will you be staying with us?"

"Yes Rias," said Masamune. "I don't think I'll be going away anytime soon."

"Will you eat with us tonight?" asked Rias. "Father says he really wants to meet you, mother wants to too."

Masamune was taken back. He hadn't officially met Sirzechs's parents since staying in the manor. Sirzechs said that it was for his best interest.

"Look Rias, I-"

"Of course he'll be joining us, Rias," said Sirzechs, smirking and leaning by the door frame of the playroom.

"I will?" asked Masamune.

"Of course you will," Sirzechs walked in and picked Rias up and twirled her around. "Isn't that right Rias?"

"Yay! We're all eating together!"

"Sirzechs, I don't know if I can-"

"My father knows, Masamune," said Sirzechs. "He's a sharp guy. I'd rather we get along then having him keeping an eye on us. Plus, you need to make some powerful friends soon."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," Sirzechs smirked. "Come on, Ajuka and Serafall will be coming over soon. We have something to discuss." He set Rias down. "Sorry Rias, I'm going to borrow Masamune for a little bit."

"Okay, have fun you two!" Rias waved as the two of them left her playroom.

Sirzechs's study was finally all cleaned up. After the devastation that Masamune had witnessed yesterday, it was the least he could do to pay back the kindness that Sirzechs had shown him. Everything was neatly placed into piles that were all organized accordingly based on the date published. Sirzechs's entire bookshelf was organized by alphabetical order making it easier for him to find whatever he needs. This is how things should be, thought Masamune, organized and neat.

"What did you want to talk about, Sirzechs?" asked Masamune.

"I think it's about time we discuss the possible outcomes in the days to come," said Sirzechs, taking a seat on the couch underneath the window. "So far only the Angels have found you, but we should be worried about the other factions as well."

"There are the Devils, the Angels, and Fallen Angels, right?" asked Msamune. "What other Factions are out there?"

"There are handfuls of smaller factions out there," said Sirzechs. "The deities of the heavens, their descendants, not to mention there's been signs of a smaller group rising from the shadows. They're supposed to be descendants of heroes and gods, or use Divine Weapons."

"That's impossible," said Masamune. "Only those who have divine blood can wield a Divine Weapon."

"That may have been the way things ran in your world, but things are different here Masamune," said Sirzechs. "The Hero Faction definitely has me worried. Who knows what kind of tricks they'll pull."

Masamune walked over to the bookshelf and scanned over the books. There were history books, beginner magic grimoires, books of prophecies and divination, transfiguration books, this entire shelf was stock full of magical history.

"I had considered it a possibility, but there's something else that worries me also," said Masamune. "Have you heard of Divine Beasts?"

"Unfortunately I have," said Sirzechs. "They were the avatars of the gods, who fought in the war."

"Can you give me a concrete answer as to whether or not those Beasts are extinct?" asked Masamune.

"Extinct?" asked Sirzechs. "No, I don't think so. The gods pulled out of the war after many of their numbers were dwindled down as the strength of the God Slayers rose. I'm certain there are a lot of them out there."

"Then we have more to worry about then just the Factions getting their hands on me," said Masamune. "Divine Beasts sense divinity. If I'm here…"

"Then there's a likely chance that the Beasts will move," Sirzechs rubbed his chin. "Damn, this could be a pain."

"They are plenty powerful, however there are a few specifically out there that I'm more than cautious of," said Masamune. "The Thunder-Bird being one of them."

"The Thunder-Bird?" asked Sirzechs. "I've never heard of it before."

"It's an avatar of Susanoo, the god of storms," said Masamune. "If the fact that this world does contain Divine Beasts, it stands to reason that the gods are still mostly the same, meaning their avatars may very well be the same. The Thunder-Bird can manipulate the weather, creating lightning storms with a single flap of its wings, or create hurricanes simply by flying at too high of a speed." Masamune gripped his head. "It seems wherever I go, chaos and destruction follow suit."

"I'm afraid there's another worry we must discuss, Masamune," said Ajuka Beelzebub as he and Serafall materialized from a magic circle. "I've been stooping around the information network over the past few days, and it seems that the Holy Church has come to the conclusion that our dear friend here is a God Slayer. It seems that prophet of theirs has spoken a prophecy."

"Princess Emily Wayland," said Serafall. "Apparently there are legends and traditions passed down through the Holy Church, that depicts God Slayers as mortal enemies of the Church and deemed as priority targets."

"We are so screwed, aren't we?" sighed Sirzechs. "What the hell do we do about this?"

"I think," said Masamune. "It's time for me to move."

The four of them spent the next few hours formulating a proper strategy for how they can handle this upcoming power struggle. It was the last thing Masamune intended to do, but his mere presence here has caused enough trouble.

The four of them were called downstairs to the dining room, where Lord Zeoticus Gremory and Lady Venelana Gremory were waiting for them. Masamune had only seen them from afar, but seeing them here and now up close, they were way too young to be the parents of Sirzechs and Rias. Lord Gremory looked to be around in her late twenties with long combed back crimson hair and sparking green eyes, with a sort of noble and majestic vibe. His body language and mannerisms all screamed he was a noble, but his gentle smile and kind, welcoming atmosphere told Masamune that he didn't really care about his status. Lady Venelana on the other hand was much more lady like, with long brown hair and matching eyes. She had a buxom figure with a warm smile. And despite their kind impressions, this incredibly powerful magical pressure was no joke.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Masamune," said Lord Gremory as he walked over and shook his hand. "I must thank you for making Rias so happy by playing with her, and finally getting Sirzechs out of that cave once in awhile."

"Father please!" cried Sirzechs in embarrassment.

"Now, now dear," said Lady Venelana. "Please don't embarrass our son so much. Let's eat, shall we?"

"Yay let's eat!" shouted Rias as Grayfia picked her up and sat her down besides her mother.

Everybody took their seats and enjoyed the meal prepared by Grayfia and the maids. Lord Gremory had plenty of stories about Sirzechs when he was a kid. He was a prodigy to say at the least, mastering things as he picked them up. He sounded a lot like Masamune was when he was a kid. Somehow the stories his father and mother told brought a sense of nostalgia to his heart and made him laugh at times.

"So then," said Lord Gremory. "I feel it's time we go on to more serious topics. Have you decided what you're going to do, Masamune?"

Masamune set down his utensils. "I realize my being here has put you all in danger. If possible, for the time being anyway, I'd like to stay in the human world. If the other Factions want to talk to me, it won't be much trouble, but I would like to avoid including your family in the crosshairs anymore than I already have."

Lady Venelana snickered. "You're far too kind, Masamune-Kun."

"Venelana is right, Masamune," said Lord Gremory. "I had already figured that letting you stay here would be a risk, but that is but a small price to pay for giving someone shelter, is it not?"

"You're far too kind as well, Lord Gremory," Masamune managed a grin.

"Where do you think Sirzechs gets it from," Lord Gremory chuckled. "In any case, I shall support whatever decision you make. If you'd like, I can arrange a place for you to stay in Kuoh. The city is under our protection, so no one would dare attack you there."

"What? No sir, I can't ask you to stake your family for me," said Masamune. "That means that everyone will know you're affiliated with me."

"Oh please," said Serafall. "You're affiliated with us whether you like it or not Masamune. Plus it's no use trying to change the old man's mind."

"Serafall!" Sirzechs grabbed her head. "Don't speak to my father like that!"

"I-I-It's the truth! OW! Don't grip so hard!"

Lord Gremory broke out into laughter. "Indeed Serafall has a point."

"Your arrival has brought plenty of good to our family, Masamune-Kun," said Lady Venelana. "Think of this as a sort of gift. Plus, I would think you would want to see the world more, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have actually," said Masamune. "I keep wondering how things have changed. This world is nothing like my own."

"Then it's decided!" exclaimed Lord Gremory. "Grayfia, can you get me the contract for the building?"

"B-Building?" asked Masamune in shock and confusion. "I thought it was just a place for me to stay."

"It is," said Lord Gremory. "But I can't have any friend of my son's staying in some dump. You'll be staying at our estate in Kuoh. It's private property and has a great view of the city. I'm sure you'll love it."

Masamune was at a loss for words. Not only was it his first time meeting Lord Gremory, the man was giving his own estate in his city.

"Thank you Lord Gremory," said Masamune, standing up and bowing. "I can never repay the debt I owe to you. Nor you, Lady Venelana."

"Don't be so modest now," said Lady Venelana. "I'll be sure to visit with Rias as often as I can. You want to go visit Masamune, don't you Rias?"

"I wanna play with big brother more!" Rias exclaimed.

"That goes for us as well," Serafall stood up and pointed at herself.

After dinner, Masamune went upstairs to his room for one last stay. Tomorrow morning he would be moving out and be moving out to a new place by himself. It wasn't as if it was the first time he'd done it, but he had really hoped to stay at the manor for a little while longer. It was hard to believe it had only been a week since he had come here. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't met Sirzechs, Serafall, and Ajuka. Would he be hunted again? Would the whole world be against him, thinking he was some sort of loose weapon?

Masamune opened his palm and looked at the Blessing of Olympus. Images of the past came swirling to him. After all the years he had spent wandering around the world, it was Athena who offered him a place in Olympus. It was there that he became friends with the Olympians, thought of Zeus and Poseidon as his father figures and brothers, the place where he learned the importance of keeping sane when you're immortal. A part of him wondered what happened to everybody, did they win against the Titans? Or did he lose his family all over again.

"Masamune?" Serafall knocked at the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's open," said Masamune, fading the Blessing.

Serafall walked in with her hands behind her back. "Just came to check up on you, see how you were doing."

"I'm okay," said Masamune with a smile. "It's not the first time I'll be living by myself, but I _am_ excited to see the city."

"Here," said Serafall as she handed him a box. "It's something Ajuka made to help you suppress your magic pressure. You can use it in conjunction with your own methods."

Masamune opened the lid of the box to see a ring, or really two. It was a big metal casing with a blue gem in the center with an X over it, with a chain attached to a smaller wing.

"Don't ask about the design," said Serafall rubbing her head. "Apparently Sirzechs came up with the design."

"I love it," said Masamune, taking the rings out and putting it on. The big part went over his middle finger and the smaller ring went on his pinky. Somehow, the ring adjusted it's size to fit his fingers perfectly. "It's the first present I've received in a long time. I'll cherish it."

Serafall smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I'll be sure to help you move in tomorrow."

"Thank you, Serafall," said Masamune. "For all of your help, all of you really."

"Just call me Sera then," she said. "That's how you can repay me."

"Sera it is then," smiled Masamune.

"I'll let you get some rest for tomorrow," said Sera. "See you tomorrow, Masamune."

"See ya, Sera," said Masamune as she closed the door.

Masamune walked to the window and stared out into the Gremory territory. He dug through his pocket and picked out an old picture that was on the verge of tearing itself. He stood in the middle, surrounded by his friends. As he flipped it around, a smile came to his face as he read the three words written on the back.

_We are the Jaeger. _

**…**

When Lord Gremory said estate, Masamune thought he meant just a nice house with a garden and maybe a fountain. He really didn't think that the man had meant an entire mansion the size of the Gremory manor, plopped at the base of one of the mountains surrounding Kuoh, with an entire driveway behind a large metal fence and an entire fountain in the middle of the driveway.

"You're kidding me…" gulped Masamune. "I'm living here?"

"It's pretty small, I know," said Sirzechs as he placed a hand on Masamune's shoulder. "But Father wanted the best for you. Unfortunately we didn't have time to renovate, but we've already brought over furniture and all the necessities."

"This is _small_ to you?" asked Masamune.

"Come on, let's take a look inside," said Sirzechs.

The estate itself was a large three story building made of solid white with columns by the front that reminded Masamune a bit of Greco-Roman architecture. The front door was a double wooden door with golden handles with the Gremory G engraved on it.

Upon entering the estate, Masamune was greeted with a vast open room with a grand staircase up to the second and third floors, floored with red carpets. The floors were tiled elegantly, with two large banners hanging on either sides of the door. To his left must have been the kitchen and dining room, and to his right was the living room and various unused rooms. However the one big thing that popped up was the line of servants waiting for them.

"Welcome home, master." They all said in unison.

There was a single man in the row of maybe seven or eight maids. The man appeared to be in his early twenties with long white hair slicked back with a few strands hanging over his forehead. He had clear blue eyes and pale skin, wearing a full red and black suit that even included a golden pocket watch with the chain across his chest. The maids wore uniforms according to the red and black color scheme.

"What the hell is this…" Masamune was beginning to lose his cool. "Nobody told me there would be this many people here."

"It was mother's idea," said Sirzechs. "Yukimura, if you'd please."

The man walked forward and bowed. "A pleasure to serve you, Lord Masamune. My name is Arashikage Yukimura, at your service."

"Yukimura is the head butler here," said Sirzechs. "Anything you need, you can just call him. Mihiro is in charge of cooking, so you can call her if you're ever hungry."

"Mihiro?" asked Masamune.

The girl to the right of Yukimura stepped forward. She must have been Yukimura's sister or something because she had the same white hair, except a lot longer that draped down her back, and the same blue eyes and pale skin.

"Arashikage Mihiro, a pleasure my lord," bowed Emi.

"Yeah…" said Masamune.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it," said Sirzechs, patting him on the back. "Yukimura, I leave Masamune in your capable hands."

"Understood my Lord," bowed Yukimura.

"Wait a minute, don't just…" Sirzechs had already vanished within a magic circle. "Leave." Masamune gulped as he turned to face his servants. "Hello."

"You needn't feel so nervous, my Lord," said Yukimura.

"You say that, but I've never had people working as servants for me before," said Masamune.

"But aren't you a God Slayer?" asked one of the maids.

"I thought the God Slayers had hundreds of people working for them," said another.

Yukimura cleared his throat, a clear sign of authority and shut the two girls up. "Well, why don't we get you settled in your room. Mihiro, can you please take the Lord to his room? I shall prepare a snack."

As everyone scattered, Mihirostood before him. "Right this way my Lord."

Masamune nervously followed her up the stairs and to the third floor. This place certainly something else. Masamune could have sworn it was bigger on the inside compared to the outside.

"Hey…Mihiro," said Masamune. "Are you Yukimura's sister?"

Mihiro giggled. "No I'm afraid not, my Lord. He is my father."

Masamune blinked a few times. "You're kidding, right? You two are practically the same age."

"The two of us are Devils," explained Mihiro. "We were originally Reincarnated by Lady Venelana, however when we were assigned to serve you, she released us from our contracts. Technically speaking, we're Stray Devils, we just haven't committed any acts of violence towards our former master."

"Wait a minute, Stray Devils? Contracts? What is that all about?" asked Masamune.

Mihiro stared at him with confusion. "I apologize my Lord, I thought you knew about the Evil Pieces."

"Evil Pieces? That doesn't sound very friendly," said Masamune.

Mihiro giggled. "The Evil Pieces were created by Lord Ajuka Beelzebub, after the Great War. The Devil ranks were in shambles with many of the Pure-Blooded families haven fallen during the War. Lord Beelzebub created this system in order to Reincarnate humans as Devils to join their ranks. It follows the 15 pieces of chess. 8 pawns, 2 bishops, 2 knights, 2 rooks, a queen, and a king, the king being the Devil who Reincarnated the other 14. Generally the king is given to an already Pure-Blooded Devil."

"I knew about the war, as little as I did, but I had no idea they had taken such a huge hit as to recruit humans," said Masamune. "And Lady Venelana just, released you?"

Mihiro nodded. "My father and I were never really fighters to begin with. We were actually just merchants who died during a raid on our village. Lady Venelana found us and saved us. We owe a great deal to her."

"Are you okay with just letting go?" asked Masamune.

Mihiro smiled. "Our debt to her can never be repaid." She stopped at a room on the second floor, with a large double door. "We're here my Lord."

The two entered the room after Mihiro opened the door. It was pretty much the exact same room he had in the Manor, except with a fully stocked closet, Sirzechs's clothes probably, and a much better view.

"My room is right next door, please call me if you need anything my Lord," said Mihiro.

"Thanks for the help Mihiro," said Masamune before she closed the door.

He walked over to the bedside table and set down the picture, before noticing a presence.

"It's my first day here," said Masamune. "Can I at least get settled in before this?"

Gabriel walked forward and sat on his bed. "You didn't think I'd miss a chance to see you on your first day, did you…God Slayer?"

Masamune sighed. "Cat's out of the bag then. What do you want from me, Lady Gabriel?"

"You can just call me Gabriel, nothing so formal," said the Archangel. "I've been given orders to investigate you, see if you're a threat or not."

"If I were a threat, I would have made myself one a while ago," said Masamune. "Right now, I'm more than comfortable just living a normal life. I haven't had a chance to in a long time." He slid his fingers along the picture.

"Don't kid yourself," said Gabriel. "You and I both know that's never going to happen. You're a weapon of mass destruction. Wanting a peaceful life is a pipe dream."

"A guy can dream, can't he?" asked Masamune as she sat down on the bed. "Just so we're clear, Gabriel, I have no intention of picking sides, yours or any other sides."

Gabriel was silent. "That won't end out so well."

"We'll see," said Masamune. "But a bit of advice, Gabriel. There's far bigger threats out there than just me."

"Don't you worry, we'll be ready," said Gabriel as she stood up.

"We'll see about that," said Masamune, as Gabriel vanished with the sound of wings flapping.

Masamune got up and walked to the window, looking over the city. An interesting thought came to him, but he hadn't told Sirzechs or anyone about it yet. Hephaestus's workshop was the first site of incursion, the first attack launched by the Titans. That workshop held many artifacts and weapons created by the god of blacksmiths himself. If he and the hydra were forcibly sent to this world…what else came through with them?


	4. Chapter 4

**RedBurningDragon - I guess they would, sorry I forgot I term for it LOL, thanks for the clarification I appreciate it. **

**Lawgane47355 & Kept123 - Thank you both for your support!**

**4**

Masamune left the estate that night to go into the city. It seemed like a perfect time as any to go and see what the humans of this town were like. He was wearing Ajuka's ring along with using magic to suppress his magic pressure, so he shouldn't be too worried about anyone sneaking upon him. It did take some time convincing Yukimura, but he was finally able to go out by himself.

The city was much more lively then he had originally thought. The streets were bustling with people, the buildings were lit up with advertisement signs and restaurants and shops were all still open. Masamune smiled to himself, feeling relieved that humanity was still thriving like this.

He passed by a bunch of high school students hanging out together, a group of coworkers out for a night drink, and even a few couples out together on a date. Seeing all of it made him feel happy he could see them living so easily, but a part of him was jealous of the life that he never got to live. Seeing that picture again, it definitely brought up memories that he had long thought buried.

The Jaegers, the international celestial protection agency that Masamune himself had started with his friends. What had gone from a handful of kids led by a God Slayer had turned into one of the biggest organizations in the world, dedicated to protecting humanity from Divine Beasts and celestial incursions, especially rogue gods. In his heart, Masamune always knew that he'd be the last one left, but he never wanted to experience it all.

Masamune stopped when he felt something brush up against his leg. Looking down, he saw that it was a white cat with black stripes. Its golden eyes seemed to be staring directly into his soul, reminding him of someone he once knew. He stooped down and pet it's head.

"Hey big guy," said Masamune. "Did you get lost?"

The cat jumped up towards his chest, catching him off guard. Masamune reluctantly wrapped his arms around it and stood up, stroking its head. "There, there big guy." Masamune smiled. "Now, why don't we go find your owner." It clearly wasn't a stray, there was a weird-looking collar around its neck. It was odd, however, with no tag and just a bunch of spiky golden spikes protruding out. Weird fashion choice.

"Hey there," said a voice behind him. "I'm going to have to ask you to unhand the demon there."

Masamune turned around to see a man in his late teens, with spiky blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with a green fleece jacket and brown cargo pants. Masamune would have thought he was some foreigner in Japan if it weren't for this magic pressure coming from him. And what did he call this cat? A demon?

"You mean this little guy?" asked Masamune. "Surely you're kidding, it's just a cat."

The man rubbed his head in frustration. "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be. I just want to go home and sleep." He pointed to the cat. "That thing you're holding there isn't a cat, my friend. It's something very dangerous…you can sort of call it a monster of the gods."

Masamune's eyes narrowed. It can't be.

The cat jumped out of his arms and faced the man, gnarling its fangs.

"You're not getting away this time," said the man, preparing for an attack.

Masamune eyed the cat. Something about it seemed so familiar as if he's come across it somewhere before. The cat ceased it's intimidation tactics and turned around to him, giving Masamune the most effective case of puppy dog eyes…coming from a cat.

"Sorry," said Masamune as he picked up the cat. "I'm afraid I can't let you."

"Oh come on man, give me a break," sighed the man. "Don't make me work any harder than I have to. I've got to get rid of it so Lord Michael can give me a day off."

"Michael?" asked Masamune. "Are you an Angel?"

"I'll tell you," he pointed at the cat. "If you hand it over."

"So much for a casual stroll through the city," sighed Masamune, before taking off down the road.

"W-Wait a minute! Don't run dammit!"

Masamune sped down the road, casually swerving through anybody who happened to be in the way. Why was an Angel in Kuoh? Was he with Gabriel? No, it didn't make any sense. He didn't know who Masamune was, which means that it was pure coincidence. At the very least, with the ring on, his magic pressure was suppressed tremendously, but that's only if he isn't using too many Authorities. He should be able to-

Masamune gritted his teeth when he glanced up and saw that the man was flying. He had grown ten pairs of wings, five on each side, and was zooming through the skies and keeping up with him.

"You're really not making this easy for me are you!" shouted the man.

"I can say the same to you!" Masamune shouted back before activating Hermes's speed Authority.

Time began to move slowly as Masamune dodged every person in the road and ran into the alleyway, kicking his way up to the rooftops. If this came down to a fight, the last thing he wanted was to drag ordinary humans into it.

"Why are you so fixated on a cat?" asked Masamune as he stopped on the rooftop.

The man hovered in the air and looked down at them. "I told you before, that thing is not a cat." He held out his hands and formed two spears made of light, and pointed one of them at Masamune. "Please, don't make me work any harder. It's been a long day, I just want to go home and sleep. There's this amazing restaurant in Kyoto that I wanted to try, and I don't wanna be tired tomorrow."

"Then why don't you let us go? You can head to Kyoto right now if you want," bargained Masamune.

"No can do man," sighed the man. "My orders were to eliminate the Divine Beast in your arms there. Lord Michael will starve me if I fail."

"I didn't figure Michael to be such a cruel man," smirked Masamune.

"Some Archangel, am I right?" the man chuckled. "But he's a good person."

"You're one too," said Masamune. "I can tell when you didn't outright kill me along the cat."

"It's my policy to not harm humans," said the man. "I can tell you're not one seeing as you were able to outrun me, but I'm really not interested right now. Please, just let that thing go and the both of us can call it a night."

Masamune planted his feet and looked at the man. "No can do. If you want him, you gotta take him from me."

Masamune was about to turn around and make a break for it, however a light spear was plunged directly behind him. The Angel had throw a perfectly calculated spear before coming to the roof, and timed it perfectly so it would land just now.

"You're not just some Angel, are you?" Masamune smiled. "I'm Asa Masamune. Nice to meet you."

"Dulio," said the Angel. "In any other circumstances, I would offer to treat you to some goodies. You seem like the kind of guy I can hang around with."

"I was thinking the exact same thing," said Masamune. "It's a shame it's come to this."

Dulio sighed. "It really is. I'll guide you to Heaven, don't worry." He held out his palm as a whirlwind of pressurized and spiraling air shot at Masamune.

The God Slayer ducked and swiftly moved to the side, jumping at the Angel and elbowing him in the back of the head. He twirled and kicked him to the rooftop before landing himself.

Masamune set the cat down and rubbed it's head. "Okay big guy, you go on and get out of here. The bad man might try to kill you again."

The cat purred, however Dulio had begun to get up.

"Okay Masamune," said Dulio. "What are you man? I've never seen someone so fast, and to kick me like that? Definitely not human."

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm a God Slayer?" asked Masamune with a smirk.

Dulio chuckled. "And you're funny. Oh, how we could have been friends."

Masamune raised his guard when he noticed that the skies of Kuoh were beginning to form thunderclouds. This wasn't him…was it Dulio?

"I'll make it quick," said Dulio. "For both our sake."

The cat suddenly ran forward and jumped, twirling itself in the air. Masamune watched in awe as the small cat and transformed into a large, overgrown lion. Easily up to Masamune's shoulders, the lion gnarled it's fangs at Dulio. Black fur with a white mane…golden eyes…

"K-Kuromaru?" asked Masamune, inching towards the lion. "Is that really you?"

The lion snuggled up against Masamune. On it's left eye was a scar, the scar Masamune had given when they first met.

"It _is_ you! Kuromaru!" Masamune could cry, hugging his old friend.

"Um…" said Dulio. "You two, know each other?"

"Yeah," said Masamune, stroking Kuromaru's mane. "He's an old friend of mine. I thought I'd never see you again."

"You're friends…with the Nemean Lion," said Dulio in utter disbelief.

"It's a long story," Masamune examined his collar. "Your collar…what did you do with it?"

Kuromaru glared at Dulio. The Angel dug through his pocket and picked out a long black golden collar with a red jewel hanging from it. "This thing? It was the only thing I managed to take off of it, since I couldn't even penetrate it's skin."

"Look, I think there's been a misunderstanding here," said Masamune. "Kuromaru's a good lion, he wouldn't hurt anybody. I think he was only looking for me."

Dulio rubbed his chin. "That explains a lot actually…"

"Where did you find him?" asked Masamune.

"Athens, of all places," said Dulio. "The guy ran through all of Europe and Asia, even swam across the ocean. I've been chasing him for the last week. I managed to put that collar on him so I wouldn't lose him."

"Do you think I can have it back?" asked Masamune. "I promise, he won't hurt anybody. You can tell Michael that he's not a threat."

Dulio sighed and tossed him the collar. "Anything to get this whole thing behind me."

Masamune removed the collar around Kuromaru's neck and placed the old one. Suddenly, his body began to shrink and turn human. In seconds, Kuromaru's human body was on all fours and stood up. Masamune quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around him.

"H-He's…He's a person?" asked Dulio.

"It's complicated," said Masamune. "I made him this body so he could blend in with the people."

Kuromaru ran a hand through his overgrown white hair and sneezed. "Master…"

Kuromaru's human body was small, maybe around 5'4". He had a thin build and a sort of feminine face, with soft features and delicate golden eyes. His hair was so overgrown, meaning he must have stayed in his lion form all this time.

"Why the hell were you a cat?" asked Masamune.

"I had no magic," said Kuromaru, rubbing his nose. "I followed you through that hole, but I ended up in Athens…as a cat. It was as if all my magic had been sapped from my body."

"You idiot…" Masamune patted his head, before wrapping his arms around him. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I told you Master," said Kuromaru, putting his fist up to his heart. "I'd follow you to the ends of hell if I have to."

Dulio fell to his butt and rubbed his head. "I can't do this anymore…I've had enough. I've been chasing that thing across two continents, and then he turns into a human…"

"That _thing_ has a name," Kuromaru growled.

"Now, now," said Masamune. "Let's all get along okay? What do you say Dulio? Wanna grab that drink now?"

"Yeah…alright."

Using his coat as a makeshift shirt for Kuromaru sort of backfired on them, since it looked like a girl was wearing only a jacket even when zipped up. The three of them visited a nearby cafe that was still open and ordered drinks for themselves.

"This place has some great sandwiches," said Dulio. "The place next door has cake that is completely out of this world. I also know a place in Paris that has some-"

"You really like your food, don't you?" asked Masamune.

"Joys of having an unnaturally long life span," smiled Dulio.

Masamune smiled. He looked over to Kuromaru, who was calmly sipping his smoothie.

"Slow down there Kuro, you might choke," said Masamune.

"Please don't berate me Master," said Kuro. "I haven't had anything to eat or drink in over a week."

"Alright Masamune," said Dulio. "Time to spill it. Who are you? I've never seen a human move like that, and then you managed to tame the Nemean Lion? What are you?"

"I already told you who I am, remember?" asked Masamune, sliding his plate of sandwiches over to Kuromaru.

"T-Thank you, Master."

"That isn't funny, Masamune," said Dulio. "You're not really telling me that you're a God Slayer, are you? Those guys have been extinct since way before my time. You'd have to be what…"

"7,000 years old?" asked Masamune.

Dulio's eyes began to widen as he stared at the two of them.

"Master isn't just a God Slayer, you stupid pigeon," said Kuro. "He's the last of the ancient Kings."

"The last?" asked Dulio. "How can I've never seen you until now? What the hell have you been doing all this time?"

"It's a long story, Dulio," said Masamune. "Are you going to attack me now and force me to work with you?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" asked Dulio, finishing his smoothie. "Do I look like I have that much motivation?"

"I don't know man, Gabriel tried to," said Masamune. "She was very adamant about keeping an eye on me."

"Lady Gabriel spoke to you?" asked Dulio. He scratched his head in frustration. "Why do I feel like this is going to turn out to be a big pain in the ass?"

"Am I really screwing up everything, by being here?" asked Masamune.

"Of course not Master!" exclaimed Kuro as he slammed his drink on the table. "These people are just not accustom to having a true King in their presence."

"No, no, your master is quite correct I'm afraid," said Dulio with a sigh. "If the other factions and organizations find out that there's a God Slayer in their midst, a power struggle will break out again. It will be another war, all to get their hands on you."

"I see…." said Masamune.

"That won't happen," said Kuro. "I'll protect him with my life."

"I doubt even the Nemean Lion will be much use against armies of Devils and Angels," said Dulio.

"How do we prove that I'm not a threat?" asked Masamune. "I don't want war to break out…" He looked outside to the people. "I don't want to ruin any of their lives. They're all living happily, enjoying life and being alive. If war breaks out…"

"We just have to prove that you're not a threat right?" asked Dulio. "There's a situation going on right now, maybe if you can stop it, it'll prove to people that you're not a threat?"

"Situation?" asked Masamune.

"Master," said Kuro. "I wasn't the only Divine Beast who went through the hole."

"What?"

"The Lion's right," said Dulio. "There have been some freak weather phenomena happening all over the world. We suspect that Divine Beasts were responsible. A friend of mine found traces of several Beasts, your friend here being one of them. But I hadn't considered that you might be a reason for it."

"Do you know which ones?" asked Masamune.

"For starters," said Kuro. "The Thunder-Bird and the Demon Wolf."

"The Thunder-Bird's here?" Masamune scratched his head. "Dammit this is gonna get messy."

"We suspect that the irregular weather patterns are a sign that the Thunder-Bird has passed by the area," said Dulio. "As for the Wolf, I have no idea."

"This is quite troublesome indeed," said Kuro. "A lot of people could die if we leave either of them unchecked."

Dulio stood up and stretched his arms. "That sounds like a job for tomorrow's Dulio. I am beat."

"How do I get in touch with you?" asked Masamune.

Dulio smirked. "Just send up a prayer, I'll hear you."

And just like Gabriel, Dulio disappeared with the sound of flapping wings.

"Of course he leaves me to pay the tab," sighed Masamune.

"You seem different, Master," said Kuro.

"Am I?" asked Masamune.

"You seem…happier," said the Lion. "What's happened to you this week?"

"I'll tell you about it later," Masamune left the money on counter before he and Kuro left the cafe.

"Where are we going Master?" asked Kuro.

"I made some friends since I came here," said Masamune. "One of them gave me an estate to stay in. So technically, we're going home."

"As expected Master," Kuro pounded his fist. "You're already building your empire! Will we conquer the world like we always dreamed Master?"

"You idiot," said Masamune as he chopped Kuro's head. "We're not conquering anything. This world isn't like like ours, we're not some Kings who are feared here. We're a complete unknown in this world, something to be feared."

"I should have found you sooner Master, I apologize," said Kuro. "I sensed your magic pressure as soon as I landed in Athens. I made my way as soon as I sensed it."

"Good thing you did," Masamune put a hand on his head. "I really did miss you Kuro."

"Master…I tried," said Kuro. "Lady Athena…Lord Apollo…I couldn't do a thing…"

"So they're really gone then," said Masamune. "Everyone…"

"I'm sorry Master," said Kuro as he balled his fists. "After you were caught up in the explosion, there was a tear in the dimensional barrier. Before the Titans launched their second attack, Lady Athena tossed me into the tear."

"Athena huh?" That somehow brought a tear to his eye. "Goddess of wisdom my ass."

Finally, they arrived back at the estate. The two entered the metal gate and walked towards the front door.

"You've really upgraded, haven't you Master?" asked Kuro.

"Not like it must much of my choice," said Masamune as he opened the door.

Yukimura and Mihiro confronted him at the door. "My Lord!" cried Mihiro. "You can't just take off like that without informing us!"

"I told Yukimura I'd be out for a bit," said Masamune with a smile.

"I was under the impression that you said you were going out to the garden," said Yukimura.

Mihiro peeked her head off to the side. "My Lord…did you bring a friend?"

"This is Kuromaru," said Masamune as he pulled Kuro in front of him. "He's an old friend of mine."

"He's so cute!" cried one of the maids as she ran forward and squeezed Kuro's cheeks.

"I want skin as smooth as that!" cried another.

"M-Master…" struggled Kuro. "H-Help…"

"You're on your own buddy," said Masamune as he pushed Kuro towards the two maids. "Don't break him girls."

Masamune watched as the two maids dragged Kuro away, begging and screaming for help. Yukimura and Mihiro stayed with him.

"An old friend, my Lord?" asked Yukimura. "I was informed by Lord Sirzechs that you were the only to have come from your world."

"That information may be a bit outdated," said Masamune. "Yukimura, can you send a message to Sirzechs? Sera or Ajuka will do, but I just need to let them know that there are Divine Beasts on the loose right now."

"Of course sir," said Yukimura before leaving.

"Your friend is quite popular my Lord," said Mihiro. "Will he be staying with us indefinitely?"

"For the foreseeable future, yeah," said Masamune. "Don't worry about setting him a room, he can stay in mine. He likes to sleep on my bed anyway."

Mihiro made a groaning noise before covering her mouth, her cheeks flushed red. "M-My Lord, I didn't know you swung that way."

"It's not like that," said Masamune as he placed a hand on Mihiro's head. "Idiot."

Mihiro's eyes were open with a sort of shock.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Masamune.

"N-Nothing my Lord," said Mihiro. "I just…You seem different, since this morning, that's all. More…human."

"More human, huh?" He asked himself. "Maybe it's long past due that I remember that I actually once was human."

"I apologize my Lord," said Mihiro as she bowed her head. "I meant no disrespect."

"None taken Mihiro," said Masamune as he walked to the kitchen with her following. "If anything, I have to thank you."

"I haven't done anything to warrant your gratitude, my Lord," said Mihiro. "P-Please, allow me to make your food if you're hungry."

"Oh just stop it," said Masamune. "Take a seat will you? You don't go 7,000 years without learning a thing or two, cooking being one." He opened the fridge. "I'm immortal Mihiro, not a psychopath…though sometimes that line is blurred."

Mihiro took a seat at the dining table and watched as Masamune took some ingredients out from the fridge.

"I never imagined I'd ever meet a God Slayer in my lifetime, let alone serve under him," said Mihiro.

"What can you tell me about them?" asked Masamune as he cracked a few eggs. "The God Slayers of this world, I mean. Anything at all?"

"They all lived way before my time I'm afraid," said Mihiro. "But Lady Venelana told me about them once. They were respected as kings among the humans, and feared as demons by all. I am told there were originally seven of them, and each ruled a different continent. It was how most of humanity was able to survive, living under the protection of a God Slayer."

"How did they die?" asked Masamune as he heated up a pan and whisked the eggs. "We're supposed to be immortal, but it's not as if we can't be killed. It just takes a lot of work and dedication if you really want to."

"The stories aren't very clear on that I'm afraid," said Mihiro. "Lady Venelana said that the three factions deemed them as a threat, and the combined efforts of the Archangels and Devil Kings finally got rid of them."

"Devil Kings as in…the current ones?" Masamune stopped.

"M-My Lord?" asked Mihiro.

"Mihiro," said Masamune. "Were the current Devil Kings responsible for the deaths of the God Slayers?"

Had he been using a menacing tone? Mihiro looked completely frightened, as if her whole body had been frozen stiff. Masamune had forgotten the last time he had gotten truly upset, at least upset enough to speak with such a disdain in his voice.

"I-I'm afraid I don't know," said Mihiro. "That was just one of the stories Lady Venelana told me. Nobody really knows how they died, or at least no one's willing to admit the truth."

"But what do _you_ think?" Masamune poured the eggs into the pan and began to swirl.

"I don't think they deserved to die," said Mihiro. "They were the heroes who saved humanity during a war that had nothing to do with them. It was because of them that my ancestors had survived the war, and allowed me to be born into this world. They were heroes, not monsters."

Masamune smiled as he set down a plate in front of her. He had prepared one of the only recipes he knew, omelet fried rice. Luckily there was still some rice from dinner.

"M-My Lord, what about you?" asked Mihiro.

"I'm not feeling all too hungry," said Masamune as he pulled a seat in front of her. "Dig in, tell me what you think."

Mihiro gulped, before picking up her fork and spoon. "Thank you, my Lord."

Masamune smiled as she enjoyed his food.

"Heroes," said Masamune. "Truth be told, if the God Slayers of this world had been anything like the ones on my own, then maybe it's good that they're gone."

"What do you mean?" asked Mihiro through her stuffed mouth.

"The line between heroes and villains are ever so blurred," said Masamune. "If you kill someone to save another, are you considered a hero?"

"W-Well…yes, right?"

"It's all subjective," said Masamune. "Indeed you were able to save a life by taking another, but in the end you were the one who made that choice. To choice one life over another, to decide who gets to live or dies. You may save one, but you ended another. Nobody should have that much power."

"I think real heroes, my Lord," said Mihiro. "Wouldn't take lives at all. They'd find a way to win, to resolve conflicts, without bloodshed."

Masamune froze and stared at her.

"A-At least, that's what I think," said Mihiro, stuffing her face again. "It's childish and a naive way of thinking, but-"

"No, you're right," said Masamune. "Real heroes would never take lives."

He found himself remembering an old conversation he had with Kuro, when they had first met. They spoke about the exact same topic. Speaking of Kuroh, Masamune turned his head to see Kuro's head poking out from the corner, with a deathly glare pointed right at Mihiro, with the two maids who attacked him staring with a smirk.

"Hey there," said Masamune. "Don't just stand there, come join us."

"Lord Masamune, did you make this?" asked a maid with short brown hair. "It looks delicious."

"It really does," said a maid with long purple hair. "I didn't know you could cook my Lord."

"Hmph!" grunted Kuro as he crossed his arms besides Masamune. "Don't underestimate my Master. He is a man of a million talents."

"M-Master?" the maids cried with red faces and shocked expressions, including Mihiro.

"My Lord, exactly what is your relationship with him?" asked Mihiro.

"I am my Master's loyal servant," said Kuro. "I am Kuromaru, the-"

"He's the Nemean Lion," said Masamune.

"M-Master! Please don't steal my spotlight like that!" cried Kuro.

"Oh just show em already," sighed Masamune. "You girls might want to take a step back."

Kuro sarcastically made a gnarling face with his hands positioned like claws, before curling up into a ball and jumping up. His body instantly grew and took the form of the Lion.

The girls, including Mihiro, fell back and against the wall.

"O-Oh my God!" cried the maid with brown hair.

"It's really the Nemean Lion…" said Mihiro.

Masamune walked over and stroked his mane. "Don't worry, he won't bite. Come on."

The girls slowly gathered around and played Kuro's mane, one of them even jumping on his back.

"M-Master…" said Kuro. "This is incredibly demeaning."

"Tough luck," said Masamune as he patted Kuro's head.

Masamune very much enjoyed seeing Kuro get played around with by the girls. As demeaning as it was, it made him feel as if everything was still normal. He remembered when everyone would just hang around him and always want to take Kuro out for a jog. It made him feel…at peace. At peace…

"Wait a minute," said Masamune. "I don't think I got your names, aside from Mihiro."

"A-Apologies my Lord," said the girl with short brown hair. "My name is Elise Jackson."

"I'm Anna Ainsworth," curtsied the girl with long purple hair. "A pleasure my Lord."

"I see," Masamune stood up. "Sorry Anna and Elise, I have to borrow Kuro for a bit."

"Master?" asked Kuro. "What are we doing?"

Masamune smiled with grimace. "We gotta attend a funeral."

"What?" asked Mihiro.

The five of them walked out to the backyard, which was technically towards the side of the estate rather than the back. They reached the furthest edge of the yard that overlooked the entire city.

Kuro, Mihiro, Elise, and Anna all scavenged for rocks while Masamune prepared six individual gravestones out of them. He then stuck a stick into all of them and stepped back.

"You didn't have to do this, Master," said Kuro.

"You know I have to," said Masamune as he clapped his hands together. "Ave Atque Vale, my friends. I hope one day I'll join you in the next life."

Even Kuro, who was still in his lion form, bowed his head. The maids were definitely confused, but they joined in as well.

"Were they your friends, my Lord?" asked Mihiro.

"Yeah," said Masamune. "The eight of us were the core of an organization I created. I was thinking of doing the same in this world."

"M-Master!" Kuro shifted back to his human form. "You can't be serious!"

"Kuro-Kun!" Anna quickly wrapped her apron around him, much to his embarrassment.

"The Jaegers won't be the same without…" Kuro couldn't finish his sentence without choking on his tears.

"I know," said Masamune as he knelt down to face the graves. "But our arrival to this world brings with it many threats, and some of them not are not entirely their own faults. Lives will be lost if the Factions simply destroy them out of fear or confusion. You know that."

"Yes, but…"

"The Jaegers are bigger than it's members, Kuro," said Masamune as he stood up. "It's about the principle that we all decided to found it on. Remember? One word."

Kuro balled his fists. "Protection."

"Exactly," said Masamune. "Protection. Whether it's one person or one planet. It's something we have to do, we owe it to them."

Kuro lowered his head. "I understand, Master. Please excuse my ignorance."

"It's okay Kuro," said Masamune as he put a hand on his shoulder. "And if you're so worried about it's original members, you and I are still here aren't we?"

"I suppose you're right," said Kuro.

"Um…My Lord?" asked Mihiro. "What are you talking about?"

"We're about to do something unthinkably stupid and extremely dangerous," said Masamune with a smile. "Would you three like to help us save the world?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Silver - Thank you so much for the heads up. I sort of disregarded the psychology of someone that old and focused on making the story not your typical harem. I'll do my best to tweak my characters to make them more believable. As for Masamune, I sort of had it where him being a God Slayer was still only a rumor to most Factions so the next chapter would be more of his coming-out party to the world, though I suppose it can be kind of stupid if everyone knew how strong he was LOL. I kind of wanted Dulio and Kuromaru to be companion type characters, people that Masamune could sort of look to for advice and wouldn't disregard other's opinions just because he was old. Anyways, I sincerely appreciate your review and I hope I can live up to your expectations!**

**Lawgane - Thank you so much as usual! I really appreciate it.**

**5**

Kuromaru woke up the next day, curled up in a ball and laying in an empty bed. He sniffed the air, however no trace of Master. Was he gone?

Sitting up, Kuromaru realized he was in human form and completely naked, and wrapped by a blanket. He rubbed his head and ran a hand through his long white hair. It suddenly came to him the events that occurred last night. Master initiated the revival of the Jaeger program, something that he, Master, and Lady Ysabelle had come up with all those years ago. Even though it's been a week, Kuromaru still had trouble believing he was in another world, a world where the ancient kings he had once looked up are all but eradicated, save for his own Master.

A knock came at the door.

"Lord Kuromaru," said Arashikage Mihiro as she opened the door. "It is time to wake up. Lord Masamune has gone to the Underworld to speak with Lord Sirzechs so it will be just us this morning."

"I see," said Kuromaru as he got out of bed and began to put on the clothes master had picked out for him the night before, hung on the small chair besides the window.

It was a simple outfit really, just a black long sleeved shirt with a pair of cargo pants, but Kuromaru treasured it nonetheless.

"Mihiro-Chan," said Kuromaru. "Have you thought about our proposal last night?"

Mihiro stayed quiet for a few seconds. "I still don't understand why you would want me of all people, my Lord. I'm just a maid."

"To be completely honest, I don't know either," said Kuromaru as he walked over to her. "You're a Devil, but I don't feel a strong magic pressure from you. You're a nice enough person, but I doubt your heart has enough resolve. However, my Master has chosen you and I trust his decision."

Kuromaru and Mihiro exited the bedroom and began downstairs.

"You really trust him, don't you?" asked Mihiro.

"Of course I do," said Kuromaru with his hands up behind his head. "My master was one of only two people to ever defeat me in combat, though I would have preferred death sometimes rather than be submitted to the demeaning torture Master has put me through."

Mihiro giggled. "Lord Masamune definitely is an interesting man. I wish I could have met him sooner."

"I'm not sure you would have liked that," said Kuromaru. "Master hasn't always been so…considerate, towards people."

"Oh?" asked Mihiro. "And what about you, Lord Kuromaru?"

"I'm just a passenger," said Kuromaru. "Whatever Master does, I assist. Wherever he goes, I go. He does something stupid, I try not to."

"And the Jaegers?" asked Mihiro. "What were they like?"

Kuromaru dropped his hands. "They were, interesting. The weirdest collection of individuals you'll ever see, gathered from almost every corner in the known world, congregated together for the sole reason of protection. And as strange as everyone was, we were a family."

The two arrived downstairs and into the kitchen to see Elise and Anna pampering to the blonde angel from yesterday. He's changed his clothes, wearing a more traditional exorcist garb with shoulder flannels and crosses, though the color scheme of brown and green were still in play.

"Dulio," said Kuromaru. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to talk business with Masamune," said Dulio as he sipped some coffee and ate his biscuit. "Where is he?"

"L-Lord Masamune has gone to the Underworld to meet with some associates," said Mihiro. "If I'm not mistaken, you are Lord Dulio Gesualdo, Category Joker."

"At your service," said Dulio, standing up and bowing.

"Category Joker?" asked Kuromaru. "What's that all about?"

"It's complicated," said Dulio. "But since you're here, why don't you take Masamune's place? You know just as much, don't you?"

"One sec. I'm still curious about the Category thing," said Kuromaru as he walked over to Mihiro and caressed both of her cheeks.

"L-L-Lord Kuromaru?" asked a flushed Mihiro.

"Stay still for me Mihiro-Chan," said Kuromaru as he leaned in close and touched his forehead to hers. In seconds, he parted away and blinked a few times.

"Oh?" asked Dulio.

"Category Joker, the Joker Brave Saint of Michael," recited Kuromaru from memory. "I see, that makes a bit of sense. I didn't know this world had systems to Reincarnate humans into Devils and Angels. Interesting."

"You picked that up from touching foreheads?" asked Dulio.

"Psychic Link," said Kuromaru. "I tapped into her memories and knowledge and absorbed it, though I did absorb a bit too much." he turned back to Mihiro. "Did you really think that Master and I were a couple? Really?"

Elise and Anna gave Mihiro a sly look with raised eyebrows. "N-No! It was just a misunderstanding…" Mihiro flushed. She ran over and grabbed the two maids by their collars. "W-We'll leave you both to it then!"

Kuromaru and Dulio sat across from each other at the dining table. "So? Did you find anything else on the Divine Beasts?" asked Kuromaru.

"I spoke to my friend and she's narrowed the Thunder-Bird's location to Arizona in the States. Sounds like a far trek just to kill a bird," said Dulio.

"We can't kill it," said Kuromaru. "Divine Beasts have a massive amount of divinity, killing it would spill that power across the world. It's just altering the weather by flying right now, but if it all explodes…it could be a lot worse."

Dulio scratched his head. "So what do we do?"

"Master has to force the Beast to submit and devour it," said Kuromaru. "It's the only way, seeing as the Bird has been severed from it's god. Susanoo no longer has any Authority over it."

"But devour it?" asked Dulio. "Can Masamune even do that?"

"It's his most useful skill as a God Slayer I'm afraid, aside from the immortality and immunity to external magic," said Kuromaru. "As a God Slayer, once a divine being has been weakened enough to the point of death, Master can devour the essence of it whole. He is called a God Slayer for a reason."

"That is a bit, scary isn't it?" asked Dulio. "Truth be told, I still don't know the upper limit of a God Slayer's power."

A sudden unease grew in Kuromaru's chest. He'd lived a long enough life to pick up a few things about human emotion. It was Heracles who had first taught him about the human emotion of love, that it took only a single choice in one's life to greatly affect how one could live from that point on. He had thought long ago that he had made his choice already, and yet that was only in his own world. In this world, everything was distorted. A world where Master was the last of his kind…Kuromaru knew that feeling quite well.

"Master is a great man, Dulio," said Kuromaru. "I can only hope that in time, you and the peoples of this world can come to accept him."

Dulio smiled. "You don't have to worry about me, Kuromaru. Our little exchange of fists yesterday showed me the type of man he is. Someone who would oppose an Angel to save the life of a cat, someone who willingly leaped into the shadows to avoid human casualties. A man like that surely isn't all bad, is he?"

"It makes me feel at ease, knowing that he wasn't alone when he came here," Kuromaru grinned. "The last thing I would want is for him to feel alone again."

"Came here?" Dulio asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kuromaru twitched his eye. Once again he's said something he shouldn't have, however…

"Dulio," said Kuromaru. "You're someone I can trust, right? You were the first person I met in this world, and someone recognized by my Master. I can trust you, can't I?"

"That's entirely up to you my friend," Dulio smiled. "But you _are_ a friend, I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

Kuromaru clasped his hands together on the table counter. "My Master and I are not of this world. We hale from a world thrown into destruction, where the gods of heaven descended upon mankind and transformed the planet into a battlefield. A world where my Master has become the last of his kind, and I the same. We both arrived in this world last week, though scattered across the globe."

Dulio rubbed his chin. "A God Slayer and a Nemean Lion from a different world. That certainly does explain why I haven't felt Masamune's magic pressure before yesterday…He didn't exist in this world until recently. I assume that the rise of Divine Beasts are a result of them sensing the divinity?"

"I assume so," said Kuromaru. "My Master is currently in the Underworld, surely relaying information to the Devil Kings."

Dulio sighed in relief. "That explains how you guys have this big manor. It belongs to the Gremory family."

Kuromaru smiled. "You're taking this in rather lightly. Aren't you supposed to be persuading Master to come work for your side?"

Dulio shrugged. "I was never given such cowardly orders I'm afraid. I'm simply here to resolve the Divine Beast situation, nothing more and nothing less."

Kuromaru felt a little bit at ease with that comment.

"I've got to run, but let me know when Masamune gets back," said Dulio as he stood up. "I'd like to know what he makes of all of this. Eventually we're going to have to go to Arizona."

"Thanks for all your help Dulio," Kuromaru said with a smile.

The Angel saluted before vanishing again. Kuromaru stood up and began to walk out to the entrance hall, however jumped to hide around the corner when he heard someone talking. He closed his eyes and opened his ears, using his keen senses to listen in.

"Yes mam, Lord Kuromaru is currently speaking with a representative of the Angels right now." Mihiro said. "I understand. I'll keep you updated as events unfold. Thank you mam."

Kuromaru leaned against the frame of the door and crossed his arms. She was using communication magic to speak to someone and their voice was beamed directly into her head, meaning he had no way to telling who it was. A woman, but that's as far as he could ascertain from that conversation. However one thing was clear, Mihiro was a spy. She must be incredibly well trained if that bit of information didn't make it pass the Psychic Link, she must have subconsciously buried it.

He couldn't help but grin at this fascinating discovery. Arashikage Mihiro, he needed to find out more about her and find out who she's reporting to.

**…**

Masamune watched as Sirzechs paced the walls of his study. He'd only been gone for two days and of course this place had gone back to the mess it had originally been. Masamune sat on the couch with Sera as Ajuka combed through some papers and Sirzechs frantically walked back and forth.

"You're saying that one of your friends actually fell through the hole that brought you here?" asked Sirzechs.

"For the 36th time…yes," said Masamune. "And it really worries me about what this could mean."

"Your friend is the Nemean Lion of your world, right?" asked Sera. "That means that there are two in this world now. That could get confusing."

"It also means that we have no idea if the breach on your world has closed," said Ajuka. "Or if anything else has passed through."

"Kuro is one thing, he's harmless unless someone provokes him and he feels threatened," said Masamune. "However there are a handful of gods and Divine Beasts from my world that would plunge this world into chaos if they ever got through."

Sera scratched her heads and kicked her feet. "Ahhh! What are we going to do? This could be really bad right?"

"I have a plan for that actually," said Masamune. "On my world, there was an organization of peace keepers who protected humanity from celestial threats, whether it was an incursion on Earth or a Divine Beast. Kuromaru and I are the only ones left, however I was thinking about rebuilding that organization here on this world."

"Would that work?" asked Sera.

"It might," Sirzechs said. "But the risks are too high."

"The other factions might not warrant a new group rising from the shadows out of nowhere," said Ajuka. "If he does this, it will mean we can longer be associated with him, or else the other factions will think we're behind it all."

"I've thought about the risks and I think it's worth the price," said Masamune. "If anything, I'll meet with the heads of the different factions to negotiate. You won't have anything to do with me."

"But that's…" Sera balled her fists.

"This is likely the last time I'll see you all as friends," Masamune said with a grim smile. "The next time we meet, it'll be if you deem me a threat."

He began for the door, hoping to tell Lord Gremory about his decision. Sera stood up, however Sirzechs grabbed her hand.

"This is Masamune's decision, Sera," said Sirzechs. "We have no right to stop him."

"I know. I know that but…We can't just let him go at this alone," said Sera.

"Don't worry, I'm not alone," said Masamune. "I hope you all get to meet Kuro one day. He's one of the few people I call family."

"Good luck Masamune," said Sirzechs.

Masamune smiled before exiting the study. He walked upstairs and knocked on Lord Gremory's office. Through the door, he could hear Lord Gremory speaking with someone. It sounded pretty serious.

"Come in."

Masamune opened the door and poked his head in. Lord Zeoticus Gremory sat at his desk, a large wooden carved desk decorated with family pictures. Sitting in front of his desk was Lady Venelana, who looked quite concern about something.

"Masamune? What brings you back here?" asked Lord Gremory.

"Sorry, I wanted to speak to you about something. Is it a bad time?" asked Masamune as he closed the door behind him.

"Not at all," said Lord Gremory. "There's just been sightings of a large bird flying around the United States. I was speaking with Michael about it, that's all."

"Large bird…" said Masamune. "That's perfect actually. Lord Gremory, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I've decided to form a group," said Masamune. "A sort of first and last line of defense against celestial threats, rogue god incursions, or Divine Beasts."

"Oh?" asked Lady Venelana. "You'll start your own faction then? That might not end out the way you think it might, Masamune-Kun."

Masamune smiled, reassured that Lady Venelena had been the person he thought she was. "I realize it won't be as easy as that, but it was because of me that your world has new threats. It's only right that I be the one to take care of them."

"That would mean you can't be aligned with any other factions, including us," said Lord Gremory.

"I know you just gave me the estate, but I'm afraid-"

"I'll release the estate to you," said Lord Gremory. "It will no longer be under my name or the Gremory name."

"Lord Gremory, you don't have to do that for me," said Masamune. "You've done more than enough helping me so far. I can't ask you to do anything more."

"You're not asking, Masamune," said Lord Gremory. "This is just me giving you a leg up in your new adventure." He stood up and walked over to Masamune to take his hand. "You've got a long and difficult journey ahead of you, but I wish you the best of luck."

Lady Venelana joined him. "Rias will definitely miss you, but I know you're doing the right thing. Good luck, Masamune. I'll send a gift for you tonight."

After getting a few heartfelt pieces of advice from them both, Masamune went back to the estate. Upon opening the front door, he was once again greeted to a troublesome sight. Kuro ran from the kitchen to the living room, completely naked save for the blanket wrapped around him. Elise and Anna trailed him with…a maid's uniform.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Masamune, oddly amused by this sight.

"Master! Help!" Kuro jumped behind him with the two maids gleaming with intense dedication.

"Oh come on Kuro-Kun. You'd look so cute in this!" cried Anna.

"Just a little photo shoot won't hurt anybody," said Elise.

"It'll hurt _me_!" cried Kuro.

Masamune giggled before pulling Kuro to the front of him. "You two can take all the photos you'd like."

"M-Master! Why!"

"After," said Masamune. "I talk to you about something. Can you do me a favor and call Yukimura and Mihiro as well? We'll be in the living room."

"Of course my Lord!" they both shouted in unison, motivated by the idea of taking pictures of Kuro in a maid's outfit.

"Master," Kuro said in a sudden serious tone. "We'd better keep an eye on Mihiro-Chan. She's not who she says she is."

"What?" asked Masamune.

"I heard her reporting to someone this morning," said Kuro. "My gut tells me she's been sent here as a spy."

Masamune didn't like the idea of someone living with him being a spy, reporting his every move. He hadn't figured Mihiro to be that sort of person. She seemed much more pure and down to earth. But if it's Kuro who's saying this…his gut's never been wrong about this sort of thing before.

"I'll keep that in mind."

The two walked to the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for the others to convene. The living room was quite spacious, tiled marble floors with half columns built into the corners. The fireplace was made of white concrete with engraved bricks that seemed familiar.

After a few minutes, Yukimura and the others arrived.

"My Lord," bowed Yukimura. "How may we help you?"

"I've decided on my course of action in this world," said Masamune. "Kuro and I are going to start our own faction, independent from the others. This would, of course, mean that we won't be able to associate with the other factions without risk of them being targets. Which is why I called you here today."

"It's time you all make your choice," said Kuro. "We won't hold it against you if you wish to return to your previous masters. The choice to stay with us won't be an easy one. If you don't have the resolve to do this, you'll regret it later on."

"A-Are you serious, my Lord?" asked Mihiro. "It'll be the same thing as telling the whole world you're a God Slayer."

"The world already knows," said Masamune. "It's just no one's willing to accept it. We're going to show them that we're not a threat, that we can help this world."

"I understand my Lord," said Yukimura. "Lady Venelana has declared us Free Pieces, meaning that we're not longer contracted to her. This whole time we have, and will from now on, serve you."

"Cast aside your duties and moral obligations for one second," said Masamune. "I'm not asking you as your lord or master. I'm asking you as someone recognized as the most powerful being on the planet right now. Will you help us, or would you rather live a more peaceful life."

"We won't be much help in a fight," said Elise. "But I'll help all I can."

"Count me in too!" cried Anna.

"As I said my Lord," Yukimura smiled. "We will always serve you."

Masamune reached out to shake his hand. "Thank you Yukimura. It really means a lot."

"Mihiro-Chan," said Kuro. "What do you think?"

"Of course I'm in too," said Mihiro, rather unconvincingly. Maybe what Kuro had said was true.

"In that case," said Masamune. "Kuro and I will be going to Arizona in a bit, to take care of a Divine Beast. Yukimura, I'm leaving the estate to you. If anyone comes, tell them I'll be back tomorrow."

"I-I'm coming with you," said Mihiro.

"Mihiro," said Yukimura. "You can't it's too dangerous and you'll only-"

"I can take care of myself father," said Mihiro, with a sort of determination in her eyes.

"Alright then," said Masamune. "Don't worry Yukimura, we'll take care of her."

"I understand, my lord." said Yukimura.

"In that case," Elise and Anna both poked their heads out from behind Yukimura…holding a maid's uniform and a camera.

"W-Wait a minute…" Kuro backed away.

"A promise is a promise," said Masamune. "He's all yours girls. Don't break him, okay?"

"I hate you Master!" Kuro yelled as he ran away, with the girls trailing behind him.

"Master Kuro really has it tough, doesn't he," Yukimura asked with a playful smile.

"I'd rather him be having fun than brooding all the time," said Masamune. "Speaking of which, can you stay for a minute Yukimura? There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner then," said Mihiro.

Masamune watched as Mihiro exited the living room quietly, without so much as a glance back.

"How can I help you my Lord?" asked Yukimura.

"Mihiro told me that you two were reincarnated by Lady Venelana after your village was raided," said Masamune. "When was this exactly?"

Yukimura had a grim smile. "Mihiro and I, as well as my wife, were staying at a local village on the island of Shikoku, during Oda Nobunaga's campaign over Japan. Lord Motochika was attacked in the middle of the night, and most of his forces were swiftly killed…my wife included. We were on the brink of death when Lady Venelana found us."

"Shikoku…Motochika…You're saying you were born in the Sengoku Period?" asked Masamune.

Yukimura nodded. "The Arashikage Clan has long existed in the shadows, operating as an intelligence gathering force as well as an organized clan of assassins dedicated to protecting the people of Japan from war. Our ancestors started when the first skirmishes of battle broke out. And now…Mihiro and I are all that's left of our clan."

"I'm sorry," said Masamune. "I didn't know."

"No apologies necessary my Lord," said Yukimura. "I've long since gave up my sword, instead trading them in for a suit. But her…I'm afraid she's never gave up that path. I fear she's so eager to fight, that she might not be the same once she does."

"I give you my word Yukimura," said Masamune. "I'll keep her safe. But Mihiro is a strong girl, I think she'll be okay."

"I hope you're right," said Yukumira. "The Arashikages have a long and blood stained path my Lord. I had hoped to keep her from it as long as I could, but I fear that the day will come when she has to take up her sword again."

**…**

Dulio let out a sigh of frustration as he leaned back on a bench, overlooking the buildings that made up Heaven. The large rectangular building that served as the conference hall for the Archangels and Ten Seraphs, as well as Lord Michael's office. He remembered how peaceful things had been. All he had to do was take care of a Nemean Lion, which was already not an easy task, but then he just had to run into the world's first God Slayer in thousands of years.

He knew that the God Slayers were powerful, the ones who had protected humanity all those years ago. Truth be told, Dulio was thankful for Masamune. If it weren't for his kind, Dulio probably wouldn't be alive.

"Of course I'd find you out here," Griselda Quarta sat down besides him. "Did you finish off the lion? Lord Michael won't like it if he finds out you failed."

"Kuromaru won't hurt anybody," said Dulio. "He's a good guy."

"Kuromaru? Who's that?" asked Griselda.

Dulio bit his tongue. "Griselda, if I tell you something completely nuts and ultimately unbelievable, can I trust that it'll be between the two of us?"

"How long have we been friends Dulio? Is that something you really have to ask?" Griselda giggled. "You might be a lazy and unmotivated person, but I'll believe you."

Dulio laced his fingers and fiddled them. "I met a God Slayer, when I was hunting the Nemean Lion. Apparently the Lion's name is Kuromaru, and he's serving the God Slayer."

"I see…" said Griselda.

"He told me that Lady Gabriel was watching him," said Dulio. "Which means you probably knew about this all along, didn't you."

"I had my suspicions that he might have been a God Slayer, but I didn't know you met him," said Griselda. "What's he like, in your expert opinion."

"He's a good guy," said Dulio, with a gleeful smirk. "He's a much bigger pacifist than I originally thought the God Slayers would be. He ran from the crowd and avoided a public fight, because he didn't want to drag humans into it. All of that, to protect a cat."

"A cat?" asked Griselda.

"He's a good person Griselda," said Dulio. "No threat or enemy to us."

"I see," said Griselda. "I guess I'll have to trust you."

"Just like that huh?" asked Dulio.

"You're a lot of things Dulio, but a liar isn't one of them," said Griselda. "I trust your judgement, I always have. But Lady Gabriel and Lord Michael? Or Lord Raphael? They won't be so easy to persuade."

Dulio sighed and leaned back. "Things are going to get messy soon. I'm gonna go to Arizona to take care of the Thunder-Bird. You wouldn't happen to want to take along, would you?"

**…**

Kuroka was hesitant about coming all the to Arizona, but orders were orders. As much as she hated taking orders from that arrogant ass of a master, she'd rather put herself in the line of danger than let that guy do whatever he wants to Shirone. She has to succeed on this mission, no matter what.

Phoenix, Arizona wasn't much to look at. An entire city built on a desert with large mountains towards the back. It had an unusually large amount of skyscrapers for a city in the middle of nowhere, but it was better than anything she supposed. She didn't have to like the city, she just had to finish her job.

Kuroka pulled a picture out from her cleavage and examined it. It was probably the only picture she and Shirone ever took together, but she really hoped it wouldn't be the last time. She never wanted to go back to the way things were, scrounging on the streets and surviving off of nothing but scraps. It was no way to live. It was no way for her little sister to live.

The Thunder-Bird was a Divine Beast, the first one she's ever encountered. If she doesn't capture it alive, Shirone will become a lab rat for him. She couldn't let that happen, never.

Kuroka looked up as a great goliath of a bird flew around in the sky. A majestic bird as large as half of the city, with long tails that seemed to spark electricity. With every flap of its wings, the clouds seemed to twist and turn.

"How the hell am I supposed to capture that thing alive?" sighed Kuroka.

There had been rumors going around of a God Slayer, a person who transcends human and gods. A human who's usurped the powers of a god and is strong enough to kill one. Maybe someone like that can help her, or hell even save her from this mess.

"Yeah right," Kuroka laughed. "As if someone like that exists."

There were no such things as heroes, not anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note - Merry Christmas everybody! I hope you're spending today with your friends and family and surrounded by people you love! If you're not able to, I hope that this update can keep you company for today, if not feel free to PM me if you ever need to talk. I wouldn't want anybody feeling alone on today of all days. I hope you have a fantastic day!**

**6**

Arizona definitely wasn't a place Masamune would ever call home. A collection of irregular buildings cobbled together in the middle of the desert. The sun was already beating down on them as soon as they stepped out of the magic circle. Masamune had grown accustomed to heat and sunlight from his travels across his world, however this heat wasn't natural. All it took was one look above and he could tell the Thunder-Bird was here.

"That's not normal, is it?" Mihiro asked.

The sun was shining ever so radiantly. It no longer appeared to be just an orb in the sky, but a clear and vibrant star with each and every little chemical reaction visible. Not only that, the size of it had grown tremendously. To normal humans, it must look like the sun was getting closer to the Earth.

"The Thunder-Bird's amplified the radiation from the sun," said Kuro. "No wonder the temperature here is so high."

The three of them stood atop a mountain outside the town. At this altitude, the entire city was visible though the people of the city were a different thing.

"Where's all the people?" asked Mihiro. "This is one of the major cities in the United States, and yet I don't hear anything. No cars, no nothing."

"A sedation spell," said Masamune. "Someone's put the entire city to sleep."

"What kind of mage would have the power to cast a spell on the entire city?" Kuro asked. "That'd take some serious magic."

"We'd better find them then," said Mihiro.

"No need," Masamune pointed at the tallest tower in the city. "A spell of this magnitude would require a vantage point to enclose the city. Since the mountains are too far away to be effective, then there's only one other option."

"As expected Master," Kuro smirked before getting on all fours. In seconds he transformed into his lion form and roared. "It'll be quicker than walking."

"Agreed," Masamune jumped on Kuro's back and lent a hand to Mihiro. "You coming? Or would you rather walk."

Mihiro frowned before gripping Masamune's hand, and climbing aboard.

"Hang on tight."

Kuro leaped off the top of the mountain and sprinted down the side, making way for the city.

It was incredibly unnerving, seeing such a vast city completely void of any life. All of the people were laying on the ground, motionless as if dead.

"Shouldn't we wake them up?" asked Mihiro.

"There's no point," Masamune said. "The fastest way to wake them up is by taking out the spell caster. Whoever did this must be after the Thunder-Bird too, or else they wouldn't have done this."

"Master, I smell something," said Kuro. "It smells like…a cat."

"Come again?" asked Mihiro.

"Top of the tower!" Kuro shouted before leaping to the side, evading a purple orb of flame. Masamune and Mihiro jumped off the lion's back and landed, looking up at the top of the tower.

Floating down was a girl, or was it a cat. She had an incredibly enticing body, wearing a black kimono off her shoulders to reveal her chest, with a set of obi. Her black hair was incredibly long with split bangs, with a pair of hazel eyes with pupils like a cat. She even had a pair of cat ears and twin tails off her back.

"Ara," said the cat as she landed in front of them. "To think that my spell missed a few of you…is that a lion?"

"You put the entire city to sleep so you can take care of the Thunder-Bird easier," said Masamune. "I have to say I'm quite impressed. It takes a lot of magic to pull of a spell as strong as this, and on a scale as large as an entire city."

"Oh you're here for it too?" asked the cat. "What a coincidence! Maybe we can help each other!"

Mihiro put a hand in front of Masamune. "Don't trust a single word she says my Lord. That is Kuroka, an extremely dangerous _nekomata_ serving under the House Naberius. She can't be trusted."

"At your service," Kuroka curtsied. "And who might you be? Only the girl is a Devil right?"

"Master," said Kuro. "She's not telling us the whole truth."

"Yeah I can tell," said Masamune. He walked forward with his hands out. "We're not looking for a fight Kuroka. Why don't we talk? I'd rather use words to solve a conflict between two people rather than our fists."

"Oh?" Kuroka tilted her head. "What could we possibly talk about? The fact that we're both here for the Thunder-Bird?"

"You have a picture sticking out of your chest," said Masamune. "So it must be pretty important to you, to have brought it into a fight. There's redness around your eyes, so you've been crying, I'm guessing because of the picture. You can sound intimidating and seductive all you'd like, but I can tell you're doing this for reasons other than your own."

"He got all of that from one look at her?" asked Mihiro. "I didn't even notice any of it."

"You really underestimate Master don't you," Kuro sighed.

"Don't act like you know me kid," Kuroka glared. She raised her hands as two more orbs of purple flames manifested. "Who are you anyway? What do you want with the Bird?"

"I want to put it to rest," Masamune continued to walk forward to Kuroka.

The _nekomata_ growled and shot her orbs, however they were repelled upon making contact with Aegis.

"W-What?" Kuroka looked shaken. "What the hell are you?"

"We're not your enemies Kuroka," said Masamune.

"Stop talking!" Kuroka jabbed her hand towards Masamune, however Mihiro grabbed her wrist.

"You didn't have to do that Mihiro," said Masamune.

"I'm your maid my Lord, protecting you is one of my duties," said Mihiro as her grip around Kuroka's tightened. Kuroka broke free and jumped back.

Kuroka glared at them with more orbs manifesting.

"Please, I don't want to-"

"Master!" Kuro shouted as thunderclouds began to boom in the sky. In a split second, lightning struck the ground and pushed everyone away.

A loud screeched deafened the skies as the clouds parted. The Thunder-Bird hovered above the skies. A majestic creature overshadowed the entire area. It was light blue with golden feathers coming from his eyes and five tails coming from its bottom. It's wings were easily the size of a football field and sparked with electricity.

"T-T-That thing is huge!" Mihiro buckled. "How are we going to fight that thing!"

"We don't fight it," said Masamune. "We have to put it to rest. It's just scared of being in a new environment."

"How can you even tell?" asked Kuroka, getting to her feet.

"Can't you hear it?" asked Masamune. "It's crying."

"Crying?" asked Kuroka.

"Move it!" Masamune ran for Kuroka and lunged at her, jumping out of the way as lightning struck where Kuroka had been standing. "Kuro! Clear the entire surrounding area of the people. No one dies today, understand!"

"Yes Master!" The lion took off to carry the people far away.

"Mihiro, get to a vantage point and help Kuro with the people," said Masamune.

"What are you going to do?" asked Mihiro.

"Don't worry about me, just go!"

Mihiro gritted her teeth and took off.

"Why did you…" said Kuroka as Masamune got up. "I'm your enemy, I basically attacked everyone in the city."

"I told you already. We're not your enemies." Masamune looked up at the Bird. "I can tell you're not a bad person, or else you wouldn't have put everyone to sleep to limit casualties right? You could have attacked the Bird and let it destroy the city in your fight, but you didn't."

"That's…I…"

"You'd better stay back," said Masamune. "I can tell you're strong, but the he'll squash you like a bug."

"Don't treat me like I'm some innocent bystander," Kuroka stood by him. "I have a mission to fulfill. I won't fail."

"Those are some big words Kuroka," said Masamune with an almost amused smile. "I hope you can live up to them."

The Thunder-Bird made it's move, swooping down from the skies like a meteor.

"Mask of flesh and bone," Masamune recited as he jumped towards the bird. "All creations and the flutter of your wings. Ye who bears the name of man, unleash but the slightly the wrath of your claws!"

A pair of ethereal claws formed above his wrists, leaking with a red miasma. Masamune crossed his arms and braced for the impact of the attack. The Thunder-Bird's beak crashed into the claws and pushed him all the way to the ground and plunged him into a crater.

"If you think you're so powerful…now's the time to prove it," Masamune shot her an encouraging smile.

"Cocky aren't we," Kuroka smirked before jumping into the air. Holding her arms out to her side, two large spiraling wheels made entirely of pure white flames manifested. With a wave of her hands, the wheels shot for the Thunder-Bird and knocked to it's side. The Bird was by no means a small creature, those wheels packed enough force to topple it over.

_Not bad. _

"Big guy, it's me," said Masamune as he approached the Bird. "Remember? You're not from this world, so I know it's you. The old man isn't here anymore…"

Masamune stood in front of the Bird, laying on it's side and motionless. He reached a hand out and rested it on it's head. "You must have been so afraid, weren't you."

The Thunder-Bird made a saddened noise before closing it's eyes.

"It's alright now," said Masamune. "Rest easy, old friend."

The Bird began to steam and shrink in size. In mere seconds, the once oversized and majestic Thunder-Bird shrank into a small and adorable bird, though still with it's more noticeable features like tails and golden wings.

"What did you just do?" asked Kuroka.

"I absorbed most of the divinity in him," said Masamune. "He'll grow them back over time, but this way he doesn't have to die."

"Absorb divinity? What the hell are you? How can you even do that?" asked Kuroka.

"The name's Masamune," he said with the Thunder-Bird on his shoulder. "A God Slayer."

**…**

"I told you he's a good guy," said Dulio as he munched on some potato chips.

He and Griselda sat on the edge of a nearby building in Phoenix, watching as Masamune talked to Kuroka. The two had arrived just after the God Slayer arrived in Phoenix on the back of Kuromaru. He wanted to help, but Masamune didn't seem to very much need any.

"I can see why you've taken a liking to him Dulio," said Griselda. "But I also see why Lady Gabriel's been assigned to watch him."

"What do you mean?"

"He managed to take down a Divine Beast without so much as breaking a sweat," said Griselda. "Not only that, he prioritized the safety of the entire city and minimized the damage. He even managed to talk down Kuroka, a master of senjutsu. She's done some heinous things, but he saw right through her with a look. Even I can tell he's a dangerous."

"Griselda you said-"

"But he's not a bad person," said Griselda. "I'm strictly speaking from an objective viewpoint. I can see why the other factions may fear him."

Dulio already knew that, but he didn't want to think of it. He had his doubts about he and Griselda being the only two watching. The other factions must be watching him this very moment. But on the up side, Masamune's decided to make his presence known. He must have something up his sleeve.

"What are you going to do Dulio?" asked Griselda. "You can't side with both him and Lord Michael at the same time."

Dulio balled his fist. "I know that."

**…**

"It doesn't have to end like this Kuroka," Masamune said. "We can help you…_I _can help you. Is someone ordering you to take the Bird?"

Kuroka balled her fist. The rumors were true, a God Slayer. And not only that, he saw right through her facade in an instant. Should she do it? Ask him for help. With her help, maybe she could really be free from his control. She and Shirone could finally have a happy life together, free from all of this.

No, snap out of it. He's probably watching right now. One wrong move and Shirone will be killed.

"You don't have to worry about anyone listening in," said Masamune. "I've put up a protected perception filter around the two of us. If anyone's watching or listening, they won't hear or see us."

"W-What?"

"What's wrong, Kuroka?" asked Masamune. "Tell me."

"Why?" She asked. "Why would even ask to help? You don't know the first thing about me. I could have been ordered to kill you."

"Trust me, if you could I would have asked you to a long time ago," said Masamune. "I've seen a lost lamb struggling survive before, been one myself. I know desperation when I see it."

"And…you're sure no one can hear us?"

"I give you my word," said the God Slayer.

"His name is Theo Naberius," said Kuroka, certain that she'll regret them later. "He'll kill my sister, or worse, if I don't follow his orders."

"And he's your master?" Masamune asked calmly.

Kuroka nodded. "I'm his Bishop. Shirone is too weak to have survived the process so in exchange for her staying with me, I do whatever he says. If I don't…he'll use her body for experiments and then toss her away."

"I see," said Masamune. "I'll ask again Kuroka. Will you let me help you?"

"How?" asked Kuroka. "There's nothing you can do. I'm contracted to him, unless he willingly lets me go…"

"I have my ways," said Masamune. "Take the Bird and go back to your master. Say that your mission went off without a hitch. I'll take care of the rest."

"Are you sure?" Kuroka asked. "If you do this, you'll be a wanted criminal."

"_I _won't be doing anything," said Masamune. He walked over and handed her a slip of paper. "Come to this address in Kuoh, you'll be safe."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Kuroka.

"The Thunder-Bird will help you in your escape," said Masamune. "But if you want to be free of him, you're going to have to be the one who does it."

"You want me to kill him?" asked Kuroka. "You said you'd help me, not tell me to commit murder!"

"I'm not telling you to commit murder," said Masamune as he crouched down in front of her. "I'm telling you to stand up for what you want. You can sever your ties with him, and be free of him, or you can continue to live in the tyranny of someone who has your little sister at swords point. You'll be safe at that address."

"I can't do that…" said Kuroka.

"Yes you can," Masamune said, patting her on the head. "It won't be easy Kuroka, but we all have to hard decisions to make if we want to grow. And I know you can keep growing. You're capable of so much more than this."

"Why would you have so much faith in someone like me," Kuroka asked. "I'm just a nobody working someone."

"You're Kuroka," said Masamune. "You're not some nobody, but you don't have to be great. Just be you for a change, and fight for something if you want it." He stood up and walked away. "I'll be waiting for you, if you decide to come."

Kuroka looked at the address he gave him. Can she really do it? It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about it before. Running away with Shirone and living on their own…but they had no place to go. But now that they did…why was she so scared?

No…she can do this. If not for her own sake, then for Shirone. She deserves more than this, this hell that she was in right now. Kuroka owed to her.

**…**

Yukimura had never expected a God Slayer to be so…inviting. Masamune was only the second person he had ever served since being Reincarnated, so to his surprise his new master was incredibly kind and forgiving. He was exactly what Lady Venelana had said the God Slayers were like.

The ancient kings who protected humanity. Yukimura had always thought they would be more malevolent and tyrannical, but so far it's been nothing like that.

He was doing the dishes from tonight's dinner when he heard a knock at the door. Surely they wouldn't be back so soon.

"One moment please!" Yukimura said as he dried his hands.

Crossing the kitchen to the front door, Yukimura opened the door to see Lady Venelana and Lady Rias.

"L-Lady Venelana," said Yukimura in surprise. "I wasn't expecting your arrival. Please come in."

"Thank you Yukimura," said Lady Venelana.

Rias ran inside and into the living room. Lady Venelana walked in, carrying a bag with her.

"Please be settled in the living room m'lady," said Yukimura. "I shall prepare drinks for us."

"There's no need Yukimura," said Lady Venelana. "I was hoping to speak to Masamune-Kun. Is he here?"

"Lord Masamune left for a mission I'm afraid," said Yukimura as he accompanied her to the living room. "He said he was starting his own faction. I'm very much eager to see where this path will lead us."

Lady Venelana giggled. Just as they entered the living room, the front door opened once again. This time, Lord Masamune and the others returned.

"L-Lady Venelana!" cried Mihiro. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm paying a visit to a friend Mihiro," said Lady Venelana. "That, and Rias really wanted to play with Masamune-Kun again."

"Big Brother!" Rias ran and jumped into Masamune's arms.

"Hey there Rias, long time no see," Masamune carried her up and rubbed her head. "You shouldn't have come all this way Lady Venelana. It'll be bad if the factions find out you're here."

"Oh nobody will mind," she said. "I actually came here to drop off a gift from Ajuka and Sirzechs. A specially made set of Evil Pieces. There's a note in there for you too I think."

Lady Venelana handed the bag to Masamune. They all gathered in the living room and sat down as Mihiro went to get drinks for everybody. Yukimura stood next to Masamune, who was sitting on the couch with Kuromaru.

Masamune pulled out the note and read aloud. "I hope this comes in handy for your new faction. Ajuka."

Masamune pulled out the contents of the bag. It was a large wooden box with an entire set of Evil Pieces on the inside. Red chess pieces with the King resting in the middle.

"I thought only Devils could use Evil Pieces," said Masamune.

"That's why they were specially made," said Lady Venelana. "Normally only Devils can use the power of an Evil Piece. A Devil has to go to Satan's territory and register themselves as a King, however Ajuka already took the liberty. All you have to do is inject yourself with the King piece and you'll be registered."

"I don't think I can accept this, Lady Venelana," said Masamune.

"If you're worried about getting us targeted," said Lady Venelana. "These were never created, and you simply created them yourselves. Or whatever story you'd like to fabricate. You'll need them. Starting your own faction won't be easy, Masamune-Kun. Recruiting is one thing, but keeping everyone together is a different story."

"Is it really the right thing to do, to give this to us?" asked Kuromaru. "You'd essentially be helping a new faction."

"You must be Kuromaru," said Lady Venelana. "Yes, I'm well aware of that. You may not want to be associated with us, but my husband and I, as well as Sirzechs and the others, don't really feel the same way."

"I understand," said Masamune. "I'll accept them graciously."

Yukimura thought about what this would mean. If a God Slayer were to command Evil Pieces, he could recruit much more powerful allies and strengthen his forces. It'll be giving him full warrant to start an army. This wouldn't look good in the eyes of the other factions.

"I'm glad you will," said Lady Venelana, standing up. "That was all I wanted to say. Come Rias, let's go home."

"Thank you, Lady Venelana," said Masamune as he stood up and bowed.

**…**

Kuroka lay on the ground of Naberius Manor, her cheek blazing with pain.

"You saw the God Slayer and you let just let him go?" asked Naberius, red with rage. "Do you know what I could have done with that kind of power? Ruling the Underworld would be the least of my ambitions!"

"I'm sorry master," Kuroka said as she sat up. "But I retrieved the Thunder-Bird as you asked. Please…"

"As if I care," said Naberius. "You only managed to obtain it because that God Slayer was there. You're nothing on your own. I should have disposed of you and that little runt ages ago."

Masamune's words echoed in her head. _Fight for what you want._ Kuroka eyed the Thunder-Bird. It would help if she wanted to escape. Kuroka saw Shirone peaking out of the corner. A scrawny and frail girl with short white hair…a result of Naberius's experiments. She looked like she would tumble over with a little breeze. This was it…the hard decision she had to make.

"What's the matter you stupid cat?" asked Naberius. "Spooked now that you've met that God Slayer?"

"No," said Kuroka as she stood up. "I'm tired of you treating us like we're nothing but tools. I'm sick of it."

"Oh?" Naberius raised an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do? I _own_ you!"

"Not anymore!" Kuroka punched Naberius and threw him back against the wall.

"You insolent little bitch!" said Naberius as he got up. "I could kill you right here and now and no one, _no one_, would even bat an eyelash."

"Nobody's dying today," said Kuroka. "Shirone, come here!"

Her little sister ran to her arms. Kuroka eyed the Bird. "Please help us."

The bird flew to Kuroka from the staircase, resting on her shoulder.

"You can leave, but where will you go?" asked Naberius with a maniacal smile. "You have nobody, nobody at all."

"May be," said Kuroka. "But anything's better than this."

The Thunder-Bird flew around them and grew in size, striking lightning at Naberius.

Kuroka raised a magic circle. She took one last look at Naberius. She wanted to kill him, to end his miserable sorry life once and for all. But she knew better than that. She would never stoop as low as him.

"Good-bye."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note - I uploaded the wrong chapter...sorry guys ehe**

**7**

Masamune could do nothing but stare at the box. 15 chess pieces sat inside this simple wooden box, but hold the potential for his own personal army. What was Lady Venelana thinking, giving this to him. He's an independent individual now, this was incredibly risky on way too many levels.

"Mugging that box won't do you any good master," said Kuro as he sat down across from him.

The two were in their room, sitting by the coffee table near the window. The sun had set hours ago and the moon illuminated the night sky. The Yukimura and the others were probably fast asleep but now, but the warning from Kuro still rang in his head. Mihiro could be a potential spy. There were several ways to handle it, but seeing as Kuro Psychic Linked with her and she still didn't have that information in her head, it meant that she was subconsciously ordered to in case of being caught.

"What do you think I should do," asked Masamune. "You're one of the few things on this planet that are both older than me, and is my friend."

"Personally I wouldn't want to use them," said Kuro.

"But…"

"But there are a view positive points to consider," said Kuro. "Anyone Reincarnated will become Devils right? It means that they're lifespan will drastically increase."

"What are you trying to say Kuro?" asked Masamune.

"I'm saying this is our chance Master," the boy leaned forward and looked at the Evil Pieces. "What we couldn't do with the Jaegers, we can finally pull off. If everyone aligned with us can live as long as you or I, we won't have to-"

"That isn't your choice to make," Masamune cut in. "It's not my choice either. We can't just randomly Reincarnate people and call them soldiers. It isn't how we do things."

"Things are different here, Master," said Kuro. "We're going to need to adapt. At the very least we need to negotiate with the factions and broker some kind of peace treaty. We can deal with the unknown celestial threats as long as we don't have to worry about having a target on our backs everywhere we go."

"You mean Arizona," said Masamune. "So you saw them too."

"Four Angels, a handful of Devils, and even several humans," said Kuro. "The days where you were just a rumor are gone, Master. It's time to step up to the plate."

Masamune knew he was right, of course he was right. Truth be told Masamune had grown sort of attached to Sirzechs and his family, even Sera and Ajuka. Those connections would last, but they'll be tested now that he's decided to do this. He hadn't even started to consider who exactly was going to join him and his little band of misfits. Well actually, there was one person.

"You swore to never make any relationships with anybody ever again," said Kuro. "Because in your heart, you knew that you will always outlive them. This is finally your chance to correct that little fact."

Masamune reached for the box, and closed the lid. "We don't use them unless absolutely necessary. I won't Reincarnate or turn anyone just so I'll have friends Kuro."

"I'm not talking about what you _will _do," said Kuro. "I'm talking about what you _should_ do. You're thinking about that cat, aren't you?"

Masamune sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Always the mind reader aren't we."

"She's not a bad choice, strictly speaking," said Kuro. "Though I don't think Mihiro-Chan likes her very much. You know what it'll mean if we take her in, don't you?"

Masamune exhaled. "I gotta broker a treaty with the Devils."

"If we take in a Stray Devil out of nowhere, it'll be like telling the world we attacked a Pure-Blooded Devil and stole their servant," said Kuro. "But if we negotiate with the Devil Kings and a handful of Pure-Bloods, things might be easier for us from then on."

"I'll tell Yukimura to convene a meeting with Sirzechs," said Masamune. "Hopefully he can stay objective."

"You think he won't?" asked Kuro.

"He reminds me a lot of you actually," Masamune grinned. "He's overly emotional despite his position, cares a lot about his friends and family even if it means a slight breach in a peace treaty."

"That was one time, please don't hold against me," Kuro's eyebrow twitched.

"You stormed Asgard because Thor made one joke about Aphrodite," said Masamune.

"Well he shouldn't have disrespected her like that."

There was a moment of intense silence between the two, before they both broke out into laughter. That was the first time the two had reminisced about the past without it being gloomy or depressing.

Masamune remembered the first time meeting Kuro, or back when he was just known as the Nemean Lion. Living in the mountains of Nemea. He was so scared of humans hunting in his land that he attacked anyone who set foot in his territory, even Heracles. He's definitely changed a lot.

"I just don't want to lose anyone else," said Kuro. "They were the first friends I had ever made," He reached for his collar. The golden collar was a gift to him from a Saint of the Mage's Association, enchanted to give him a human body to interact with others. "I don't want to go through that pain anymore, Master…I know you don't either."

"Of course I don't," said Masamune. "But this won't be our choice to make, it'll be entirely up to them."

"One of these days Master," said Kuro. "It might not be their choice to make either."

"Screw it," said Masamune stood up and walked to the door. Upon opening it, he found Yukimura and Mihiro standing at the door, about to knock. "Oh, hello. What are you two doing up?"

"We…wanted to make sure you were okay," said Yukimura. "Lady Venelana's gift seems pretty, big."

"Trust me, I know," sighed Masamune. "Good thing I caught you. I need to deliver a message to Sirzechs as soon as possible. Have him convene a meeting with the Devil Kings as well as any Devils he deems necessary."

"Necessary for what?" asked Mihiro.

"Negotiations," said Kuro. "Probably the 2nd extremely dangerous thing we've done this week."

**…**

Sirzechs couldn't believe what he heard the night before. Arashikage Yukimura, one of Masamune's servants, had called to set up a peace negotiation with the Devils. As instructed, he gathered the Four Devil Kings as well as the heads of the Gremory Family, Sitri Family, as well as the Phoenix Family.

Everyone had gathered at the Gremory Manor within the conference hall. It was considered neutral territory since it was on his father's orders. It still troubled him why Masamune had called for this meeting so suddenly. It's only been a day since the Thunder-Bird had been taken down, since the world officially recognized the existence of the God Slayer in the world again. He couldn't help but wonder if this was about Masamune's new faction.

"Sirzechs," whispered Sera. "Did you hear what happened last night?"

"Last night?" asked Sirzechs.

"You're talking about the escaped Devil of the House Naberius, aren't you?" Ajuka chimed in. "I didn't get word until early this morning. Apparently the entire Naberius Manor is in shambles, and Theo Naberius left in critical condition."

"So his servant tried to kill him and escape, huh?" Sirzechs. "I knew that Naberius wasn't always the most friendliest of people, but I never thought one of his own would jump ship like that."

"It's pretty serious too," said Sera. "The servant is supposed to be a powerful _nekomata._ Her senjutsu is said to be top notch."

"And he would abuse her to the point of an escape," sighed Ajuka. "It just goes to tell you what type of man Naberius really is."

"Come now," said Lord Gremory. "We're all gathered here today to have a meeting aren't we? Why not let us join the conversation?"

"Now, now Lord Gremory," said Lord Phoenix. "There's really no need to be so intrusive."

"Eh? But I wanna know too," replied Lord Gremory.

"You two are as annoying as always," sighed Lord Sitri, fixing the thin rimmed glasses on his nose.

Lord Sitri fit the tradition of the House Sitri fairly well. He was a man in his early thirties with fairly long sky blue hair parted on his side with the bangs framing the sides of his face. His intimidating but warm blue eyes contrasted well with his angular face. A man of high standards and as such demands those standards onto others, though Lord Gremory and Lord Phoenix are the only two who can really get him to shed that seriousness from time to time.

Lord Phoenix on the other hand looked much like the men of his clan. A tall and lean man in his early thirties with spiky but parted blonde hair. He had inherited the Phoenix's eyes, fierce orange eyes passed down from heir to heir of the Phoenix family.

"I apologize father," said Sirzechs. "I guess we were just curious as to where Masamune was. It's not like him to be so late."

"Some God Slayer," sighed Ajuka.

Lord Phoenix chuckled. "Well I suppose he has his reasons. I am excited to meet him though."

The doors to the conference room were swung open. Sirzechs glanced back to see Masamune walking in with an unfamiliar companion, a small boy with long white hair and a black coat, much like the one Masamune was wearing right now.

"I'm very sorry for my tardiness," said Masamune. "There were some affairs I had to get in order."

"Not to worry," Lord Gremory rested his arm on the table as Masamune took a seat next to Sirzechs.

"Why have you called us here today, God Slayer?" asked Lord Sitri.

"You must be Lord Sitri," said Masamune. "It is an honor to be your acquaintance, and to you as well Lord Phoenix."

"My word, you speak just like my father," said Lord Phoenix. "But it is a pleasure to meet you nonetheless, Asa Masamune-Kun."

"But still," said Ajuka. "Why did you call for this meeting Masamune?"

"I'd like to discuss politics, for the first time in a long time," said Masamune. "As some at this table already know, I plan on starting my own faction from the ground up."

"Oh?" asked Lord Sitri, perking his head for the first time. "And what made one such as yourself come to such a rash decision?"

"You shouldn't insult the choices of others Lord Sitri," frowned Lord Phoenix. "It is rather unsightly."

"I don't want to hear that from you Lord Phoenix."

"Will you two just let the man speak?" asked Lord Gremory. "I, for one, am rather curious for his plans."

"Thank you Lord Gremory," said Masamune, with an usually cool and calm demeanor. "But before I explain the reasoning behind my new found ambition, some backstory is in order. If you all did not know, my companion and I do not hale from this world. We are residents of a different world, denizens of a world ravaged by a war among the gods that turned the land into an uninhabitable wasteland where humanity has been driven to living in recluse and struggling to survive."

"Another world you say," said Lord Phoenix. "I suppose there are magic that we do not quite understand fully yet."

"Our arrival in this world may entirely be an accident, however the dangers that we have brought to your world are entirely of our own faults," said Masamune.

"Dangers?" asked Lord Sitri. "What could you mean?"

"Master and I were thrown into this world through a tear in the fabric of space-time," said the white haired boy. "It stands to reason that the tear has not fully closed on the other side, or at the very least we weren't the only things to have been funneled through."

"That is a fact of the situation," said Masamune. "However my companion and I are more worried about another pressing matter."

"The Divine Beasts in this world haven't yet fully awakened," said the boy. "However they will inevitably react to our divinity. Celestial beings react to divinity like a magnet, being drawn to it like moths to a flame. Thus our rather sudden decision for these negotiations."

"Negotiations?" asked Sirzechs. "To negotiate what exactly?"

"I have called you all here for three reasons," said Masamune. "The first is to build relationships with one of the three factions that hold a strict grip on the world. We wish for nothing more than your cooperation in our little cleansing operation."

"You want to build a faction to take care of the Divine Beasts that may awaken thanks to your mere presence on this world, correct?" asked Lord Sitri.

"Yes my Lord," said Masamune. "The second reason is for information. If we can negotiate and come to an understanding, and if my people and I are given the clear to start our faction, I ask that we exchange information of this world."

"What sort of information?" asked Lord Phoenix.

"We would like to know all that you do about the past God Slayers of this world," said Masamune. "My kind were always paranoid and cautious. If they knew that their time was coming to an end, I doubt that any of them would leave humanity undefended against Celestial threats. I have heard a great deal about their struggles in the war, and under those circumstances…with humanity facing the brink of destruction, I wouldn't hold it above them to have left some sort of fail safe strategy behind."

"Lost artifacts, grimoires, Divine Weapons, anything that could even give humanity a leg up once they were gone," said the boy.

Lord Gremory rubbed his beard. "I see, that would make a great deal of since. But wouldn't we have found it after all this time?"

"I wouldn't think so," said the boy. "The God Slayers, at least on our world, were always fearful of usurpation. They wouldn't simply bury their treasures, but would have safeguards against any and all incursions from those who wish to use it for war. I suspect that they are hidden in various historical landmarks all over the world, or catacombs dug deep into the Earth."

"W-Wait a minute," said Sirzechs. "These are supposed to be negotiations right? Yet why would you tell us everything you'd want without telling us what we have to do in return?"

"Indeed," said Lord Sitri. "What is it exactly you expect to gain from this? Your own faction, sure, however you just gave away some important information. What's to stop us from finding these treasures ourselves?"

Sirzechs studied the face of the God Slayer. It was hard to believe, but he was smiling. It had only been a few days since he had last seen Masamune, but in the face of negotiations with some of the strongest beings in the world, he had a fanatic smile on his face as if he had done this a thousand times before. This was a side of Masamune that Sirzechs had never seen before.

"Because even if you were to find them," said Masamune. "They are as good as ancient house hold objects to anyone other than the gods or I. Only those with divinity in their blood, with the Authorities of a god, can activate the contents of those treasures. I'm telling you all of this with the confidence that none of you will be able to do anything with it, even if you were to find them, even if by accident."

Lord Gremory suddenly broke out into a deep laughter. "My word Masamune! I had never expected you to be so cocky!" he wiped a tear of joy from his eye. "This side of you is rather entertaining. I like it."

"So?" asked Lord Sitri. "This third reasoning?"

"Allow me to make one minor correction," said Masamune. "The third reason isn't much of a reason, rather one of our objectives."

"You wish to achieve something aside from the death of Divine Beasts?" asked Lord Phoenix.

"This purpose might not be well liked by you I'm afraid, in fact it might not be warranted for approval from the other factions as well," said Masamune. "For the purposes of expanding my territory, I ask that you leave all form of heretics and criminals who have broken from your ranks to me."

Sera slammed her hands on the table. "What are you talking about Masamune? Leave Stray Devils to you? What do you plan to do?"

"I realize that this is rather an unpleasant request," said Masamune. "But I would like to keep humans from this fight of ours for as long as possible. This also means that I would like to refrain from recruiting normal humans."

"So you'd resort to taking in renegades and heretics from the other factions?" asked Lord Sitri. "You are naive to assume that we would willingly let you recruit our own people to your ranks so easily."

"And if they were to come to me instead?" asked Masamune. "What would you do if these people were to willingly come to me for help? Would you rather send your people to execute their own while under my protection?"

"You would risk war with us, to save the lives of criminals?" asked Lord Gremory, his smile faded. "That's rather bold of you, Masamune."

"I have lived a rather long life, Lord Gremory," said Masamune. "If there's one thing I've learned in all that time, it's that everyone deserves redemption and a second chance. My faction will take in anybody and everybody who wishes to live free from their past, to live in a safe haven where they are allowed to repent for their past sins. Life is precious to me, I will not willingly stand by and watch as someone dies for a mistake, no matter how severe their actions have been."

"You're speaking from experience? Or from pity," asked Lord Gremory.

"From both I'm afraid," said Masamune. "I was once a naive immortal who was greedy in my pursuit of happiness. I believed that just because I am happy, that the others around me were as well. I see now that my philosophy was mistaken. One must fight for what they believe in, against the world even, if they want to change their fate. Things such as blood line or status will have no place in the world I seek."

"Your world seems far too childish," said Lord Sitri. "Without order, there cannot be peace. If the wicked are not punished for their crimes, what's to say they won't repeat the same crime? Or worse, ascend to an even more dangerous crime? It is our duty to punish those who are wicked to protect them from others."

"Your form of punishment would mean to end all that they've worked for," said Masamune. "I wish to reform them, to show them a better path. There are people out there being crushed by unfortunate circumstances, resorting to actions that twist and bend their morale compass until they can longer dictate right from wrong. It is the responsibility of those with power to guide those without, until they themselves can do the same for others. If all we do is sit atop our thrones and rule with an iron fist, our people will not grow and evolve, but remain crushed by the weight of our expectations. That is no way for a person to live, whether human, Devil, Angel, or whatever."

"But please don't misunderstand our intentions," said the white haired boy. "Our objective isn't something as childish as conquering the world. We do not fear a war between the factions. If you all deem us as threats worthy of your righteous justice, then we would have no quarrel giving you the fight you've been itching for since the Great War."

"You dare-" Lord Sitri started to get up, however Lord Gremory stopped him.

"You're suggesting that you're okay with going to war with our faction?" asked Lord Gremory.

"War with your faction, or any faction, does not scare me," said Masamune with a cold determination in his eyes. "If it is a war you would like, if I am too dangerous to cooperate with, then by all means…I implore you to wage all out war against myself and only myself. I will give you a war against one man that will go down as the greatest tragedy in the supernatural world."

"You mean to imply that you can win," said Lord Gremory. "Against the combined might of all of us Devils?"

"I am nothing if not confident in my own abilities, Lord Gremory," said Masamune. "However war would not be what's right…"

"For you?" asked Sirzechs.

"For humanity," said Masamune, much to the shock of everyone at the table. "The people of this world have experienced enough pain and loss. The past has been kept in secrecy, overshadowed by the advancements of science and technology. So much so that their lives have been nothing but peaceful. I will not allow that peace to be disturbed simply because you all do not share my views."

There was an intense silence in the room. Sirzechs almost couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Was this really Masamune? Sirzechs understood why he would want to start a faction, to protect the world from these divine threats…but to be okay with going to war with himself as well as the other Devils. And to have the overwhelming confidence to say that he would win by himself against all of them. Sirzechs couldn't help but smile. His confidence was borderline arrogance, but perhaps that's just how the God Slayers were.

Shattering the silence like glass, both Lords Gremory and Phoenix broke out into an uncontrollable laughter. Even Sera and Ajuka were joining in.

"You are definitely of a whole new breed of insane, Masamune," said Lord Gremory. "To think you would be okay with waging war, all for the sake of protecting humanity and taking in criminals."

"Indeed, it has been far too long since I've had so much fun in negotiation," said Lord Phoenix. "It is rather interesting, your offer."

"You two are out of your minds!" cried Lord Sitri. "This man just declared war on us!"

"He never incited war father," said Sera. "He said that he'd be okay with it if it's what we would like. Are you okay with going to war against him? Against one man?"

"Even _I'm_ not so much of a lunatic as to wage war against someone who is confident that he'll win against us all on his own," said Lord Phoenix. "And by the looks of it, he'll have the skills to back up his wild claims."

"Then there isn't much to discuss anymore is there?" asked Ajuka as he stood up. "I shall voice my compliance with these terms."

"Ajuka you cannot be serious," said Lord Sitri.

"It's better to have him as our ally then our enemy," said Sera as she stood up. "I second it."

"I wonder if he's going to propose the same conditions to the other factions," Lord Phoenix chuckled before raising his hand. "I agree as well."

"The events to unfold may very well be entertaining to watch," said Lord Gremory as he raised his hand. "I agree as well."

"You're all…completely…insane…" said Lord Sitri. "Do none of you see how dangerous this can be? Serafa-"

"Sorry father," said Sera with a smile. "But I quite like the proposal Masamune has offered. Plus if he is someone dangerous and powerful, I would rather we were at peace with him then risk any more casualties."

"This will not look good to the other factions," sighed Lord Sitri. "We've essentially just formed a partnership with the most dangerous thing on the planet."

"Oh to be clear Lord Sitri," said Masamune. "I plan to make the same offer to the other factions as well. It would look bad if I were to only negotiate with one faction."

"I must be out of my mind too then," sighed Lord Sitri. "Very well, I shall reluctantly agree."

**…**

"That was…a close call Master," Kuro panted as he leaned against the window of Sirzechs's study. "I really thought they were going to wage war on us."

"Then don't provoke them like that next time you idiot," smiled Masamune. "I said to use that as a push, but you don't just provoke one of the strongest Devils in the world like that and not feel anything."

"I can't believe you even brought that up," Sera laughed and patted Masamune on the back. "You've got a lot of balls Masamune."

"But are you sure that was the right move?" asked Ajuka. "I'm sure the other factions have heard of our little meeting already. It won't be long until the Angels make their move."

"Forget the Angels, I'm more worried how the Fallen Angels and the Holy Church will react," sighed Sirzechs. "We basically just declared that we're working together with a God Slayer. This could mean trouble for all of us."

"Actually that's exactly what I was planning for," said Masamune. "The other factions must have been weary of me before, but now that I've formed an alliance with one of the big three factions, I doubt they'll be able to sit back and watch what I'll do now."

"You were planning on them to make a move on you?" asked Ajuka.

"If they're scared enough of Master already, then this should tip them to send representatives to negotiate as well," said Kuro. "The fact that there was an Angel watching Master this whole time without provoking him for war, it means that they're not at all confident they can win if they initiate a fight. And now that Master has aligned with the Devils…"

"The other factions will be forced to negotiate for peace as well," said Sirzechs in shocking realization.

Masamune nodded. "That was the true third objective of this negotiation. Now I just wait and see who will act first. I'm hoping Michael will be the first, since the Angels are great potential allies."

"H-Hold on," said Sera. "How could you have known they wouldn't make a move?"

"The Thunder-Bird situation," said Ajuka. "That was what you meant, right?"

Masamune smiled. "The fact that no other faction made a move to take care of the Thunder-Bird, save for a certain Angel under Michael's orders, means that they were expecting me to handle it…to gauge the level of my abilities. However even if they weren't there to make a move, there were others watching. Scouts from the other factions I assume. The perfect time to make a move myself would have been when they were struggling to come up with an appropriate strategy. Before any of them could do anything, I convened a meeting with the Devils to give them a little…push."

"You crazy son of a bitch," said Sirzechs. "What would you have done if negotiations were broken and war really had broken out?"

"Hadn't thought about it really," said Masamune with an amused smile. "I gotta say, this world might be a lot more fun than I originally thought. I have Yukimura back at the estate waiting to call me in case anyone comes by. It's the waiting game now."

This little plan was rather last minute, if he had to admit it to himself. Masamune knew that he had to form an alliance with the other factions if he was to start his own faction without breaking the already established power balance. It didn't really have to be the Devils that were first up…but Kuroka was still in his head. He hoped that she would make her move and escape from her master, which would mean she would be a Stray Devil. It only made sense to start with the Devils if he was going to take her in.

"By the way Ajuka," said Masamune. "Thank you for the gift. It really means a lot."

"Oh that? Don't think too much about it," said the Devil King. "I just thought you would need a leg up if you wanted to start a faction."

"Still though," said Sera as she walked to Ajuka. "You should have told me if you were going to give him a present. I still haven't gotten him anything and you've given him two presents already!"

"T-This isn't a contest Serafall…" said Ajuka as he backed to the far wall.

"Oh c'mon you two," said Sirzechs as he walked to break them up.

Masamune watched with amusement as the Devil Kings bickered among themselves. Kuro walked over and joined him on the couch.

"I see you've made some…interesting friends, Master," said Kuro with a slight grin.

"I have a feeling I'm about to make some more soon," said Masamune.

"What do you mean Master?"

"It's nothing," Masamune crossed his arms and legs. "For now, we just wait and see what will happen. Things are about to get rather interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

**Krowlein - I agree about Masamune. I just wanted to take a realistic approach on things because of one of my reviews earlier on. Last time I wrote this everything kind of went off too easily I guess? I'm just trying to stir up some drama so you guys have something to read about. As for Kuroka, it's actually my first attempt at a character arc...I guess I'm not doing that great. I'm not too great at it so I'm really trying to improve. I wanted to turn her from a victim of abuse and a big sister to a more independent and confident woman...guess I got a long way to go lol. I'll definitely try to improve with other characters down the line. She's also the first to join Masamune's harem/team so I'm starting small and going big later on. Thanks so much for the review, it'll help me to improve as I write so it really means a lot!**

**Author's Note - This is my second time uploading this because I uploaded the wrong chapter last time...sorry for the confusion. Everything should be alright now. I wrote 2-3 chapters in advance so I must have gotten confused. I've corrected Chapter 7 if you'd like to go back and reread it. Anyways, sorry about that and I hope you enjoy :)**

**8**

Kuroka woke up in the middle of the night when she heard the sound of a car running through a puddle.

That's right, she'd really done it. She really abandoned her master and ran away with Shirone. Looking down at her lap, to see Shirone's adorable sleeping face, it definitely helped her to feel more at peace with their current situation. The two were slumped in the back of a dark alley in Kuoh. It had only been a day since they'd run away, but it felt years in comparison.

If anything, Kuroka felt like a failure of an older sister. It was because of her own actions that had led them to this miserable situation. No place to live, sleeping in a dark alley, it was as if they were a pair of stray cats struggling to live. What a way to live.

Kuroka pulled the slip of paper that the God Slayer had given her. It was an address in Kuoh, to an estate in the base of the mountains. As much as she wanted to go, if for no other reason than to give Shirone a place to stay, she couldn't bring herself to do it. It would be the same as begging to serve under a new master right after almost killing her previous master. She hadn't just become a Stray Devil just to serve a new master.

Shirone perked her head up from Kuroka's lap. Her eyes sunken with bags and her skin even more pale. She wore a long white shirt that was the only thing she had ever been given to wear from that bastard. Now it's been dirtied and tattered because of Kuroka.

"Big sister…" said Shirone. "I'm hungry."

Kuroka's eyes widened…and began to tear up. She wrapped her arms around her little sister and felt the coldness of her body. She was so small…so frail…so weak. She didn't deserve this.

"I'm sorry Shirone…" said Kuroka. "I'm so sorry."

"Big Sister…why are you crying?" Shirone parted from her embrace and reached a hand up to her cheek and wiped away her tears. "There we go."

Where had the days gone? The person in front of her hardly resembled Shirone at all. She was so full of life, so vibrant and emotional. Looking at her now, lifeless eyes and a stoic expression…it was all because she didn't stop that bastard from experimenting on her. Her hair had even turned a pale snow white…it was all her fault.

"I promise I'll do better, Shirone," said Kuroka, taking her sister's hand. "I promise okay?"

"Promise?"

Kuroka suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Shirone and jumped away.

"Who's there!" shouted Kuroka. "Go away, we don't want any-"

"You're Kuroka, right?" the man asked. He had spiky bright blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a green fur jacket over a white T-shirt and cargo pants. The man reached into his pocket, making her even more weary of his arrival, but he pulled out a sandwich and tossed it to her. "Your sister's starving. At least let her eat."

"We don't need any of your help," said Kuroka. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend," said the man as he sat down against the wall. He pulled out another sandwich and unwrapped it, beginning to eat. "Oh c'mon, a guy can't even eat without you giving him the stink-eye?"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kuroka. "Are you with Naberius? Are you here to kill us?"

"Kill you? Do I look like I have the motivation to kill a pair of homeless cats?" asked the man. "The name's Dulio. Dulio Gesualdo, and I told you I'm a friend."

"Gesualdo…the Joker? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Kuroka.

"I'm a friend of Masamune's," said Dulio. "I figured I'd help you find his place, that's all."

"How do you…You were there," said Kuroka. "At Arizona."

Dulio looked to her and handed her a sandwich. "Oh c'mon, it wouldn't hurt you to accept the kindness of others. I am an Angel you know. Besides, I can't stand to see children suffer."

Children…was he talking about Shirone? Kuroka looked to her little sister in her arms, who was eyeing the sandwich. Reluctantly, she sat down a few feet away from Dulio and let Shirone eat the sandwich.

"Why would you help me?" asked Kuroka. "I'm a Stray Devil now, shouldn't you be killing me?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" asked Dulio.

"Hear…what," asked Kuroka.

"As of last night, Asa Masamune has taken the first step in founding a new faction," said Dulio. "He negotiated with the noble Devil family heads as well as the three Devil Kings. It's been agreed that Masamune has authority to take in any heretic or renegade from the Devils. Of course, that means you and your sister as well."

Kuroka couldn't believe what she was hearing. He negotiated with the Devil Kings in order for she and Shirone to have a place to stay? He went through all of that, so he could take in Stray Devils?

"W-Why would he-"

"Masamune has a bigger heart that you may realize, Kuroka," said Dulio. "I sort of got the impression that really cares about all life, not just his friends. You felt it too, didn't you?"

Kuroka reluctantly nodded. "He saw right through me. I was his enemy and he saw right through me like I was made of glass."

"Apparently his point of wanting to take in Stray Devils was so important, he was willing to go to war with the Devils if they refused," said Dulio. "Though knowing him, they probably didn't stand a chance."

"That idiot…He really did all of that…" Kuroka didn't know what to feel anymore. He seemed like a kind enough person to take her and Shirone in, but to almost wage war with one of the three factions just for that? He had to have a bigger objective in mind that simply being able to shelter them.

Shirone tugged on Kuroka's kimono. She handed Kuroka the sandwich. "It's good."

Kuroka took the sandwich and took a bite, her eyes watering. "Yeah, it is."

"So?" asked Dulio. "Will you go to home? He did give you his address and almost waged war just so he could give you two a place to stay."

"That won't stop Naberius," said Kuroka. "He'll come after us."

"The new treaty between the God Slayer and the Devils forbids Devils to attack servants who willingly resign," said Dulio. "And besides, do you think he'd ever let anyone attack you?"

"I guess you're right," Kuroka stood up and took Shirone's hand. "We don't have a choice then, after he went through all of that for us."

Dulio stood up and smiled. "Glad you see it that way. Let's go."

"W-What-"

Dulio raised his hand as they three of them were instantly teleported outside a large mansion built like an old Greco-Roman building. A large white mansion with big columns holding up the veranda with a large double door.

"This is his house?" asked Kuroka.

"It's so big," said Shirone.

As if on queue, the doors opened as people flooded out. Kuroka was speechless as she watched a half naked boy run across the room. He had long white hair and wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Goddammit I told you I'm not wearing that embarrassing outfit!" he cried as he dashed across the room.

"But it'd look so good on you Kuro-Kun!" exclaimed a brown haired maid who chased him.

"You won't get away!" shouted a purple haired maid with a camera.

"What kind of place is this…" asked a bewildered Kuroka.

"It's…a place," said a reluctant Dulio as he rubbed his head.

Masamune walked across the room, then noticed the door was open. Walking out, he had a smile on his face as he saw the three of them. He opened the door fully and gave them a hand.

"Sure took your time didn't you," said Masamune. "Come on in, we're all about to eat."

"It's almost midnight," said Shirone.

Masamune walked over and crouched down to meet her little sister. "It's never too late if you're hungry, right?" He rubbed her head.

Shirone nodded.

Masamune stood up and looked to Dulio. "You joining us?"

Dulio smiled but waved his hand. "Wish I could, but if I don't go back to Heaven, Lord Michael will have my hand."

"And about that favor?" asked Masamune.

"I'll see what I can do," said Dulio. "See ya later."

Just like that, the Angel disappeared. Masamune walked back to the door and glanced back. "Well? Are you coming? This will be your new home after all."

Kuroka gulped before joining the God Slayer. She was greeted by a large entry hall that faced a grand staircase going up to the second and third floors. To their left was a big kitchen with open panels. To their right was what looked like a living room.

A white haired maid poked her head from the kitchen. "Lord Masamune! The food's ready!" She locked eyes with Kuroka, then jumped out and got in front of Masamune. "We have an intruder!"

"Calm down Mihiro," said Masamune as he put a hand on her head. "This is our newest guest, or rather guests. I offered her and her sister to stay here."

"M-My Lord! Why would you do something like that!" asked Mihiro. "News is that she almost killed Lord Naberius and escaped. She's a Stray Devil, a criminal!"

Shirone uncharacteristically stepped in front of Kuroka with her arms held out. "Big Sister is not a criminal."

"Shirone…"

"Why do you think I negotiated with the Devils, Mihiro," asked Masamune. "So that I could give shelter to those with no place to go. Are you really going to turn away two girls with no place to stay?"

"W-Well…I suppose not," said the maid.

"Then it's settled," smiled Masamune. "Hey guys! Food's ready. Get your asses in the kitchen!"

"M-Master!" cried the white haired boy as he was struggling to hold onto the door frame of the living room. Were those two maids pulling on him?

Masamune sighed. "Alright, you guys can eat once you're finished. Just make it quick."

"Yes my Lord!" saluted the two maids in the living room.

"M-Master! You can't do this!" cried the white haired boy as he was pulled away. "This is abuse!"

Masamune, completely ignoring the hell in the living room, ushered Kuroka and Shirone to the kitchen. The two sat down next to each other at the table with Masamune at the head of the table. Mihiro brought over several plates of curry and set them down at the table.

"I can't believe you actually held a negotiation with the Devils, all for us," said Kuroka. "What were you thinking?"

"It wasn't just for you," said Masamune. "When I met you, I realized that there must have been a lot of people out there just like you. Stray Devils with no place to call a home. Granted some of them are genuinely bad people, but some of them don't have much of a choice. I did it so that these people could potentially have a place to call a home."

"You risked war with the Devils, just for that?" asked Kuroka, in utter disbelief.

"Yep," Masamune smiled.

"And what's next on your plan?" asked Kuroka.

"Talk to the Angels," said Masamune. "There is a big part of my plan that I'll eventually have to deal with, and I'm not exactly thrilled about it."

"And what could that be?"

"Oh come on Kuroka," said Masamune. "I'm a God Slayer in a world where most of the gods are at peace with each other. What exactly do you think?"

"You don't want to talk to the gods," said Kuroka in realization.

"I don't want to talk to a specifically pantheon of gods in particular," said Masamune. "If they find out I have the Blessing of Olympus, it'll be all kinds of bad."

"Isn't the Blessing of Olympus a special power granted to humans?" asked Kuroka. "I heard that there have only been two other people granted the Blessing."

"Can you tell me who?" asked Masamune. "I'm still lacking a lot of information."

"Heracles and Perseus," said Kuroka.

"Heh…that's interesting," said Masamune. "By the way, happened to the Thunder-Bird? I don't see him with you?"

Kuroka fed Shirone a spoonful of the curry before rubbing her head. "It flew away after we got to Kuoh. Shouldn't we be hunting it down again?"

"We…huh?" smirked Masamune. "No I think it'll be okay. It'll be awhile before he regains enough magic to go wild, but even then he was just scared. He won't hurt anybody."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Kuroka.

A pair of hands grabbed onto the door frame of the kitchen hard enough to crack the concrete. "A-Are you…questioning my Master? You'd better learn your place you stray cat!" It was the boy with long white hair that was running around half naked.

"Put on some clothes before you insult people Kuro," sighed Masamune.

"W-Wait! No! Don't touch me there!" Kuro squealed before being pulled away.

"Is that normal here?" asked Kuroka.

"Regrettably yes," said Masamune. "But as noisy and annoying as they can be, it's pretty fun here don't you think?"

A man with long white hair set down a glass of wine. "Please enjoy yourselves. I shall warm up the bath for you so you two can wash up after."

"T-Thank you," Kuroka said reluctantly.

"You'll be safe here, don't worry," said Masamune as he stood up. "I have some business to take care of, but make yourself at home. Yukimura will show you to your room after your bath."

"Understood my Lord," said Yukimura.

Kuroka watched as the God Slayer exited the kitchen. This man, on the verge of creating his own faction in a world with already established powers, risked waging a war with one of the three biggest factions in the world for the sake of taking in the strays and homeless of the supernatural world. The man who saved her and her sister.

**…**

Up on the third floor of the estate, Masamune stood in an empty but medium sized room, cleaning and organizing. It was a fairly small room compared to his bedroom, however it should be perfect for what he had in mind. A small rectangular room with longer side walls and a large window in the back wall. He already had a vision in mind for a study.

Masamune couldn't remember the last time he even had an office, probably when the Jaegers were still active. It's been such a long time since he even had a house let alone an office, but it felt really nice. He's set in motion the start of a chain of events that will inevitably lead to more chaos then peace. Restarting the Jaeger Corpse will not be an easy task, but it was because of him that this world is facing a grave danger. It was up to him to correct his mistake.

The doors to the study opened and just as suddenly slammed shut, with Kuro gasping for air. He was still in his boxers and had a panicked look in his eyes.

"I…I finally got away," Kuro exhaled in a frenzy. "Thank god."

"They're still trying to get you in a maid's uniform huh?" asked Masamune. "You've gotta give them points for persistence."

"And who's fault is that Master," Kuro's eyebrow twitched with anger and a fist pound.

"You're the Nemean Lion and you can't away from a couple of maids? Maybe I should rethink about you being my second in command," smiled Masamune.

"W-What? No, don't you say that Master," Kuro's head perked up. "On my honor I will prove my worth to you."

Masamune walked over to his desk, which had the box containing the Evil Pieces that Lady Venelana had given him. A king, a queen, two rooks, two bishops, two knights, and eight pawns, sixteen pieces total. According to Ajuka, as soon as he wanted to turn someone the king piece will automatically attach itself to his heart, but it won't turn him into a Devil. Is that really how this would work? He thought that only Devils could have access to this power.

"What are you thinking…Master?" asked Kuro.

"Kuroka is a Devil right?" asked Masamune. "Any information on her?"

"Yukimura said that she's a Bishop of the House Naberius, worth two pieces," said Kuro as he joined Masamune by the desk. "I'm guessing that means two Bishop pieces worth if you want to turn her."

"But she's already been turned, right?" asked Masamune. "How would that work if she's already a Devil?"

"Wait a minute, I got that bit of information from Mihiro…" said Kuro. "According to Mihiro…there's a system to trade Evil Pieces with other Devils. But in this case since she's a Stray Devil, I assume all we need to do is proceed as normally would….Wait a minute, you're not saying you want to turn her do you?"

Masamune picked up both Bishop pieces. "Kuroka is a master of senjutsu and a pretty skilled magic user…she would make an excellent addition to the Jaegers."

"That aside Master," said Kuro. "I thought you said you didn't want to turn anybody."

"We'll have to ask her," said Masamune. "I wouldn't want to force anything."

"Well in that case, why don't we go see her?" asked Kuro. "She should be getting out of the bath right now."

Masamune stuffed the Bishops in his pocket and nodded. "Let's go then."

The two exited the study and walked down to the second floor bathrooms. Just as they arrived at the bathroom door, the door burst open. Shirone ran outside completely naked.

"No! I don't like it!" cried the white haired girl.

"Get back here Shirone! I have to wash your…" Kuroka paused when she noticed Masamune and Kuro staring at her.

"She definitely has a nice body," said Kuro as he rubbed his chin and examined her. "I can tell she's eating well and exercising."

"You think so?" asked Masamune. "Maybe it's a _nekomata's_ metabolism, or even magic."

"You think she's cheating her body using magic? I gotta say that wouldn't-"

"H-H-How can you two have a completely normal conversation when you're both staring at me butt naked!" Kuroka covered her chest and waved her hand to form a magic circle.

"W-Wait a minute you crazy bitch!" cried Kuro as he tried to calm the situation. "It was a genuine mistake!"

"Like I care!" Kuroka bombarded them with ice shards, oddly giving Masamune deja vu of his sparing contest with Sera.

Masamune acted on instinct and grabbed Kuro as a human shield while protecting Shirone behind them.

"Master! You twisted immortal!" cried Kuro as his collar glowed a brilliant light and projected a barrier to block the shards.

From around the corner, Mihiro ran out. "My Lords! Is everything…" Mihiro eyed the naked Stray Devil shooting ice at the three of them. "What the hell is going on!"

"Oh, perfect timing Mihiro," said Masamune as he walked over and handed Shirone to her. "Take care of her okay?"

Finally, Kuroka ended her assault as Kuro collapsed to the ground.

"I…Can't…Believe…You used me…as a human shield…"

"Sorry Kuro," Masamune knelt down and patted his head. "Kind of acted on instinct. Plus we're immortals, not like it's gonna kill us."

"That's…not…the point…"

Masamune stood up and rubbed his head. "Can you put some clothes on Kuroka? We gotta have a chat. I'll be waiting in the living room."

"W-What? Yeah, I understand…"

Masamune grabbed Kuro's body and plopped him over his shoulder as he made his way down to the living room. As Kuro recovered next to him, Masamune began to have thoughts about Mihiro. They still have no idea who she is exactly or who she's been reporting to. If she is a spy, whatever she reports on will probably come back to bite them in the ass.

"Are you thinking…about Mihiro-Chan?" asked Kuro as he rubbed his head.

"Oh you're awake," said Masamune. "And don't read my mind, it's weird."

"You're the one who made a Psychic Link with me Master," said Kuro. "It's only fair that I can read yours if you can read mine, right?"

Masamune laced his fingers as he leaned forward on the couch. "We have absolutely no idea who she's been reporting to or what exactly she's been telling them. If our enemies launch a surprise attack on us, it'll be bad."

"My Link with her was only for a moment so I couldn't get any useful info," said Kuro. "I apologize Master."

"Oh stop it," said Masamune. "It's not really your fault."

Kuroka entered the living room wearing a pink dress that looked like something Mihiro would wear. She crossed her arms and legs as she sat down across from the two.

"You wanted to talk?" asked Kuroka.

Masamune reached into his pocket and set down the two Bishop pieces on the coffee table.

"Are you interested?" asked Masamune.

Kuroka glared at the pieces then sighed. "I knew it. You only told me to escape from Naberius so you can have me all to yourself. All you're interested in is my power aren't you?"

"What did you say!" growled Kuro. "My Master invites you to live with us and this is how you treat him? Why I outa-"

"Stop it, both of you," said Masamune. "She has a point. I did tell her to do that because I was interested in her. But Kuroka, I'm not forcing you to do anything." He leaned back and sighed. "I'm starting a faction from the ground up, with a bit of help from the Devils, however this isn't something that I ask you lightly."

"So you want to use me for your own personal gain?" asked Kuroka. "I gotta say Masamune, you're nothing like the man I thought you were. What are you planning to do? Reincarnate everyone who comes to your doorstep?"

"Don't take me lightly, Kuroka," said Masamune. "You're a woman of an extremely high caliber, with potential that is as limitless as I've ever seen. I'm doing all of this so that no one will have to die or be castrated simply because of an unfortunate circumstance. I'm simply thinking of the families being torn apart because of their current unfortunate situations."

"You won't sway me with words, Masamune," said Kuroka. "Whatever you want, you only want me because of my power."

"Unobservant as I thought," sighed Kuro.

"What?"

"Your power aside," said Masamune. "You're someone who's known loss and misery, living for the sake of others…for Shirone. I'm not so cruel as to kick you out simply because you don't want to accept my request, Kuroka. I'm just giving you an opportunity to fight for the sake of others. I just want to protect the people of this world from things they don't understand."

"That is dangerously arrogant of you, God Slayer," said Kuroka.

"Maybe, but I'm prepared to go to hell and back, if it means that humanity is safe," said Masamune. "That's the weight of my resolve. 7,000 years old watching war and violence tear families apart, orphaning children who had their childhoods robbed of them too early. My methods may be crude, but my purpose is pure."

"And what am I to do if I accept your offer?" asked Kuroka. "Do you want me to fight on the front lines while you sit back in your throne and command others?"

"Do I look like the type of man who would command his soldiers from safety?" asked Masamune. "If I ask my people to lay down their lives for the sake of a peaceful world, then I'm more than prepared to meet my end with them on the battlefield. Family is thicker than blood, Kuroka. 7,000 years has taught me nothing if not that."

Kuroka eyed the pieces, her thoughts clearly scrambled. Truth be told, he didn't want to spring this on her. He actually just wanted her to live here with Shirone, to not worry about fighting anymore. However thanks to his negotiation skills, the other factions will soon act, leaving him with very little options.

"Of course," said Kuro. "You are still allowed to live here if you choose to decline. Live here and be free of whatever worry might come your way. Here you'll be safe, and Shirone will grow up peaceful."

Kuroka picked up a Bishop piece and examined it. "Will you…turn Shirone too?"

"She's far too young to be involved in this," said Masamune. "I'd rather have her grow up like a normal girl, rather than a soldier."

"Then I'll do it," said Kuroka.

"Well that was rather easy," said Kuro. "What changed your mind?"

"I gotta fight for what I believe in, right?" asked Kuroka with a smirk. "Words to live by."

"Well now that's settled," said Masamune as he picked up the other piece. "I still don't exactly know how to perform this little ritual."

"Have you registered as a King yet?" asked Kuroka.

Shaking his head, Masamune looked down at the piece. "Ajuka told me that I'll be registered as one as soon as I turn someone. But he never exactly told me how I'd have to do it."

"Well considering that these aren't ordinary pieces…" said Kuroka. "Try pouring some of your magic into the pieces and hold them towards." She tossed him the other piece.

Pour some of his magic? Was it really that easy? He did as she instructed and slowly concentrated his magic into the pieces. They slowly began to glow red as he held them up to her.

"I, Kuroka, hereby swear that I shall take up my post as clergyman, and to serve under the authority of Lord Asa Masamune," said Kuroka as the pieces slowly began to enter her body. "To cast aside my own selfish reasons and to swear my loyalty to my master."

The pieces lit up with her body, however changing into a white light that enveloped her whole body. Just as weirdly, the King piece lifted in the air and floated over to Masamune. As it entered his body, the same white light enveloped him.

"M-Master!" cried Kuro.

The light vanished. Masamune balled his fist. "I don't feel all too different."

"But now I'm officially contracted to you as your Bishop," said Kuroka. "Since my previous master used two pieces, the same number of pieces are required to contract myself again."

"I see," said Masamune. "Well then, looks like we're done here. Thanks for your help Kuroka."

Kuroka sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing Masamune."

"I have a basic gist," smiled Masamune. "Alright then, why don't we go to bed. I'm pretty tired."

**…**

Dulio, along with Griselda, stood by their respective masters at the conference table within the main Heavenly building. A large domed building with a round table stationed with four grand thrones. Each of the four Archangels were present, along with Dulio and Griselda by Michael and Gabriel's side.

"So then," said Michael. "Shall we get this meeting started?"

Dulio knew all too well what this meeting was for. The arrival of a God Slayer definitely was threatening, however Gabriel had just informed everybody that he had just formed an alliance with the Devils.

"It's true then," said Lord Raphael. "This God Slayer has aligned himself with the Devils. This spells trouble for us if they decide to attack."

"I don't think Masamune is the type of man to initiate a head on attack," said Gabriel with her elbows resting on the table. "Word's come in that he's planning on starting his own faction. Surely this is merely a plan to gain some footing in the world."

Lord Raphael, the Archangel in charge of military affairs in Heaven. His vessel had the appearance of a man in his early thirties with dark blue hair slicked back with two bangs over his forehead. His navy eyes were intimidating as all hell, but Dulio knew that he was just in work mode.

"Surely you're not growing attached to this monster, sister," said Uriel. "He's a loose cannon with enough power to wipe us out from existence. If we play the passive game, he'll have the upper hand and turn the tables on us."

"If he really wanted to start something, he would have attacked me on the occasions I went to pay him a visit," sighed Gabriel. "Surely there's more than just senseless slaughter in that empty head of yours, brother."

Lord Uriel's vessel was in his late thirties, with long black hair with white tips. His dark eyes were filled with nothing but war and violence, incredibly unbefitting of an Angel of his caliber.

"What do you suggest we do brother?" asked Michael.

"Obviously we have to take the initiative," said Uriel. "We march our forces straight to him and blow him off the face of the Earth."

"You do realize, he's immortal right?" asked Gabriel. "The amount of time it would take to kill an immortal is incredibly long. Do you not remember how long it took us last time to kill his ancestors?"

"My Lords, if I may speak?" asked Dulio.

"Go ahead Dulio," said Michael.

"I believe this God Slayer possesses little threat to us," said Dulio. "If he's trying to create a faction with him as their leader, surely it would do us more good to be allies. Through him, we could even strengthen our relationship with the Devils as well."

"You're far too naive Dulio," said Uriel. "What makes you think that this all isn't some ploy on the God Slayer's part? He could be trying to make us all feel at ease and strike at the most opportune time, when all of our guards are down."

"You are too paranoid brother," sighed Raphael. "However he does pose an excellent point Michael. Are we sure he is someone we can trust? It's taken us a long time to forge a peace treaty with the other factions. I'd hate to see all of our hard work go down the drain."

"Gabriel, since you have spent the most time around him, why don't you tell us what you think?" asked Michael.

Gabriel sighed. "Like I said before, he's dangerous yes, but he isn't someone to recklessly attack. I believe it is in our best interest to form a pact with him, as he already has with the Devils. To threaten war with a God Slayer when we don't know his full capabilities, it is possible that most of our forces will be wiped out in our fruitless endeavor."

"I can't believe such foolishness…" growled Uriel. "Michael please, you must see the childishness in this logic."

"I do agree that he is an extremely dangerous and unknown threat," said Michael. "However I must keep the interest of our people in mind. We shall send a representative to meet with this God Slayer, to form a peace treaty with him. It would be in our best interest to help one another, don't you all agree?"

"Thank you for agreeing with my point of view, brother," said Gabriel.

"You're a man of wisdom, so I shall trust your judgement Michael," said Raphael.

"You're all completely insane…" said Uriel. "We're going to regret this…"

"Dulio," said Michael. "Why don't you and Griselda go in my stead? Once you deem it so, I shall come and speak to him myself."

"W-Why me, Lord Michael?" asked Dulio, with a frightening shiver in his heart.

"Because you've been meeting with him behind my back, haven't you?" asked Michael with a sly smirk.

Dulio stumbled back and stuttered to speak. "M-M-My Lord…please forgive me. I-"

"There's no need to apologize Dulio," said Michael. "Seeing as you have the most experience around him, I'm dying to hear your opinion of him."

Dulio stood up straight. "Masamune isn't the type of man who would senselessly start conflict with us, or any faction, I believe. He evaded combat against me and snuck into the shadows, all to keep the safety of humans from being threatened. He willingly stood against me, all to protect the life of a cat. He cares deeply for his friends and would go to great lengths to secure their safety. I do not believe at all that he's a bad person, my Lord."

Michael smiled. "I see then…it looks like this meeting has convened. Dulio, Griselda, I task you both to meet with Asa Masamune as representatives of Heaven. Proceed as you wish."


	9. Chapter 9

**Krowlein - I take everything my readers have to say to heart to try and improve. And I had ideas about Le Fay and Jeanne joining the team, as well as some OC's but I haven't really inserted them yet. I appreciate the support though it means a lot :)**

**Author's Note - I rewrote the DxD lore a bit so I hope you guys don't mind. Also, the next few chapters are going to get up for an adventure in Asgard which will, in turn, lead to the little time skip to the main DxD plot. I'm actually getting a bit burned out because I've been writing a lot. I wrote the next few chapters already so I'll still be uploading, however after chapter 11 or 12 I might take a little break. Sorry to spring this on you guys but I hope everybody likes this chapter, and I'll see you tomorrow :)**

**9**

Masamune leaned back at his chair and kicked his feet up on the table. It took a whole day's work, but his study was completely finished. His large desk sat at the end of the room in front of the window, with a pair of couches in the middle with a coffee table as well as a crimson rug. Twin large bookshelves lay on either side of the room and was beginning to be filled with various historical books. Small tables and plants decorated the corners of the room, and on either side of the large window were his banners, the symbol of the Jaegers.

He looked at the open Evil Piece box. Two bishops gone and 13 pieces remaining. He had to make a mental note not to reincarnate anyone for awhile. These pieces should be viewed as last resorts, to save the life of a comrade, not a way of enslaving others to his cause.

Masamune thought back to the night before, with Kuroka. Admittedly, there were better ways of convincing her of their cause, but Kuro just had to push it. First rule of negotiation is to always be the smartest person in the room, to reel your client in and then sink them with your greed. Any good negotiator won't even give their client a second to think. Thanks to that, he was able to gain a new comrade, though through a bit of force.

It should be happening any second now, one of the factions should be making their move.

Masamune turned his head to the door as they opened. Little Shirone walked in, changed into a small white dress that went along really well with her hair.

"Shirone…what are you doing here?" asked Masamune as he got out of his seat.

"Big Sister said she wanted to give me a bath, so I ran," said Shirone as she sat down on the couch. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry."

Masamune smiled. "You could have called Mihiro or Yukimura if you were hungry you know." He grabbed the bowl of candy from his desk and sat down across from her, sliding the bowl to her. "Don't have too much, they could ruin your teeth."

"Thank you…" she said quietly.

"I hope you're getting used to life here Shirone," said Masamune. "Is there anything you need?"

Shirone shook her head as she licked on a lollipop. "I'm okay. Thank you for letting us stay here. It means a lot to Big Sister and I."

Masamune smiled. "If you're still hungry, I can ask Mihiro to make something for us."

Shirone frowned. "I don't think…I like Mihiro very much."

Masamune's eye narrowed. "Hmm? Why not?"

"She smells…like Mr. Naberius," said Shirone.

"Are you saying she works for Naberius?"

Shirone shook her head. "Mr. Naberius smelled a certain way. Whenever he would lie or beat me…he smelled like a certain way. I smell it on Mihiro…she smells just like me."

Masamune grinned. This girl…is a lot more sharp than he gave her credit for. He and Kuro had known that Mihiro had been a spy for a few days now, but Shirone picked up on her first day here.

"Don't worry Shirone," said Masamune as he walked over and sat next to her. "Nobody's going to hurt you here. You're safe." He patted and rubbed her head. Suddenly, a pair of white cat ears popped out and she sprung a tail. Masamune giggled. "You're a _nekomata_ like your sister huh?"

Her face went flushed. "I-It happens whenever I get excited or nervous…"

"Don't worry, you look just fine," said Masamune.

Shirone suddenly looked at his desk, and to the two banners hanging by the wall. "What is that?"

Two banners hung on either side of the window. Two long purple and gold banners that came to a point at the bottom. In the middle of both was the symbol of the Jaegers in gold. A modified form of a crescent moon with a sun in the center, and an arrow running through it diagonally.

"That's the symbol of the faction I'm creating," said Masamune.

"Faction?"

"Like…a team," he said. "There was once a group of brave heroes that fought the evils of the world, and protected people for a long time. That was their symbol."

"What happened to them?" asked Shirone.

He smiled with sad frustration and rubbed her head. "They couldn't protect everybody forever. But they believed that there were more people like them, somewhere out there. People who will do what's right and stand up for others."

"Heroes?" asked Shirone.

"Heroes," smiled Masamune.

"Are you a hero too?" she asked.

Masamune frowned with amusement before taking a candy from the bowl. "I'm no hero Shirone, just an old man trying to do what's right. Your sister's the real hero."

"Big Sister is?"

Masamune nodded. "She did a lot of bad things because she wanted to protect you as much as she could. She would fight the entire world if she had to, if it meant you were safe. Not all heroes wear capes, Shirone. Some of them have cat ears and a tail."

"I have cat ears and a tail," said Shirone.

"Exactly," said Masamune. "You can be a hero too, Shirone."

Suddenly, the doors burst open as Kuroka entered the study. "Shirone! C'mon, you have to take your morning bath or else you'll be filthy all day!"

Shirone jumped behind Masamune and cowered. "No…You rub my back too hard Big Sister."

"Because you can't rub it yourself!" Kuroka growled.

"I want Masamune to rub my back for me," said Shirone as she grabbed onto his shirt.

"W-W-What!" Kuroka pounded her fist. "When the hell did you two get so close? That's pedophilia you know!"

"Relax Kuroka," sighed Masamune. "I'm not trying to steal your sister."

There was a knock on the door before Kuro opened and entered. "Master, representatives from the Angels are here to speak to you."

Masamune grinned. "Just as planned."

"This was earlier then expected," sighed Kuro. "They certainly didn't waste any time."

Masamune grabbed his coat from the hangar before looking back at Kuroka and Shirone. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like Kuroka. You're my Bishop now."

"I'll meet you down there then."

Masamune and Kuo walked downstairs and to the living room to see Dulio eating some omelets made by Yukimura, along with a strange woman sitting next to him. She had some blonde hair tucked underneath a black veil. She wore a long black and white dress that hugged at her body with a golden cross around her neck.

"Dulio," said Masamune as the two entered the living. "You're who the Angels sent?"

"Good to see you two," said Dulio as he set down the plate. "Good work with the Devil treaty. Nicely done."

"Everything went according to plan really," smiled Masamune before he and Kuro sat down across from the two.

"I hope you're having fun eating our food you pigeon," said Kuro.

Dulio chuckled. "Asa Masamune, Kuromaru, I'd like you to meet Griselda Quarta. She's an Angel under Lady Gabriel, Category Queen."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Griselda," said Masamune. "I am Asa Masamune, leader of this new faction. This is my second in command, Kuromaru."

"A pleasure," said Kuro.

"A pleasure," said Griselda as she bowed her head. "I never thought I'd meet a God Slayer in person. Dulio and Lady Gabriel have told me much about you."

"Nothing too bad I hope," said Masamune.

"Of course not you idiot," said Dulio. "Anyway, we're here to speak to you about potentially forming an alliance with us, like you did with the Devils."

"I figured as much," said Masamune. "I'm really glad you two weren't here to declare war."

"No nothing like that," said Griselda. "We're simply here to get your approval for a meeting with Lord Michael."

"I see," said Masamune. "Before I answer, do you mind telling me who knows that you're here?"

Dulio raised an eyebrow. "Who knows? Well us, as well as the four Archangels. Nobody else knows we're here really, and we made sure nobody followed us if you're really so paranoid."

Masamune shot Kuro a look, before both nodded. "Alright then. I'll agree to meet with Michael under one condition."

"And what would that be?" asked Griselda.

"The contents of our meeting are to remain anonymous for the time being," said Masamune. "And if we do end up forming an alliance, I would like it to remain a secret…at least for the time being."

"What are you getting at Masamune?" asked Dulio, clearly catching on to their plans. He sighed and shrugged. "Very well, I'll relay it to Lord Michael. I'll be back."

He quickly vanished, leaving them alone with Griselda. The Queen crossed her legs and sipped her tea. "What are you up to, Asa Masamune?"

"What could you mean?" asked Masamune.

"Well, whatever it is you're up to," said Griselda. "I think I have a feeling you're onto the right track."

Masamune narrowed his eyes and glared at Griselda. Could she be on to what they were planning?

A magic circle opened besides them. Dulio walked through with a tall man wearing some majestic garb. He had pale blonde hair with kind blue eyes. A large golden chest piece hung on his shoulders with a white and red robe draped down his body.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Asa Masamune," said the man. "I am Michael, current Archangel and leader of the Angel Faction."

"It's a pleasure," Masamune stood up and shook his hand before they both took a seat. Dulio and Griselda stood behind Michael while Masamune sat next to Kuro. "So then, where shall we start these discussions?"

"I was hoping to form an alliance with you based on the same conditions you offered the Devils, if that is okay with you," said Michael.

"Oh? So I'm guessing Gabriel really was watching me then," smiled Masamune. "You're okay with sharing information with us?"

"I don't really have any problems with it really," Michael giggled. "I simply wish for the preservation of both sides, that's all."

"Then why don't I add another bargaining chip to this then, since you're being so cooperative," said Masamune, knowing full well he might be pushing his luck. "The God Slayers of the past, the ancient kings that you deemed as a threat simply because your scales of power weren't balanced anymore. Did you all kill them?"

Michael suddenly perked up and let out an interesting exhale. "Do you really think I hold the answer?"

"Aside from Lord Gremory and Kuromaru here, you're probably one of the oldest things in this world that I've met," said Masamune. "I'm positive you have the answer to my question."

Michael came off as an experienced man when it came to interrogation and negotiation. He gave off all of the signs that he's been through this before. A relaxed posture, a playful smile, and it really didn't help Masamune that his eyes were as gentle as something from an anime. His stoic but joyful expression gave no outs as to his intentions. The only thing Masamune had to work on where the Angel's words.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Dulio and Griselda, as Gabriel appeared with a smile. "Oh what's this? Having a secret meeting without me huh?"

"I apologize sister," said Michael. "The terms of Masamune meeting with me were that what we discuss remain silent for the time being."

"But you're more than welcome to stay, Gabriel," said Masamune. "This is rather perfect, I've been meaning to find out more about the other factions."

Gabriel sat down next to Michael, in front of Griselda, and crossed her legs. "What makes you think we'll tell you anything?"

"You're not very good at this, are you?" asked Masamune. "You were watching me at my negotiation with the Devils, so you're very well aware of our faction's little…last resort. I won't be afraid to push my luck if it means the success of my goals."

"Ambitious aren't we?" smirked Gabriel.

"Now, now, let's just all calm down shall we?" asked Michael with a smile. "Masamune, I'm afraid that the answer to your question is a rather unpleasant one."

"It's an answer I have to know," said Masamune.

Michael nodded. "To be entirely honest with you, were your ancestors to survive the war, I'm sure the world would be much different than how it is right now. It is true, the three factions collectively decided that the seven God Slayers at the time were too dangerous to simply let remain unchecked. I carried out the deaths of 3 of them myself."

Masamune couldn't help but ball his fist. "As dangerous and hot headed as I'm sure they would have been, they were still my kind."

"I understand," said Michael. "Which is why I would like to correct my lapse in judgement. In that moment, I allowed my brother, Uriel, dictate my thinking. I had only recently been betrayed by my brother Lucifer, so my nerves were on edge…as you would say."

"Lucifer?" asked Kuro. "That's how the Great War started?"

Gabriel nodded. "Lucifer enticed the forbidden relationship of an angel and a devil, even giving birth to a monster. That child was the catalyst for the Great War. Lucifer wanted a war to break out between the factions to use the chaos to seize control of the world. He nearly succeeded."

"The child of an Angel and a Devil…" said Masamune. It couldn't be true…he had heard the myths but to think that something like that was true. "A _nephalem?" _

Michael nodded. "The humans think that the child of a human and an Angel are something to be admired and respected, a child of miracle…however they are anything but. They are abominations created unethically by the union of two races that should rarely ever have contact. The spawn of an Angel and a Devil are even worse…because they hold the powers of both sides, they have the capability to surpass either side. So they had to be put down."

"And who made the decision to kill a baby?" asked Masamune.

Michael sighed. "It was not my finest moment, I agree, however I did it to preserve our already failing relations with the Devils. I had hoped by showing how far I was willing to go for peace, that maybe they would listen. However the Devil Kings at the time…"

"At the time?" asked Kuro. "So the ones we met with, weren't the original ones?"

"I'm afraid not," said Gabriel. "The previous line of Devil Kings, they were rather fanatics about keeping the blood of Devils pure. They completely rejected Ajuka Beelzebub's proposition of recruiting other beings into Reincarnated Devils. They said it tainted their bloodline or something."

"So it was the original Devil Kings who killed my people…" said Masamune. The God Slayer perked up and looked to Dulio and Griselda. "You two, I need you to seal off this entire room."

"Seal it off? For what possible-" Dulio was cut off by Michael's hand.

"Masamune, you are afraid there is a spy here," the Angel said.

Masamune reluctantly nodded. "I have my sources…they are very reliable when it comes to this." For some reason, Kuro blushed and rubbed his cheek. He must have gotten the wrong idea because Masamune was mostly thinking of Shirone and her nose.

"W-Wait up!" said Kuroka as he entered the living room. "Did I miss anything?"

"Oh?" asked Gabriel with a smirk. "Don't tell me this faction is just an excuse for you to add girls to your harem."

"What harem?" asked Masamune. "And Kuromaru is a guy, in case you were wondering."

"W-What? Impossible!" said Gabriel with utter shock.

"It is an honor, Lord Michael and Lady Gabriel," bowed Kuroka. "I am Kuroka, a Bishop serving under Asa Masamune."

"A Bishop?" asked Michael. "I see…well now that we're all here, I shall seal the room off."

With a wave of his hand, Michael seemed to enclose all the entryways with a sort of stained glass effect. "This is an enclosed space. No one will be able to see our hear us."

"I need you to tell me everything you know about the Holy Church," said Masamune.

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Why would you…" His jaw began to drop. "You think this spy might be reporting to the exorcists."

"It wouldn't be against her," said Masamune. "The timing is just too weird for it to be a coincidence."

"Are you sure you should be telling us this?" asked Gabriel. "Negotiations are still in order."

"You're Angels, the very least I can do for you is come clean about my current little predicament," said Masamune. "There is a maid in this house, long white hair and blue eyes. I have reason to believe she has been reporting my actions to the church."

"And how do you know this exactly?" asked Michael.

"It's an extremely hypothetical hunch," said Masamune.

"Oh this should be fun," Kuroka rubbed her forehead.

"Either way," said Masamune. "The spy doesn't know that no one else knows about this meeting. And if you say that no one was following and no one's watching, theoretically speaking this meeting doesn't exist. The next faction to come to me for a meeting, and if they have knowledge of my meeting with you…"

"Then that's the faction that your spy is reporting to," said Gabriel. "Brother, he might not be a battle hungry freak like Uriel had said."

"You're the one who vouched for him Lady Gabriel!" Dulio exclaimed.

"Oh…pardon me my mind sometimes wanders," said Gabriel as she rubbed her chin in an unconvincing concentration.

"Masamune," said Michael. "If you are so willing to share this information with us, allow me to share one other piece before I take down this enclosed area."

Masamune narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

"There is a thing, sealed in the deepest depths of purgatory," said Michael.

"Brother!" shouted Gabriel. "You cannot tell him!"

"If he is willing to trust us with a potential spy, without having formed an official peace treaty, we owe it to him," said Michael, turning back to Masamune and Kuro. "This abomination is a force of nature, much like yourself. It is not man or Angel, or of any species known. It brings with it chaos and destruction with each and every step it takes."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Masamune.

"Because our Father sealed it away before the creation of humanity," said Michael. "It…reacts to divinity much like a divine beast would, but it doesn't just _react_ to it."

"It absorbs it," said Gabriel. "Absorbing divinity like a sponge. This was the main reason why we were so fearful of the God Slayers. Not because they were a threat to us. Truth be said, a handful of them were rather interesting individuals. However if they were allowed to stay on Earth for too long…this abomination would sense it and use them as an anchor to break the seals used on it."

"So…my being here might awaken it," said Masamune, balling his fist. "Do the other factions know of this?"

Michael shook his head. "This monster was created before their time, and since the end of the war, only the Archangels and our most trusted Angels know…as well as Lucifer."

"My divinity might not be the only thing to wake it up," said Masamune. "The artifacts left by my ancestors might potentially have enough spiritual energy to wake it up. Especially…."

"Masamune?" asked Michael.

Masamune shook his head. "No, it's nothing. I thank you for this information Michael, I shall proceed cautiously."

"Then am I to understand that we are allies?" The Angel asked with a smile.

"We are," Masamune stood up and offered him a handshake. "Though for the time being, it won't be like that. I'll have to deal with something first before we make it official."

"I understand, Masamune," Michael stood up and returned his handshake. "I shall take my leave then. Dulio, what will you do?"

"If you do not mind my Lord, I would like to stay for a bit," said Dulio.

Michael nodded. "I am truly happy to see you have made a new friend."

"I'll be back as well," said Gabriel. "There's something you and I need to discuss."

"Understood," Masamune smiled.

With the sound of flapping wings, Michael, Gabriel, and Griselda all took their leave and they remaining individuals were taken out of the enclosed space. Just then, Mihiro entered the living room with a tray of drinks.

"W-What? Everyone left already?" she sighed.

Masamune smiled as he patted her head. "Sorry for the trouble Mihiro. We'll be in my study if you need us."

The four of them all entered his study as Kuro closed and locked the door.

"So," said Kuroka. "That maid might be a spy."

"Yup," said Kuro as he jumped on the couch. "It would have been a lot easier if we had just killed her and gotten this out of the way."

"We're not those people anymore Kuro," sighed Masamune as he sat down.

"Anymore," echoed Kuroka and Dulio.

"Why do you suspect the Holy Church?" asked Dulio.

"You think she's working for the Church?" asked Kuroka.

"If not the Church then the Fallen Angels," said Masamune. "It's the only logical explanation that came to mind. I doubt the Angels would do something so nonchalant as send a spy into my house, and Sirzechs definitely wouldn't. And since I just confirmed it with the Angels, that leaves only the Fallen Angels left."

"And they could be working with the Church," said Kuro. "I'm still unfamiliar with the workings of this world, but that much should be true."

"You're basing this off of a hunch," said Kuroka. "How are you even sure she is a spy?"

"I overheard her talking to her handler," said Kuro.

"And Shirone confirmed my suspicions," said Masamune.

"S-She did what?" asked a furious Kuroka. "You used my sister to sniff out a spy?"

"It wasn't my fault," said Masamune as he waved his hands. "She came to me saying that Mihiro smelled like Naberius."

"Oh, that's what you meant," said Kuroka. "So that's what it meant…I thought that's just how Devils always smelled."

Masamune nodded. "But we have a lot more to worry about than Mihiro. Dulio, do know anything about the monster Michael mentioned?"

The Angel sighed. "And here I thought it was just a story."

"There's a basis to all stories ever told," said Kuro.

"It's called the Trihexa," said Dulio. "Or 666 if you're feeling satanic. Griselda told me that it was neither born nor created. It simply…came into existence around the same time that God did."

"Is it a Primordial God?"asked Kuroka.

"What…there are still Primordial Gods here?" asked Kuro.

Dulio raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't there be?"

Kuro gave Masamune a panicked look. "Master…"

"Yeah, I had a thought about that too," said Masamune. "The possibility of encountering them is very high."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Kuroka.

"In my world," said Masamune. "All the Primordial Gods were all but eradicated. They all killed each other as a result of their war. The only pantheons that were left standing were the Olympians, the Asgardians, and the Egyptians."

"And?" asked Kuroka. "What's the problem?"

"I stole something from a certain Primordial sun god," said Masamune. "His Authority over the Sun, but more specifically his immortality that he gained from the sun."

"You stole a god's immortality?" asked Dulio. "Is that even possible?"

"It wouldn't be, but I came into possession of a grimoire that steals divinity," said Masamune. "I stole his Authority and gave it to Kuromaru. If he ever dies, he'll be reborn the next day when the sun comes up."

"And who exactly did you steal this from?" asked Kuroka as she stood up with a concerned look.

"Ra," said Masamune as he rubbed his head. "The Primordial Egyptian god of the sun."

"And if he ever senses his divinity somewhere on Earth," said Kuro. "Elysium Treaty or not, he'll find me."

Kuroka rubbed her head in frustration. "I can't believe you idiots committed theft against a god! What the hell is the matter with you two!"

"But you've gotta hand it to them," said Dulio with a smirk. "It takes more than just balls to pull it off. How'd you manage to do it?"

"Don't encourage them!" cried Kuroka.

"I…I had a fling with a goddess," Masamune said that last part underneath his breath.

"You…what?"asked Kuroka.

"I had a fling with a goddess alright!" Masamune cried.

"You…had a fling…with a goddess?" she repeated.

"Masamune you dog!" Dulio wrapped an arm around him and laughed. "I mistook you for some loner too!"

"How does you sleeping with a goddess mean you steal a god's Authority exactly?" asked Kuroka.

"Bast was very keen on me meeting her father," Masamune sighed. "I said I wouldn't try anything funny so that night I snuck into her father's chambers, stole his Authority, and then booked it."

"You are the worst person on the planet!" Kuroka slapped Masamune's face with a magic circle and slammed his face into the wall. "How can you even think about toying with a woman like that!"

"W..Who's side are you anyway," Masamune rubbed his cheek in blazing pain.

"I'm on the side of women you dirty lowlife playboy," growled Kuroka.

"Now, now," said Dulio standing in between them. "I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Please…" said Kuro as he bowed to Kuroka. "Please don't hold it against him. Master has done many bad things for my sake…because I wasn't strong enough to stand by his side."

"What?" asked Kuroka. "You did all of that…for Kuromaru?"

"Kuro's a Nemean Lion. They may have some seriously tough skin, but even they're not immortal," said Masamune as he got up. "Kuro was poisoned and dying from the inside out. There wasn't anything else I could do for him…nothing I did could purify his body."

"You stole a god's immortality…to save Kuro?" asked Kuroka in bewildered.

Masamune walked over to the window. "I did what I did because I had no other choice. I hope this proves to you that I won't hesitate to protect one of my friends, and that includes you Kuroka."

Kuroka buckled and stumbled back. "D-Don't say crap like that, it's embarrassing." Her face flushed with red.

Masamune looked outside to the clouds…Thunderclouds forming in the distance.

"M…Master?" asked Kuro.

"He's coming…" said Masamune as he glared off into the distance. "The old man's coming because of what happened with the Thunder-Bird."

"Who's coming, Masamune?" asked Dulio.

"Susanoo," said Masamune. "The god of storms."


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Serafall Leviathan sat in her office at the Sitri Manor, amid piles of paperwork that had to be processed due to the Devil's new treaty with Masamune's new faction. After negotiations were finished and the heads of the various families had left, Masamune had to fill out several documents to make their alliance official.

The Jaeger Faction. This was supposed to be Masamune's new faction. Jaeger meant hunter in German, so did this mean that he formed an entire faction just to fight off Divine Beasts? There was still a whole bunch that he wasn't telling her, and somehow she got the feeling that Masamune was hiding a lot more during that meeting. That entire time felt off, like he was in control of the entire meeting despite being the one negotiating peace for his faction. Was he just that skilled at negotiating, or was just speaking from his ass?

Serafall tumbled forward and scratched her head. She's been so busy with everything lately that she hadn't even paid Masamune a visit at the estate let alone help him move in like she had promised. Sera wondered what he was doing right now…Was he preparing for his faction's rise? Was he already recruiting people to join him? And why was he so adamant about taking in Stray Devils?

No! Why does she keeping thinking about him! This was all making her head hurt with how much she's been worried about him. The other day had been the first time she'd seen him since he moved out, and it was like he was a completely different person. He seemed a lot colder and harsh with his words…and even threatening war for the sake of Stray Devils? And that white haired boy that was with him. Where the hell did he even come from? His magic pressure was that of a Divine Beast…Dammit there just way too many questions!

"This is so stupid!" Sera whined and she banged her head on the table.

The doors to her office opened as Ajuka Beelzebub entered. "Must you be so noisy first thing in the morning?"

"It's morning?" asked Sera.

Ajuka groaned. "Well that's a bad case of deja vu…"

"What?" asked Sera. "What are you doing here Ajuka?"

"As head of the Underworld's foreign affairs you have a lot to do," said Ajuka as he took a seat on her couch. "I'm just here to see that you actually do them."

"I'm unmotivated Ajuka, not lazy," sighed Sera. "Seriously, I don't even know why I took up this job…it's so much work."

"You're not thinking of leaving, are you?" asked Ajuka.

"Of course not! At least…" said Sera. "Ah! I don't know anymore."

"Oh just admit it," smirked Ajuka. "You just wanna see what Masamune's up to, don't you?"

Sera groaned as her face suddenly became hot. "S-Shut up! Not like that…I'm just curious, that's all. Yes! Just curious." she declared triumphantly.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," said Ajuka. "But Masamune's path will be a hard one from here on out. I wouldn't be opposed to you joining him, even it's just to watch out for him."

"You're saying you _want_ me to step down as a Devil King?" asked Sera, with genuine surprise in her voice.

"It's not my place to tell you what to do Sera," said Ajuka. "But I have seen that you're motivation to this job has been waning. I just wouldn't want you to be something you don't like."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," said Sera. "But don't worry Ajuka. I'll figure it out eventually."

Ajuka smiled. "Where is Sona? I didn't see her on the way up."

"She's at Sirzechs's house I think," said Sera. "She's been playing with Rias a lot more since Masamune moved out."

"Speaking of Rias," said Ajuka. "I'm very curious to see when she will awaken her powers. That Power of Destruction is rather dangerous. I remember Sirzechs nearly blew up the manor when he first discovered it."

"I'm sure he'll help her control it," Sera giggled. "By the way, there's something on my mind lately…about Masamune."

"Oh?" Ajuka smirked.

"S-Shut up," Sera croaked. "He's slain a lot of gods right?"

"From what he says, yes," said Ajuka. "Why?"

"Well if he has their Authorities from his own world," said Sera. "Then wouldn't the gods of this world feel it…or sense it? Two beings that possess the exact same Authority. Don't you think they would have noticed by now?"

"I thought about that actually," said Ajuka. "But maybe the Authorities are different here than they were in his own world. But if that isn't the case…"

"Then the Elysium Treaty would be broken," said Sera. "The gods might think that other gods are messing around with humans."

"Then things would be bad," said Ajuka.

Just then, a magic circle opened on Ajuka's wrist. The Devil King shot to his feet with shock. "That's…not good."

"Ajuka?" asked Sera, growing worried.

"There's been a huge spike in divine power in Kuoh," said Ajuka. "A god is about to manifest."

"Dammit we were just talking about how bad that would be!" Sera scratched her head. "We gotta go, Masamune might be in trouble."

Ajuka opened a magic circle for a jump and the two beamed directly to Masamune's estate. They appeared outside the estate, however the destruction was very clear. A huge chunk of the building had been blown away with a large man floating in the sky. He was looking at the front door.

"Masamune!" cried Sera.

Ajuka stopped her before she could do anything. "We can't! If we act, it'll be against the Elysium Treaty. We could risk another war."

"You want me to do nothing?" growled Sera.

"It's not up to us…" Ajuka bit his lower lip out of frustration.

Sera looked to the front door. The servants of the estate were huddled in the back, with Dulio Gesualdo and a girl with long black hair with cat ears and tail guarding them. In front of all of them was Masamune…with a sword straight through his chest.

**…**

"Yukimura!" Masamune cried. In seconds, Yukimura broke through the locked door.

"M-My Lord? What's wrong?" asked the butler. "I heard you shout."

"Gather the maids and get to the backyard, and Shirone as well," said Masamune. "Project a protective barrier around yourself, as strong as you can."

"B-But my Lord, what has-"

"Just do it!"

Yukimura looked startled, however he nodded and ran off.

"Master…" said Kuro. "This could be bad. If Susanoo of all gods attack us here…."

"This estate might be the least of our worries," Masamune balled his fist. He looked up the clouds to see the thunderclouds having completely covered the entire city. "There's no leaving the city on foot now. He's enclosed the entire city in the clouds. One wrong move and he'll strike us."

"A god's going to attack?" asked Kuroka. "What do we do?"

"Not much of a choice now," Masamune smirked. "Looks like we're going to have to take care of him."

"T-Take care of him?" asked Kuroka. "You're gonna kill him?"

"Master…you're showing your scary side again," sighed Kuro.

Masamune buckled. "My bad, I didn't mean to seem excited."

"Always craving battle aren't you," sighed Dulio. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen you fight all out yet."

"I don't think you'd want that pigeon," said Kuro. "This city might not be standing tomorrow if Master fights to his heart's content."

"Either way," said Masamune. "We have to be ready. Kuroka I'm leaving Yukimura to you. Protect them on your life."

"I-I understand," said Kuroka.

"Dulio you'd better leave," said Masamune. "I wouldn't want you dragged into all of this."

"Screw that," Dulio smiled. "This is much more interesting than sitting by and doing nothing. I'm actually motivated for once."

Out in the distance, thunder boomed in the skies. "Let's go outside. He's almost here."

Masamune, Kuromaru, and Dulio all headed outside. Masamune stared up at the skies, as the clouds began to spiral into a cone. From the clouds, a single bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of them.

"Well well, for the first time in thousands of years, an individual has come from the shadows to entertain me some," cried a thundering voice. With a swipe of their hands, the lightning vanished, revealing a young man in his twenties. He had long and flowing black hair tied into a tail with white streaks in his bangs. His eyes were bright yellow, like the lightning bolt he had just come from. He wore a black and yellow kimono with strange patterns carved in, and a long sword attached to the back of his waist. One of his arms was hanging from the inside of his kimono, showing chainmail armor underneath the kimono.

"Susanoo?" asked Masamune. He was completely different than how Masamune remembered Susanoo. The god of storms he knew was older and more wise…not so battle crazy warrior.

"Indeed it is I!" declared the god. "The glorious warrior who slew the great serpent! Rejoice now that I have arrived!"

"Self absorbed aren't we," sighed Kuro.

"Bite your tongue you insolent dog," growled Susanoo. "How dare you speak in that tone in front of a god?"

"What brings you here Susanoo?" asked Masamune. "What can I do for you?"

"So you are the last of the ancient kings," Susanoo smirked and examined him. "I must say, I am quite disappointed in how you have turned out. But surely I will test out your strengths in combat."

"Wait a minute! Why would you come here just to fight?" asked Kuro.

"As thanks for rescuing my precious avatar," said Susanoo. "I would like to test out the strengths of this God Slayer myself."

"I have no intention of fighting you, Susanoo," said Masamune.

"Oh?" smirked Susanoo. "Not even if I were to accidentally blow away this entire city?"

"Your threats mean nothing to me, no more than empty words," said Masamune. "Can we not settle this like civilized men?"

"But we are not just ordinary men, are we?" asked Susanoo. "I shall decide if you are worthy of the title you wear!"

Susanoo held out his right hand as a bolt of lightning shot from his fingertip. Before it made contact with Aegis, Kuro jumped in and blocked the attack with his arm.

"Oh? You can take a hit from my divine lightning without so much as a scratch?" asked Susanoo. "I see, you are the Nemean Lion. Steel of the lion, divine steel Authority. Nothing less of a Primordial God's Authority can penetrate it I see." Susanoo looked to Masamune. "You have quite the powerful retainer, God Slayer. But surely your pride isn't so small as to let your retainer fight for you."

"He's not my retainer," said Masamune as he stepped forward. "He's my friend. And like I said, why would I fight you?"

"You're a being who craves danger," said Susanoo. "A human blessed with the gifts of a god, a king among kings. You do not belong on the same level as these insects."

"And I were to say that I want to?"

"Then you are nothing more than an insect to my boot," said Susanoo. "Perhaps I should give you a bit of encouragement." Susanoo drew the sword from his waist and held it to the backyard, where Kuroka and the others were.

An ethereal sword formed above the god, made of lightning and magic. With a wave of his hand, the sword shot through the skies and went straight for Kuroka. Masamune blasted a bolt of his own lightning and canceled out the attack.

"Oh?" asked Susanoo. "Ready to fight now?"

"If I am a king," said Masamune. "Then you should know better than to target my subjects."

"Come then, king of kings!" said Susanoo with a maniacal look in his eyes. "We shall test each others strengths in the mightiest of matches!"

"Master," said Kuro. "Are we doing this here?"

"Kuro, you and Dulio stay back and protect the estate," said Masamune. "I'll deal with this nuisance."

"Come God Slayer!" cried Susanoo. "Let us trade steel on the grandest of stages!"

Masamune manifested a katana and crossed swords with Susanoo, however Susanoo's sword sliced right through. It took Masamune a few manifested swords to realize what Susanoo was wielding.

The God Slayer jumped back. "That sword…the Ama-no-Murakumo huh?'

"So there are those who still know the names of my precious swords," said Susanoo. "You have my respect, God Slayer."

"I see," smirked Masamune. "Then maybe I should use my own Ama-no-Murakumo."

Susanoo raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Masamune clapped his hands together and parted them as a beam of light manifested a long sword. A katana with a curved blade and a black rectangular handle with no guard.

"That sword…" said Susanoo. "It has the same magic pressure as my own. What in the world…"

"Steel is my soul and wind is my rage," Masamune held the blade in front of him. "For the wind is my servant and my soul is righteous. Cut my enemies with the fury of your storms!"

Masamune slashed at the air and created a massive air current that tore away at Susanoo's clothes.

"Amazing…Absolutely amazing!" Susanoo smiled. "You are not disappointing me at all…God Slayer!"

Susanoo dashed at Masamune and crossed swords with him once again. Each blow created a pressurized current of air that tore away at everything around them, the trees and even the ground.

"Lightning, strike!" cried Susanoo.

The thunderclouds struck lightning down at the ground. Masamune didn't even bother to dodge as Aegis blocked the attacks completely.

"That impenetrable shield of divine power," said Susanoo. "You possess the Lady Athena's divine shield, Aegis."

Aegis was one of the only Authorities that Masamune didn't gain from the Blessing of Olympus. An impenetrable shield comprised of Masamune's own divinity. It's able to block all form of magic and divine attacks. However it still acts as divinity, which means…

"Now that I know your shield negates magic," smiled Susanoo. "Perhaps Ama-no-Murakumo might not be the best choice anymore."

"What?"

Susanoo sheathed his sword and held out his hand. A massive triangular sword appeared in his hand. It's handle was thin and as long as the god's whole arm, however it's blade was that of an arrow head that was longer than the god's whole body.

"Reap his soul for eternity…Totsuka-no-Tsurugi!"

Before Masamune could evade the attack, three swords shot from the ground and pierced his chest.

"W-What…" Masamune coughed up blood.

"It broke through Aegis!" cried Kuro.

"The Totsuka Sword," said Dulio.

Susanoo broke out into laughter. "Behold the might of my strongest weapon! It can even cut through a god's divinity!"

Masamune began to laugh through the pain. Yes…this was pain. The thrill of death that lingered in every battle. The exhilaration of not knowing if he could survive a fight. This overwhelming sensation of joy in his heart. Yes, this was the thrill of the hunt. The longing in his heart for an opponent strong enough to give him a real fight.

"Have you gone mad, God Slayer?" asked Susanoo. "How can you laugh when I have immobilized you?"

From behind him, Masamune heard Kuroka running to the door with the other servants. "Masamune!" cried Kuroka.

"M-My Lord…" said Yukimura.

Masamune grabbed onto the sword in his chest. "Using Words of Power, I bring forth justice into this world. As the king commanded, punish the sinners. Shatter his back, pull out his bones, his hair, his brains. Punish him for breaking the contract!"

In an instant, all the swords on the ground shattered like glass as Masamune's wounds began to seal up. He began to laugh as he looked to Susanoo.

"Thank you…for coming here today," said Masamune.

"W-What?" asked Susanoo with a glare.

"This whole time…it felt like I was walking in a world made of tissue paper, afraid to even so much as breath without breaking everything," said Masamune as he held out his hands. "Always keeping in mind to hold back, to always hold back so I don't kill anybody. But you…" He looked up at Susanoo with a grim and cold stare. Before he knew it, his eyes had turned a blood red. "You can take it, can't you big man? Here and now, you wanted to see what I can do? I'll show you the power of a God Slayer with 7,000 years of experience. Experience true terror as I send you to the depths of hell!"

"Yes…Yes God Slayer! That is it! Let your heart be consumed with rage! This is what I've been waiting for!"

Susanoo held up the Totsuka Sword as it amassed power. Masamune on the other hand held out both of his hands.

"For I am strong, and what I display is the strength of the King!" Masamune recited. "For I am the king that stands at the top of the world. The king that walks the path of the heavens, and the demon that shall rule over all. All gods fear me, all men bow before me. The very Earth trembles with each step, here and now reveal yourself in my hand!"

Using Susanoo's own thunderclouds, a bolt of lightning struck from the skies and into Masamune's hand. The Master Bolt.

Water from the fountain in the garden swirled with frenzy before blasting to Masamune's other hand, revealing a long trident. The Trident of the Seas.

The ground beneath him cracked open as a pitchfork elevated itself from the flames and lava below. The Bident of the Underworld.

"K-Kuro…what the hell is happening?" asked Dulio.

"Master…He's going to form the Blade," said Kuro.

"What blade?" asked Kuroka.

"The combined weapons of the Big Three. Zeus's Master Bolt, Poseidon's Trident, and Hades's Bident. Three powerful Divine Weapons forged into a single blade, only possible with the Blessing of Olympus," said Kuro. "The Blade of Olympus."

Masamune slammed all three weapons together and pulled from the Earth, a massive sword easily twice the size of his body. An overly sized golden sword with an Omega symbol and twelve elongated prongs sticking out from the handle. The blade itself was a long golden blade with a hollow center and Greek runes engraved along the blade.

"So this is it!" cried Susanoo. "The all powerful sword that can kill all celestial beings! Show me what you can do!"

"Castrate yourself o Lord of Light," said Masamune as two spears of light shot from the ground and pierced Susanoo's thighs, making him fall to his knees.

"W-What…" growled Susanoo. "This is…the Light of Mithra…"

"Illuminating light of the sun, lend me your strength in this fight," said Masamune. "Grant me the blessing of sunlight!"

Two more pillars shot from the sky and anchored themselves directly at Susanoo's wrists, slamming them onto the ground.

"Yes…this is your destiny God Slayer," said Susanoo with a smile. "You were born for this, the endless slaughter of all gods. The eternal fight against beings of celestial might. This is who you are!"

Masamune charged at Susanoo with the Blade of Olympus in his hands. He stood over the god and raised his sword. Masamune swung at Susanoo, however a figure jumped from the bushes and stepped in front of Susanoo at the last second.

"Stop it right now Masamune! This isn't like you!"

It was Sera. She was wearing a plain white dress shirt and a skirt, however she stood in front of him and the Blade with her arms held out and a determined look on her face.

"S-Sera…What are you…" Masamune retreated his sword. "Why are you here Sera?"

"To stop you from killing a god," said Sera as she lowered her arms. "If you kill her, you'll bring the wrath of the gods onto you. You would have broken the Elysium Treaty."

"He started it!" cried Masamune before pausing. "Did you just say…she?"

Sera sighed and turned to Susanoo. "Lady Susanoo…how many times must I tell you to stop posing as a man?"

"W-What…Susanoo's a woman?" asked Kuro as the others ran over to join him.

The light bounding Susanoo's body disappeared. The body of a fit man vanished in a puff of smoke, to reveal a small girl with long black hair with streaks of white. She wore the same black and yellow kimono as her male form, however it had a big black bow on the back of her waist. She didn't look any older than 15…

"This is Susanoo?" asked Kuroka. "The god of storms?"

"Goddess," said Susanoo as she stood up and wiped her bottom. "Jeez Leviathan. I wish you wouldn't spoil my fun so early."

"He would have actually killed you, Lady Susanoo," said Sera.

"We'll see about that," Susanoo jumped and crossed her legs as a small clouds formed underneath her, allowing her to sit. "So the rumors were true. You were that abnormal magic pressure I felt." The cloud hovered around Masamune, Susanoo's eyes locked on him. "And to think you would have the same Authorities as me…"

"It's a rather complicated situation I'm afraid, Lady Susanoo," said Ajuka as he walked out from the bushes.

"Beelzebub? You're here too I see," sighed Susanoo. "God Slayer, why must you make such a ridiculous treaty with these Devils? Someone of your stature could have stood at the top of the world."

Masamune sighed and deactivated the Blade of Olympus. It vanished with a combination of lightning, water dissolving, and ash.

"That part I said about walking in a world of tissue paper is not entirely without truth," said Masamune. "I wouldn't want to break this world."

"But why did you come here, Lady Susanoo?" asked Sera. "Did you just attack Masamune just for fun?"

"A priest from the Church sent a prayer at one of my shrines," said Susanoo. "Said that there was a God Slayer in this town, and he's already made an alliance with the Devils and Angels."

Masamune's eyes bulged. "W-What?"

"You've already formed an alliance with the Angels?" asked Sera. "Masamune that's amazing!"

Masamune looked to Kuro, Kuroka, and Dulio.

"What is it?" asked Ajuka.

"I'll explain later," Masamune turned to Susanoo. "What are you going to do now? I won't fight you again."

"Honor dictates that you take my life," sighed Susanoo as she rested her cheek on her palm. "Man this sucks. It'll be eons before I can reform myself."

"Wait, gods don't die when they're killed?" asked Kuroka.

"No, we die. In every sense of the word," said Susanoo. "But we're beings of celestial power. Our bodies will form again, but it'll take a couple thousand years…maybe more. Let's get it over with."

"I won't kill you, idiot," Masamune chopped Susanoo's head. "I've killed enough people as is."

"M-Masamune!" Kuroka grabbed his arm. "You can't go around chopping the heads of gods!"

"Hmm?" asked Masamune. "Why not?"

Susanoo broke out into laughter. "You are a strange person, God Slayer."

"But still," said Masamune. "What are you gonna do?"

Susanoo rubbed her chin. "Hmm…I don't know. If I go back, Amaterasu might kill me herself if she found out I picked a fight with someone."

"In that case," said Masamune. "If you promise to fix the house, you can stay here if you'd like."

The entire group broke out into disbelief chatter.

"M-Masamune," said Dulio. "I don't think that's-"

"It's not the first time I've had a god working for me," said Masamune as he wrapped an arm around the goddess. "But you know Susanoo, if you work for me, you might get the chance to fight some real strong enemies. Enemies befitting of someone like you, a god."

"You say some particularly enticing words, God Slayer," Susanoo smirked. "Very well then! I shall take you up on your offer."

Kuro rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe he's really doing this again."

"How are you taking this so lightly!" cried Kuroka. "He basically just enslaved a god!"

"Yeah well it's not the first time," sighed Kuro. "Master, I had hoped you'd learned your lesson after what happened with Thor."

"Water under the bridge my friend," said Masamune with a smile. "Water under a long and forgotten bridge."

**…**

"So it's confirmed," said Kuromaru. "Mihiro is a spy for the Church."

Masamune, Kuro, Kuroka, Dulio, Sera, Ajuka, and even Yukimura were all in his study, while the maids were working with Susanoo to fix the damage to the estate. It was a bit cramped to fit so many people inside, but this was something everyone here had to know…everyone.

Yukimura stumbled. "M-Mihiro is? My Lord, are you sure? My daughter never would-"

"I heard her reporting to someone the other day when Dulio came over," said Kuro. "And, the fact that our meeting was incredibly top secret. No one outside of this estate knew about it, even the Devil Kings here."

"The question is why…" said Ajuka. "I suggest we remove her from the estate at once, before the Church learns anything else."

"I agree," said Sera. "They tipped off a god about the God Slayer being in Kuoh, hopefully just to get rid of you."

"My Lord," said Yukimura. "I know my daughter, very well. She would never do this unless there was a reason. I implore you, let me speak with you."

"You can't," said Kuroka. "Now that we know she's working with the enemy, we can't risk-"

"No he's right," said Dulio. "Everybody deserves a chance to explain themselves, no matter what they've done."

"I'll go speak with her after this," said Masamune. "I said that everybody deserves a second chance, and I'm a man of my word. You don't threaten war against the Devils and not live as you preach."

"Dulio," said Kuro. "Any idea who she might be reporting to?"

"Well…there aren't that many people in the Church who would willingly trust a Devil," said Dulio. "The Pope is definitely not one of them. It has to be someone who has no prejudice against the Devils. At the very least, someone in Kuoh."

"How can you be sure?" asked Sera.

"Because there's a Shinto shrine just north of Kuoh," said Dulio. "If Susanoo attacked us on the same day as the meeting, then it wouldn't be so unlikely that someone in this town tipped off the gods. So who in this town is affiliated with the Church and would work with Devils?"

"Ah!" Kuroka shot to her feet. "I know someone!"

"Kuroka?" asked Masamune. "How?"

"Naberius gave me a job to tail some exorcist from the church because of a potential breach in the balance of power," said Kuroka. "Apparently there was a Devil here who fell in love with a human."

"I remember this," said Ajuka. "An exorcist was sent to take care of the problem. I believe his name was…"

"Shidou Touji," said Yukimura. "Yes, I know of that man."

"How do you know him, Yukimura?" asked Kuro.

"We've crossed swords many times in the past," said Yukimura as he balled his fist. "To think that Mihiro would work for him…there was a time where I had hoped the two of us could even become friends."

"I'm sure that time will come, however for now," said Masamune. "I'll need to speak to Mihiro."

"We'll leave you to it," said Dulio as everyone exited the room.

One by one, everybody vacate the study, until Yukimura stood alone.

"My Lord…" said Yukimura. "Whatever punishment befits the crimes my daughter has done…please allow me to take them in her place."

"There won't be any need Yukimura."

"But my Lord!" said Yukimura. "She is my daughter…I will always protect her."

"You won't have to, because I won't punish her," said Masamune. "She hasn't done anything that I would call a crime. Perhaps she was simply scared, we will see. But you have my word that I will not do anything to her."

Yukimura balled his fist, before bowing. "I shall call her up for you, my Lord."

Masamune nodded before Yukimura left. Masamune sighed and spun around in his chair before facing the outside of the window, staring off into the city. Suddenly, Susanoo rose to meet his gaze and gave a cynical smile.

Masamune sighed as he turned around to face the doors, as Mihiro opened them and walked through.

"Hey, Mihiro," Masamune smiled.

"Why does it feel like I've been called to the principal's office," asked Mihiro as she nervously walked in front of his desk.

"Mihiro," said Masamune. "How long have you been reporting to Shidou Touji?"

Mihiro's face went pale. "W…What?"


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

"Are we sure it was okay to let Masamune talk to her alone?" asked Serafall Leviathan.

Kuromaru puffed and cross his arms and legs. "Master is a master wordsmith, negotiations is one of his specialties."

Serafall giggled. "So I've noticed. I don't think we've officially met. I'm Serafall Leviathan. This is Ajuka Beelzebub."

"Kuromaru," he said. "A pleasure."

"Might wanna be more friendly Kuro," said Dulio as he kicked his legs up onto the coffee table. "They are Devil Kings after all."

"I do not care for titles such as those," said Kuro.

"How can you be so anti-social and still be so obedient?" Kuroka smacked his head.

Suddenly the doors opened as the maids and Susanoo entered the house. "We've finished with the house!" sighed Anna.

"I'm so tired," added Elise.

"How can you two be Devils and have such low stamina?" asked Susanoo. "Very well, you make take a break. Away now."

Susanoo flew over to the group in the living room. "Where is the God Slayer? Has he not come down from his room?"

"He's speaking with a potential spy," said Serafall. "I wonder what he's going to do."

"I say we smite the little traitor," said Susanoo holding up her arm. "Those who betray their masters deserve nothing less than death."

"You hear that Kuroka?" Kuro smirked and gave her a nudge.

"Oh shut it you stupid cat," Kuroka crossed her arms and turned the other way.

"Who are you calling a stupid cat, you stupid cat!" Kuro growled at her.

"What'd you say to me!"

The two butted heads, but luckily Dulio separated them. Honestly, what did Master even see in this woman? Sure she was talented as a magic user, but her personality was completely horrible!

Susanoo broke out an amused laughter. "Honestly, how can one be as old as you but still have the mentality of a child? You amuse me, Nemean Lion."

"Come to think of it," said Serafall. "How old are you Kuro-Kun? Are you immortal like Masamune?"

Kuro crossed his arms. "I've been alive far longer than my Master. I was there during the destruction of Troy, present when Perseus beheaded Medusa, even helped Odysseus find his way home."

"Damn you're old," Kuroka said under her breath.

"Oh I am going to-" Kuro manifested his claws and looked to Kuroka, however Dulio grabbed his arm and pushed him back down.

"Sit," said the Angel.

"And how exactly did you meet Asa Masamune?" asked Susanoo.

"He came to Greece looking for recruits to join the Jaegers," said Kuro. "He found me in the mountains of Nemea and even challenged me to a fight. It took a few days but he fought me to a draw, granted this was before he obtained the Blessing and the Authorities of various gods."

"Who was the first god that he killed?" asked Sera. "He told us awhile back that he killed a god to save the life of his friend."

"Lady Yuumi, yes he told me about that," said Kuro. "She was a gifted prophet, and one of the six we buried outside. She was actually the one who made my collar and created the barrier around me. She was one of my first friends."

"Humans are intriguing, don't you agree?" asked Susanoo. "Their lives are so short, it's like they burn out as fast as a match, and yet they can leave behind so much."

Kuro found himself agreeing with the goddess and even smiling. "Indeed they are."

"Wait a minute Kuromaru," said Ajuka. "Why weren't you with Masamune when he arrived here? You said you fell through the same hole, right?"

Kuro sighed. "Master and I were summoned by Lady Athena as a last resort, a final countermeasure to hold back the forces of the titans. Lord Ares and Lord Apollo had already fallen, which greatly lowered the gods chances of survival. My Master was able to push them back, but they launched an attack on Lord Hephaestus's workshop. My master was caught in the attack, trying to stop it. When Lady Athena and I found the tear, the Titans had already made their way to the throne room. She said that she wanted me to be safe, so she tossed me inside the hole."

"Goddess of wisdom huh?" asked Dulio.

"I have not heard of such events happening," said Susanoo. "Nemean Lion, are you certain these events took place?"

"They didn't happen on this world, don't worry," said Kuro. "Master and I are from another world. It is how he has the same Authority as you. Master slew the Susanoo of our world long ago and usurped the Ama-no-Murakumo."

"I see," Susanoo rubbed her chin. "This is most fascinating. I had wondered why I have not felt his power until recent."

"Boy I'm getting deja vu," said Dulio as he rubbed his head.

"By the way," said Kuroka. "What did you mean when you said Masamune wasn't always so caring?"

Kuro grimaced and played with his hands. "Master hasn't always had the kind and caring heart for people as he does now. He's lived a long life, as long as my own. He's lost things that a lot of you would never understand."

"His friends," said Sera. "The Jaegers."

Kuro nodded. "Lady Yuumi was actually the first one. Her death set forth a chain of events that completely closed off my Master's heart. As everyone passed away, their children joined the Jaegers, and then their children. However their came a time when my Master could bear it no longer. Time is different to an immortal. One year feels like a second to us. We blink and the next thing you know, all the people you've ever cared about it completely gone."

"The immortal's dilemma," said Susanoo. "I have seen it before. Humans wishing for eternal life, only to give up before even 200 years because they lost the will to live."

"Masamune…" said Serafall.

"I of course followed my master everywhere," said Kuro. "But eventually he began to test the limits of his immortality."

"Wait a minute, you mean he-" Kuroka was cut off by Kuro nodding.

"He tried everything, and I do mean everything," said Kuro. "He went years without eating or drinking. He set off an active volcano and jumped in for a swim. He jumped off the tallest mountain in the world. Eventually he realized that ordinary deaths wouldn't do it…so he went picked fights with every god he could find. To be completely honest with you, I think the entire war between the gods started with him."

"That is one insane man," said Susanoo. "Though I'm not sure that the word 'man' would best describe such an individual."

"Don't talk about him like that!" cried Serafall. "He lost everyone and everything he ever loved. How would you know how that-" Ajuka grabbed her hand and shook his head, forcing her to sit back down.

"This is why there are rogue gods," said Susanoo. "Immortals who lash out because of emotion. There will come a time when he realizes that he is more than just a God Slayer now…"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," said Kuro. "Because there will come a time when he realizes that he is the last of the ancient kings, and that fact will bring with it a plethora of moral dilemmas." He looked to Serafall. "You truly care for my Master, don't you?"

Serafall flushed. "I-It's not like that…I just…He's just befallen an unfortunate situation. Most of us here were brought into this world with others to guide us, others like ourselves. We can all live for a long time, but we have friends and family who can as well. But he…Masamune…"

"You must have been the first people to have met him when he came to this world," said Kuro as he got up and walked over to Serafall and Ajuka, taking their hands and getting on his knees.

"K-Kuro-Kun?"

"Kuromaru…"

"Please," said Kuro. "My Master's heart has been completely shattered by our world. That is why…I'm extremely grateful that it was you…the first faces he saw in this world, that welcomed him with open arms. If it weren't for the kindness you showed him, I know not what would have happened. I thank you…from the bottom of my heart."

"G-Get up Kuro-Kun," said Sera as she took his hand. "There's no need to thank us for anything."

"She's right, Kuromaru," said Ajuka with a smile. "Anyone would have done what we did. It's only natural to help others, right?"

Kuro was speechless at those words. How long had it been since he's been around a group of people like this. It felt like a lifetime ago that he'd ever though he and Master could be surrounded by friends again…and most of them have a lifespan that outstretched those of normal humans. He had forgotten this feeling of friendship…this love…

"K-Kuromaru! Are you crying?" asked Kuroka as she rushed to his side. "Oi! What's wrong?"

"W-Why do you care?" asked Kuro as he wiped his eye.

"You idiot," said Kuroka. "We're friends now aren't we?"

Kuro broke out into a fit of laughter. Even after all their squabbles and fights, she still considered him a friend. Maybe this is what Master meant…

"This house might be more interesting than I thought," Susanoo said with a smirk.

**…**

"M-My Lord?" asked Mihiro as she gulped. "What do you mean?"

Masamune faced a pale faced Mihiro as she stood stiff as a stick. He saw that was extremely nervous, fiddling with her fingers and avoided eye contact with him. For an assassin trained under an entire clan of assassins, she was a terrible liar.

"My meeting with Michael and Gabriel were a closely held secret that only the Archangels and their trusted advisers knew of," said Masamune. "As well as the people living in this estate. And yet as soon as we were done, Susanoo comes to our doorstep saying that she was tipped off of a my arrival and that I had formed an alliance with the Angels. Only a handful of people knew…"

"What are you trying to say Lord Masamune?" asked Mihiro. "That I was the one who tipped of Susanoo? Maybe it was Lady Kuroka…she did betray her master after all…"

"Because of my encouragement that she obtain the life and freedom she and Shirone deserve," said Masamune. "I doubt that Kuroka will ever betray me. Kuro will definitely never go behind my back like that. Yukimura is most definitely not the type of man who would betray his master. Dulio is…well…Dulio. And Elise and Anna would never give up Kuro like that. Which just leaves you, Mihiro."

"I had nothing to do with it my Lord," said Mihiro, standing her ground.

Masamune sighed. "Take a look around this room Mihiro. Do you notice anything off?"

Mihiro narrowed her eyes as she examined the room. "No…Why would…" She then seemed to notice that everything began to change color. The vibrant and colorful world that she knew turned into an inverted hell. Crimson red light filled the room as a mixture of white and black turned the entire room into a failed attempt of a painting, a collage of mismatched colors.

"W-What is this…" Mihiro buckled her legs and stumbled back.

"How long do you think it's been since you've set foot in this study, Mihiro?" asked Masamune.

"A…A few minutes at best," she replied.

Masamune got up from his chair and walked to the front of his desk and leaned back. "You haven't even been in here for more than 3 seconds. In fact, I think you're still on your way to closing the door."

"W-What?"

"This is the illusion world of Tsukuyomi," said Masamune. "Once I made eye contact with you as you walked in, you became trapped inside this world. The flow of time, the very forces of nature, are all under my control. We can stay in here for 10,000 years and not 10 seconds would have passed in the outside world. So I'll ask you again because quite literally, I have all the time in the world," He looked at her in the eyes. His own eyes had changed into a blood red with an elongated shuriken covering his pupils. "Who have you been reporting to Mihiro?"

The maid began to breath heavily, as if having a panic attack. Her legs failed her as she collapsed.

"W-Why…Why are you doing this?" asked Mihiro.

"Because I don't like spies making me breakfast every morning," Masamune said with a cold indifference. "I've had enough of people egging on my trust to stab me in the back when it really counts. I have very little patience to spare for people like that, and very little sympathy to give." He walked over to her. "Please Mihiro…believe it or not I care a great deal for you and your father, Elise and Anna as well."

Mihiro began to shiver and hold her arms.

"I've made the temperature as freezing as the North Pole…on a good day," said Masamune. "Do you wanna see what it's like on the sun? Nothing you experience in this world will effect your real body of course, but the second I release you from this world…all the physical pain you felt in this world will translate to severe psychological damage. I know you're prepared to go through some intense psychological interrogation, but are you ready to go through mine?"

Mihiro's eyes were wide as saucers. He was probably overdoing it a bit. Of course he wasn't really going to drop her into the sun, that's too cruel for anybody.

"I…I don't have a choice…" said Mihiro. "If I don't…do it…he'll…kill my…dad."

Masamune's head perked up. He completely canceled the effects of Tsukuyomi and shot them both back to their bodies.

"Explain," said Masamune. "What do you mean?"

"S…Shidou Touji," said Mihiro. "He has some sort of implant in my father's body. He says that he can detonate it anytime to kill him…if I don't do what he says?"

"I'm the biggest moron in the world!" Masamune shouted as he grabbed Mihiro's hand and ran outside.

"M-My Lord?"

Masamune carried her in his arms as he jumped out of his study and ran to the stairs. "Kuro!"

"Master?" asked Kuro as he was on his knees in front of Sera and Ajuka. "What is it?"

"Search Yukimura's body for any internal magic," said Masamune as he jumped off the second floor and body rolled to Yukimura, pinning him down. "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN JUST DO IT!"

"On it!" Kuro jumped over and sniffed Yukimura's body.

"M…My Lord…what's going on?" asked Yukimura.

"Yukimura, do you trust me?" asked Masamune.

"I…I do…"

"Then I need you to stay as perfectly still as you can," He ripped the blanket from the couch and put it to Yukimura's mouth. "Bite on to this…this might be a bit painful."

"I got it!" said Kuro. "5th rib from the top. There's an abnormal clog of magic energy."

"Clench your teeth Yukimura," said Masamune as he sparked lightning on his fingertips and cut an incision along Yukimura's rib cage. Yukimura's screams of pain were deafening, but if his hunch was correct…

"What are you doing!" cried Mihiro. "Dad!"

"There's…something…in…his…" Masamune jammed his hand into the incision, making Yukimura's screams grow in pitch. "Ribcage!" Masamune pulled his hand back and held a small bag. "Kuro, heal him."

Kuro took the blanket from Yukimura's mouth and held his hand to the butler's mouth. "Here, bite as hard as you can."

Yukimura did so, and his body began heal. The incision that Masamune had made began to close up slowly but surely.

"What the hell is that?" asked Kuroka and Sera.

"It's a hex bag," said Masamune. "Some old form of magic, but effective nonetheless."

It was a small black drawstring back, filled with animal bones and the ashes of a corpse, most likely a saint. "That's how he's been listening in on everything we've been doing. He only had Mihiro report to confirm what he's heard. If even one thing didn't match, he would have made a move sooner and forced Mihiro to do something…"

"Dad!" Mihiro held Yukimura's hand. "Dad!"

"L-Lord…Masamune…" Yukimura reached a hand for him.

Masamune took his hand and squeezed. "I know you can hear me, Shidou Touji. I don't know where in Kuoh you are, or even if you are in Kuoh, but believe me when I say that I will find you. You made my precious servant lie straight to my face, and implanted a hex bag into another. Whatever your reasons are, I will subject you to the cruelest forms of pain ever imagined. And trust me old man…7,000 years has taught me a lot about the human limit for pain. You'd better run, because there's nowhere safe on heaven and earth for you now."

Masamune crushed the contents of the bag and set it on fire using electricity.

"M-Masamune…" said Sera. "Are you…"

"I'm okay," said Masamune as he stood up. "Mihiro, take your father to my room to rest. There's a book on the counter that has a healing spell to help him recover his energy."

"R-Right away," Mihiro swung Yukimura's arm around her neck as she made her way out from the living room.

"So Mihiro wasn't a spy after all…" said Dulio. "She was just doing it to protect her father."

"That son of a bitch," said Kuroka.

"Shidou Touji is an exorcist, is he not?" asked Susanoo. "I doubt that he acted of his own fruition. Surely this is the work of the higher source."

"I'll go back to Heaven and find out where he is," said Dulio. "See you guys in a bit."

"Masamune?" asked Sera, taking his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Some human out there, thinks he can toy with the lives of my people," Masamune couldn't even contain his anger. "And after I put Mihiro and Yukimura through that pain…"

"Master, we can't," said Kuro. "If we-"

"I know," said Masamune.

"Do you need to talk?" asked Sera. "I'm here if you-"

"I'll be in my study," said Masamune as he let go of Sera's hand and made his way back up to his study and closed the door behind him.

What the hell was he thinking…putting Mihiro through that hell? He only wanted to pressure her a bit, not give her a traumatic experience. And Yukimura…Dammit. He was the worst possible leader. What kind of leader would do that to his people…

"Dammit!" Masamune punched the wall hard enough to crack it and form a crater. Tears dropped from his eyes…he said he would protect humanity at all cost…and yet…

"Dammit…" Masamune dropped to his knees and began to cry. How long had it been since he cried? These pent up feelings in his heart suddenly came pouring out.

The door swung open as Sera walked in. "Masamune…" She closed the door and walked over to him.

"Go away Sera…" said Masamune. "I'm not in any mood to talk."

"You don't have to," she sat down and hugged him from behind, her warmth filling his body. "I just didn't think you should be alone."

He turned and faced her. "I didn't want anybody to get hurt…because of me…I'm tired of it…"

"I know," Sera caressed her cheek.

"I didn't want anyone to die on me anymore," His arms found themselves around her body. "I don't want to see anybody die anymore…I…"

"I know," Sera returned his embrace and stroked his hair.

"I'm so sorry…Mihiro…Yukimura…" Masamune couldn't stop himself as the tears flooded from his eyes in an uncontrollable stream. "I'm so sorry…"

"I know…" Sera continued to smile and stroke his hair. "You're not alone anymore Masa…Munecchi….You'll never be alone from now on."

…

"I've…never seen him like that…" said Kuroka as she, Kuromaru, and Ajuka sat quietly in the living room. "I never thought he'd be the emotional type."

"Master is immortal, Kuroka, not dead," said Kuro.

"I feel bad, not being able to do anything for him," said Kuroka. "And yet Serafall Leviathan didn't even hesitate to go to him."

"I'm afraid that despite my knowing him for 7,000 years…Serafall might know him better than me," said Kuro.

"Sera is quite the affectionate person," said Ajuka. "I had my doubts about it, but it seems that her place will be alongside Masamune after all."

Susanoo suddenly flew into the living, her mouth stuffed with some bread from the pantry. "Have you tried this wonderful concoction? It's practically melting in my mouth but it's so buttery."

"Yes…that is bread," said Kuroka. "Do you guys think that Masamune will really make a move on Shidou Touji?"

"I think that was mostly as a threat," said Kuro. "I don't think anything will happen. What really worries me is Mihiro-Chan."

"Why is that?" asked Ajuka.

"While she was in Master's study…I sensed the activation of Tsukuyomi," said Kuro.

"Tsukuyomi? The goddess?" asked Kuroka.

"The goddess, but mainly her most powerful Authority," said Kuro. "It traps its victim in a distorted illusion world where the very laws of nature are controlled by the user. If Master made eye contact with Mihiro-Chan even once, she would have been stuck in a world where the flow of time is completely upside down. One second could pass in the real world, but in that world it would feel like 1,000 or more. It's a perfect way to interrogate someone. Their physical bodies will feel no damage, however the damage inflicted onto them in the illusion world is translated as psychological damage to the victim's psyche. It'll be as if their minds have been crushed in an instant."

"That is…quite terrifying," said Ajuka. "And you think he used it against the maid?"

"If he did…I'm worried how the affects of Tsukuyomi damaged her," said Kuro.

"He even has my sister's Authority, does he?" asked Susanoo. "This God Slayer might be more fearsome that I thought…I can't wait to fight him again!"

"Please don't," said Kuroka.

"But it's official now," said Ajuka. "Masamune's made an enemy of the Church. But I doubt they'll do anything so long as he doesn't."

Dulio reappeared by the living room door. "Yo."

"Welcome back," said Kuroka. "Did you find out anything?"

"Shidou Touji is in Kuoh alright, however we have bigger problems," said Dulio. "There's been an attack on a small village to the south of Kuoh. A massive amount of divine power."

"A god has manifested," said Susanoo. "This pressure…a Nordic one?"

"A Nordic god?" asked Kuroka as she got to her feet. "In Japan?"

"It's the trickster," said Susanoo with a smirk. "I'll be on my way."

"W-Wait a minute Lady Susanoo!" said Ajuka. "Please refrain from using your full strength. Who knows what might-"

"Yeah, yeah," sighed Susanoo. "I'll see you all there then!" Susanoo shot out through the door and to the skies, heading south.

Kuroka, Kuromaru, Dulio, and Ajuka walked to the front door. She glanced up behind her up the stairs. "Should we…"

"It's best if we leave Master alone for now," said Kuro. "This is something we can handle on our own."

"I shall return to the Underworld for now," said Ajuka. "Please update me as events unfold."

Kuroka nodded before the Devil King vanished within a magic circle.

"Alright then, let's head out," said Kuroka. "We gotta see what the Nordic trickster god's up to."

"I'm coming with you," said Mihiro as she walked from the kitchen, with long katana strapped on her back and a small wakizashi behind her waist.

"Mihiro-Chan…" said Kuro. "You should stay and rest. Who knows how the effects of-"

"I'm coming with you!" said Mihiro. "I want to…I want to be useful for once. I'm a shinobi of the Arashikage Clan. I can hold my own in a fight."

"Mihiro…" said Kuroka. "Alright then."

"Kuroka!" said Kuro.

"The lady's made up her mind," said Kuroka with a smile. "No point in stopping her."

"Well then," said Dulio as he placed a hand on Mihiro and Kuroka. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," said Kuroka. "Let's take care of this."

**Author's Note - This chapter might be a bit…sloppy, but I'm setting up for another arc that will happen soon. I've been taking this story at a pretty slow pace compared to Fallen Kingdom, but it's just because I wanted to develop my characters a bit instead of rushing everything half assed. There will be a time skip soon that'll jump to the main DxD plot, but that won't happen for a while so I'm just setting everything up. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this even though I kind of didn't, but I'll see you soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lawgane - Loki will have his part to play in the next few chapters, so I won't spoil anything ehehe**

**12**

Azazel always loved Paris. The city of love, or so the humans called it. In this beautiful night sky, the city seemed to be painted by thousands of shining lights. He couldn't help but admire its beauty as he sipped an espresso from the balcony of a hotel. He had to remind himself to take more time and just go sightseeing. Staying behind a desk all the time worrying about politics never did anyone any good.

And this wasn't the time for him to stay behind a desk. With the recent arrival of a certain God Slayer, things in this world were beginning to take a turn on the more…interesting side.

Azazel remembered the God Slayers. Those monsters sure gave them a run for their money, even forcing his faction to concede from the war. Not their proudest moment, that's for sure, but sacrifices are necessary.

"Did you find it?" Azazel asked.

From the shadows, a man stepped forth into the light. "Yes sir. The grimoire is in a small village near Kuoh, where the God Slayer has set up his territory."

"The Sacred Book of Prometheus," said Azazel. "One of the only artifacts in the world to grant its user with the ability to usurp a god's Authority, though with the slight side effect of killing the user. Have we sent anyone to retrieve it?"

Barakiel, Azazel's right hand man, shook his head. "I'm afraid someone has gotten to it before I had a chance to mobilize our forces."

"Oh?" This was getting interesting. "Who was it?"

"A god, sir," Barakiel said. "I'm afraid it is Loki."

"The Nordic trickster? In Japan?" asked Azazel with a sudden interest in this case. "First Susanoo, and now Loki. It seems the heavens are stirring."

"What shall we do sir?" asked Barakiel.

"Not much we can do now that the God Slayer will get involved," Azazel sighed and stood up from his seat, staring at the Eiffel Tower. "By the way Barakiel, how's that daughter of yours? I hope everything's okay at home."

"I'm afraid things are not looking so good for Shuri," said Barakiel. "The villagers have become agitated because of my staying there. I fear that Shuri will have the bulk of the trouble."

"Go to her then, my friend," said Azazel.

…Azazel sighed and turned to place a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You chose to follow me from heaven, didn't you Barakiel? I'm no leader if I force you away from your family. It has been far too long since I've seen you happy my friend."

Barakiel nodded with a smile. "Thank you sir. Please contact me if you require my assistance."

"Oh just go already," Azazel smiled as the Fallen Angel vanished.

He took the brief moment of silence to look up at the night sky. The countless abundance of stars covered the night sky in a beautiful blanket. For a time, Azazel did have the idea of making an alliance with Masamune if for no other than sheer curiosity. After all these thousands of years, a God Slayer has risen from the shadows and suddenly possesses an overly vast amount of magic energy. Azazel found it improbable that a human can gain such an overwhelming magic pressure from killing just one god, however surely Azazel would have sensed this power sooner if he had killed more. Not to mention the Elysium Treaty…

Azazel began to laugh as he placed his hands on his hips. "Looks like things are finally getting interesting. Don't disappoint me now, Asa Masamune-Kun."

**…**

Masamune felt like the biggest disappointment on two worlds.

For maybe 15 minutes, he did nothing but sob and cry into Sera's arms…and now they were silently sitting next to each other in his study. He'd been in various awkward situations before, among humans and gods, but this one felt extraordinary awkward. What was he even supposed to say to her after all of this? Not to mention…Mihiro and Yukimura. Those two had been suffering like that under his own roof, and he had no idea about it. That hex bag was charmed to avoid magic detection, if it weren't for Kuro's sharp nose…

"Munecchi," said Sera. "Did you propose taking in Stray Devils…so you could legally take in Kuroka?"

Masamune leaned back in the couch and rested the back of his head on the top part of the couch. "Honestly…I don't know. I was just tired of seeing people suffer while others did nothing but ignore them. It just makes me sick to see those in power do absolutely nothing to help the ones who are really powerless out there. I guess…that's why I did it?"

"You've got a big heart, don't you," Sera smiled as she looked to him.

"So Kuro says, but I wouldn't say that," said Masamune. "If you ask me, I think I'm pretty selfish."

"How so?"

"I'm doing all of this because I feel like I'm the only who can," said Masamune. "Because it's what the God Slayers of this world did in the past. The ones on my world were so obsessed with power and personal gain. They waged wars with one another for power and territory. I guess I'm just selfishly making up for the mistakes of my kind on this world."

"I don't think you're selfish," said Sera. "I get why you think you have to make up for what the God Slayers did on your world, but what you're doing on this world might affect more people then you might think. You're changing everyone's perspective on you…if anything I think everyone's just overreacting."

Masamune raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I mean, if you really were a big threat like everyone thinks you are," said Sera. "You would have made your presence known by attacking one of the factions, wouldn't you?"

"That's…not really my style," sighed Masamune.

Sera giggled. "I can tell."

"But I'm afraid the time for me to leave is coming soon," said Masamune as he stood up from the couch. He's been feeling it, this beating pulse of magic pressure. He knew exactly what it was.

"You're leaving?" asked Sera. "What do you mean?"

"The one thing Kuro and I feared is happening," said Masamune. He began to walk for the door as Sera trailed behind him. "The tear in the fabric of space-time on my world…Kuro and I weren't the only things that passed through."

"You said that the Thunder-Bird also passed through, right?" asked Sera as they reached the front door.

"The Thunder-Bird is the least of our worries right now," said Masamune as he opened the front door and walked outside.

Off in the distance, something flew straight for the estate. As it got closer, Masamune saw that it was the Thunder-Bird, growing in size with each second until it arrived at the estate and landed in front of him.

"Call Sirzechs and Ajuka," said Masamune as he climbed atop the Thunder-Bird. "Tell them to call a meeting between the Devils and the Angels for tomorrow morning."

"W-What's going on all of a sudden?" asked Sera. "What's happened?"

"Tell him that there are Divine Artifacts from my world loose on this world," said Masamune. "And that one of them has been found."

"W-Which one?" asked Sera. "And how can you tell?"

"The Sacred Book of Prometheus," said Masamune. "The artifact I used to become a God Slayer."

**…**

"This is…a village?" asked Mihiro, in complete horror.

Kuro couldn't believe that this was once a village, but this definitely was the location. He could feel divine power surging through the very grounds…but something else was here.

The village was small and nestled in the woods. The buildings were all handmade with hardly any modern technology. Small wood cabins, a large city hall, even a town square…at least what's left of it all. The entire town had been completely burned to the ground, and burnt corpses littered the streets.

"This is horrifying," said Kuroka. "Did Loki do this?"

"Something isn't right here…" said Dulio.

Suddenly, a loud spark created powerful streams of air that pushed everybody back. Kuro looked to the skies as two figures clashed swords. One of them was Susanoo, the goddess had a wicked smile on her face as she fought against a tall man with long sky blue hair, wearing an all white outfit. There's no doubt about it…Kuro recognized this magic pressure.

"Loki," said Kuro.

Susanoo knocked Loki back and flew down to the group. Across the way, Loki descended with a stern look in his blue eyes.

"So where is this infamous God Slayer you speak of, Susanoo?" asked Loki. "I am certainly insulted if you think you can take me own by yourselves."

"Not like I need that kid's help to take on a trickster," smirked Susanoo as she gripped the Ama-no-Murakumo.

Kuro examined the god…he was holding a stone tablet in his left hand and a sword in the other.

"Loki! How did you get that?" asked Kuro.

"Oh this little thing?" asked Loki as he held it up. "I sensed an extraordinary power in Japan and rushed here as soon as I could. If I'm not mistaken…this is the Sacred Book of Prometheus, isn't it?"

"What the hell is that?" asked Kuroka.

"A Divine Artifact created by the trickster god Prometheus himself," said Kuro. "It has the power to steal a god's Authority."

"I had thought it was destroyed during the Great War between those weaklings," said Loki as he looked at the tablet. "I must say I'm quite surprised. This will prove to be useful to me."

"Like hell we're letting you get away with that," Kuro leaped into the air and manifested his claws. In one fatal swoop, Kuro chopped off Loki's left arm and landed on the ground.

"Oh?" asked Loki as he looked to him. "Your magic pressure…and that divinity…the Nemean Lion?"

"I won't let you get your hands on this grimoire," said Kuro.

Loki sighed. "And after I burned this village down too…you're not making this easy for me are you?"

Lightning suddenly struck the god and lopped off his other arm. Dulio stepped forward with a menacing look in his eyes. "Your actions here today are unforgivable, god or not. You've broken the Elysium Treaty Loki."

"Like I care for such a ridiculous rule," smiled the god. "Humans are nothing more than our toys. Do you think they stand a chance against the might of the gods themselves!"

The arm that Kuro was holding began to dissolve as Loki regenerated his arms back in seconds. As Kuro was about to attack again, a hand came from the ground and grabbed his foot.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Mihiro.

All over the grounds of the village, hands sprawled up and immobilized them. Mihiro swiped away at them with her sword, but more and more kept springing up.

"What is this?" asked Kuroka. "Loki! What did you do?"

"You bastard…" growled Dulio. "These people are already dead! And yet you would defile their bodies like this?"

"As I said," said Loki. "Humans are nothing but toys."

Loki dashed for Kuro and stabbed his hand into Kuro's stomach, forcing him to vomit blood.

"Looks like your Divine Steel doesn't work against divinity, does it?" smirked Loki as he lifted Kuro up and tossed him to the others.

"Kuro!" Dulio caught him. "Oi! Kuro!"

"That…son of a bitch…" Kuro growled as he got to his feet. Kuro transformed into his lion form and growled, using his magic to immobilize the dead corpses from rising any further. "You're dying today…right here, right now. I don't care."

Loki walked to the tablet and picked it up, completely ignoring him. "With this…I can finally get rid of that old man and rule as king."

Suddenly, off in the distance…Kuro could hear it…thunder.

A figure dropped from the skies and landed before them, lightning sparking from his feet. Master stood tall against Loki, who seemed even more intrigued now.

"God Slayer!" cried Susanoo. "Get lost!" She flew over to his side. "He's mine."

"Do what you want with him," said Masamune. "All I want is that grimoire."

"Then we are in an understanding," smirked Susanoo. The goddess charged for Loki as they clashed swords once again.

"Master," said Kuro as he walked to Masamune's side. "The Sacred Book of Prometheus…it's the one that was kept on Olympus, isn't it?"

Masamune nodded. "You were right Kuro. It looks like we weren't the only things that passed through the portal. There must be hundreds of them scattered throughout the world by now."

"W-Wait a minute," said Kuroka. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Explain later," said Masamune. "For now, everybody focus on getting that tablet away from Loki, whatever it takes."

"Is that it?" asked a confident Mihiro as she stepped forward and unsheathed her sword. "Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: White Mist Fury."

As Mihiro held up her sword, it released an overwhelmingly powerful magic that covered the entire village in a thick and unforgiving mist. Slowly, Kuro's vision began to betray him as even Master seemed to vanish within the mist.

"Kuro," said Masamune. "Use your nose for a change."

Kuro closed his eyes and relied on his other senses. The world seemed different now that he was only using his smell. He could tell where the others were, and where Loki was. Kuro and Masamune charged for Loki, jumping at him.

Mihiro had thrown her sword at Loki and teleported to it, grabbing on and slashing Loki's back. Susanoo stabbed Ama-no-Murakumo into Loki's chest. Kuro used the opportunity to bite onto the grimoire and fall back down, as Masamune grabbed Loki's arm and threw him straight to the ground and created a deep crater.

As the four of them grouped together, Mihiro undid the mist as Kuro could finally see again. Dulio raised his hand and pinned Loki to the ground using four bolts of lightning that struck Loki at his arms and legs.

"Y…You insolent little bastard!" cried Loki. "You dare strike down the son of Odin?"

"Last I checked…" said Masamune. "Thor was the real Odinson."

"What will you do God Slayer?" asked Susanoo. "Will you kill him?"

"Yes, will you God Slayer?" asked Loki.

Masamune gritted his teeth, and then let out a sigh. "No…I'll let them do it."

"Who?" asked Kuroka.

Masamune held out his hand as a spear protruded from the ground. Kuro recognized that spear…the two pronged spear that belonged to Hades, the god of the Underworld.

"M-Master…You're not-"

"Hear me," said Masamune. "For my words give you purpose, and my soul creates your body. If you heed my will and reason, then come forth from the gates of paradise…to walk this Earth once more."

Suddenly, hundreds of holes began to burst from the ground all around them. Orbs of light flew up from each hole and surrounded Loki.

"W-What? What is this! No!"

"What are those things?" asked Kuroka.

"The remnants of the dearly departed," said Kuro. "Hades's Authority over the Underworld can reopen the gates, bringing back the souls that have died."

"You can bring back the dead?" asked Dulio.

Loki suddenly broke free from the lightning restraints. "This won't be the end of me, God Slayer." Loki's body began to glow and vanish, like the sparks of a flame going out.

The orbs of light gathered around the whole group. Masamune stepped forward and bowed his head. "I am sorry…Your lives were ended too soon, because I wasn't here fast enough."

One of the orbs took human form. A woman with long brown hair, wearing tattered clothes and a kind smile. Her body was enveloped in light…and quickly fading.

She shook her head. "Getting this chance…to see our families once again. It's more than we could have hoped for."

"But…" Masamune balled his fists.

Another orb of light joined the woman. A little girl holding a teddy bear. "Thank you…mister."

"Thank you," said the woman, before the orbs of light returned to the holes dug in the ground.

Kuro reverted back to his human form and looked around him. "This entire village…burned down just to get this grimoire."

"That prick," said Kuroka.

"My Lord…" said Mihiro as she walked to Masamune's side. "What do we do now?"

**…**

Masamune lay in this bed. For the first time in a few days, he finally had a moment of peace to himself. With the Sacred Book of Prometheus in their possession, his worst fears are finally coming into reality. The portal that dropped Masamune and Kuro into this world hasn't been closed, or even worse, wasn't the only one opened.

"So this is the Sacred Book of Prometheus, is it?" Gabriel picked up the tablet. "I was there when the original was destroyed, so I'm guessing this is a copy?"

"Not a copy," said Masamune as he still lay in bed. "That's the Sacred Book alright, but from my world."

"From your world you say?" asked Gabriel. "How is that possible?"

"It's a long story," said Masamune. "But there are more Divine Artifacts like that out there now, scattered across the world. I have to get to them before-"

"Before more victims pile up, right?" asked Gabriel as she sat at the foot of his bed. "Like that village?"

"If you're so fixated on watching on me," Masamune sat up. "I'd appreciate it if you could help out."

"Oh?" Gabriel smirked. "Are you inviting me to join your faction? Very bold of you Masamune."

"I knew someone exactly like you," said Masamune. "A duty bound woman who was devoted to her work and her brothers, but who didn't necessarily have the motivation to put up with what they do. She was much more…free. She much rather preferred to walk on the Earth than rule it from a golden throne."

"You think you know me, do you?" asked Gabriel.

"I know enough," said Masamune. "I already have a room prepared for you, if you ever feel like staying here."

"Why would you do that?" asked Gabriel.

"Because we're allies now," said Masamune. "And if you don't believe me, I'll give that to you." He pointed to the tablet in her hands.

Gabriel narrowed her eyes. "You're going to hand this over to Heaven?"

"Because we're allies, Gabriel," said Masamune. "But I'm hoping that one day we could become friends, and that you'll come to trust me a little bit."

"It's not as if I don't trust you, Masamune," said Gabriel. "But the last time I put my faith in a God Slayer, he destroyed an entire church."

"I'm not like my kind on this world Gabriel," said Masamune.

"Then prove it," said Gabriel. "The God Slayers said the same thing to gain the trust of the factions, before they slaughtered thousands of my brothers and sisters."

"That tablet holds an Authority of a certain goddess," said Masamune. "Amaterasu's eternal flame. You can use it to kill me, if you ever deem me a threat."

"What?" asked Gabriel with wide eyes.

"Amaterasu's flames won't extinguish once their lit, at least unless the caster wishes it so," said Masamune. "It's divine flames so Aegis will have no affect on it. My body will automatically regenerate any damage the second it's dealt, however those flames will never extinguish until I'm dust and ash. You can use it take care of me, if you truly think I'm a threat."

"W…Why would you give me something like this?" asked Gabriel as she fumbled back. "Why would you trust me with something like this?"

"Because I don't fear death anymore, Gabriel," said Masamune. "As much as I didn't want to admit it, this world is my home now. The peoples of this world can still thrive and be protected from harm, unlike my own world. I would never do anything to threaten their peace. I won't let families be ripped apart, let children become orphans or parents scream as their children are taken away from them." He got out of bed and stood to face Gabriel. "I trust you Gabriel, as much as I trust Sera or Sirzechs or Ajuka. In time, I hope you can trust me the same way."

Gabriel smiled. "I guess you really aren't like the God Slayers here. They were never stupid enough to hand their destruction to others."

"Trust in others first comes from trust in yourself," said Masamune. "I learned that from an old friend."

"You're an interesting man, Masamune," Gabriel held a hand to his cheek. "Maybe we really can be friends."

The doors to his room suddenly opened.

"Master," said Kuro. "Master are you okay?"

Masamune looked back to where Gabriel had been standing, but she was already gone…along with the tablet.

"I'm fine Kuro," said Masamune. "What is it?"

"Lord Zeoticus Gremory would like to speak to you."

In Masamune's study, he sat at his desk with Kuro and Kuroka by his side. A magic circle had been opened on his desk that projected a hologram of Lord Gremory.

"Masamune-Kun," said Lord Gremory. "Sorry to call you so late."

"Not at all Lord Gremory," said Masamune. "What's the problem?"

"There's been an attack on Asgard," said Lord Gremory. "It seems as though Loki has subjected the frost giants and launched a full scale invasion on Asgard. The All-Father has requested our hope, however, I was wondering if you would be available to help."

"Of course Lord Gremory," said Masamune with a smile.

"We have a debt to settle with that bastard Loki anyway," smirked Kuro.

"You two are awfully excited to go to war, aren't you," sighed Kuroka.

Lord Gremory smiled. "I'm happy to hear that. Serafall told me that you wanted to have a meeting tomorrow morning, however I'm afraid that might have to be pushed back until a later date."

"Of course Lord Gremory, it's no matter," said Masamune.

"She also said she wanted to go with you," said Lord Gremory. "She should be arriving at the estate soon."

Just then, the three of them looked to the front door as their seemed to be an argument taking place of outside. Masamune immediately recognized their voices.

"S-Stop pushing you stupid Angel!" cried Sera.

"You stop pushing you black-winged pigeon!" cried Gabriel.

""What are you even doing here anyway!" asked Sera. "You said you had no interest in men! You'd better stay away from Munecchi!"

"Masamune isn't…your…typical…man!"

Suddenly, the doors burst open as the two of them fell inside. The three of them, and even lord Gremory, turned to look at the two as they pulled each others hair and squeezed each others cheek.

"Are you purposefully making it a habit to recruit only girls?" asked Kuroka.

"Master…I hope you're not trying to be one of _those_ types of kings," sighed Kuro.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" asked Masamune with a raised eyebrow. "And what are you two even doing here?"

"We're going to Asgard with you!" Sera and Gabriel declared in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lawgane - I haven't really decided on the harem yet, I was thinking of just keeping it to Sera, Gabriel, Mihiro, and Kuroka, though there will be more female characters joining the team later on**

**Author's Note - Welcome to the new year everybody! I hope you all welcomed the new year in your own way, whether it was out partying or just snuggling up with a good book. I hope you all have a great year and accomplish all your goals :)**

**13**

Masamune had only visited the Golden City a handful of times before. A massive floating city in the middle of the cosmos with the grand castle standing dead center on the land and a cascading waterfall free flowing into the depths of space. An extraordinarily long glass bridge that reflected the sunlight in brilliant sparks of rainbows led to a small observatory at the edge of the city. Large golden buildings littered the area behind a massive golden arch acting as a gateway into the city. However…Masamune wasn't used to seeing the entire city under flames and being attacked by an army of frost giants.

Masamune, Kuro, Kuroka, Sera, and Gabriel exited the golden observatory that acted as the entryway to Asgard, the Bifrost. Immediately stepping out, they were met with a large army of frost giants walking across the water and headed towards the city.

"I didn't know Kuroka could use teleportation magic like that," said Sera. "That's pretty useful."

"The Bifrost works using Space-Time magic," said Kuroka. "It wasn't so hard to figure out how it works."

Sera and Gabriel peeked over the edge of the bridge.

"That's a pretty far drop," said Gabriel.

"And there's an army blocking our path into the city," said Sera.

"You call that an army?" asked Kuro as he walked forward.

"You call this an invasion?" asked Masamune as he raised an eyebrow. "This is a pretty small force…what's Loki planning doing here?"

"You guys think this army is small?" asked Kuroka. "I forget that you're both immortal sometimes."

"No he's right," said Gabriel as she looked ahead towards the hordes of giants fighting against Asgardian soldiers. "This force won't even penetrate to the castle let alone take over Asgard."

"Lord Gremory should already be here," said Sera. "He should be in the palace with the All-Father."

"Then we know where we're headed," said Masamune as he held out his hands. The water in the ocean below suddenly began to twist and turn.

"M-Munecchi…what are you doing?" asked Sera.

"You guys better hang onto something," said Kuro.

Originating from Masamune, the oceans expanded and blasted outward, freezing the water and destroying any frost giant getting caught in the wave.

"We're going to force our way to the palace," said Masamune. "Assist the Asgardians as much as we can. No one else dies."

"Understood master," Kuro grabbed Kuroka's collar and ran down the bridge.

"W-What! Let go of me!"

Kuro tossed Kuroka up and jumped up to her, transforming into his lion form and catching Kuroka on his back. Kuroka sighed and created multiple orbs of fire that rained down the frost giants in their path.

"Let's go," said Masamune.

Gabriel and Sera both sprung their wings and took to the skies while Masamune activated Hermes's Authority and dashed down the bridge.

Sera created a large magic circle and rained down ice shards to take out as many as she could. Gabriel opened several magic circles and did the same with thousands of light spears.

Masamune felt like he was frozen in the moment. Fighting here by their side, it felt like he was with the Jaegers again. A smile couldn't help but crack on his face.

"Lightning, strike now and become my blade. Waters, rise now and become my shield."

Lightning traveled from across Asgard and struck his hand, revealing the Master Bolt. Ice from below melted and swiftly encroached his other hand, revealing Poseidon's Trident. Masamune jumped and spun, creating a missle of spiraling water sparked with lightning and mowed down the remaining frost giants, until he reached the barricade of Asgardian soldiers.

"W-Who are you?" asked one of the soldiers, everyone still in formation and pointing their spears at him.

Kuro, Kuroka, Sera, and Gabriel landed besides him. The soldiers were all garbed with golden armor and helmets, wielding a replica of Odin's five pointed spear and carrying large ovular shields.

"Wait!" cried a voice in the back of their ranks.

A path parted as a woman walked forth. She had long silky white hair pinned with two golden head gears. She wore an oddly familiar set of armor that consisted of black, white, and silver with a chest plate, waist guards, as well as floating shoulder and thigh guards. Around her waist was a long sword…a Dragon's tooth.

"A Valkyrie," said Masamune. "It's been a long time since I've seen one."

"You must be Asa Masamune," the woman said. "I am Rossweisse, captain of the Valkyries. I would welcome you to Asgard, if it were under different circumstances."

"C-Captain…is this…" asked one of the soldiers.

"Please, follow me," said Rossweisse. "We don't know when Loki will strike again so maintain your position!"

"Mam!"

The five of them followed the Valkyrie as they walked down the bridge. Asgard was in horrible shape. A lot of the buildings were completely wrecked or set on fire. There were soldiers along the streets helping Asgardians evacuate.

"How long has it been since the invasion?" asked Masamune.

"Several hours," replied Rossweisse. "The All-Father immediately ordered the evacuation of our citizens…however I fear that will meet it's end today."

"Why do you think that?" asked Kuro. "Loki's forces were just demolished right?"

"Loki is using black magic to open portals into Asgard," said Rossweisse. "It won't be long now until the next wave. For now, we just have to focus on evacuating everybody."

"This is horrible…" said Sera.

"Why would Loki want to destroy Asgard like this?" asked Gabriel.

"He said he wanted to take over Asgard," said Kuroka. "What's the point in taking it over if it's destroyed."

"I'm starting to think ruling Asgard is the last thing on his mind right now," said Masamune.

Before the others could ask, they arrived at the palace. Walking up the stairs, they entered Golden Palace. The grand doors diverged, opening a crimson path towards a golden castle decorated with swords and spears on it's back. Various pillars were aligned symmetrically along the path as they walked down.

Masamune and Kuro froze in place as they saw who was gathered around a golden table with a hologram of Asgard on it. Aside from Lord Gremory, there was a short old man with long white hair tied into a tail and a long scruffy beard. He wore golden armor and carried the same spear as the soldiers did. However, the two immortal's eyes were fixed on the tall and muscular man with long flowing blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He wore black and white armor with a long red cape…and set down a fairly sized hammer on the table.

"M-M-M-Master…." Kuro whimpered and grabbed onto Masamune from behind.

"I…completely forgot…we're really on Asgard," Masamune awkwardly smiled.

"Masamune-Kun," said Lord Gremory. "I'm glad you could make it."

"It is no problem," said Masamune as Kuro still cowered behind him.

"Kuro," said Kuroka. "What's the problem with you?"

"Are you okay, Kuro-Kun?" asked Sera.

"I-I-I'm…F-F-Fine…" said Kuro.

"I apologize for calling for your assistance, God Slayer," said Odin. "Lord Gremory here has spoken highly of you. I would welcome your help."

The blonde man walked over and stood over Masamune. "I welcome your assistance on the battlefield, God Slayer. I am Thor, the god of the thunder."

Kuro whimpered.

"Is this strange one okay?" asked Thor, in a concerned voice. "He seems rather afraid. I hope the frost giants weren't too scary for the child."

"Oh trust me, it's not the giants he's afraid of," said Masamune before extending a hand. "I'm Asa Masamune. A pleasure."

Thor returned his handshake with a mighty grip. Masamune was definitely not used to seeing Thor like this…The Thor that he knew was about his size, much more arrogant and much more…aggressive.

"Thor," said Odin. "I'd like for you to help with the evacuation."

"Father are you sure?" asked Thor. "Surely my talents would be better suited on the battlefield."

"I need you to protect our people as they evacuate," said Odin. "Now go."

Thor nodded. "I understand Father." He bowed to the girls as he left, before reaching out his hand as the hammer shot towards him.

"All-Father," said Rossweisse. "Thanks to Asa Masamune, our soldiers can have a break and wait for the next wave. We should focus our forces on evacuation while we can."

"I'm assigning you to Masamune," said Odin. "Please show him to his room and update him on the current situation. However on the battlefield, I want Masamune to take charge."

"Sir," said Masamune. "Are you certain? I feel it is not my place to-"

"Lord Gremory has spoken highly of your talents, Masamune," said Odin with a smile. "If my friend trusts you, then so will I. Our forces are yours to command as you see fit."

Masamune nodded. "Thank you sir."

Everybody bowed before following Rossweisse upstairs to the living quarters. A room was prepared for them with several beds aligned on each wall. Upon walking in, Rossweisse sighed and fell to her knees.

"I can't believe after all these years I've worked for him, the All-Father still doesn't trust me enough to lead our forces," said Rossweisse.

Gabriel giggled before helping her up. "I'm sure he trusts you plenty Rossweisse. Maybe that's why he doesn't want to lose you."

"The old man's always been like that," sighed Sera. "Don't let it get to you."

"You two know each other?" asked Kuroka.

"He's a huge pervert underneath all that seriousness," said Sera. "He even groped me once!"

Masamune turned to Kuro to see him collapse onto the ground.

"K-Kuro-Kun?" Sera cried as she rushed over to him.

"What the hell happened?" asked Kuroka. "He looks completely exhausted."

"Should I go get some medicine?" asked Rossweisse.

"No, he's fine," Masamune chuckled a bit. "He had a bit of a disagreement with Thor on our world and kind of got…pulverized. Thor beat him up so bad it took him weeks to revive."

"And you just…sat and watched as he beat me senseless," said Kuro.

"You're the one who picked a fight with him," said Masamune as he sat down on one of the beds. "You had to know you couldn't win, right? All he did was say Aphrodite was cute."

"I did not know Thor had such an interaction with you," said Rossweisse.

"No no, it wasn't the Thor you know," said Masamune. "It's a long story, maybe we can talk about it after."

"Should we help him?" asked Kuroka as she poked his cheek, Kuro completely knocked out.

"Let's just get him on the bed," said Masamune as he tossed Kuro on the bed and covered him with a blanket.

"Sometimes…you treat him like a dog, huh?" asked Kuroka.

"Well he's technically a cat," said Masamune. "But I don't mean anything bad by it. If anything, this guy's the closest thing I've got left to family." Masamune rubbed Kuro's head.

"Are you really a God Slayer?" asked Rossweisse. "You're nothing like the ones I remember."

"I get that a lot," said Masamune as he reached out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Rossweisse."

Rossweisse nervously took his hand and nodded.

"Again with this?" sighed Kuroka.

Sera pinched his cheek and squeezed.

Kuro suddenly shot up from his bed and sniffed the air. He moved from the bed to the door of the room.

"Kuro?" asked Masamune. "What is it?"

"This smell…" Kuro sniffed the air. "Why is it so…familiar…"

Masamune got up and followed Kuro down the hall with the girls following. Kuro seemed to know exactly which turn led to where as he navigated the palace and eventually led to…an armory?

It was a dimly lit room with pedestals holding up various artifacts. Everything from swords to shields to skulls.

"The Royal Armory," said Rossweisse.

"Why are we here?" asked Gabriel.

Kuro ran across the room and to an artifact at the end of the room. It was a large rosary made of silver and gold with a red jewel in the center.

"What is it?" asked Sera.

"It's a new treasure that one of our soldiers found," said Rossweisse. "It crashed landed on Asgard a few days ago."

"This is…" said Masamune as he placed his hand on the glass case.

"Master," said Kuro. "This might actually be really bad."

"What is it?" asked Kuroka. "You two are freaking me out."

"It's the Rosary of Amethyst," said Masamune. "I didn't it would come through as well."

"This is all kinds of bad Master," said Kuro.

"What does it do?" asked Rossweisse. "The All-Father put it in here and said no one was to take it out. He didn't say anything about it."

"It has the power to rewrite reality," said Masamune. "At least to some extent, based on the user's will. This has to be kept here, in Asgard. This city isn't falling today, or any day. Nobody else dies."

"Agreed," said Kuro.

Just then, the entire ground began to rumble. From outside, Masamune could hear the sound of footsteps marching.

"He's here," said Masamune.

The group rushed outside to the palace throne room, where Lord Odin and Lord Gremory were by the gates looking outside. As they joined the two, Masamune could sense Loki flying towards them. From up in the skies, Loki hovered over the Golden City and looked down at them.

"All-Father!" cried Loki. "Today is the fall of Asgard, Ragnarok has finally come!"

"Stop spouting nonsense boy," said Odin.

"Loki!" cried Rossweisse as she stepped forward. "Your actions as of now have been severe. Surrender and maybe you can still live."

"I am past the point of taking orders from you of all people, Rose," Loki held out his hand as a pair of golden chains shot from the ground and constrained her.

"Master, that's-"

Thunderclouds boomed over the city as multiple bolts of lightning struck the ground and temporarily loosened the chains, allowing Rosseweisse to jump free. The lightning converged into Masamune's hand and formed the Master Bolt.

"Kuroka, Rossweisse, go help Thor with the evacuations," Masamune ordered. "I want the last Asgardian who isn't fighting, off this city in no later than 10 minutes, use any means necessary. Sera and Gabriel, reinforce the troops on the front lines. I don't want to see a single frost giant set foot past 10 feet of the coast line."

"Oh?" smirked Lord Gremory.

"O-On it!" Rossweisse grabbed Kuroka and flew to the evacuation center.

"When did you get so bossy," Gabriel smacked him in the head before flying away.

"Looking cool Munecchi," Sera winked and gave him a thumbs up before trailing Gabriel in the skies.

"And you, Masamune?" asked Odin.

"I've got a village to avenge," said Masamune. "Your son there burned an entire village of innocent people alive to get his hands on a grimoire. I can't let that slide All-Father."

Odin sighed. "That boy…I understand, God Slayer. You have my permission to use whatever force necessary to stop him, kill him if you have to."

Masamune nodded and looked to Kuro, holding out his fist. "For old time's sake?"

Kuro cracked his neck and hopped. "Haven't done this in awhile, have we?"

"Better late then never," said Masamune with a smirk.

"This won't end up like the last time, God Slayer," Loki grinned with confidence. "Asgard gives me strength. You cannot hope to kill me here of all places."

"There's more than one way for you to die, Loki," Kuro bumped his fist against Masamune's and immediately enveloped in a light. Kuro's physical body transferred itself, wrapping Masamune in a warm light. When it faded, Masamune wore a long black mantle with a folded collar and pair of white gloves. "I hope you're ready to die, because I haven't had the chance to kill a god in over a thousand years."

**…**

Kuroka tried her best not to squirm in Rosseweisse's arms as they soared across the Asgardian sky. She hadn't taken a look into the emptiness of space since they were here, but it was actually quite beautiful. She could see collections of stars and galaxies that wasn't visible on Earth. A breathtaking scenery ruined by the screams and shouts of warriors giving their lives for this city.

"We're almost there!"

The evacuation center was located on the opposite side of the city. A large domed building led to a port where the Asgardian citizens were being lodged onto multiple ships at once.

The two landed just outside the observatory as they walked inside. Kuroka's heart ached for these people. There were hundreds of families all huddled together, children crying and parents mourning. The thought of Shirone going through this sort of pain…

"This is what happens during war," said Rosseweisse. "I thought I had seen the end of it all, but I guess war is always inevitable."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Kuroka. "Masamune's pretty set on not going to war with anybody because he's so sure that he'll win. First time I've met someone so cocky and compassionate at the same time."

"Master Masamune is a rather strange man, is he not?" asked Rosseweisse. "A man who has seen war throughout his life, and yet dead set on never going through another one because he's sure he'll win. Most would call him a madman."

"That's a surprisingly accurate description yes," said Kuroka with a smile. "Loki called you Rose…it sounds pretty intimate. Do you two have a past?"

Before Rossweisse could reply, a woman called out to them and ran towards the two. She was a beautiful woman in her early twenties, wearing a shimmering white dress with a white sash. Her silvery hair was pinned up behind with…a knife? She had blue eyes and a deceptively kind face.

"Rose!" The woman panted as she arrived. "How's everything going out there?"

"Lady Freya," said Rossweisse. "Master Masamune is on the scene right now, fighting off Loki. Lady Gabriel and Lady Leviathan are fighting on the front lines to push back the giants. Lady Kuroka and I have been ordered to assist you and Thor with the evacuation."

Freya? Kuroka had only heard her name is passing conversations with Naberius. So this was the Norse God of Love…she looked more like a warrior wearing a dress than a goddess of love.

"I see," Freya turned to Kuroka and took her hand. "I cannot thank you enough for your help, Kuroka. I fear that Asgard faces it's greatest threat yet."

"It's no problem at all," said Kuroka. "How's the evacuation going?"

"The last ship should be arriving soon," said Freya. "Thor is out there navigating them."

"I see," said Kuroka. "That is good to hear."

"By the way Rose," Freya scooted towards Rossweisse. "This Masamune person. Is he someone you're finally thinking of marrying? Your grandmother hasn't stopped nagging me to do something about your marital status."

Rossweisse's face went completely red. "L-Lady Freya please! This is not the time!"

Freya stepped away and hid her smirk behind her fingers. "You'd better find a Master to serve before the All-Father assigns you to another lunatic. I'm just saying."

_So…this is why she's the Goddess of Love_, thought Kuroka with a reluctant smile.

"There are some blankets and water over there," said Freya. "Please help pass those around until the ship arrives."

"Yes mam," said Rossweisse.

As soon as she was a safe distance away, Rossweisse buckled and dropped to her knees in exhaustion.

"Your grandmother wants you to get married that badly, huh?" asked Kuroka as she helped the Valkyrie to her feet.

"You would not believe the type of men my grandmother has set me up with," sighed Rossweisse. "She even thought I was going to be wed to Loki of all people." Rossweisse shivered with disgust.

"What's your relation to him anyway?" asked Kuroka.

The two walked together to a large desk on the side of the room and picked up some towels and bottles of water.

"The All-Father assigned me as Loki's bodyguard," said Rossweisse. "This was before I was appointed Captain, so he would often train with me and teach me magic. I guess it got to his head and he started viewing me as more than a bodyguard."

"But you don't see him that way?" asked Kuroka.

"Heavens no," said Rossweisse. "That man's ego is larger than Asgard itself. He shows no compassion or honor in battle, and his obsession with Ragnarok is far too wicked to overlook."

"Ragnarok…that's the destruction of Asgard isn't it?" asked Kuroka.

"It's more complicated than that, however the basic gist of it yes." said Rossweisse.

Kuroka handed towels to a small family huddled in the family. She got down and wrapped a blanket around a small pair of siblings, an older brother and a younger sister. Frightened as he was, he was holding his little sister and rubbing her head as she cried.

"Be brave," said Kuroka. "Everything will be okay."

The boy smiled and nodded, taking a water bottle and immediately giving it to his little sister.

"You're awfully great with children, Lady Kuroka," said Rossweisse.

"Oh stop it with the Lady and Master stuff," sighed Kuroka as she stood up. "Just call me Kuroka. We're all friends here."

"Friends?" asked Rossweisse.

"What's the matter? Not a lot of friends?"

Rossweisse wrapped some blankets around an elderly couple before smiling saddenly. "I never had many friends growing up, and when I became a soldier it was mostly work. Lady Freya is one of the few people who calls me her friend though. So it makes me happy to hear you say that, Kuroka."

Kuroka smiled. "Right back at you, Rose. And by the way, what's that business about finding a new master?"

"My skills have been lacking as of late," said Rose. "The All-Father fears that soon he will have to replace me with a new captain. So he suggested that I find a new master, someone to learn from."

"To learn from…huh?" Kuroka suddenly got a brilliant idea. "Rose, why don't you-"

She was cut off when the ground began to shake furiously. The two ran outside to see a bright pillar of light coming from the palace.

"Masamune…" Kuroka growled.

"Lady Freya!" cried Rose.

Freya ran over. "We'll be okay here, Thor's back. You two go!"

The two nodded before growing their wings and flying towards the palace.

**…**

"Gabriel you skank! That was my target!" cried Sera as she pelted the incoming frost giants with shards of ice lit on fire with her flames.

"Who are you calling a skank you Magical Girl wannabe!" shouted Gabriel as she opened magic circles and shot volleys of light spears.

Sera couldn't believe she got stuck on this job with Gabriel of all people. She could never get along with this Archangel, always trying to one up her whether it was in skill or popularity. Heaven's most beautiful woman. Yeah right. Sera was way prettier than her.

"Watch out!" Gabriel threw a light spear at a frost giant behind Sera.

Sera manifested a spear of ice and threw it directly at the head of a giant behind Gabriel. "Same to you."

The two of them were a few feet ahead of the line of Asgardians. They acted as a vanguard, taking out as many of the giants head on as they could while the soldiers dealt with any strays that passed.

Sera had thought about using Cross Trigger, but that would mean freezing this entire city over. Masamune would kill her if he found out she went that overboard.

"You two…make quite the team," said one of the soldiers, wearing a different helmet. A captain maybe? "Despite arguing so much."

"What did you say!" Sera and Gabriel glared at him.

"As if I could make a combo with this thing," growled Sera.

"Same here!"

A frost giant crossed the border and slammed a club down at the ground. Sera immediately froze him to the ground using magic. "Gabriel!"

The Archangel punched the giant so hard, he shattered like glass. The two then went back to back, letting the giants encircle them.

Sera sighed. "Maybe he's right…we do make a good team."

"As must as I'm disdained," said Gabriel.

"Combo?" asked Sera.

"Combo," Gabriel nodded.

Gabriel took to the skies while Sera remained on the ground. Sera took a deep breath before slamming her hands into the ground. Cross Trigger wasn't a move she liked to use often. It required more magic energy that she'd like, however if she condensed it all and limited the range of it's effect…

A large magic circle opened and enclosed all the frost giants that had surrounded them. Ice slowly crept up at their feet and immobilized the entire wave.

"Now!"

Gabriel opened multiple magic circles on top of each. Gabriel's special attack condenses light 100x over through those magic circles and fires a massive beam of it. It's core temperature was greater than the core of the sun. As much as she disliked Gabriel…it was one hell of an attack.

A massive stream of light shot from the magic circles and eradicated the entire force of frost giants…as well as most of the coastal line.

Gabriel landed besides Sera with a smug smirk on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Oh don't give me that!" growled Sera. "I could have frozen this entire city if it weren't for the people on it still."

"Mhm, whatever you say," Gabriel said.

"You..little…" Sera was fuming. "Why did you even come here anyway? I don't get it! Did Michael send you? Do you always do as your told?"

Gabriel suddenly dropped her arms. "No, actually. This was what I wanted to do. My brother was against me going, but I thought it was something I had to do."

"W-Why…" Sera was completely caught off guard. Gabriel was…sincere for once.

"Because of Masamune," said Gabriel. "He said…he trusts me. Can you believe that? I've been keeping an eye on him since he set foot in that town, watching his every move…and he trusts me? He even gave me the Sacred Book of Prometheus to hold to prove it. I don't understand how he can-"

"Men are weird," Sera sighed. "They say one thing but their actions tell a completely different story. Honestly I don't know what to feel about him. He's like a lost puppy trying to find his place in the world…and Kuro-Kun is like a lost puppy following an even more lost puppy. No matter how much I want to, I can't turn a blind eye on those two."

"Will you follow them then?" asked Gabriel. "On their adventures?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Then she remembered what Masamune had said the day before. He said he had to leave soon…

"I get the feeling that neither you or I even know our place in all of this," said Gabriel. "But it's like we're enticed by those two…what a strange feeling."

"I'll follow him," said Sera as she balled her fist. "Who knows what kind of trouble they'll get into if we're not around to hold them back. I doubt Kuroka can handle those two by herself. They'll probably end up destroying an entire continent."

Gabriel began to giggle, which led to the two sharing a laugh. Sera felt weird. It was the first time she had ever shared a moment with Gabriel like this. And in the middle of the battlefield and about a boy no less. She never thought that she could even call Gabriel a friend…

"I think I shall stay by his side as well," said Gabriel. "Something about him…intrigues me, aside from him being a God Slayer. I think I would like to see the world with him. Perhaps by his side, I can see a side of the world that I could never before."

"Well whatever you want Gabriel," sighed Sera. "You and I have a lot to work through, but I'm willing to give it a shot if you are."

"I would like that as well, Sera," said Gabriel.

Suddenly, the earth began to shake and tremble. Sera looked up to see a massive pillar of light coming from the palace. She gritted her teeth as she ran for it, with Gabriel trailing.

"The next wave won't be here for awhile, you'll be on your own for a bit!" Sera shouted at the soldiers.

The two spread their wings and shot through the sky until they reached the palace grounds. There was a massive crater in the middle of the courtyard. Sera could see Rossweisse and Kuroka had just arrived. Sera and Gabriel flew over and joined them at the bottom of the stares.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Kuroka. "What's that light?"

"The light," said Lord Gremory. "Look at the light."

Sera stared into the light as it began to subside. She was mortified to see Masamune being run through the heart with a golden spear. His body was being constrained by the golden chains that held Rossweisse back. His left arm was run through by the spear, which pierced his heart. However his right hand was gripping onto the Master Bolt, which found it's way to Loki's own heart and ran through to the other side.

"Masamune!" cried Sera.

"Today…You die…" said Loki in between breathes and a maniacal smile. "God Slayer!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Lawgane - Masamune's injury will be explained in this chapter. I'll be giving Dulio more characterization after the time skip, however until then he's more of a temporary member of Masamune's faction until he figures out whether or not he really wants to officially join. The same thing with Gabriel. I'm planning for Masamune to use the Evil Pieces he received, but I won't touch on that until after the time skip for now. There will definitely be more guys in the faction though, but I haven't decided if they're going to DxD characters or OC. Thanks for the encouragement as always, I appreciate it immensely. :)**

**14**

"Don't think a change of clothes is going to help you win," said Loki as he descended to the ground. "After I'm done with you, Ragnarok will consume all of Midgard."

Masamune walked forward and twirled the Master Bolt until it took the form of a spear with a lightning spearhead. "Don't think ending the world will make you any less of a psychopath."

"You call me a psychopath, yet I will be one to usher humanity into a high state of being," Loki declared with his hands held out, as if expecting a warm embrace.

"You think ending the world will be good for anybody but yourself?" asked Masamune. "Don't be so arrogant Loki. You're nothing more than a power hungry maniac who has extreme daddy issues."

"Mind your tongue you abomination," growled Loki.

The god pulled a book from a Nordic circle and opened it. Multiple swords and lances of all shapes and sizes and all pointed at Masamune. In seconds, they fired and launched at the God Slayer like heat seeking missles.

Masamune used his spear to deflect the weapons and smash them apart. The God Slayer charged at Loki. "When the flower wind rages, the flower god roars. When the wind of heaven rages, the god of the underworld sneers."

Furious winds lifted Masamune up and shot him towards Loki. Masamune managed to slash at Loki's hands, making him drop the book, however the god jumped and took to the skies. He opened six Nordic circles that shot out beams of light that focused into another Nordic circle.

"Master!"

Masamune waved his hand as the elongated and covered his body. The beam of light blasted at Masamune. The mantle completely blocked the attack, however Masamune's body was plunged into a crater in the ground.

The God Slayer held out his free hand and activated Hestia's Heavenly Fire. Magnificent orange flames shot from his hand, counteracting Loki's beam attack and forcing Masamune closer and closer to Loki.

Loki's attack began to weaken, which gave Masamune a chance to spin and fire the Bolt that ran Loki through the shoulder. Again, the Heavenly Fire launched Masamune to Loki and threw him directly to the crater.

Masamune dropped to the ground and held out his hand as the Bolt returned to his hand.

"So…magic doesn't work on you, huh?" asked Loki as he got up. "You're getting pretty confident there, God Slayer."

"Get up," said Masamune. "I'm not done with you yet."

Loki stood his ground. "Do you think…that my death will be the end of it all? I am nothing in the larger scheme of things."

"What are you talking about?" asked Masamune.

"The Apocalypse is near, God Slayer," said Loki with a smug smirk. "Your sins will be your undoing, and Midgard will be swallowed by eternal darkness."

"I've had enough of your pointless ranting," said Masamune. "Do you really want to die that badly, Loki?"

"You understand nothing! Nothing at all, you battle crazed maniac!" cried Loki. "It's already too late! The wheels have begun to turn and nothing you or I can do will ever stop it!"

"Shut up!" Masamune launched at Loki.

Loki smacked away the Bolt's tip and punched Masamune's stomach. He manifested an overly large sword with a curved blade as he swung it, attempting to slice off Masamune's arm, however Kuro's mantle stopped the attack.

"That won't work!"

Masamune slammed the spear into Loki's foot. He grabbed the god's head and kneed him in the face. With the Bolt still lodged in Loki's foot, Masamune held Loki's hair by the fistful and went off at his body, pouring every single ounce of strength in every punch.

"Enough!"

Masamune took the Bolt and jumped away.

"I am a god, you dull creature!" Loki declared. "I will not be bullied by a lowly animal!"

Loki held out his arm and manifested a golden spear, almost identical to the one Odin has. Masamune almost buckled at the sheer divine power radiating from that spear.

"How did you get that spear?" asked Lord Gremory.

"You insolent fool! Do you realize what that is?" cried Odin.

Masamune didn't know what it was...which completely irritated him. Not knowing something made him feel like an idiot, a feeling he hasn't had in a long time.

"Master," said Kuro. "Be careful. That spear…it's the one that killed Jesus Christ on the cross."

"That's the Longinus?" asked Masamune. "The Spear of Destiny? How did an idiot like him get his hands on a weapon like that?"

"I borrowed this from a friend," said Loki. "Once I told him that I would be able to kill a God Slayer with it, he couldn't resist. That Cao Cao and his insatiable blood lust."

"Cao Cao?" asked Masamune. "The Chinese warlord?"

"No you idiot," said Loki. "But I guess there's tons of things you don't know about yet…and doesn't that make you frustrated?"

Masamune gritted his teeth. "You think that pointy toothpick is gonna do anything to me? Come and get some trickster."

"Master," said Kuro. "That isn't just some Divine Weapon…it's different, as if it's existence is tied to something."

"We'll worry about that after," said Masamune. "You and I have a god to kill."

Loki unleashed a massive amount of divine power combined with the Longinus. Masamune did the same and poured every ounce of magic into the Master Bolt. Truth be told, Masamune didn't know if Zeus's Bolt could match up to the spear that killed Jesus Christ, but this was not the time to be worrying about whether or not he'll live. All he had to focus on right now was ripping out Loki's heart.

"I call forth the power of lightning," Masamune lowered his stance and pulled back the Bolt. "Fast and eloquent are these strikes, for they are powerful and bring forth victory. For they are powerful and bring forth justice!"

Lightning sparked from his eyes as lightning struck from the sky and gathered at the tip of the spear. Loki harnessed his magic as the tip of the Longinus began to change shape into a large and more refined weapon. Why was it responding to his magic like that? Could it be that Loki couldn't control the Longinus? There were some variables to consider, but now wasn't the time.

"Die, God Slayer!"

The two charged at each other. The clash of their spears created a massive area of bright, blinding light that seemed to pillar high into the sky. When the light faded, Masamune found himself bound stiff by the golden chains. He coughed up blood as a searing pain rang out from his chest. Looking down, he saw that Loki had pierced his heart with the Longinus. Of course he would…Aegis can't negate divine attacks from gods, only pure magic attacks. However…

Loki spat up a large amount of blood. The Master Bolt ran right through Loki's chest. Masamune could hardly move now that these stupid chains were bounding him. What were they anyway…They felt familiar.

"So…" said Masamune with a smirk. "You've gotten your hands on the Chains of Enkidu, huh?"

"So…you know about them," said Loki. "The golden chains that can bind even the gods in heaven...what a perfect weapon to defeat you."

"Masamune!" cried Sera from behind him.

It seems the others have returned when they saw that light. Masamune stood his ground and stared Loki in the eyes.

"You may have Longinus, but…you're not the first person to use a Divine Weapon to try and kill me," said Masamune. "And you forget, that I'm not alone here. Ready?"

"Ready!"

The black mantle evaporated as Kuro manifested behind Loki. His shoulder was punctured from the Longinus, but he could still move.

"W-What?" Loki gritted his teeth. "You fool, as if I didn't prepare for a sneak attack!"

Multiple swords appeared behind Kuro and jammed themselves onto his back. This bastard…he knew that Kuro's Divine Steel was weakened from the Longinus.

"Kuro!" shouted Masamune.

"Die!" Kuro jammed his claw into Loki's back and pulled out his heart.

Loki buckled and coughed up more blood, falling to his knees. The golden chains vanished as Masamune and Kuro fell to their knees.

"Well…Well played, God Slayer," smirked Loki.

"You just…don't know…when to give up…do you?" smirked Masamune. "What's the matter? Feeling tired already?"

"As…if…" Loki forced himself up. "My death means nothing, Asa Masamune. The dominoes have already fallen…and it all started, with you?"

"W-What?" asked Masamune.

"It won't be long now," said Loki. "Once the Apocalypse Emperor awakens, nothing will remain of Midgard."

"Apocalypse…Emperor?" asked Masamune. Dammit…his regeneration wasn't kicking in. That stupid spear temporarily negated his divine healing. He won't last much longer.

"The Apocalypse will soon begin," said Loki as his eyes began to fade. "Let your sins be your undoing…God Slayer."

Loki collapsed as his body began to glow.

"M-Master…" Kuro croaked. "Y-You have to…"

"I know," Masamune forced himself to his feet and stared down at Loki's lifeless body.

He opened his mouth and took in a deep breath. A magic circle opened at his mouth as a vacuum sucked in the essence that Loki left behind. Slowly but surely, the miasma that Loki left behind from his body. In seconds, Loki's essence vanished as Masamune dropped to his knees.

"M…Master…" said Kuro. "Are…You…"

"I'm alright," said Masamune.

"Masamune!" cried Sera as she and the other rushed over. "Talk to me Masamune!"

"Hang in there!" said Gabriel as she used magic to try and heal him.

"You have to…give…Kuro my…blood," said Masamune.

"What are you saying?" asked Kuroka.

It was no use, he couldn't remain conscious. It's been too long since he's absorbed a god, he was slipping away. He saw Kuro struggling to crawl towards him, bloodied and skewered, before everything went black.

**…**

Masamune really hope he was dreaming right now, because if he wasn't…this was one sick joke.

He stood in the middle of a desert wasteland, the remains of what used to Tokyo. He recognized the divine miasma here, filled with the magic particles possible through the deaths of countless gods. The very air was stained by poison from war and the sun was beating down on the Earth with intense rays that could scorch anything. No doubt about it…this was Masamune's world.

What was he doing back here? Suddenly, his head began to ache. Memories began to bombard him in barrages. He was in Asgard, fighting Loki…and then…

"You died," said a familiar voice.

Masamune turned around to see Athena…his Athena. A tall blonde woman with gray eyes, wearing a long white dress with golden armor plating around her body. On her back was the original Aegis, the shield made with the head of Medusa. It also held her spear.

"Athena…How are you here?" asked Masamune.

"How have you been?" asked Athena with a smile. "I hope you're not that brooding shell of a man anymore."

"That's harsh coming from a goddess of wisdom," Masamune smiled.

"I was never one to hold back against you," said Athena as she crossed her arms.

"What happened to you?" asked Masamune. "Kuro told me that Olympus was attacked."

"We were decimated," said another familiar voice. Masamune turned to see Hermes. A tall and lean man with slicked back orange hair and beady golden eyes. He wore a long white coat with boots that had golden wings. "Though I can't say it wasn't as expected."

"So…you're all-"

"We're all dead," said a deep voice. Masamune saw as a man materialized next to Athena from a bolt of lightning. A tall and muscular man wearing only a pair of white cargo pants with a golden belt. His upper body was muscular with tattoos running from his chest and down to his arms. His long white hair was tied back with sky blue eyes and wild smirk on his face.

"You seem rather happy for a dead guy, old man," said Masamune.

Zeus let out a loud laugh. "You never cease to amaze me, Masamune. Even with us gone, our powers still exist within you."

All around him, the twelve Olympians appeared to encircle him. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Demeter, Hestia, Apollo, and Artemis. They all turned into white orbs before converging into his body. The Omega symbol that made up the Blessing of Olympus appeared, before returning to his body.

**"I see you're a rather interesting man, God Slayer." **

A booming voice erupted that broke the land apart. Masamune managed to stay afloat as the entire land was set on fire, a righteous and burning flame that consumed the entire land. Soon enough, Masamune was trapped in a sea of flames, until what looked like a massive golden eye opened itself in front of him.

"What the hell...What is this?"

**"To think you would not only kill Loki, but steal his Authorities as well," **said the voice.

"Who's there?" asked Masamune.

A loud roar tore apart the flames, giving view to the head of a massive dragon. Rough yet hardened scales covered the head of the dragon with twin rounded horns. The yellow of it's eyes faded to reveal a massive green eye with vertical pupils. The size of this thing was unfathomable…it's eye was 20 times the size of Masamune's body. He couldn't even see the top of it's head. The single horn coming from the tip of it's nose was easily taller than any skyscraper he had ever seen.

**"I am the Dragon of the Apocalypse, the Great Red!" **The dragon roared.

Masamune had to brace himself for the gust of wind from the roar, it was almost like a hurricane had blasted at him.

"Great Red…Are you that thing Loki was talking about?" asked Masamune. "The Apocalypse Beast?"

**"Don't lump me in that monster. I may be a Dragon King, but that creature is more of a monster then I am." **said Great Red. **"Which is why I have chosen you, God Slayer from another world." **

"Chosen me? For what?" asked Masamune.

**"You're very arrival in this world has upset the balance of everything. Your vast divine power has begun to unravel it's seals." **

Michael had said something like that before. A great evil that was sealed away by God…

"The Trihexa…"

**"So you've heard of it, from that Michael I assume." **

Masamune nodded. "I still don't know what it is though."

**"Trihexa was a being that God did not create, much like myself and the Dragon of Infinity," **said Great Red. **"It was sealed long ago by God and the original Archangels. For many millennia, the 666 seals kept it deep within Purgatory, away from all existence. However your divine power seems to have broken at least 10 of those seals. Trihexa is already amassing power to free itself. To think 10 seals was all it took." **

"So you're saying…this was my fault?" asked Masamune. "Because of me?"

**"Indeed," **said Great Red. **"So the responsibility of resealing it falls to you, wouldn't you agree?" **

Masamune smirked. "That makes sense, but what the hell do I do? How am I supposed to seal it again? What if it breaks free?"

**"If the Trihexa breaks free from Purgatory, it will swallow the planet you call Earth whole, and move onto the next," **said Great Red. **"And those bunch of misfits are dead set on freeing it." **

It was beginning to click. "So Loki was working with them. That's how he got his hands on Longinus…and that Cao Cao."

**"You're smarter than you look," **said Great Red with a slight chuckle behind his voice. **"There appears to be a faction forming with the sole purpose to freeing the Trihexa from it's seals. They had planned on using you as a medium to unravel all 666 seals, however there appears to be other things in this world that may very well have the same affect." **

"The Divine Artifacts," said Masamune. "The ones set loose in this world because of the portal that brought Kuro and I here."

**"You and I know that there are artifacts out there that have the potential to destroy worlds and create life, as well as everything in between," **said Great Red. **"If this brigade of chaos bringers gets their hands on enough artifacts, breaking the seals and freeing the Trihexa is the least of our worries. They'll be able to rewrite history, alter reality. In the hands of experienced magic users, the possibilities are endless." **

"Well then why don't you do something about it?" asked Masamune. "You seem powerful enough to take them out, right?"

**"As capable as I am, one of them has trapped me in this Dimensional Gap," **said Great Red. **"I was able to communicate with you because you are one of the few beings with enough divine power to come close to my own. However the connection won't last long. Do you know what you have to do, God Slayer?" **

"Yeah," Masamune balled his fist. "I know."

**"Then I shall entrust you with this task," **said Great Red. **"Without the assistance of those artifacts, we have maybe 8 years until all 666 seals are fully eradicated."**

The flames suddenly consumed him.

**…**

Masamune shot out of bed and almost fell over, gasping for air. That wasn't a dream…but those flames felt practically real. It was so hot, and it felt like Masamune's body was burning from the inside out. He had never felt like this before. It's been a long time since his body's been affected by such magic before, he was having a hard time getting accustomed to it.

"Master?" asked Kuro as he sat up next to him. "Are you alright?"

Kuro looked pale as all hell, his body wrapped in bandages. He must have gotten some of Masamune's blood in his body, but his system was still processing the divinity in his blood so it won't be awhile until his body's back to normal. Luckily he didn't fully die, or else Masamune would have to deal with a baby Nemean Lion all over again.

"You're okay…" said Masamune, panting. "What happened? Are we still in Asgard?"

"I don't know," said Kuro. "It feels like we are…I only just woke up."

This was definitely Asgard. Masamune recognized this room. A large barrack with beds lined up next to each other, one after another, and yet somehow Kuro was in the same bed as him.

"We've got a pretty important mission, Kuro," said Masamune.

"What is it?"

Masamune proceeded to tell Kuro about the dream he had, and about Great Red and his task.

"I see…" said Kuro as his eyes sunk with sadness. "So Lady Athena and Lady Aphrodite really are gone…"

"Yeah," said Masamune. He patted Kuro on the head. "But we don't have time to mourn yet. There's work to be done."

"Trihexa huh?" asked Kuro. "So what Michael said was true after all."

The doors to the barrack opened. Masamune heard a loud bang as he looked and saw Sera and Kuroka drop a big pan of water.

"You idiots!" cried Sera as she and Kuroka ran over and jump into bed.

"Don't you pull a stunt like that ever again!" Kuroka and Sera wrapped their arms around Masamune and Kuro and squeezed.

Masamune could have sworn he felt something break.

"K-Kuroka…My…back…" Kuro croaked.

Sera and Kuroka pulled back and sat down in front of them as Gabriel and Rossweisse entered the room.

"Good to see you two up again," said Gabriel.

"You two were out for such a long time, we thought you two had actually died," said Rossweisse.

"How long were we out?" asked Masamune.

"Almost a week!" Sera wrapped her arms around him. What the hell was going on…was she always this intimate? "You two were knocked out for almost a week, I thought the Longinus had actually killed you."

"So that's what happened," said Kuro. "No wonder it took us so long to revive."

"What do you mean?" asked Kuroka.

"Longinus is a true Divine Weapon," said Masamune. "Aegis doesn't work against divinity so it was able to stop my heart. Once it was removed, my body began to absorb magic again, though at a slower rate because of it. Kuro was pierced as well so it had the same affect. You guys gave him my blood right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why," said Sera.

"Master's blood has divine healing properties," said Kuro. "It speeds up the divine healing of Ra's Authority. If I can heal my wounds before fully dying, I won't have to be reborn."

"Yeah," said Masamune as he rubbed his head. "It was such a pain to take care of you the last time you were reborn. I had to deal with a baby Nemean Lion for weeks."

Kuro blushed. "I…I apologize."

"Whatever the case," said Kuroka as she wrapped her arms around the two of them. "I'm glad you two are alright. You really scared me."

"Don't hog them to yourself Kuroka," said Sera.

"Looks like you two are awake," said Lord Gremory as he and Odin entered the barracks. "No wonder I heard such a ruckus."

"Good to see you're up and kicking, God Slayer," said Odin. "I must apologize for forcing your hand with Loki. It pains me to see one of my own go rogue like that."

"No, it's me who should be sorry," said Masamune as he bowed his head. "I didn't want it to come to that. I guess something just took me over…"

"Whatever the case," said Lord Gremory. "I think you should go on home now, Masamune. I'll be staying in Asgard for a few more days to help with the rebuilding process. We can hold the meeting you want tomorrow, I shall let Sirzechs know."

"Yes sir," said Masamune as he climbed out of bed. "However, there is one thing I need to tell Lord Odin."

"What is it?" asked Odin.

"The Rosary of Amethyst, in your armory," said Masamune. "Please keep it safe. If it comes down to it, you must destroy it before anyone can get their hands on it. It's very powerful."

"So that's what it was," said Odin as he stroked his beard. "Very well, I understand. As long as I am on Asgard, no one shall lay a hand on that treasure."

Masamune let out a sigh of relief. "Let's get going then. There are a few things I have to do when we get home."

"Allow me to thank you once again, God Slayer," said Odin. "If it were not for you, Asgard would be in ruins now. I heard from Lord Gremory that you were building a faction."

"Yes sir," said Masamune. "But it looks like I have a long way to go."

"Then consider Asgard your ally," said Odin as he walked forward and extended a hand. "I hope you rely on us when you're in need."

Masamune smiled. "Thank you, All-Father."

Odin smiled and looked to Rossweisse. "Well Rose? Will you be going with this God Slayer?"

Masamune looked to Rossweisse, who was fidgeting and blushing. "A-All-Father…I cannot abandon my post here with you."

"Oh please," sighed Odin. "I told you to look for a new master, didn't I? A God Slayer might be the best option you have right now."

"Oh c'mon Rose," Kuroka wrapped an arm around her. "Come with us. The Jaegers could always use a Valkyrie. Right, Masamune?"

Masamune smiled. "I've got no problems with it, as long as it's something Rossweisse is okay with."

Rossweisse walked over to Masamune and dropped to one knee and bowed. "I swear my allegiance to you, Asa Masamune…my Master."

"W-Wait a minute!" Kuro fumbled and fell out of bed. "I'm…the only one…who gets to call him Master."

"Oh can it Kuro," sighed Masamune. "Save the protesting for when you can walk straight."

Kuro growled and bit his tongue.

"Rossweisse," said Masamune. "Welcome to the Jaegers."

"Rose," she said. "Please, feel free to call me Rose."

Masamune smiled and gave her a hand up. "Rose it is then."

Kuroka helped Kuro up and plopped him on her back. "Try not to squirm too much, will ya?"

Kuro almost teared up. "This is…so….humiliating."

Sera laughed and patted his back. "Isn't this a good thing though Kuro-Kun? We're getting more and more friends."

"We?" asked Kuro. "You're not even a Jaeger, Sera."

Sera fumbled and smiled awkwardly.

"We'll deal with that later," said Gabriel as she placed a hand on Sera's shoulder. "Shall we head back then?"

Masamune nodded as he and Rose joined the group. "Thanks for everything, Lord Odin."

"I wish you luck in your future endeavors, Asa Masamune," smiled Odin. "Make sure you watch his back, Rose."

Rossweisse placed a fist over her heart. "I won't fail you, All-Father."

Kuroka opened a magic circle as they were swallowed up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lawgane - Sera will definitely join the Jaegers**

**15**

"We're home!" declared Kuroka as the group entered the estate.

It was almost midnight when Masamune and the others returned to the estate. From what Sera and the others said, he and Kuro were knocked out from their fight with Loki for almost a week, which means they haven't been home in almost a week.

Rumbling came from upstairs. Masamune looked up to see Mihiro, Elise, and Anna running down the stairs.

"My Lord!" cried the maids as the jumped to the ground.

"How are you going to go to Asgard for a week and not inform us!" cried Mihiro.

"If it weren't for Lady Leviathan, we would have freaked out!" cried Anna.

"I've missed you all so much!" cried Elise.

From the top of the staircase, Yukimura and Susanoo came down. Susanoo flew over and gripped Masamune's shirt, pulling him closer to her. "You little bastard…You went to Asgard and killed Loki…without inviting me? You've got a fresh set of balls don't you?"

"It was last minute," said Masamune. "Sorry Susanoo, but I didn't think you would still be here."

"This place is much more interesting than I thought," the goddess hovered on her cloud as she crossed her arms. "Yukimura informed me of this faction you plan to form. The Jaegers was it? Consider me your ally then."

"L-Lady Susanoo are you sure?" asked Sera. "You're a key member of the Shinto Faction. Lady Amaterasu would-"

"My sister's ideals don't concern me," sighed Susanoo. "Besides, what kind of goddess would I be if I were to follow orders?"

"Glad to have you Susanoo," said Masamune. "This is Rossweisse, everyone. She'll be staying with us from now on."

Yukimura walked forward and bowed. "A pleasure to make you acquaintance, Lady Rossweisse."

"Likewise," Rose bowed.

"Prepare a room for her Yukimura," said Masamune as he wobbled to the stairs. "It's been a long day, I think I'm going to turn in."

"For me too," said Kuro as he climbed off Kuroka's back.

"Gabriel and Sera," said Masamune. "Will you two be staying as well?"

"H-Heh? I don't know…" said Sera.

"I'm not talking about for tonight," said Masamune, apparently much to their surprise. "Well, I'll let you think on it. See you all in the morning."

**…**

Masamune stood in the backyard early the next morning. He had gotten plenty of rest and his magic was restored. Since absorbing Loki's essence, he's usurped Loki's Authorities. That was great and all, but there was one Authority that seemed particularly useful.

Masamune held out his hand and imagined it. Six golden magic circles opened up and shot out golden chains. Masamune walked forward and examined them. It were Enkidu's chains, without a doubt. Made from Divine Steel, the same properties as Kuro except more purified. It can even restrain the gods. But this wasn't right…Enkidu's Golden Chains aren't of Nordic origin, they were Mesopotamian of origin. The comrade of the king of the Mesopotamian gods, Enkidu. How did a Nordic god get his hands on this power?

"Those are Loki's chains, aren't they?" asked Rose as she walked out to join him. "I've never seen them up close."

"They didn't belong to him," said Masamune. "How did a Nordic trickster god get his hands on a Mesopotamian god's Authority? It doesn't make any sense."

"It's no use to think about it now is there?" asked Rose. "What's important is that he's gone, and Asgard is safe now."

"I'm afraid this isn't over Rose," said Masamune.

"Huh?"

Kuro opened the doors to the backyard. "Master! The meeting is about to start!"

"Time to work for a living," said Masamune.

Masamune gathered in his study along with the current members of his faction. Kuro, Kuroka, Rose, Susanoo, and even Mihiro were present, and for some reason Sera and Gabriel were here as well. He had though that they went home last night, but turns out that they had spent the night here.

A brand new round table was placed directly in the center of the study that replaced the couch and coffee table. At the head of the table was Masamune, acting as the leader of the Jaeger faction. Several magic circles opened up and the leaders of both the Devil faction, the Angel faction, the Nordic faction, as well as the heads of Devil families appeared and sat around the table. This was a rather convenient way of meeting, seeing as all of them were either in Heaven, the Underworld, or Asgard.

Sirzechs, Ajuka, Lord Gremory, Lord Sitri, Lord Phoenix, Michael, and Lord Odin were all present.

"Masamune, looks like you're okay," said Sirzechs. "Your little fight in Asgard caused quite the commotion you know?"

"Honestly," Ajuka sighed. "To think that Lord Odin requested your assistance, but to slay a Nordic god and usurp his Authorities?"

"I take full responsibility for what happened," said Lord Odin. "Loki was my responsibility as the All-Father."

"Well since Masamune has the support of everyone here," said Michael. "I'm sure everything will be alright."

"And besides that," said Lord Gremory with a smirk. "Your faction sure is growing, and mostly women too? Masamune you dog."

Masamune smiled awkwardly. "Well, I thank you all for convening nonetheless."

"So why did you call us?" asked Lord Sitri.

"Loki was working with a new faction," said Masamune. "He had access to a Divine Weapon, the Longinus."

"Ah, the True Longinus," said Lord Gremory. "I've been meaning to inform you all. It seems that there's a faction forming, and there are members with Longinus type Sacred Gears."

"Sacred Gears?" asked Kuro.

Just then, the doors to the study opened as Dulio walked in. "Oh? Has it already started?"

"Dulio, perfect timing," said Michael. "Did you get the information?"

Dulio nodded and walked over to Masamune's side of the desk. "It appears that members of the Church are working with the Khaos Brigade. Our fears are coming true, Lord Michael."

"Khaos Brigade? Sacred Gears?" asked Masamune. "Someone please explain."

"Sacred Gears are miracle machines, to say at the least," said Michael. "Father implemented them to be born into humans and human hybrids. They're weapons of great power and can work miracles, however there are 13 that are specifically powerful."

"The Longinus type Sacred Gears," said Ajuka. "They're exceptionally powerful Sacred Gears with the capability to kill gods. Dulio here happens to possess the second strongest of the Longinus types, Zenith Tempest."

"N-No way!" cried Kuro. "Were you always this much of a hotshot pigeon man?"

"Who are you calling a pigeon you stupid cat?" growled Dulio, before getting his stuff together. "Anyway, it appears that the church forced Shidou Touji to gain information on Masamune by having Arashikage Mihiro be a spy by threatening the life of her father."

"I see…" said Mihiro. Gabriel took her hand and smiled to cheer her up.

"After the threat was neutralized by Masamune and Mihiro stopped reporting," said Dulio. "They informed the Khaos Brigade, which led to Loki making a move. He acquired the True Longinus from it's current owner, Cao Cao, in an attempt to kill Masamune."

"Why would they want to kill him?" asked Lord Phoenix. "He's not a threat anymore since forging an alliance with all of us right?"

"It's deeper than that," said Masamune. "They wanted to kill me because they don't need me anymore."

"Need you? For what?" asked Sirzechs.

"Trihexa," said Masamune to the shock of everyone in the room. "The Khaos Brigade, this faction that Loki was working with, plans on breaking all 666 seals of the Trihexa and unleashing it from Purgatory."

"H-How do you know about that?" asked Gabriel.

"I had only told you about Trihexa, but didn't go into detail," said Michael. "How did you find out about all of this?"

"The Great Red told me," said Masamune.

"So not only is the Trihexa not a myth," said Sirzechs. "But the Great Red, the Dragon of Dragons, even warned Masamune about it."

"Why would they want to break the seals?" asked Sera. "If the Trihexa is free, won't it destroy the world or something?"

"Great Red said that it'll swallow the Earth whole and move on to the next world," said Masamune.

"But then," said Lord Sitri. "Why would they want to kill you?"

"Originally it was my presence on this world that broke 10 of the 666 seals," said Masamune. "He said that I was the only one with enough magic power to break all of the seals, however that isn't the case anymore."

"He's right," said Dulio. "There's been many reports of strange artifacts and relics falling from the skies."

"The Khaos Brigade hopes to find these Divine Artifacts, and use them to break the seals," said Masamune. "They're all from my world, and hold an untold amount of power. Most of them have already been lost from this world, but my trip to Asgard confirmed it."

"The Rosary," said Lord Odin.

"The Rosary of Amethyst is a Divine Artifact that turns reflects the owners will," said Kuro. "In the hands of someone consumed by emotion, they can virtually rewrite the world and change everything."

"Which is why I've decided to leave it on Asgard," said Masamune. "With the All-Father there, it's as safe as anywhere to keep it."

"But then, what about the rest?" asked Sirzechs.

Masamune sighed. "That's why I've called you all here today. I want you all to leave the Divine Artifacts to my faction."

"You want us to what?" asked Sera as she walked to Ajuka's side. "What are you planning on doing?"

"You're leaving, aren't you?" asked Lord Gremory.

"W-What?" asked Sirzechs.

Masamune nodded. "There are countless Divine Artifacts out there, stranded on a new world. They're essentially living sentient objects with wills of their own. If humans find them, it could be disastrous. Which is why I've decided to set out and find them all."

"You can't be serious!" Lord Sitri slammed the table. "If they really are dangerous, then it'll take everything we have to locate them."

"Locating them won't be much of issue," said Michael. "Their mere presence disrupts nature itself. Natural disasters or irregular weather patterns. Finding them is easy."

"But once I find them," said Masamune. "I can store them away. Enkidu's chains are infinitely long, which is why they're held in a parallel pocket universe that the chains themselves have created. I can store them there where no one can reach them. I believe that no one should."

"That means…" said Sera.

"How long do we have?" asked Odin. "Until this Trihexa is awakened."

"Without these Artifacts," said Masamune. "Maybe 8 years, 10 at most."

"A decade to find a way to stop it huh?" the All-Father stroked his beard. "This will be quite the task."

"While I find the rest of the Artifacts," said Masamune. "I would like the cooperation of the factions here to find a way to halt the breaking of the seals. At the very least…without the Artifacts, the Khaos Brigade will be forced to turn to me as their means of doing it. That way, we can stop them then and there."

"This is a far bigger issue than I originally thought," said Michael. "While I do trust you to keep these Artifacts safe and away from reach, what do you all think?"

"Masamune's hands are as capable as any," said Ajuka.

"I agree," said Lord Phoenix.

"As do I," said Lord Gremory.

"So you'll be gone for almost a decade," said Sirzechs. "A long journey to find these Artifacts, huh?"

"Brother," said Gabriel as she stepped forward. "I would like your permission to go with Masamune."

"Oh?" asked Michael with an uncharacteristically sly smirk. "What spurred on this sudden interest?"

Gabriel suddenly look flustered. "I…I just…" She cleared her throat. "I just want to see more of this world brother. I believe I'll be able to see more of this world with Masamune, a side I haven't seen since Father created this world."

Michael smirked and crossed his arms. "I see. I can't very well stop you now can I? I'm sure Griselda will be able to handle your workload while you're away."

"I would like to go as well, Lord Michael," said Dulio. "I feel oddly motivated to do so."

"I never thought I'd see you of all people so motivated, Dulio," said Michael. "What am I going to do? My sister the Archangel and my Ace both want to leave."

"I-I apologize my Lord," bowed Dulio. "I realize this is selfish, but I-"

"Oh it's no problem Dulio," said Michael. "Just make sure you don't lose this sudden fire in you."

Dulio smiled before walking to Masamune's side and held out a fist. "Looks like I'll be a Jaeger, at least for now."

"Welcome aboard," Masamune returned his fist bump with a smile.

"Rossweisse," said Odin. "I'm assuming you will go as well?"

Rose buckled but straightened her posture. "It is a knight's duty to follow her master."

"Oh my," said Odin with a smile.

"A God Slayer, the Nemean Lion, an Archangel, a _nekomata_, the Zenith Tempest, a Valkyrie, and it seems you've even snagged Lady Susanoo over there," said Sirzechs. "This might turn out to be quite a powerful faction."

"Serafall…" said Lord Sitri. "Will you go with him as well?"

Masamune looked to Sera. She took a deep breath and balled her fists before walking over to his side. "Yes, I will go as well."

"W-Wait a minute Sera," said Sirzechs. "You're a Devil King! You can't just-"

"You'll take over her position, won't you Lord Sitri?" asked Lord Gremory, being a manipulative old man.

Lord Sitri sighed. "Looks like I don't have a choice, do I? Serafall, just make sure you take care of yourself okay?"

Susanoo flew out from behind the group on her cloud. "Rejoice commoners! The birth of the next great and powerful Jaeger Faction has taken a giant leap towards the future!"

"Can it!" Kuro jumped up and grabbed Susanoo's head. "You can't call these guys commoners!"

"I apologize for her," sighed Masamune.

Ajuka giggled. "It seems you've really made some wonderful friends, Masamune."

"This is quite the faction," said Lord Gremory. "I wonder if you had all of this in mind when you threatened war just to take in members of any faction."

Masamune smiled. "I couldn't have expected any of this, Lord Gremory. I'm rather fortunate to have met everyone here."

"When will you leave then?" asked Lord Phoenix.

"Well hopefully by tomorrow morning," said Masamune. "I would like to get a head start on some of these Artifacts. There's several out there in mind that can prove to be disastrous."

"I see," Lord Phoenix held out a hand on the table as a magic circle manifested a black box with a phoenix engraved on the lid. The table began to turn until the box was in front of Masamune. "These are Phoenix Tears, capable of great regeneration. You may not find much of a use for them, but consider them a token of our alliance. I sure will miss you on your journey."

"Thank you very much Lord Phoenix," Masamune bowed his head.

"I suppose that concludes our business here," said Odin. "God Slayer, Jaegers, I wish you the best of luck on your journey, Masamune." Odin's body vanished along with his Nordic circle.

"Gabriel, Dulio, I hope to see you again after you return," smiled Michael before he vanished with a bright light.

"Farewell, God Slayer," said Lord Phoenix before vanishing into a magic circle.

"Goodbye for now, Serafall," said Lord Sitri. "Your mother, sister and I will very much miss you."

"Goodbye for now, Father," smiled Sera.

Lord Gremory, Sirzechs, and Ajuka stood up and walked over to them.

"I can't believe you're really leaving," said Sirzechs. "Seems like just yesterday that you were fighting that hydra."

"Time sure flies huh?" Masamune shook his hand. "I'll see you in a few years."

"Sera, you'd better keep him out of trouble you hear me?" asked Ajuka.

"Oh shut it already," sighed Sera. "As if Gabriel and I are gonna let that happen?"

"Oh? When did you two get so close?" asked Lord Gremory.

"It's a rather…long story," said Gabriel.

"Lord Gremory, Sirzechs," said Masamune. "Please give my regards to Lady Venelana, as well as Rias. I won't be seeing her for awhile, so I hope she doesn't hate me."

"By the time you come back, she'll grow up to be a powerful Devil," said Lord Gremory. "You might be surprised."

Masamune smiled. "I look forward to it."

"Lord Sirzechs," said Kuroka. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it Kuroka?" asked Sirzechs.

"Can you take care of Shirone for me?" asked Kuroka. "As much as I want her to come with us, she'll be safer here with you."

Sirzechs smiled. "Don't worry Kuroka, I'll take her into my house as if she were my own. I'm sure Rias will come to like her as well."

Kuroka smiled and nodded. "Thank you…very much."

And with that, the three of them vanished into a magic circle. Masamune jumped into his chair and leaned back. "It's over…finally…"

"It's beginning to look a lot like the Jaegers, isn't it Master?" asked Kuro.

Masamune smiled. It was nothing like their old team, but it wasn't right to compare them. An Archangel, a Devil King, the Zenith Tempest, the goddess of storms, a _nekomata_, a Valkyrie, a Nemean Lion, and a God Slayer. This was definitely not a team to laugh at.

"M-My Lord," said Mihiro. "Is it alright…if I come with you as well?"

Masamune stood up and faced her. "Is it really alright with you? Wouldn't you rather be here with your dad?"

Mihiro shook her head. "I'll surely miss him, but my place is with you my Lord."

"You can't refuse her when she's so passionate, can you?" asked Rose as she placed a hand on Mihiro's shoulder. "I see potential in her as a knight."

"This is definitely a powerful team," said Dulio as he crossed his arms. "I can see myself forming a trio with Kuro and Masamune."

"The Zenith Tempest, the Nemean Lion, and the God Slayer huh?" asked Susanoo, smirking with amusement. "Now that's a team I would love to face head on."

"Okay aside from that," said Kuroka. "Do we even know where we're headed first?"

"Kyoto," said Dulio. "It seems there's been a revolt in the Youkai Faction because of a certain sword."

Masamune sighed. "And there's one of the Artifacts I was worried about. It's Caliburn, isn't it?"

"Right on the money," said Dulio.

"Alright everybody," said Masamune. "Get some rest and make your peace, say your goodbyes to your families. We won't be back for quite awhile."

**…**

Kuroka and Rose had never been to the Gremory Manor before. Kuroka had always thought that Masamune's estate was big, but that assumption got popped when she saw the Golden Palace in Asgard…and now the Gremory Manor. She always knew that the Gremories owned an enormous amount of territory in the Underworld, roughly equaling the main island of Japan, but this estate alone was…

"I can't believe how big this place is," Rose gulped. "It's almost as big as the palace."

"W-Why are you of all people shocked?" asked Kuroka.

"This place is so big," said Shirone as she squeezed Kuroka's hand. "Am I really going to stay here?"

Before Kuroka could answer, the doors to the manor swung open. Out to greet them were Lord Gremory, Lady Venelana, and Sirzechs. Shirone instinctively ducked behind Kuroka at the face of new people.

"Kuroka," said Sirzechs. "Rossweisse, please come on in."

"We can't stay for long I'm afraid," said Kuroka. "We're leaving in a few hours so…"

Sirzechs smiled saddenly. "I see…"

From behind the Devil King, a small red headed girl poked her head out. She looked practically identical to Lord Gremory and Sirzechs, however with Lady Venelana's warm smile. This must be Rias Gremory.

"Hey Big Brother," said Rias. "Is she the new friend you told me about?"

Shirone poked her head out from behind Kuroka.

"Be nice Rias," said Sirzechs. "Shirone is a bit shy you see."

Rias ran over to Shirone and held out a hand. "I'm Rias, it's nice to meet you." She declared with a smile.

Shirone looked to Kuroka with lost eyes. Kuroka got down and rubbed her sister's head. "I'm going to be away for a while with Masamune, so you have to stay here until then okay? They're my friends so you'll be well taken care of."

"Are you going to come back?" asked Shirone. "And Big Brother too?"

"Of course we will silly," Kuroka hugged her, holding everything in. "I'll always come back. So you have to be strong and make friends okay? Rias is a nice girl, I know you two will be the best of friends."

Shirone nodded and took Rias's hand. "Shirone…Nice to meet you."

Together, the two girls ran inside the manor, leaving the adults outside.

Lady Venelana raised a hand to her cheek. "To think that Masamune would use two Bishop pieces on you so early. He's made so many friends hasn't he?"

"Thank you, Lady Venelana," bowed Kuroka. "By the way my Lady, Masamune wanted me to ask if it was okay for Yukimura and the maids to return to the Manor. With everyone gone, they won't have much to do for a few years."

"Of course it's okay," replied Lady Venelana. "They're welcome back at anytime."

"Kuroka, there's something I should tell you," said Sirzechs. "Most of the Underworld still sees you as a criminal, who almost killed her master and fled. I wanted to ask your permission to-"

"Do what you have to, Sirzechs," said Kuroka. "If it means Shirone can have a peaceful and quiet life growing up, then my life is a small price to pay."

"Kuroka are you sure?" asked Rose. "That would mean Shirone's entire perception of you will be altered. She'll think you're a criminal."

Kuroka balled her fists. "It'll be okay…Please," Kuroka bowed. "Just take care of my little sister. She means more than the world to me."

"You don't have to be like that Kuroka," said Sirzechs as he helped her up. "Of course, we will take her in as one of our own."

"That girl might make a fine member of the Gremory family one day," said Lord Gremory with a smile. "By the time you all come back, she'll be a strong girl."

Kuroka smiled. "I leave it in your hands then, Sirzechs, Lord Gremory."

"Have a safe trip you guys," waved Lord Gremory before he and Lady Venelana walked back inside.

"Be careful out there you two," said Sirzechs. "Who knows what sort of Divine Artifacts are out there."

"We'll be okay Lord Sirzechs," Rose tossed an arm up on Kuroka's shoulder. "We'll make sure Master doesn't get in too much trouble, and I have quite a lot to learn from him."

Sirzechs smiled. "Well then, give my regards to Masamune. I won't be seeing him for awhile."

Kuroka and Rose nodded, bowing as the Devil King closed the doors to the Gremory manor. The two began to walk outside the domain of the manor so Kuroka could teleport them out.

"We're really doing it," said Kuroka. "We're really leaving for almost 10 years."

"Don't tell me you're having a second thoughts," said Rose.

Kuroka shook her head. "I'm Masamune's Bishop now, where he goes I go. I just didn't think I'd be able to meet so many people in only a few weeks. And now we're all leaving on a journey together."

"I'm really looking forward to it," said Rose. "It's rare that I ever get to visit a place outside of Asgard. This will be my first time fully exploring Midgard."

"Well we'll just have to focus on keeping Masamune out of trouble," Kuroka opened a magic circle. "I just hope the others don't start up anything."

**…**

"Did you make sure to pack everything? And remember to keep up your training okay?" Sera's father continued to nag her despite her giving the same response every single time.

She stood in his office with Sona sitting on the couch. Sera walked over and picked Sona up in her arms. "I got it father, don't worry. I just came to say goodbye."

"You're really leaving, Sister?" asked Sona.

Sera nodded. "I won't be back for awhile, but I'll bring back a lot of souvenirs for you okay?"

"Okay…" Sona gave Sera a hug before walking towards the door. "Goodbye Sister."

Sera waved goodbye before facing her father once again. "Father, I'm leaving it to you and the others to find a way to stop the breaking the seals."

"We'll do all we can, rest assured," said her father. "You lot just make sure you round up all of those Artifacts. How many of them are there?"

"According to Kuro-Kun, there's over 200 loose right now," sighed Sera. "This might turn out to be a pain in the ass if I'm entirely honest, but we'll definitely do our best."

"You've certainly changed, Sera," smiled her father.

Sera raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," he got out of his desk and walked over to her, giving her a surprise hug. This was rather odd…She never took her father to be an emotional type of person. She returned the hug nonetheless. "Be safe out there, okay? We'll miss you."

"I love you too father," said Sera. She then opened a magic circle and prepared to leave. "I'll see you soon."

**…**

Masamune opened a magic circle and swallowed up all the luggage that everyone had packed. There were 9 total people going on this little adventure, which meant a ton of luggage.

"Man your new Authority sure is useful," Dulio chuckled.

"A parallel pocket universe huh?" asked Susanoo. "Indeed it might prove to be quite useful."

"I still don't see why you're going with us Susanoo," said Kuro. "Don't you have responsibilities as a goddess?"

The goddess crossed her arms and laughed hysterically. "Anybody who knows me, Nemean Lion, knows that I never do any work."

"That's something you want to hear from someone who'll be helping us find world ending artifacts," sighed Kuro.

Masamune took a look around. As of right now, everyone here was a member of his faction. It definitely wasn't what he had in mind when he found the resolve to do this, but everything worked out nonetheless.

Yukimura brought over a bento wrapped in cloth and handed it to Mihiro. "You be sure to watch Lord Masamune's back out there, okay? And don't forget to keep up with your training. No slacking now."

"I'll be okay father," smiled Mihiro. "Don't worry. When I come back, I'll be a fully established shinobi."

"I have no doubt," He pulled his daughter into an embrace. "I know you'll grow up into a fine woman when I see you again."

Masamune walked over and extended Yukimura a hand. "I'm sorry to leave you with such a monumental task, Yukimura."

"Don't worry my Lord," Yukimura shook his hand. "I'll find out all I can about why the Church is working with the Khaos Brigade, as well as any information I can on the Brigade as well."

"I'll leave it to you then," said Masamune with a smile.

"Where are we headed first, Munecchi?" asked Sera as she and the girls walked over.

"Egypt," said Masamune. "I would like to deal with Caliburn in Kyoto first, but there's a more pressing matter we have to get in Egypt."

"We're passing up an opportunity to go to Kyoto…so we can play in sand?" asked Kuroka.

"You stupid cat," said Kuro as he crossed his arms. "There's a more powerful Artifact in Egypt."

Dulio nodded and opened a magic circle in his palm. It displayed an image of a staff with an orb at it's tip. The tip split into four panels that opened up to reveal a glowing green gem.

"Cosmic Eclipse," said Masamune. "This Artifact is an incredibly dangerous weapon if in the wrong hands."

"But it's just a green orb, right?" asked Mihiro.

"This green orb," said Kuro. "Destroyed the entirety of Europe overnight, and left it a scorching inferno. It killed nearly a third of the human population in the span of 12 hours, including a God Slayer."

The tension in the room suddenly grew intense.

"It was originally developed as a farming tool," said Masamune. "Demeter and Hestia created it to ensure that farmers would have enough sunlight for an entire year to grow crops so no one would starve. But the village that the it was entrusted to was raided and it was stolen."

"I've tracked it to Egypt," said Dulio. "But even then I can't narrow down it's exact location."

"If you guys want to go to Kyoto, we can just split up," said Masamune. "Dulio, Kuro, Sera, Rose and I can go to Egypt. Gabriel, you take Mihiro, Susanoo, and Kuroka to Egypt. Kuroka can teleport us to you once we're done."

"That's as good a plan as any," said Gabriel. "I would rather not spend too much time in the sun."

"As long as I get to kill something, I have no complaints," said Susanoo.

Masamune placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "I'm trusting you to keep her out of trouble."

"I can almost say the exact same to you," Gabriel sighed before smiling. "Don't worry about it."

"I've never been to Egypt before," said Rose. "I wonder if we'll get to see the pyramids."

"Alright then," Masamune said as he opened the doors to the estate. "We're off."

"Good luck and be safe on your travels," said Yukimura. "I'll see you all when you return."

**…**

Sirzechs and Ajuka stood by the cliff face of Masamune's estate, looking out into the city. It's only been a day since they've all left on their journey and it already feels like everything's changed. The estate's been vacated, with the remaining servants returning to his mother's household and working at the manor. All the decor and furniture were still present, however Sirzechs wanted to keep it nice and tidy until they return.

"Will you stop moping around?" asked Ajuka. "We've got a pretty important job in front of us too."

Sirzechs sighed. "The Khaos Brigade…"

"We still have no idea what they are or who they've been working with, aside from the Church," said Ajuka. "As it stands, we don't know anything."

"I'm glad that Lord Odin is speaking with other mythologies to form a united front," said Sirzechs. "It feels like we're going to need it in the days to come."

"The Trihexa," said Sirzechs. "Great Red…I'm worried that Ophis might poke her head out from the shadows soon."

"It wouldn't surprise me." said Ajuka. "You know how she is."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. Sirzechs and Ajuka retained their footing, however a powerful pulse of magic energy spread out through the ground.

"W-What the hell?" asked Sirzechs.

"Behind us!" pointed Ajuka.

Sirzechs turned around to see the estate being ripped open. Protruding from the ground and springing to life, was a giant tree. It grew with an unnaturally fast pace, soon enough the branches were vast and expanded enough to cover part of the city below in shadows.

The two Devil Kings faced the tree. It's roots had planted themselves all over the house, leaving not a single trace of the estate behind. Sirzechs could see strange plants being grown from the ground all around the base of the tree, producing strange fruit that didn't look like any fruit he had ever seen, on Earth or the Underworld.

"Something's coming," said Ajuka.

Emerging from a ball of light, originating from the tree, a woman clad in a long white dress with a silver chest plate and shoulder guards walked towards Sirzechs and Ajuka.

"Who are you?" asked Sirzechs. "Identify yourself!"

The woman continued until she was directly in front of the two, and held out her hand. Suddenly, a book formed from a glow of light and rested in Sirzechs's hand. It was heavy and thick, with brown leather wrapped all around and a strange symbol carved onto the cover. Like a crescent moon with what looked like a slice of a fruit.

"I'm just," said the woman. "The goddess of wisdom."

"Athena?" asked Ajuka.

"The seeds have been planted," said the goddess. "It won't be long now. I wonder," she walked forward and stared off into the city. "Who in this world, will have the courage to pluck the forbidden fruit."

With that one vague question, she vanished. Sirzechs and Ajuka exchanged multiple looks of intense confusion, before their focus turned to the book.

"As if we didn't have enough to deal with," sighed Sirzechs. "Masamune sure picked a great time to ditch us."


	16. Chapter 16

**Lawgane - Think of Athena as an observer on the DxD world, she won't intervene unless she has to**

**16**

"It's so hot!" Sera shouted into the vast and expansive Egyptian desert. "I should have gone with the girls to Kyoto!"

"How can you possibly complain when you're dressed like _that?"_ asked Kuro.

Indeed he had a point. Out of everyone who went to Egypt, Sera was wearing the least amount of clothing. She wore loose khaki shorts with a black bikini. Her velvet black hair was tied into twin tails that were being blown by a breeze. Even though it was a breeze, it was more like the tossing and turning of hot air.

"Can't a girl complain about being burned alive?" Sera sighed. "Of all the ways to go…I never expected to go out like this."

"Chin up Lady Leviathan," said Rose as she straightened her backpack. "According to the compass Lord Masamune gave me, we should almost be there."

Rose wore loose khaki pants with a short white T-shirt. It seemed like appropriate attire for being in the hot weather, however the fact that she had a large backpack stuffed to the rim with everything she said were the "essentials", it seemed kind of off. Her silver hair was tied back into a ponytail with a red ribbon as she looked down at the compass Masamune had enchanted to search for Divine Artifacts.

"Oh stop it with the Lady stuff," sighed Sera. "How many times have I told you already to just call me Sera."

"Are you sure that thing isn't broken?" asked Dulio. "I hate to say it, but we're in the middle of nowhere."

Dulio and Masamune wore practically the same outfit. A pair of khaki shorts with high socks and a loose white T-shirt.

"No she's right," said Kuro. "We're almost there."

Kuro wore…a peculiar outfit. Instead of wearing pants, he just wore a really loose white T-shirt that, on his particular body, looked like a middle school girl was wearing a dress that was too small for her.

Masamune paused in his track. They really were in the middle of the desert, having passed Cairo about 15 miles ago. A sea of yellow stretched out as far as Masamune could see with the blue sky met the desert.

"Looks like we're here," said Kuro.

"Are you guys kidding?" asked Sera. "It's still the middle of nowhere!"

"Not exactly," said Masamune as he held out his hand. It pressed against a barrier that rippled like water, revealing a large barrier warded with sigils on the ground. "It's a _city,_ in the middle of nowhere."

"Who would build a city in the desert like this?" asked Rose. "There's no available source of water for miles, and no cattle for food. How are you supposed to survive here?"

"Those are Enochian sigils, aren't they?" asked Dulio as he walked forward. "Haven't seen those in a long time."

"These runes are warded all along the perimeter of the city," said Kuro. "Master, can you rewrite them to let us past?"

"Leave that to me," said Rose. "Runic magic happens to be my specialty."

Masamune smirked. "It's all yours Rose."

Masamune and the others stepped back as they watched Rose pull out a strange looking pen from her backpack. It took her only minutes to see what type of runes had been cast on the ward and then seconds more to simply rewrite them. Masamune knew how to rewrite Enochian runes, but it was only after he had hundreds of years and it would take him 10 maybe 15 minutes max. Rose just rewrote a complicated Enochian runic ward in less than 5, and she did it without tripping the alarm.

Dulio let out a whistle. "Smooth."

"Nice job Rose," Sera patted her on the head. "I knew you were amazing."

Everyone stepped inside the barrier to be greeted by an entire city. A massive and spiraling city that followed the momentum of a hill, with a grand palace built at the top of the hill. The buildings were small and built next to each other, this architecture reminded him of old Germanic buildings seeing as all of the buildings were practically identical. Stone and brick paths led to a spiraling pathway that sectioned off at various turns and stops. Hundreds, maybe thousands of people were running about and living life.

"Welcome to Meropolis," declared Masamune.

"There was actually an entire city in the desert," gulped Sera. "How did we not notice it."

"I thought you would have known Sera," said Masamune. "This is the desert city of Meropolis, home of the Egyptian gods."

"This is _the_ Meropolis?" asked Sera. "I've never been here before. I've heard that the Egyptian pantheon locked themselves away, but I always thought they'd take to the skies. I didn't figure they would have built an entire city in the desert."

"It makes sense," said Dulio. "The desert provides cover and protection from invasion, and with that warding, humans only see desert. Quite a brilliant move actually."

Masamune looked to Rose, who's eyes were glued on anything that happened to be in her line of sight at the time. She looked like a kid who just entered a candy store for the first time in their live.

"Are you okay Rose?" asked Masamune. "You look really excited for someone who spent their whole live in the Golden City."

"W-Well…I've never been on Midgard for this long, and I've never seen much of this realm before," said Rose with an embarrassed smile as she rubbed her head. "I guess I'm just really excited."

Masamune smiled. "Well there's a lot more to see then just this."

"If Cosmic Eclipse is here," said Kuro. "I'm willing to bet money it's in the palace. I doubt anything that powerful went unnoticed."

"Off to the palace then!" Sera marched forward.

Masamune sighed and followed Sera's lead. Even though he'd visited Meropolis a dozen times before, it was weird to see it so full of life. The Meropolis he knew was just as big, however had far less people as a result of the war.

They really took their time in going to the palace, taking in a bit of the scenery and trying some of the food. Eventually, they found their way up the hill and at the foot of the palace.

An elegantly designed castle constructed with large pillars made of gold that practically sparkled in the sunlight. The gigantic doors were guarded by two overly sized statues holding two spears that intersected the door. As soon as they all arrived by it, the statue's moved as one of them looked down. They were easily 20 feet tall but sentient…

"What business do you have here?" asked the statue.

Sera cleared her throat and stepped forward. "My name is Serafall Leviathan, a Devil King, representative of the Underworld."

Dulio joined her. "I am Dulio Gesualdo, a representative of Heaven."

"We seek an audience with the Pharaoh," said Sera.

Masamune thought they would have had to use force, however after a few seconds, the statues retracted their spears as the doors opened.

"Well that was easy," said Masamune.

"I beg of you," said Kuro. "Never say those words. Every time you say those words, nothing ever goes right."

Masamune should have bit his tongue the second the words left his mouth, because upon entering the doors, they were greeted to a family argument.

Past the dozen of pillars that littered the room was a massive throne made of gold and laced with crimson cushions. Upon the throne was a 20 foot tall woman with long wavy blonde hair with ends that looked red enough to be on fire. She had fiery orange hair and had a voluptuous body with a black and red body suit, golden platings around her body and a metallic golden skirt and boots. She seemed to be ignoring the complaints of a man yelling at her.

He was equally as large as her with spiky blonde hair and red eyes. He was shirtless and had a well toned body and tattoos running down his left arm and wore a pair of loose fitting pants tucked into golden boots.

"Mother please," said the man. "With this weapon, we can finally take back our land. We won't have to abide by that silly treaty anymore."

"For the 516th time Horus, I will not use that staff to instigate war," The blonde woman let out a frustrated sigh. "I really do hope you grow out of this rebellious phase. It's because of the Elysium Treaty that our people are flourishing."

"But we don't have to obey such a ridiculous treaty," said Horus. "We are gods mother, what's wrong with messing around with humans once in awhile."

"Oh come now Horus," said a new woman. "Are you just that desperate to sleep with human women now?"

The new woman was as tall as the other two, with long purple hair and darker skin. Her long purple hair was flowing behind her back. She wore a black dress that seemed to go against the gold aesthetic.

Masamune froze up, as if he had been struck by one of Poseidon's Authorities. His legs betrayed him as his hands began to shake. Of all the things he's faced so far since coming to this world, why was it that this was the only thing that struck fear in his heart.

"M-Master?" asked Rose. "Are you okay?"

"Oh no…" Kuro gulped. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Huh?" asked Dulio.

The blonde haired turned from the man and eyed Masamune and his crew…the purple haired woman did the same.

"Oh? Visitors…from the city?" asked the woman. "And quite a variety of them. An Angel…a Devil…an Asgardian...a Nemean Lion…" The woman peered her heard forward. "It can't be."

Masamune felt a cold shiver down his spine.

Sera nudged him. "Munecchi, what's wrong with you? Say something?"

"I haven't seen one of your kind in ages," said the purple haired woman as she knelt down to face him. "What is your name?"

"A-Asa Masamune…"

"Masamune…huh?" the purple haired woman's body began to emit a black smoke before her body shrank down to human size. Her golden eyes were piercing with those cat like pupils. "Have we met somewhere before? I would have remembered if I met a God Slayer, however this is strange?"

"What brings you all to Meropolis?" asked the blonde woman.

"Great Pharaoh," said Dulio as he got one on knee. "We come on a mission. Various objects have been appearing on this world as of late. We've been tasked to retrieve them all."

Suddenly, the woman jumped out of her throne and shrank down to human size as embers of flames emitted from her body. She came face to face with Masamune, and then eyed Kuro, who was equally as freaked out as he was.

"Explain yourselves," said the woman.

"M-Mam?" asked Sera. "What could you mean?"

"This Nemean Lion here," said the woman. "Aside from the fact that he's taking a human form, I sense my powers surging through his blood. Tell me, Nemean Lion, why do you have one of my Authorities?"

"He said something about this before…" mumbled Dulio.

"Oh crap that's right!" Sera scratched her head.

"I-It's a rather long story…your highness," said Kuro. "But rest assured, we come in peace."

"Mother," said the purple haired woman. "They said they were for those objects. Could it be they sensed the staff?"

The blonde woman held out her hand as the Cosmic Eclipse's wooden staff formed. "This thing? God Slayer, what is this thing?"

"I-It's a Divine Artifact, your highness," Masamune said through his nerves. "It's very dangerous if in the wrong hands."

"So it _is_ a weapon," said Horus.

Masamune shook his hand. "It's an agricultural tool. It can direct sunlight to a specific area. Demeter and Hestia developed it so the ancient people of Greece could go year round and not starve. However it can be used as a weapon if in the wrong hands. It has the potential to scorch entire continents. I believe that is why the temperature around the deserts have been so high lately."

"Heh, interesting," smirked the purple haired woman as she circled Masamune. "And to think that you got through my wards so easily. Quite impressive, Masamune."

"Well you've been using the same sigils for a few thousand years," Masamune whispered underneath his breath.

"Bast," said the blonde woman. "Do you know this God Slayer?"

"Not that I can remember I'm afraid," said Bast. "However…my memories seem jumbled. I don't quite know."

Masamune gulped. So…this is fear. He had forgotten how it felt to have these erratic pulses drench every cell in his body, to be so nervous that he could hardly move the way he wanted to.

"Tell me then," said the blonde woman. "What will you do with this Artifact, if I were to give it to you?"

"M-Mother!" cried Horus, however he shut it once she held up her hand.

"I'm thankful that the gods have found this," said Masamune. "These Artifacts are somewhat sentient. They can warp the rational thinking of man. Once I find them, I'll lock them away in a parallel space so no one can touch them. They'll be safe and away from the world."

"I see," the blonde woman smirked before tossing Kuro the staff. "It is in your hands now."

"Mother, please rethink this," said Horus. "You're giving away a valuable weapon to strangers."

"The God Slayers are not our enemies, despite what their title might suggest," said the blonde woman. "If this Masamune is a descendant of that man, than I know that this is the right thing to do."

"T-Thank you, your highness," said Kuro as he bowed his head.

"However!" she retorted. "I am still unsatisfied with my own questions. Bast's memories being jumbled, the fact that this Nemean Lion has my Authority, I would like some answers, God Slayer."

Masamune took a deep breath. "I'm ready to give you some."

The woman smirked. "That's great to hear. I, Ra, grant you all permission to stay in this palace until further notice."

"M-Mother!" protested Horus.

"Oh how fun," Bast clapped her hands together. "Come then everyone, I'll show you to the guest rooms. Please feel free to wash up before we eat."

As Ra and Horus left the room, the group followed Bast. Rose had to give Masamune a good push before he could start walking again.

"Master, I haven't seen you so spooked before," said Rose.

"I am so dead," said Masamune.

"She's going to skin me alive and use me as a rug," Kuro whimpered.

"You two have some real explaining to do," sighed Sera, with Dulio giggling.

"I wish the others are doing better in Kyoto," said Masamune, regretting his decision to go to Egypt.

**…**

Mihiro had been reincarnated as a Devil for a few hundred years now, but she felt ashamed that she had never once visited Kyoto in the modern age. The last time she set foot in here, it was for an assassination mission back in the 18th century.

"Hurry it up Mihiro," said Kuroka. "We'll leave you behind."

"C-Coming!"

Mihiro ran up the spiraling path to the others. They had entered the city not too long ago and were pretty much sight seeing at this point. Mihiro was quite surprised to see that many of the landmarks she had seen in her occasional visit were still here. Tenryuuji Temple, Ginkakuji and Kinkakuji Temple as well. It was as if she was coming here for the first time again.

In front of her were Kuroka, Lady Gabriel, and Lady Susanoo. It surprised her a bit that Lady Susanoo had taken a human form. It was pretty much how she looked as a goddess, however her entire magic pressure had been erased. She looked like a middle school girl with long black hair that was tied into a thin tail with ferocious golden eyes.

"W-Wait a minute!" said Mihiro as she caught up with them. "Shouldn't we be looking for Caliburn?"

"Yeah but…I have no idea where to start," said Gabriel. "If the sword really is sentient, it could have masked it's magic pressure."

"Caliburn," said Kuroka. "Wasn't that the sword that King Arthur pulled from the stone? Why would it be such a bad sword?"

"That's how it was on this world," said Susanoo. "We have no knowledge about whether or not history is the same on the God Slayer's world. For all we know, it could be a corrupt Holy Sword."

"Can a Holy Sword even be corrupt?" asked Kuroka.

"It can," said Mihiro. "Holy Swords are practically like Sacred Gears. They respond to the user's will. But if it's like what Masamune said, then maybe these Artifacts are Sacred Gears that twist it's user's will to fit it's own."

"If that's the case," said Gabriel. "Things could get a lot worse then we realize."

As everyone was talking about the danger at hand, Mihiro found her eyes wandering around the street. The city sure was lively. There were hundreds of tourists walking around and enjoying the food and scenery. All of the buildings were practically identical, and yet each was different and unique in their own way. There were also tons of street performers around, fire breathing or selling masks. And yet for some reason, Mihiro's eyes fixed on a magician that one a group of girls in front of him.

He couldn't have been older than 16, with a youthful and childish face. He had fairly long dark red hair with bangs framing his face and the most enticing eyes. One eye was red that matched his hair but the other was orange, like a miniature sun. He wore a red and white kimono and was performing card tricks.

As Mihiro watched, she noticed that he was actually a pretty good magician. If she wasn't so used to actual magic, she would have completely been convinced he was a magician for sure.

However, during the middle of his performance, he dropped his deck of cards and the girls booed him and walked over. Mihiro frowned and walked over to him. She locked eyes with him and smiled.

"You're pretty good," she said. "Mind showing me a trick?"

"I'm nowhere near where I want to be," said the boy. He held out his hand as all the fallen cards rose to his hand and rearranged themselves in his hand. "I'll show ya a neat trick."

Mihiro found herself giggling. He was rather charming for a street performer, even speaking with a kansai dialect. Mihiro's eyes were mesmerized as he cut and shuffled the cards with such elegance and grace. His fingers never wasted a single movement as he finally spread out the cards.

"Think of a card and touch one, will ya?" asked the boy.

Mihiro placed her finger on a card and thought of one.

"Now, will you be so kind as to say the name of your card and pull it out?"

"Uh…queen of hearts," she said as she pulled out the card. Her brain practically exploded as she was holding a queen of hearts in her hand. "N-No way! How did you-"

"What's going on?" asked Kuroka as she and the other girls walked over.

"Oh a street magician!" Gabriel clapped her hands together. "I've always wanted to see a performance."

"A street performer huh?" asked Susanoo as she crossed her arms. "Entertain me magician."

The boy smiled nervously. "Let's see…why don't the kind lady with the blonde hair check the inside of her hat?"

Everyone watched as Gabriel took off her hat and pulled out a folded up card. Upon unfolding it, Mihiro noticed that it was the same card that she picked out. It had somehow vanished from her hand and appeared in the hat.

"Wow!" cried Gabriel. "That's amazing!"

"Not bad," said Kuroka.

Susanoo let out a laugh. "That was well played indeed."

Mihiro faced the boy. "How did you…"

The boy simply smiled. "A magician has his secrets."

"Boy," said Susanoo. "I require your name."

The boy smiled. "Quite the straightforward audience. My name is Kenzaki Seijuro, your friendly neighborhood street magician."

Mihiro reached into her bag and pulled out some money, before dropping it in Seijuro's top hat. "That was quite the trick, Kenzaki-Kun. I'd love to see you do more some time. I'm Arashikage Mihiro."

"The pleasure is all mine," The boy held a hand across his chest as he bowed. "Lady Mihiro."

Susanoo suddenly jumped in front of Seijuro and caught a stray arrow that had been shot from the rooftops.

"W-What the hell?" asked Kuroka.

"Oh my…" said Seijuro.

Mihiro walked forward and grabbed the arrow. "Tri-tipped curved arrowhead with…" Mihiro sniffed the arrowhead. "Tetrodotoxin…"

"Mihiro, how do you know that?" asked Kuroka.

"Everybody cover a four man area around Kenzaki-Kun," said Mihiro. "If he's their target, we need to cover a 360 degree angle."

Everybody jumped around Kenzaki.

"W-What's going on?" asked Kenzaki.

"Don't worry Kenzaki-Kun," said Mihiro. "We'll protect you."

"What's going on here Mihiro?" asked Kuroka. "How do you know all of this?"

"Kuroka," said Mihiro. "Teleport us to the rooftops, we'll need a clean line of sight. There's way too many people here."

"R-Right!"

Kuroka opened a magic circle and the five of them were teleported to the rooftops. This was much better, there weren't any objects obstructing their view so they could clearly see who was going to shoot at them.

"Okay explain," said Susanoo. "How do you know their tactics?"

"That arrowhead and poison were created by the Arashikage Clan," said Mihiro. "It's used in kidnapping missions. The toxin slows your heart to one beat a minute and immobilizes your muscles. We're dealing with experienced assassins here."

"What the hell do they want with a street performer?" asked Kuroka. "And I thought that the Arashikage's were extinct?"

"They have my clans techniques and ambush tactics," Mihiro gritted her teeth as she manifested the Dragon Slaying sword on her back. "This is unforgivable. Nobody disrespects my clan like this."

A black whirlwind materialized a tall woman with short white hair and blue eyes. She wore a black and white gi with chain mail underneath, as well as a long katana on her back as well as a wakizashi on the back of her waist. A partial mask covered the bottom of her face, however Mihiro knew immediately who she was.

"If it isn't the little disgrace," said the woman. "Why are you hanging out with an Archangel, a _nekomata_, and a goddess, Mihiro?"

"I thought you were dead," said Mihiro as she gripped her sword. "Mother."

"That's…your mother?" asked Gabriel. "Why would she be attacking us?"

"That creature is no child of mine," said the woman. "Now hand over that magician, and I'll make all of your deaths quick."

"You dare attack a goddess and start demanding things?" asked Susanoo as storm clouds began to gather in the skies. "The nerve of you humans. Perhaps I should put your in your place."

"Please wait Lady Susanoo!" Mihiro pulled out the Dragon Slaying sword and slammed it in the rooftop. A large amount of magic poured out from the sword and ripped apart all the wards and talisman that had been set around the area, as well as several golden magic circles that had been placed around them.

"W-What the hell?" asked Kuroka. "I didn't even sense any of them."

"Celestial Traps huh?" asked Mihiro. "Those tricks won't work on us. I know exactly everything you're planning on doing."

"Perhaps I was right to align with the Hero Faction," said her mother. "Once we finish you all off, Kyoto will be destroyed."

"What?" asked Seijuro. "What are you planning on doing to Kyoto?"

"What's done is done," she smirked.

Her mother was about to draw her sword, however a magic circle opened and a tall, handsome man emerged. He had spiky dark hair and bright blue eyes, holding a long spear with spiraling dragons leading to a large blade.

"That's quite enough Minami," said the man. "You and your men are retreating. Did you do it?"

Minami sighed. "I made sure the Youkai got their hands on Caliburn. It won't be long now."

"Then we shall be off," said the man as he tapped his spear on the ground. "Seijuro, we'll come for you another time. Your crimes will be punished, Merlin."

"Up yours Cao Cao," said Kenzaki. "I'm never going back, not as long as you all you care about is destruction."

"Progress requires sacrifice," said Cao Cao as both he and Minami sunk to the ground. "I shall see you soon, brother."

Just like that, the two sunk into the magic circle and closed up.

Gabriel looked to Kenzaki and glared. "Hero Faction? I think it's time you explain yourself, street performer."

Kenzaki scratched his head and fell to his butt. "I didn't think they'd get to me so quickly, and after all that work I did to escape."

"Who are you?" asked Mihiro. "You knew them, and my mother didn't you?"

"Minami? I didn't know she was your mother," said Kenzaki. "I'm Kenzaki Seijuro, Reincarnation of Merlin. The Hero Faction wants me to break some seals to free some monster."

**…**

Masamune had never felt so nervous from eating before. He, Kuro, Dulio, Rose, Sera, and Dulio sat at a grand table with Ra at the head, and Bast and Horus at her sides. A golden table with matching chairs as well as a grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"So you're telling me," said Ra. "That the God Slayer and Nemean Lion here are from another world. And the reason this Nemean Lion has my immortal sun Authority is because the God Slayer stole it from my counterpart when he slept over at the palace…with Bast?"

Masamune nervously nodded. "Yes mam."

"Oh he's a God Slayer alright," said Bast as she gave him a sly smirk and held her hand in front of her mouth.

Ra grabbed onto her stomach as she let out a roar of a laugh. "That I quite possibly, the best story I have ever heard in my life! To think that my counterpart was stupid enough to have his Authority stolen because you slept with Bast!"

"Mother, how can you be so calm?" asked Horus. "This man stole your Authorities and gave it to a Nemean Lion!"

"I apologize your Highness," said Masamune as he bowed his head. "I know it's a few thousand years too late, but I'm sorry. Kuro…Kuromaru was at his deathbed and I couldn't think of any other way to save him."

Ra crossed her arms. "You defied the gods and usurped their Authorities, to help your friend in need?"

"Yes," said Masamune. "He was my only friend at the time, I didn't want him to die."

"And you," said Ra looking to Kuro. "Do you regret the God Slayer having done this for you?"

Kuro smiled. "Not at all your Highness. I am grateful for the opportunity my Master has given me. I will always stay by his side, no matter what."

"Well said, young one," said Ra. "Then I guess no harm done."

"I agree," said Bast. "I suppose it was my counterpart's fault that this happened."

"And you said that these Artifacts were going to be used to break the seals of this Trihexa?" asked Ra. "I have heard tales of this beast, but I did not think it was real."

"Is there anything we can do help?" asked Bast.

"Actually," said Dulio. "The three great factions were hoping to form alliances with various other factions from around the world. The All-Father and Asgard are in, however…"

"I understand," said Ra. "I shall send word to the Devil Kings when we're done here."

"Looks like we got another faction for the alliance," smiled Sera. "Munecchi, good job!"

"Your Highness," said Masamune. "You said that I was a descendant of someone?"

"Oh yes," said Ra with a smile. "One of the first God Slayers of this world originated from Egypt, using my Authorities if I might add."

"He didn't have to kill any gods?" asked Kuro.

Bast shook her head. "I remember him quite well. Izil was his name right? Masamune here certainly is the spitting image of that man."

"While we're on the topic, your Highness," said Masamune. "Can I ask you, how my ancestors died? I heard that they were slaughtered…"

Ra sighed. "Unfortunately, that part is true. It seems the three great factions were terrified of the potential the God Slayers had, and unified a temporary united front and strategically took down all of them, one by one."

"And the leaders of the factions," said Masamune. "Were they the current ones?"

"Munecchi?" asked Sera. "What are you trying to say?"

"I heard from Mihiro that the current Devil Kings were the ones who issued the order to kill the God Slayers," said Masamune. "Is that true?"

"If you're suggesting that the Leviathan girl here was a part of it," said Ra. "She wasn't. This was before the inheritance of the Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Leviathan names. However, the one who still claims the title of Lucifer, was a part of it."

Masamune felt his heart stop. "You're saying…Sirzechs?"

"Sirzechs Lucifer," said Bast. "You should not hold it against him, I doubt he hardly remembers what happened?"

"W-What do you mean?" asked Sera. "I had no knowledge of this."

"Sirzechs Lucifer was indeed the one who issued the order for the genocide of the God Slayers," said Ra. "However it was voted that his memories of the ordeal be erased. He probably has no idea the God Slayers even existed before meeting you."

"He…doesn't remember?" asked Sera.

"It was decided that the God Slayers existence was too much of a threat," said Bast. "Not many Devils or Angels out there even remember them let alone humans. Don't hold it against the Devil King."

Masamune couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sirzechs was the Devil King who issued the order for the genocide of the God Slayers? And not only that, his memories of such an event was completely erased. He has no memory of committing genocide?

"Munecchi…" said Sera. "I swear I didn't know about any of this."

"I know," said Masamune with a grimaced smile. "It's just a surprise, I guess."

"God Slayer," said Ra. "Tell me, have you established a domain for yourself yet?"

"A domain?" asked Masamune.

"It's customary for beings of high nobility to control certain territory over the world," said Sera. "The Angels control Heaven, the Devils control the Underworld, and various supernatural beings control various nations and kingdoms all over the world."

"I believe there's a certain werewolf pack that controls all of England," said Bast. "Kyoto in Japan is controlled by the Youkai, Romania is controlled by Vladi and his vampires, etc."

"I see," said Masamune. "The God Slayers on my world had a similar system."

"There were 7 God Slayers who controlled each of the 7 continents on Earth," said Kuro. "Master here was the King of Japan. When you become a God Slayer, the land of your origin becomes your domain."

"King of Japan huh?" asked Bast. "Not too shabby God Slayer."

"Not like any of those obnoxious assholes ever cared about territory," Masamune sighed. "They'd invade each others nations and kill whatever god they wanted without a worry in the world, which led to war among everybody."

"Mother," said Bast. "Don't you think we should give our new friends here a gift?"

"Good idea," Ra smirked before getting up. "Come with me."

The group, save for Horus, walked back outside to the front of the palace. Ra stepped forward and held up her hand as a massive sword began to emerge from the air, as if it were passing through an invisible wall that rippled like water.

As the sword began to peer through, Masamune realized that it wasn't a sword. It was just the hull of a giant battleship. An incredibly large and fully battle ready warship painted red with golden trimmings. It was like something from a science fiction pirate movie. The entire ship was as big as the estate was with three large masts and flags waving in the air.

"Y-Your Highness…" said Masamune. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Meet my Golden Chariot," declared Ra with vigor and excitement. "I call her the Heliomatrix, or Helio for short. Consider her a gift from the Egyptian Pantheon to you."

"Y-You're giving us a warship?" asked Kuro as he buckled his knees.

"Your Highness we can't possibly accept something like this," said Sera.

"Oh come now," said Bast. "It is common knowledge that someone must present a gift to new friends, isn't that right? It's the least we can do."

"And as another token of our friendship," Ra smirked before walking over to Bast and presenting her forward. "I'll give you my daughter here."

Masamune blinked a few times. "Excuse me?"

"Oh my," said Bast. "Mother…"

"You've been telling me how you've always wanted to see the world right?" asked Ra. "And besides from me, you're the only one who's well versed enough in engineering to maintain the Helio right? It makes perfect sense."

Masamune gulped. Why is this happening to him? The counterpart of the girl who he had slept with to steal her mother's Authority…

"H-How can I possibly refuse?" Masamune asked with a nervous smile. "If it's okay with you Bast, we'd love to have you."

Bast sighed and smiled. "I'll be in your hands then, God Slayer."

Just then, a magic circle opened by Masamune's ear.

"Masamune!" cried Kuroka. "Are you ready to come to Kyoto? We have a bit of a situation here."

"Kuroka?" asked Masamune. "We're all set here. Teleport us when you need."

Masamune turned to face Ra. "I apologize Your Highness, but it looks like we have to go."

"If you've safely stored away the Artifact, then please feel free to go," said Ra as she crossed her arms. "I shall contact Sirzechs and Odin when we're done here to discuss an alliance."

"God Slayer," said Bast. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to speak with you as we take the Helio to your destination."

Masamune raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I'm okay with that, but why?"

"I shall explain on the way," said Bast.

Masamune nodded and turned back to the magic circle. "Kuroka, teleport the others. I'll meet you guys there."

"I hope you got a plan," said Kuroka as magic circles opened up under Kuro, Sera, Rose, and Dulio.

Bast turned to the Helio as a golden magic circle opened. "Come then, God Slayer. We have much to discuss."


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

"The Reincarnation of Merlin huh?" asked Gabriel. "You look nothing like that old geezer."

Mihiro had a hard time believing that this eccentric haired street performer was the reincarnation of the greatest magician the world had ever seen. She had read stories of the great Merlin and his adventures with King Arthur and his knights, but there was never a concrete picture of how Merlin appeared as so really no one aside from those who knew him actually knew what he looked like.

Kenzaki Seijuro didn't come off as someone particular skilled in magic, aside from cheap card tricks albeit with a particular flair. His crimson hair was as dark yet vibrant as those of the Gremory family, yet the contrast of his left eye set his particular features apart. He had delicate features that came off with a more feminine look, however his sharp jawline and curvy smile was certainly charming.

"I wouldn't expect you to think I look like my old self," sighed Seijuro as he stood up. "I only awakened this powers this year so there's still a lot I have to work on."

"But why were you with the Hero Faction?" asked Gabriel. "Don't tell me you're working with them."

Seijuro shook his head. "They came to Kyoto to recruit me, saying that I had potential. But then I realized they were only using me."

"To awaken the Trihexa," said Kuroka. "Can you even do that?"

"I honestly have no idea," said Seijuro. "They said that they have a magician there who could train me, she's supposed to be a child prodigy and the Reincarnation of Le Fay Pendragon."

"Sister of King Arthur huh?" asked Mihiro. "I didn't know that there were other people out there who could break the seals."

"So you escaped and now they sent Mihiro's mom to come take you back?" asked Kuroka.

"I hadn't realized this one was a warrior of the Arashikages," said Susanoo. "I mistook you for just a maid who was good with a sword. To think you're a descendant of those Dragon Slayers."

"How is she still alive Mihiro?" asked Gabriel. "Weren't you turned to a Devil hundreds of years ago? If she's still human, there's no way she's still alive."

"I don't know," said Mihiro as she balled her fist. "I thought she was dead, my father said he made sure of it."

Gabriel narrowed her eyes. "What exactly happened, Mihiro?"

"It's not something I like to talk about," said Mihiro. "Now we have to focus on finding that sword."

"Sword?" asked Seijuro. "Could you be talking about Caliburn?"

"How do you know about that?" asked Mihiro.

"It's why I came back to Kyoto," said Seijuro. "I heard word that the Youkai's were in trouble. I owe a debt to Lady Yasaka so I came back here as soon as I heard."

"Yasaka? The leader of the Yokai?" asked Kuroka. "That means you're a Youkai?"

Seijuro smiled and bowed with an arm across his chest. "Kenzaki Seijuro, Reincarnation of Merlin and a Nighlon at your service."

"A Nighlon?" asked Mihiro. "I've never heard of that kind of Yokai."

"I wouldn't expect you to," said Seijuro. "My kind are rather obscure, I doubt that there are more than 5 of us in the world right now."

"I never expected to see a Nighlon," said Gabriel. "The child of a human and a dragon."

"That's what a Nighlon is?" asked Mihiro. "Holy crap, you're part dragon?"

Seijuro smiled and held up a peace sign. "Pretty cool right? I know, I'm amazing."

"That could prove to be an interesting opponent," Susanoo smirked. "Fight me, Nighlon boy."

"Cut it out Lady Susanoo," said Gabriel. "We have to worry about finding Caliburn."

"It's in the Yokai district," said Seijuro. "Lady Yasaka said that it was urgent. Come with me."

The group dropped back down to the streets and followed Seijuro as he walked through the streets.

Even though she wanted to be focused on the mission, her entire focus was set on her mother. She wasn't able to help her father at the time, but she saw what happened.

Trapped underneath the rubble of a village, Mihiro had watched as her mother sold the entire Arashikage Clan out. What had originally been a rescue mission to save lives after the Battle of Kawanakajima, turned into a bloodbath as they were ambushed. It was on that night that the entire Arashikage clan went extinct. Mihiro watched as her father had to kill her mother in cold blood, before succumbing to his wounds and dying. If it weren't for Lady Venelana that night, they'd be long dead by now.

But how had she survived? She hadn't been able to confirm it, but she saw her father run a sword through her mother's heart. There's no way she could have lived, and she wasn't a Devil so…

"Mihiro…Mihiro!" cried Kuroka. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry," said Mihiro.

"Do not be so hard on her, _nekomata_," said Susanoo. "The child's mother seemingly returned from the dead and attacked us, and disgraced her. I can understand if she weren't in the right mindset right about now."

Gabriel walked over and took her hand. "We'll talk about it after this is done, I promise."

Mihiro nodded, before realizing that they had arrived at a weird shop. It looked like an old fashioned candy store with sliding doors that was modeled after a temple.

"This is the entryway to Yokai district," said Seijuro as he held out his hand and opened a magic circle. The doors of the store opened as a bright light illuminated the store.

Upon walking in, Mihiro was met with destruction. The Yokai district certainly looked impressive, and beautiful as she imagined it was. It felt like she was looking at Kyoto during the night, the buildings all looked similar to each other as various paths led down to a grand temple atop a hill with a grand staircase. She would have taken the time to go sightseeing if it weren't for the complete destruction at her feet.

All around her, Yokai were running around avoiding other Yokai that wielded a golden sword. People were being cut down on the street left and right, children screaming and running for their lives, and general mayhem exploded in the streets.

"W…What is this?" asked a speechless Seijuro. "What happened here?"

"This is crazy," said Kuroka. "This isn't…This isn't what it looked like before."

"Watch out!" Mihiro leaped forward and manifested her sword as she blocked an attack from a deranged Yokai with wings and a tail. His eyes were bloodshot and she sensed nothing but bloodlust. Mihiro looked down at the little boy who was about to be attacked. "Are you okay?"

"D..Daddy!"

Mihiro's heart dropped. This man…was his father? And he was about to kill his own son?

Kuroka grabbed the man's head and kneed him, knocking him out cold.

"Daddy…Daddy…" the little boy crawled to man's body and shook him. "Please…Please wake up…Daddy…"

Mihiro felt sick. How could this have happened. She knelt down and picked the boy up in her arms as he cried and cried. She could do nothing for a boy at a time like this, other then offer her comfort.

Gabriel picked up the sword the man was wielding. "This is Caliburn alright, but a copy."

"It can make copies of itself?" asked Kuroka.

"Caliburn is a Holy Sword," said Susanoo. "With the ability to make an unlimited amount of copies of itself that can be altered to shape it's wielder's will. Technically speaking, any Caliburn can look different depending on who's holding it."

"We have to find Lady Yasaka," said Seijuro. "She has to be okay."

"Toshi!" cried a woman as she ran down the blood and corpse filled path. "Toshi! Toshi!"

The little boy sprung free of Mihiro's arms and ran towards the woman, leaping into her arms. She had tanned skin and two white horns on her head.

"M-Miss Hoshimori?" asked Seijuro as he waddled forward. "Miss Hoshimori…what happened here?"

"Sei-Chan," the woman said in disbelief. "Oh my god it's really you." She walked over and caressed his cheek before tears filled her eyes. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Miss Hoshimori, where's Lady Yasaka?" asked Seijuro, his voice distorted with pain.

"Please come with me," said Miss Hoshimori.

They followed the Yokai woman on the outskirts of the district and took a long path outside. It was too dangerous to walk in the district right now as they entered the woods. Hidden deep in the woods was an old log cabin that was protected by a barrier.

Upon entering the cabin, Mihiro saw a beautiful young woman in her mid twenties, laying in a futon with several Yokai around her. She had long and fluffy blonde hair, and delicate features that accentuated her beauty. However her skin was extremely pale and her breathing was erratic.

"She's dying…" Mihiro said on instinct.

"Hoshimori, who are these people?" asked an old man that walked forward with a cane. He was a monkey Yokai, with a long beard and a tail. His back was hunched over as he leaned on his cane.

"Old man," said Seijuro. "Old man it's me, Seijuro."

The old man widened his eyes in shock. "Seijuro…It's been years." He reached his hand out. His eyes found Kuroka as well. "And Kuroka too…I am overjoyed to see you too so healthy."

"You lived here too?" asked Gabriel.

Kuroka nodded as she took the old man's hands. "For a few years with Shirone, before Naberius found us. Lady Yasaka was like a mother to us, always taking care of Shirone. Chief, what's happened?"

"There was a coup," said Miss Hoshimori. "A sword fell from the sky and landed in this forest. Lady Yasaka's husband, Lord Kurama, went to investigate. When he arrived, he injured Lady Yasaka and led a rebellion. It's been only days, but I fear that our home will be lost."

Mihiro dropped to her knees and examined Lady Yasaka.

"W-What are you-" the Old man was cut off by Kuroka.

"Let her work, Chief," said Kuroka.

Mihiro checked her temperature. It was high, but it was steadily climbing. She pulled back Lady Yasaka's covers and held her ear to her chest, checking her heartbeat. It was erratic and unstable…

Lastly, Mihiro checked her pupils. The color was completely drained from her eyes and they had been dilated.

"She's been poisoned," said Mihiro as she pulled the covers over Lady Yasaka. "Caliburn didn't do this. This is mirakuru poisoning. It's like injecting too much adrenaline to your heart. Her fever's going to spike soon and she'll have a heart attack if her heartbeat keeps rising."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Gabriel.

"I'm going to need your help Kuroka," said Mihiro. "Seijuro too if you can."

"Of course," Seijuro dropped besides her. "Please…anything."

"I'm going to need several pans of water, and the same number of empty pans," said Mihiro. "I'm also going to need several people to hold her down, and make sure she's hydrated. This isn't going to be easy."

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Gabriel.

"Kuroka is going to locate trace amounts of the poison in her body," said Mihiro. "Seijuro and I are going to extract them out of her body, however it'll be painful because mirakuru negates her ability to heal. She'll feel everything, and until the last drop of the poison is out, it won't be over."

Several of the Yokai brought over numerous amounts of pans with cold water. "Bear with me Lady Yasaka." She pulled out a small knife. "Alright, you're all going to need to hold her down. If she moves around too much, the poison could spread even more."

"Got it," said Miss Hoshimori.

"Kuroka, are you ready?" asked Mihiro.

Kuroka opened a magic circle in her hand and nodded.

"When she finds where it is," said Mihiro. "I'm going to make an incision. Seijuro-Kun, you have to use water magic to extract her blood and drop it in the pan. Go as fast as you can, but as slow as you need to."

"Understood," said Seijuro.

"Alright," said Mihiro as she took in a deep breath. "Let's do this."

**…**

Gabriel sat on the outside of the cabin as Mihiro and the others went to work on healing Yasaka.

Of course she knew that she could have healed Yasaka easily, however it was the first time that she's seen Mihiro so fired up. Gabriel couldn't possibly intervene when there was so much passion burning in Mihiro like that. She somehow wished that Masamune could see her right now, she was definitely a formidable enemy.

Gabriel had heard tales of the ancient Dragon Slayers, servants of the God Slayers. Rather than gaining power by slaying gods, they usurped the strength of dragons by learning how to use the magic that dragons used. Using the elements of the dragons, humans who gained enough power to crack the scales of those exact same dragons. There were still tons of questions that arose from this, because like the God Slayers, Gabriel hadn't ever seen a true Dragon Slayer in a long time. They were thought to have been perished when the God Slayers did, and as most of the dragons in the world were either killed or sealed in Sacred Gears, true Dragon Slayers who gained power from dragons themselves were extremely rare. Does Mihiro possess a Sacred Gear…or was it something else.

"Lady Gabriel," said the Chief as he sat down besides her. "I cannot thank you enough for what you've done."

Gabriel smiled. "I haven't done a thing Chief, I have no idea what you mean."

"But I thank you nonetheless," said the Chief.

"Tell me," said Gabriel. "This Kurama, where is he right now?"

"In the grand temple at the top of the district," said the Chief. "We were able to escape, however at too high of a cost. Our top priority was getting Lady Yasaka and her child safely out."

"Child? She has a child?" asked Gabriel.

The Chief nodded. "Lady Kunou…she's only two years old. I had thought that she would have to grow up never knowing the warmth of familial love. But thanks to Seijuro and Kuroka, and that wonderful young mistress, we might have a chance."

Lady Susanoo flew over to them. "I feel a powerful magic pulse coming from the temple. It's a nine tailed fox."

Chief nodded. "Lord Kurama is the most powerful nine tailed fox to ever have been born. He was able to unite the Yokai under one domain and bring peace to our land. However…he's been taken over by that sword. It feels like he's a completely different person."

"It must be Caliburn," said Gabriel.

Mihiro walked out to the patio and wiped her hands. "Lady Yasaka's not in danger anymore, but her body will take some time to recover. We just need to make sure she gets enough rest and is eating right."

The Chief got on his knees and bowed to Mihiro. "Thank you, so much Arashikage Mihiro. I cannot thank you enough, for saving the Lady Yasaka."

Mihiro smiled. "It really is nothing to thank me for. I'm just happy I can be of help."

Gabriel stood up and walked inside, to see Kuroka and Seijuro holding Yasaka's hand.

She smiled. "I think it's time we call Masamune, don't you think? We could use his help in stopping Kurama."

Kuroka nodded and stood up before walking outside to call Masamune. Gabriel sat down besides Yasaka.

"Long time no see, Yasaka," said Gabriel.

Slowly, Yasaka began to open her eyes. "L-Lady Gabriel…Oh my, I didn't think I'd get to see you again. It's been so long."

"I'm not the only one," said Gabriel.

Seijuro seemed to squeeze Yasaka's hand as she looked to him. Her eyes widened as she smiled at him. "Seijuro…Look how you've grown up."

"Lady Yasaka…It's been a long time," smiled Seijuro. "I come back and you're on your deathbed. The least you can do is not worry me so much."

Yasaka giggled. "I have a daughter now, Seijuro. I'd love for you to meet her. I know you two will get along."

"Of course," said Seijuro as tears ran down his cheeks. "I'd love to."

Just then, footsteps approached the cabin. "Yasaka? You look rather terrible."

Gabriel looked up to see Sera, Dulio, Rose, and Kuro by the door. Sera walked over and sat down besides Seijuro by Yasaka's side.

"Sera…what the hell are you wearing?" asked Gabriel.

"Nothing," sighed Kuro. "She's practically wearing nothing."

Sera looked down at her bikini. "I-It was super hot in Egypt okay?"

"Lady Leviathan," said Yasaka. "It's good to see you again."

"Yasaka," said Gabriel. "Please let me introduce you to the others. This is Dulio, my brother Michael's Ace. The one with that looks like a girl is Kuromaru, and the lady there is an Asgardian, Rossweisse."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," smiled Yasaka.

"So?" asked Kuro. "Did you find the sword?"

Gabriel nodded. "It's possessed Yasaka's husband, Kurama. He's hiding out in the grand temple, and is leading a rebellion. A lot of people have died already."

"Wait a minute," said Mihiro. "Where's Lord Masamune?"

Kuroka joined them. "He said he'll meet us here. What happened?"

Kuro's eye twitched. "It's…a long story. You'll see when he gets here."

"In the meantime," said Dulio. "Why don't we pay this Kurama a visit? I'm sure he'll be here by the time we're there."

"Assuming Bast doesn't do anything to him," said Kuro underneath his breath.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Bast? The goddess?"

"W-Who are these people?" asked Seijuro.

"Oh I almost forgot," said Mihiro. "Everyone, this is Kenzaki Seijuro. He's the Reincarnation of Merlin. Kenzaki-Kun, I'll have to introduce everyone to you later. We have work to do."

**…**

In 7,000 years of life, Masamune had never been on a pirate ship before. The Helio definitely didn't disappoint. It's top deck was an expansive center with a main control section towards the back where Bast piloted the ship with ease using magic. The main mast standing right in the middle of the ship wore a blank white flag, however Masamune had ideas for his own banner.

As he looked over the edge of the ship, they were moving pretty fast for something so big. They had left Egypt in the matter of minutes, in fact he was pretty sure they had already passed India.

"Don't be so surprised," said Bast. "The Helio is the fastest ship in the world. It was a modified form of Mother's original chariot, though she had a lot of help from Hephaestus."

"The old man helped her build this?" asked Masamune. Somehow it brought a smile to him, knowing that there was something out there that left a legacy for the kind and gentle old man who gave him company on Olympus.

"Let me tell you something rather interesting, God Slayer," Bast left her stationed and walked over to Masamune, laying her finger on his chest. "Did you know that celestial deities share a collective consciousness? Though they're blocked off from viewing the memories of their other selves, however if you know the right magic…" she slid her finger down his stomach.

A cold chill went down his spine as Masamune backed to the edge of the ship and fell on his butt, with Bast crawling towards her. Her long and wavy purple hair was flowing with the breeze. Her tanned skin and golden eyes were breathtakingly captivating…he wouldn't be surprised if she was the goddess of love and not protection and cats.

"You're quite the sly devil," Bast licked her lips seductively as she pressed her arms underneath her breasts. "I can't believe my counterpart fell for such tricks."

"I…I'm sorry…" said Masamune.

"Tell me, Asa Masamune," said Bast as she moved to his ear. "I wonder what kind of child would be born, from a God Slayer and a Goddess."

His heart dropped. Memories came flooding back to him. _Masamori_.

Masamune pushed Bast away, his fingers gripping her shoulder.

"M-Masamune?" asked Bast. "I was only joking…Are you okay?"

"The child of a God Slayer and a deity…" said Masamune as he bit his lower lip hard enough to bleed. "Is not a good thing…"

"You…You couldn't have," said Bast.

Masamune stood up and faced the ever expanding sky and horizon. "If you're upset, Bast, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. Kuro was injured because of me…because of my own greed and malicious desire to not be alone. I'd understand if you didn't trust me, since you were forced to come with us. If I could," he balled his fists. "I would gladly offer up my life to you as compensation for my mistakes."

Bast walked up besides him. "You're not in the wrong for wanting comfort in others. I can understand why you would want to start a family, a family of immortals. The idea doesn't sound so bad. I hold no grudge against you, because I saw how much you care for that Kuromaru. I can see he means a lot to you, seeing as you were willing to steal a god's Authority for him."

"He was the only thing I had left," said Masamune. "Family is thicker than blood. It was Kuro who taught me that."

"Then just be sure you protect that family, to the best of your ability," said Bast. "Looks like we're coming up on Kyoto right now."

"A-Already?" asked Masamune, baffled at how fast this ship was.

"The engine of the ship is powered by a miniaturized dwarf star," said Bast. "It uses compressed magic to fly, and also has a cloaking feature so we won't be spotted by humans. Tell me, what is it are we facing in Kyoto?"

"A Divine Artifact, Caliburn," said Masamune. "Artifacts have a living will of their own, however there are some out there than twist the user's will rather than react to it. Caliburn is one of them."

"So it really is similar to a Sacred Gear," said Bast.

Masamune faced her. "I still don't fully grasp what a Sacred Gear is. We didn't have anything like that on my world."

Bast grinned. "You'll find out along this journey, however there are a few you should be weary of. The Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Overlord in particular."

"Red Dragon Emperor…White Dragon Overlord."

Bast nodded. "They're two unique powerful Longinus type Sacred Gears with the spirits of two Heavenly Dragons sealed within them. Even to an untrained user, they are extremely powerful. Once mastered, they have the ability to kill gods. But I suppose all the Longinus type do. That boy that was with you, Dulio, possesses one too."

"Zenith Tempest," said Masamune.

Bast nodded. "The ability to control weather as well as the various elements. That boy possesses an extraordinary weapon."

"Bast," said Masamune. "Have you heard of the Khaos Brigade?"

Bast sighed. "Unfortunately I have. I hear that a certain Dragon of Infinity is their leader, however there's someone else you should be worried about besides Ophis."

"Who?"

"His name is Rizevim Lucifer," said Bast. "The son of the Archangel Lucifer and the mother of Devils Lilith. Word is he wants to end the world to start it anew. This Trihexa might be his means of doing it."

"But then Ophis…The Dragon of Infinity."

"Ophis wants eternal peace," said Bast. "She wants to do so through the means of entering the Dimensional Gap. However Rizevim seems to have trapped the Dragon of Dragons in the Gap, meaning that Ophis cannot return until Rizevim lets him out. I assume that's why they're working together."

Rizevim Lucifer…So he's the one behind all of this.

"There's Kyoto," said Bast. "Where are we headed?"

"The Yokai District," said Masamune. "Can we get there from here?"

"I'll have to use the dimensional jumper, but yes," said Bast as the two walked to the control section. "The Yokai district is hidden behind a barrier that separates dimensions. But…" She opened two magic circles as the ship gained speed. "We can jump right in. You'd better hang on to something."

**…**

"Mow em down!" cried Sera as everyone marched forward.

Mihiro used the back of her sword to cut down everybody who was possessed by the sword.

"Don't kill them! They're only possessed by Caliburn!" cried Mihiro.

"Not like…" Kuroka jumped and kicked one of the men in the face. "They're giving us any options here."

Mihiro and the others had entered the Yokai district and immediately were ambushed by hordes of Yokai possessed by copies of the sword. There was just no end to them, the bodies just kept piling on no matter how hard they pushed.

"Dulio!" Gabriel shouted.

"I'm on it!"

Dulio slammed his hands on the ground as the very earth became liquid and pliable. The ground became to suck up every single person possessed by the sword and drag them underneath until only their heads were poking up.

"Why didn't you do that before?" asked Sera.

"Not the time!" Dulio blocked an attack from a woman and punched her in the gut to knock her out. "Earth isn't my favorite element to use so I can't use it very often."

"Finally," said Susanoo as she stepped forward. "He arrives."

Like a messenger of god sent to cleanse the earth, a man descended down from the temple. He was tall with nine corporeal tails coming from his back that emitted an orange energy. His hair was long and blonde with his eyes a fiery red and crazed with a distinct bloodlust. He wore a red and white gi, must like Seijuro's. In his hand was the original Caliburn, a long sword with a golden guard and strange markings along the blade.

"L-Lord Kurama…" said Seijuro. "What's happened to you?"

"Oh? So the little runt's come home," said Kurama in a distorted voice as he smiled maniacally.

"Stop this Lord Kurama!" cried Seijuro. "Lady Yasaka's been injured…You have to-"

Susanoo flew forward and in one fatal swoop, met Kurama's sword as the force of the impact created a blast of wind that destroyed part of the district.

"You shall entertain me some!" cried Susanoo as she put more and more force into the Ama-no-Murakumo, plunging Kurama into the ground.

Kurama's tails began to move. One of them took the form of a fist as it grabbed Susanoo and lifted her up.

"W-What?"

Another one of his tails created a spiraling ball of compressed air and magic. Kurama plunged the ball directly at Susanoo's stomach as it blasted her back.

Mihiro acted instinctively and threw her sword back to meet Susanoo. She teleported to her sword and caught both Susanoo and her sword, slamming it into the ground to slow their push.

"M…My regards, Arashikage Mihiro," said Susanoo as she coughed up blood. "That was quite the attack."

"Lady Susanoo, your stomach," said Dulio.

Mihiro took a look to see her stomach completely destroyed. The skin had been completely torn away and her organs looked like they were about to spill out.

"This is nothing," Susanoo forced herself to her feet. "That wasn't your ordinary wind magic. So this is the secret move of the Kitsune's…interesting."

"I've never seen a Rasengan that powerful before," Seijuro gulped.

"What's the matter?" asked Kurama. "Not entertaining enough for you?"

"Oh you're gonna get it now you nine tailed rat," Susanoo slowly moved forward, using her sword as a cane.

Gabriel and Sera stepped in front of her to stop her.

"Now's not the time to be reckless Lady Susanoo," said Gabriel.

"We won't last too long if we recklessly attack him," said Sera.

"Well what do you suggest we do, Archangel?" asked Susanoo. "That monster will destroy this entire district, and most likely move onto the city next."

"F-For starters," said Seijuro, much to Mihiro's surprise. "We can try to take the sword from him. But we have to deal with his tails first. He can counter us from all angles with them."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Mihiro.

"Well not so much of a plan-"

Kurama appeared in the middle of their huddle. "What makes you think you can just have a nice conversation in the middle of battle?"

"Scatter!" cried Susanoo as she met his sword once again. She released an enormous amount of divine power as the Ama-no-Murakumo changed it's shape.

"You must really be looking to die," Kurama smiled wickedly.

Two of his tails converged onto Susanoo, however they were met with two skeletal hands coming from the goddess's back. It was like Mihiro was watching an entire skeleton form from one person as multiple ethereal arms formed from Susanoo, each wielding an ethereal form of the Ama-no-Murakumo. They emitted a purple aura as Susanoo had a maniacal look in her face.

"Forcing me to use this…you have a lot of courage, for a dead man," said Susanoo. "Sorry to disappoint you Kitsune, but there's only one man out there who's allowed to kill me!"

Susanoo charged at the Kitsune with ferocity and strength, meeting his sword and his tails with the ethereal arms.

Mihiro's legs buckled as she began to feel the magic pressure coming from them. She fell to her knees as her body began to grow numb.

"Now's not the time to be overwhelmed, Mihiro-Chan," said Kuro as he placed a hand on her.

"W…What is that thing?" asked Mihiro. "I've never seen a power like that…Susanoo…"

"Susanoo's Warrior Authority," said Dulio as he helped her up. "It creates an avatar made entirely of divinity. It's Susanoo's strongest Authority."

"I didn't think this Susanoo had it too." Mihiro looked to Kuro, who was smiling.

"H-How can you smile in a situation like this?" asked Mihiro. "There's so much destruction around us…up against someone we don't even know we can beat. How can you be so calm and smile at a time like this?"

"Because I can feel it," said Kuro as he squeezed her shoulder. "Can't you?"

Footsteps came from behind them as Lady Yasaka stumped forward, leaning on Miss Hoshimori.

"Kurama…" she said with pain behind her voice. "Oh honey…"

"L-Lady Yasaka!" Seijuro ran back to her. "You shouldn't be out of bed. It's too dangerous here."

"He's right," Rose joined him, though a smile crept at her face. "Please, stay away."

"I feel a powerful magic pressure headed this way," said Yasaka.

Mihiro hadn't realized it, but both Gabriel and Sera were smiling as well. Even Dulio became suddenly confident. A loud bang cracked the sky as she looked up.

Mihiro's jaw practically dropped as she saw a massive sword pierce through the very air. In seconds, a massive ship emerged from an invisible wall in the sky. She watched as the ship sailed the skies and hovered above them, as a figure jumped from the tip of the massive sword at the front hull and landed before them.

"Took your sweet time didn't you?" asked Kuro. "Master."

Mihiro watched as Masamune confidently stood up, wearing a long black coat. All she could see was his back, but for a split second, she thought it was her father. This same rush of warmth running through her…

"Is that who's the sword possessing?" asked Masamune.

Lady Yasaka walked to Masamune's side and Kuro joined him. "That is my husband…"

"I see," said Masamune. "I'm sorry."

"Please, do what you have to," said Lady Yasaka.

"I understand," said Masamune. "I'll handle the rest."

Seijuro helped Lady Yasaka back as Mihiro joined them. Standing by Masamune's side were Kuro, Gabriel, Sera, Kuroka, Dulio, and Rose. She felt completely useless sitting back watching the backs of those seven. She felt like a child again, watching helplessly as others fought for her. Watching as she could do nothing but be a helpless bystander.

"Dammit…"

**…**

"Took your time didn't you, God Slayer?" Susanoo jumped back and joined them.

Masamune took a look at this Kurama. His power was incredible, he must have already been a powerful Yokai before being possessed by the sword.

"Dulio, Kuroka, Sera. You three lock down his tails. Rose, Gabriel, Susanoo, you're with me," said Masamune as he held up his hand. "We're going to get that sword off of him."

Lightning struck his hand as the Bolt formed a spear. The others jumped into action.

Dulio managed to ground Kurama by locking his feet under the ground. Sera and Rose seemed to lock his tails on the ground using ice and magic restraints.

"You think this will hold me?" asked Kurama. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

Kurama let out a wild roar that broke apart Sera's ice and Rose's magic circles. Masamune slammed the Bolt into the ground and activated Enkidu's chains. The chains erupted from an invisible barrier that rippled the very air, wrapping them around Kurama's body.

"Rose!" Masamune shouted.

"I'm on it Master!"

Rose jumped into the air and opened several magic circles, all shooting forth blades of light that slammed themselves into Kurama's tails.

"Kuro!"

Kuro leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Kurama's right arm, locking him into place so he can't swing that sword. Just to be sure, Kuro chomped onto Kurama's shoulder and locked him in place.

"Why…" asked Kurama. "Why must you stop me? If I don't cull this district of the weak…they'll be trampled on by those humans…My people need a ruler!"

"Not like this!" Masamune drove the Bolt into Kurama's stomach. "All you're doing is senseless slaughter! You even injured your wife didn't you? And you call yourself a ruler? You call yourself a man?"

From the inside of Masamune's coat, a black cat jumped onto the ground and transformed into Bast. She held one hand on his hand and the other at Kurama's heart.

"Ready?"

Masamune nodded, as he was thrust into a world of light.

Once his vision cleared, Masamune saw that he and Kurama were standing in a field of white. His sense of direction went directly out the window since he wasn't standing on anything he could tangibly see, however he saw Kurama. The Kitsune was knelt onto the ground with his arms held up by chains with spikes that drove into his body.

"Why…" asked Kurama, in his normal voice. "Why doesn't anyone understand…I did this for them…"

Masamune walked over and sat down before Kurama. "You went at this the wrong way. A good ruler, a good man doesn't go about protection through senselessly killing those he thinks is weak. Coming from me, that might be the most sound advice you can get."

"How can I even face them…after what I've done," asked Kurama, his head still stooped down.

"You hardened your heart and face the consequences of your actions," said Masamune. "You get on your knees and apologize from your heart, and then you spend the rest of your life atoning for your sins."

"Can I really…do that?"

"Yes, because I've done it," said Masamune. "It'll be a long and difficult road, but you can do it."

"This power…" said Kurama. "I can't let go."

"Look at me Kurama," said Masamune. The man finally raised his hand to reveal a rather handsome and gentle face. He didn't look any older than 30, and yet he had the vibrant and charm that Yasaka seemed to have.

"You don't need this power," said Masamune. "This power won't help you with anything but destruction. You've got a beautiful wife waiting for you."

"My…My daughter…Kunou," said Kurama.

"And a daughter?" smiled Masamune. "Stop this and go home to them, Kurama."

"I've fused with the sword," said Kurama. "I can't detach myself."

Masamune gritted his teeth. He knew this would be a possibility, but he had hoped he was wrong.

"Will you keep watching over your family?" asked Masamune. "I can seal you within the sword. You won't die, but you'll be trapped in here, in this world by yourself."

"Will I be able to see my family?" asked Kurama.

Masamune nodded. "You'll still be able to see and hear through the sword, but you won't be able to interact with them for a long time."

"Then that doesn't sound so bad," said Kurama.

"Maybe one day you can learn to control the sword's power, and leave," said Masamune. "But that will be entirely up to you."

"What is your name…God Slayer?"

Masamune smiled. "Masamune. Asa Masamune."

"Masamune," said Kurama. "You have my gratitude."

"You idiot," said Masamune. "Next time, don't go looking for power. I'm sure you have more power than you realize."

Masamune was beginning to be pulled back to the real world. When he opened his eyes once more, he was kneeling on the ground with Caliburn stabbed into the ground in front of him.

**…**

"I see," said Yasaka as she held Caliburn in her arms. "So his spirit's trapped inside this sword."

Masamune and the others reconvened at an old abandoned cabin out in the woods of the Yokai district. While all the Yokai sat behind Yasaka, everyone with the Jaegers sat behind Masamune, although Bast and Susanoo stood by the door frame.

"I'm sorry," said Masamune. "He was too fused with the sword for me to free him. Even if I did, he wouldn't have been the same person. This way, maybe there's a way to free him in the future."

Yasaka smiled before setting the sword down in front of them. "Will you take it with you?"

Masamune shook his head. "Kurama's soul is already infused into this sword, making it as much a Yokai weapon as it is a Divine Artifact. It belongs with you…plus, he said that as long as he can watch over you and your daughter."

"How did you know I have a daughter?" asked Yasaka.

"Kurama told me," said Masamune. "I spoke to him in the sword's inner world. He's still hanging on, and I hope that in time he can learn to control the sword. It's my hope that there can be a way to separate them."

Yasaka smiled and caressed the handle of the sword. "I see…I thank you God Slayer, from the bottom of my heart."

"It wasn't me Yasaka," said Masamune. "If you should be thanking anybody, I think it should be Mihiro here."

"Huh?" asked a startled Mihiro.

"Gabriel told me," said Masamune as he placed a hand on her head. "I'm proud of you."

Mihiro's face suddenly went red as she looked down. "S-Stop that my Lord, I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that."

"Just accept the compliment will ya?" Kuroka wrapped an arm around her and smiled. "You did an amazing thing here Mihiro. Be proud of it."

"Yasaka," said Masamune. "If it's okay, we'd like to stay here for a few days to help with the rebuilding process. There's been a lot of destruction here, I can't just leave it like this."

Yasaka shook her head. "You've already done more than enough, Masamune-Kun. I can't ask you to help even more."

"I see…" said Masamune, slightly disappointed that he wasn't able to do more.

"Then take these," said Bast as she walked over and handed Yasaka a stack of paper with hieroglyphs on it. "There what you would call shikigami papers. They'll help out with the rebuilding."

"Mihiro-Chan," said a boy with crimson hair. He bowed down so that his forehead touched the floor. "Thank you…so much, for saving Lady Yasaka. I'm truly grateful."

"Eh!" Mihiro flustered. "N-No it's nothing really!"

"A friend of yours?" asked Masamune with a sly smirk.

"Oh that's right," said Kuroka. "Masamune, apparently he has enough magical power to break the seals."

Masamune's widened as he looked to this boy. "What?"

"K-Kenzaki Seijuro…" the boy said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Why don't you two talk outside?" asked Yasaka. "It seems important."

"Y-Yeah…" said Masamune as he and the boy stepped outside with Bast and Susanoo.

They sat down on the patio as they looked out into the city. Masamune could see the survivors already starting to put out the fires. With the compulsion over them lifted once the sword was sealed, everybody returned to normal. Well…as normal as one can get. They're going to have a long journey ahead of them to rebuild and become settled once again.

"Is this true?" asked Bast.

"He was attacked by a man who held the True Longinus," said Susanoo. "It seems they were working with the Khaos Brigade, called the Hero Faction."

"It must have been the guy that Loki got the spear from," sighed Masamune. "So? Do you really know how to break the seals?"

The boy shook his head. "They said that they were going to teach me, but I ran away when I found out what they wanted to do. I came back to Kyoto when I heard something had happened to the Yokai."

He spoke with a kansai dialect, how nostalgic. Masamune smiled. "Well then no harm done."

"There's another thing," said Susanoo. "The person who attacked us and tried to kidnap this boy…she was Mihiro's mother."

Masamune narrowed his eyes. "What? Her mother? But she was Reincarnated hundreds of years ago. How's she still alive?"

"We don't know," said Susanoo. "Mihiro doesn't know either, which doesn't leave us with much to go on."

"T-The Hero Faction has someone though," said Seijuro. "She's a child prodigy magician, Le Fay Pendragon. Her brother Arthur is with the Hero Faction as well."

"And as it happens," said Susanoo. "This boy here is the Reincarnation of the old geezer Merlin."

"Oh is he?" asked Bast. "And here I thought that Merlin was still trapped in that tower…How strange."

"Wait," said Masamune. "People get Reincarnated…like into the next life?"

"Heroic spirits, yes," said Bast. "Heroes that are recognized for their valor in recorded history have the potential to be Reincarnated back into the world. Merlin, Le Fay, even King Arthur."

Masamune sighed. "So I'm guess this Le Fay and Arthur are reincarnations of the original Le Fay and Arthur Pendragon?"

"Yes sir," said Seijuro. "W-What's going to happen to me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Masamune.

"I doubt they'll stop targeting me," said Seijuro. "But I can't just leave Lady Yasaka…not like this anyway."

"Then why don't you stay?" asked Masamune.

"You knew they'll target him again, don't you?" asked Susanoo. "This won't end just because we stopped Caliburn. I doubt that the sword arrived here by accident. From what it sounded like, they lured him back here."

"I doubt they'll stop just because you sealed the sword," said Bast. "If he stays here, he'll put everyone here in grave danger, especially himself."

Masamune stood up and faced Seijuro. "What will you do?"

"W-What?" the boy buckled his knees.

"Will you stay here with the people you love, or leave with us and be safe," said Masamune. "The choice is yours, but I guarantee you it won't be so easy." He held out his hand as a magic circle dropped an old grimoire into his hand. "This book contains spells that you can learn if you want to stay here. Use it to train yourself…"

"But…what can I do?" asked Seijuro as he balled his fists. "I'm just a street magician…It's not like I've ever done actual magic."

"Why do you think I'm giving this to you?" asked Masamune with a smile. "If you're afraid of your own weakness, then harden yourself and become stronger. Strong enough to protect Yasaka and Kunou, to protect this district. The choice is yours."

"You're really putting him on the spot, aren't you?" asked Susanoo.

"Because this is how dire the situation is," said Masamune as he held out the grimoire. "Will you flee and stay safe, knowing that they might target this district again to lure you back? Or will you stand on your own two feet and protect them."

Masamune was right on the money. Seijuro might be a street performer, but he held a vast potential in him. Something he hasn't seen in many people, maybe two people since coming to this world…and the other one just saved the life of the Yokai leader after learning her mother was alive and tried to kill her.

"It won't be easy, by any stretch of the imagination," said Masamune. "But I don't want you to regret your decisions."

Seijuro took in a deep breath before taking the grimoire. "I'll become stronger…I will."

Masamune smiled and patted him on the head. "Good choice."

He walked back inside to the others while Masamune stayed outside with the two goddesses. He looked up at the Helio, parked in the sky and anchored to the forest.

"So," said Kuro and Rose as they walked outside. "You got yourself a pirate ship."

"It's definitely a pretty ship," said Rose.

"Who knows," said Masamune. "Maybe this will turn out to be quite the adventure."

"Will you be off then?" asked Yasaka as she and the others walked outside.

"The sun's about to come up, so I think we should leave as soon as possible," said Masamune.

"Will they come back?" asked an old man with a cane.

"They might," said Masamune. "But you're in good hands. Right, Seijuro?"

The boy hugged the grimoire as he stood proudly next to Yasaka. "Yes."

"Masamune-Kun," said Yasaka as she walked to him. "Allow me to thank you once again. "She leaned up and kissed his cheek before parting and stepping back. "Feel free to come visit Kyoto again anytime. Next time, I'll be sure to give you a proper tour."

Masamune rubbed his cheek with a smile. "Yeah. Till next time."

"Why do you look so happy!" Kuroka smacked him on the head.

"You jerk!" Sera punched his stomach.

"W…What did I do?" asked Masamune as he looked up.

"Honestly Master," said Rose. "I wish you'd take the feelings of the women around you into consideration before doing something like that again."

"Not your proudest moment, Masamune," Dulio giggled as he walked up to join the girls.

"Come on Master," said Kuro as he crossed his arms. "Off to our next adventure.

Masamune sighed before walking up to join the rest of the group. He looked back to the Yokai and gave one last wave, before Bast opened another magic circle and beamed everybody up to the Helio.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note - This chapter may be a bit slow, but I started it during the open house of Kuoh Academy after Xenovia joined Rias. I want to focus on the consequences of everyone being gone for 10 years so there won't be much action until the Peace Summit. I've never gotten this far in any story before so I'm excited to keep writing. I hope everyone likes this chapter and I'll see you soon. :)**

**18**

**Ten Years Later… **

Sirzechs Lucifer sat in the living room of the Gremory Manor, quietly reading a book to pass the easy going early mornings. The Manor was relatively quiet with his father and mother out right now, so it was only he and Grayfia in the manor along with the other maids and butlers. He gently sipped an espresso made by Grafyia as he flipped the page.

He had just returned home for a bit after paying Rias a visit at her new lodging. That Hyoudou Issei, he was definitely something Sirzechs should keep an eye on. Though his perverted nature knows no end, his growth for potential was just as limitless. His father should be visiting the Hyoudou residence soon, maybe he should get ready.

The door to the living room opened as Grayfia entered, with Millicas running at Sirzechs before jumping onto his lap.

"Oh what's this?" asked Sirzechs. "You're quite energetic so early in the morning."

"Mother told me that Auntie Rias's school is having an open house today," said Millicas. "Can I come too? I want to see the Red Dragon Emperor again!"

Sirzechs rubbed his head and set him down the ground. "Not this time Millicas. Stay home with Yukimura okay? We'll be home soon I promise."

Millicas frowned. "At least take some pictures okay?" He held up his pinky.

Sirzechs smiled and gave his son a pinky promise. He stood up to see Arashikage Yukimura walk through the door with a gentle smile. "Master Millicas, breakfast is ready."

"Coming!" Millicas ran off towards the kitchen, leaving the three of them alone in the living room.

"It's really been 10 years…" said Yukimura.

"Indeed," said Sirzechs. "I hope they come home soon."

"I'm sure they will my Lord," smiled Grayfia. "However right now, you need to prepare for the open house. We're meeting you father at the school."

Grayfia helped him change into more suitable human clothes in their room. She slipped on a clean white dress shirt as she looked at him in the mirror. "

"You're sulking again," said Grayfia as she buttoned his shirt.

"What ever could you mean?" Sirzechs asked with a smile.

"I know how much you cared about him," said Grayfia. "But he'll come back soon. Just be patient, okay?"

Sirzechs sighed. "It doesn't help that as soon as he left, that tree sprung to life at the estate. We still don't even know where that tree came from, or what those weird fruit can do."

"You mean the ones that turned into those locks," said Grayfia. "I've heard reports that humans who pluck fruits from that tree go insane."

"We've tried our best to quarantine the area, but we can only do so much," said Sirzechs. "It's hard to hide a tree that size, even with magic."

Grayfia tucked his shirt into his pants before putting a gray vest on him. "But you think it's a Divine Artifact, yes?"

"That's what Lord Michael and father think anyway," said Sirzechs. "The Forbidden Fruit. Supposedly, it's the apple that Adam bit into."

"I see," said Grayfia. "And the book?"

"We still have no idea what's written in it," said Sirzechs. "It's not in any language known. Ajuka and I still can't crack it."

"Then there's no use worrying about it now, is there?" asked Grayfia with a smile. "Now come on, Father is probably waiting for us."

"So you call him Father when it's just the two of us, huh?" asked Sirzechs with a smile.

"I am your maid after all," Grayfia opened a magic circle, and teleported them to Kuoh Academy.

It was more packed then the last time Sirzechs was here, perhaps just because it was open house. He could see hundreds of parents flooding in through the gates and spilling out into the front courtyard.

Together with Grayfia, they walked through the school and towards the Occult Research Club. Inside the club room, Sirzechs was rather amused to see Hyoudou Issei talking rather passionately about someone he just met. The other members of Rias's peerage were present as well, Akeno, Asia, Kiba, Koneko, and Xenovia.

"I'm telling you guys!" exclaimed Issei. "He looked just like a cat! He had long white hair and these golden eyes that I swear were just like a cat's. And this other lady with purple hair too!"

"Oh, brother," said Rias as she stood up. "I wasn't expecting you until after classes started."

"I just came by to pay a visit," said Sirzechs. "Issei-Kun, what were you saying about these cat like people?"

"Ah yes sir," Issei cleared his throat. "I walked by this strange group of people on the way to school this morning. One of them was this tall guy with long white hair and cat like eyes, and this taller tanned lady with purple hair had the same eyes. But the weirdest thing…There was this middle schooler floating on a cloud."

"W-What?" asked Sirzechs, completely at a loss for words.

"I apologize for him brother," said Rias. "It must have been his imagination."

"P-Prez!" cried Issei. "I'm telling you! You saw it too right Ddraig?"

Issei's Boosted Gear formed a green orb on the back of his left hand.

**"I wasn't paying attention, however I did feel several powerful magic pressures this morning." **

"Well if Ddraig says it's true…" said Xenovia.

"You believe Ddraig and not me?" asked Issei.

"My Lord," said Grayfia. "You don't think…"

"That's definitely not a coincidence," said Sirzechs. "Who else is going to have long white hair and cat like eyes…besides Shiro…I mean Koneko. And a girl floating on a cloud?"

"But I didn't feel anything when he arrived in the city," said Grayfia.

"But the Red Dragon Emperor did," said Sirzechs. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Brother?" asked Rias. "Are you okay?"

Sirzechs shook his head slightly and smiled. "It's nothing Rias. I will see all of you later then."

As they left the club, Issei's words rang in Sirzechs's head. After then years…

"You're making your serious face again," sighed Grayfia.

Sirzechs smiled nervously. "What ever could you mean?"

"It's not a coincidence is it" asked Grayfia. "I wonder if Masamune and the others are really back."

They thought on it while entering the school building to start the open house. Sirzechs found his father waiting in Rias's classroom with a camera.

"Oh, took you two long enough didn't you?" asked his father.

"Sorry father, we just heard some interesting news that's all," said Sirzechs.

"We'll talk about it later," said his father as class started.

It was a good distraction getting to see Rias completely flustered and embarrassed as Sirzechs and his father recorded her during class. Taking the time to notice it, she's really grown up in these last ten years. She wasn't that outgoing little girl anymore, rather more mature and diligent. Oh if Masamune and Kuro could see her now.

After class ended, Rias and Akeno walked to the back of the class to join them, her face still red as a beet.

"Do you guys really have to take so many videos?" asked Rias. "It's beyond embarrassing at this point."

"I think it's pretty cute," said Akeno. "Seeing her so shy."

"I completely agree Akeno," said his father.

It was then that a group of students walked into the class.

"He was pretty cute," said one of the female students.

"His hair was so white," said another. "Think he's a foreigner?"

"They might be transfer students," said another. "They were coming into the school."

His father placed a hand on Sirzechs's shoulder. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"It's not a coincidence, is it?" asked Sirzechs. "Please tell me I'm not getting worked up over nothing."

"I received word from Lady Ra and Lord Odin that the amount of Divine Artifacts sightings have drastically decreased," said his father.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Rias. "What's a Divine Artifact?"

His father smiled. "It's nothing Rias, all in due time."

Rias frowned. "Alright then. We have to go to the auditorium for the welcoming speech for parents of the first years."

"I'll go with you," said Sirzechs.

"I promised Issei's parents that I'd go have a drink with them, so I'll see you all later then." said his father.

Together with Grayfia, Sirzechs went with Rias and Akeno down the building to the auditorium. It was completely packed to the rim with parents and guardians. The seats that were ready for everybody were all taken, leaving dozens of them to stand by the back or the sidelines.

"I didn't know Kuoh Academy had so many students," said Sirzechs.

"Most of the parents here are looking for information on the school for their kids to attend next year," said Rias. "It's like their scouting."

"Sona is to present a speech soon," said Akeno.

Sona Sitri, daughter of Lord Sitri and sister to the former Devil King. Much like Rias, Sona hasn't been told of the situation. She has no idea why Serafall Leviathan left her post as Devil King and completely vanished. I doubt Rias even remembers Masamune, but yet Sirzechs felt guilty for leaving them in the dark for this.

"Prez!" called out Issei as he and Asia Argento entered the auditorium. "Oh, good to see you again Lord Sirzechs."

"You as well Issei-Kun," said Sirzechs.

Finally, Sona came on stage with several teachers and the entire Student Body Council standing behind her. As soon as she stepped on stage, there was tons of cheering for her. However there was a single voice that cried out louder than the others…an oddly familiar voice.

"Yay Sona! Go! I love you!"

Sirzechs's jaw practically dropped when he saw a girl with long black hair and violet eyes happily cheering and screaming for Sona. She wore a white T-shirt with a long black coat over, a black striped skirt and stockings. She looked different, more mature, however there was no doubt about it.

"S-Sera?" asked Sirzechs as he stepped forward.

The girl looked over to them with a raised eyebrow. "Sirzechs? Oh my god it's been so long!" She rushed over and gave him a hug. "You look so…Devilish! A true Devil King."

"N-Nevermind that! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Sirzechs, too surprised to be happy. "Did you get all of the Artifacts?"

"Not yet," said Sera. "There's seven of them left, will soon there'll only seven left."

"It is good to see you again, Lady Leviathan," bowed Grayfia.

"Oh stop it Grayfia, I'm just plain old Sera now," smiled Sera. "I'm not a Devil King anymore, remember?"

"Brother…is this…" asked Rias.

Sera looked to Rias with wide eyes. "Is that…Rias?" She walked over and pinched Rias's cheeks. "You're a real beauty now aren't you? And look at your jugs, those things could suffocate a man!"

"Tell me about it," whispered Issei underneath his breath.

"Sera," said Sirzechs. "Where are Masamune and the others? Are they here with you? I heard rumors of a boy with white hair in Kuoh…"

"Oh yeah," said Sera. "Munecchi sent an vanguard squad ahead when he realized that she was headed towards Kuoh, just to make sure everything was okay. Kuro's leading us right now, but I just came to see what's up."

Sirzechs was filled with questionable emotions. Was this joy? Or shock? Or was it just a conglomeration of mixed feelings.

Suddenly, Sirzechs felt a massive magic pressure entering the city.

"My Lord," said Grayfia.

"Time to go to work," Sera took in a deep breath. "Rias, it was really good seeing you again. I'll see you later okay?"

Rias nodded reluctantly.

"Wait a minute," said Sirzechs. "Where are you going?"

"There's a Fallen Angel who stole the last Artifact we confiscated before we had a chance to store them away," said Sera. "She's in Kuoh right now."

"We'll help you," said Rias.

Sera smiled. "I appreciate it Rias, but I don't think your Pawn and Bishop are going to be able to withstand it."

"W-Wait a minute," said Issei. "I've fought Fallen Angels before, I can totally handle it."

"I wasn't worried about the Fallen Angel," said Sera, before she ran outside.

"Akeno," said Rias. "You stay here with Issei and Asia. Tell Sona about this once she's done."

"I understand," said Akeno.

The rest of them ran outside and followed Sera outside to the school's front yard. Sirzechs definitely felt a powerful magic pressure in the city…but it didn't feel quite like a Fallen Angel. This was definitely going to mess up the peace summit set for the next few days.

"Are you sure you guys want to come?" asked a familiar voice from behind.

Sirzechs turned around to see Kuro. He had gotten taller and his hair longer. However his delicate feminine features remained as well as his deep golden cat like eyes. He wore a simple loose white long shirt with black jeans and boots. Around his neck was the golden collar that Sirzechs remembered.

Alongside him were two women. One Sirzechs remembered as Susanoo, the goddess of storms. She definitely hadn't changed, still a small middle school girl with long black hair tied into a thin tail that went down to her ankles. She wore a yellow and black kimono with lightning patterns.

The other woman was one Sirzechs hadn't met before. She was tall with dark skin and golden eyes like Kuro's. She had long wavy purple hair that flourished down her back, and wore an tight white T-shirt with black leather pants and boots.

"K-Kuro…" said Sirzechs. "So then it really was you that everybody was talking about."

"Long time no see Sirzechs," said Kuro with a smile.

"I hope you've grown stronger Devil King," said Susanoo. "I would love to have a bout with you."

"Lady Susanoo…" Sirzechs couldn't help but smile.

"This is the Devil King Lucifer huh?" asked the purple haired woman. "Interesting. I expected as much since Masamune spoke highly of him."

"Can it Bast, we've got a Fallen Angel to deal with," said Kuro as the three walked up to Sera. "Any word from Rose yet?"

"She's tailing her right now," said Sera. "She said that we'd know where to find her when he hear it."

"Hear what?" asked Kuro.

Just then, a loud explosion of pure magic blasted from further into the city. A massive amount of magical power just erupted.

"What the hell is that?" asked Rias.

"I'll ask again," said Kuro. "Are you sure you want to come?"

"She really doesn't know how to hold back does she?" sighed Sera.

"We're going," said Sirzechs. "But Rias…"

"I won't stand idly by while my city is attacked," said Rias. "It'd be a disgrace to the Gremory name."

Sera smirked as she placed a hand on Sirzechs's shoulder. "Oh she's definitely your sister alright."

Sirzechs smiled.

The purple haired woman, Bast, walked forward and opened a large magic circle. Sirzechs noticed the sigils carved into the circle were different…Hieroglyphs?

"Let's get going," said Kuro.

Sirzechs and Grayfia walked into the magic circle and teleported into the city. They stepped onto the roof of a skyscraper in the city, on top of a helicopter landing pad. Looking up, Sirzechs saw another familiar face flying in the sky.

A woman with long silvery white hair and clear blue eyes, wearing a black suit with silver armor.

"Rose!" called Kuro. "Where is she?"

As if his question was answered, a volley of powerful magic missles were launched. Rose flew around and managed to destroy them, before Bast opened a magic circle and blasted the remaining ones from the air. However a stray missle found it's way to Sirzechs, but before it made contact, Grayfia created a barrier and blocked the attack.

"Lord Sirzechs, are you injured?"

"I'm fine Grayfia, thank you," said Sirzechs.

A Fallen Angel joined Rose in the skies. She had gray hair that reached her shoulders and four sets of wings. Two of them were the black Fallen Angel wings, however the other two were white.

"What?" asked Sirzechs. "Her wings…"

"Lord Azazel will promote me now that I've gotten my hands on this weapon," said the Fallen Angel.

Kuro stepped forward in front of Sirzechs, however in the split second that he did, the Fallen Angel's left arm was missing. It seemed like she didn't even know what happened until the blood began to spew out.

"What just happened?" asked Rias. "I didn't even see it. One second…"

Kuro tossed the Fallen Angel's arm on the ground. "Azazel can't promote you if you're dead."

When did he…Was Kuro always this fast? Sirzechs didn't even notice he had even moved aside from stepping forward, but in that split second he jumped all the way up to her, ripped out her arm, and fell back down. All of that in less than a second…

"Your orders?" asked Bast.

"Rip out her wings," said Kuro.

Again, in a split second, Sera had sprouted her wings and flew up to rip out both of her black wings, before Rose jumped on top of her, pressing down on her white wings and kicking her down to the rooftop, ripping out her white wings.

Susanoo manifested her Ama-no-Murakumo and slammed it into the Fallen Angel's stomach, pinning her to the ground.

"Well that was a lot easier than I thought," sighed Susanoo. "Bast, take it already."

"You guys sure know how to take the tension out of a fight, don't you?" Bast sighed before kneeling down in front of the Fallen Angel. Susanoo grabbed her hair and raised her face up while Bast held out a hand to her face.

Sirzechs watched as Bast's hand began to glow, as she sucked a white essence from the Fallen Angel. The essence formed into a ball of light, before dimming to reveal a set of earrings with feathers on each one.

"That makes it seven left," said Bast.

"Brother…" said Rias as she walked up to join him and Grayfia. "Who are these people?"

Sirzechs smiled as memories rushed back to him of ten years ago. "This is the Jaeger Faction."

"Though they haven't been very active these last few years in the political grand scheme of things," said Grayfia. "It's good to see them back."

Kuro walked over to join the three of them. "I guess…there's a lot to talk about, huh?"

Sirzechs smiled. "Where's Masamune? Is he with you?"

"He should be in the city somewhere," said Kuro. "Is there some place we can talk? I'll let him know where to meet us."

"You can use the club room," said Rias. "If that's alright."

Sirzechs smiled and nodded. "Thank you Rias."

**…**

Issei slung his bag over his shoulder as he walked home. Since today was the open house, classes were cut short so the parents could have meetings with the teachers. And since there was no club meeting until later today, he and Asia decided to just go home and rest.

"I wonder who that girl was earlier," said Asia. "She said she wasn't a Devil King anymore…but Lord Sirzechs seemed to know her."

"I don't know but she really seemed to know the Prez huh?" asked Issei. "Akeno-San wouldn't tell us anything either."

"And that explosion…" said Asia. "Akeno-San said that we shouldn't worry but…"

Issei knew what she meant. After that battle with Riser, Ddraig's been giving him warnings of the White One, as well as a God Slayer? Issei had no idea what that meant, well the White One was Vali. Isse knew that now, but this God Slayer was a different story. Ddraig seemed extra nervous when he spoke about it, but Rias didn't know anything about it either. Maybe he should ask Lord Sirzechs?

He paused at the end of the road when he looked up to the hill over Kuoh to see the tree. Issei remembered when this tree popped up out of no where ten years ago. It was a real mystery at first, but eventually everybody just forgot about it and just went on with their lives. He'd also heard the stories of people going insane or even turning into monsters after eating the fruit around the tree. It wasn't some religious sight since he could go near it, but he felt a strange compulsion to go to it. Like a tugging in his heart telling him to go to it…it's gotten stronger since he awakened the Boosted Gear.

"Issei-San?" asked Asia. "Is something wrong?"

Issei shook his head. "N-Nothing, let's go."

The two were about to turn the corner when three people almost bumped into them. There was a boy with long black hair and deep gray eyes. He wore a long black trench coat over what seemed like a white button up. To his left was a girl wearing a red blazer with a black skirt, with long white hair and blue eyes. There was also another boy, long blonde hair with blue eyes, and wearing a simple green jacket over an orange shirt. They were all carrying tons of food and looked like they'd finish most of it.

"Oh," said the black haired boy. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

Issei found his footing, however his left arm suddenly began to throb in pain.

"Y-Yeah," said Issei.

"That uniform…" said the girl. "Do you happen to know where Kuoh Academy is? We're supposed to go there for a meeting in the Occult Research Club."

The blonde boy looked to Issei and Asia with a raised eyebrow. "Oh you're Devils, that's even better."

"They're Devils?" asked the girl, until her eyes widened. "This pressure…"

The black haired boy handed the girl his plate of tacos before looking to Issei. "Is that you, Red Dragon Emperor?"

Issei's heart suddenly felt like it had stopped. There was an overwhelming force suddenly placed on him, as if his heart was being squeezed tight. If it weren't for Ddraig's help, he would have fainted by now. Asia on the other hand buckled before Issei caught her.

"Oh?" said the boy as the force suddenly stopped. "Sorry…I got excited. But you are him, right? The Red Dragon Emperor."

The green orb of the Boosted Gear appeared on Issei's left hand. **"What brings you here, God Slayer?" **

"Heh?" asked Issei. "This is the one you warned me about?"

"He really is the Red Dragon Emperor," said the girl. "My Lord, how did you know?"

"Vali said that we'd meet him remember?" asked Masamune.

Issei grabbed Asia and jumped back. "Are you with Vali? I already told him, I have no intention of fighting him yet."

"W-Wait," said the blonde boy. "There's been a misunderstanding. If you two are Devils, who's your master?"

Issei glared at the three of them. "Rias Gremory."

The black haired boy's jaw dropped in amusement. He suddenly broke out into a chuckle. "So she's old enough to start her own peerage huh? Oh how time flies."

"We're supposed to meet with her brother," said the blonde haired boy. "I'm Dulio, this is Masamune and Mihiro."

"So…" said Issei as he stood up. "You're not working with Vali?"

"I assure you," said the black haired boy as he reached out his hand. "We're not working with or for Vali. We're friends. I'm Asa Masamune."

"I'm Hyoudou Issei," said Issei.

Issei and Asia walked with the three of them back to Kuoh Academy as Masamune told Issei why they were meeting Lord Sirzechs at the Occult Research Club.

"Really? Ten years of traveling?" asked Asia with delight in her eyes. "Oh you must seen so many wonderful things."

"We did!" said Mihiro. "There's this delicious bakery in Paris that makes the best crepes."

"I wish I could try it," said Asia.

Mihiro nudged Masamune's elbow.

"You know I'm not a vending machine, don't you?" asked Masamune.

"Oh come on my Lord," said Mihiro. "A token of friendship, yes a token of friendship."

Masamune sighed. Issei watched as the boy reached his hand out as it disappeared into an invisible wall. His hand vanished as if there was a wall in front of him, and there were ripples forming like he had stuck his hand into a body of water. When he pulled his hand back out, he was holding a box of crepes.

"Token of friendship," said Masamune as he handed it to Asia.

"T-Thank you," said Asia. She opened the box and took a bite, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. "T-This is…This is amazing!"

"Isn't it!" cried Mihiro.

"I didn't think these two would get along so well," said Dulio.

"My crepes…" said Masamune.

Issei didn't know what to think of these three. They all seemed to be friends, however he knew there was more to it. He knew that Masamune is a God Slayer, but the two with him seemed just as strong, and yet seemed to bow to him. And he's meeting with Lord Sirzechs…just who is this?

They arrived at Kuoh Academy and Issei led them to the Occult Research Club.

"By the way," said Masamune. "Are you Asia Argento? The Twilight Healing owner?"

"Y-Yes," said Asia. "How did you know?"

"Heh…" said Masamune. "I heard from a certain Fallen Angel…I'm sorry about what happened."

"No…it's okay," said Asia. "I've gotten to meet a lot of great people, so I don't regret it."

Masamune smiled. "I see."

Issei kept a mental note to remember that he should be weary of Masamune. It seems he knows a lot more then he's letting on.

The group entered the Occult Research Club to see it packed with a lot of unfamiliar people. The Prez was sitting behind her desk with Akeno-San, Kiba, and Xenovia. Sitting on one side of the couch was Lord Sirzechs, with Grayfia standing behind him. However the bulk of the unfamiliar faces were sitting across from Lord Sirzechs. There was a boy with long white hair sipping on some tea, sitting in front of a beautiful woman with long purple hair and dark skin with some…large breasts. The other girl was a smaller and almost middle school like girl floating on a cloud.

"Ah!" cried Issei. "I saw you guys this morning!"

The white haired boy turned his head. "You sure took your time didn't you, Master."

"Sorry sorry," said Masamune, to Issei's shock, as he walked forward with Dulio and Mihiro. "We got caught up with the food. I haven't had good food in awhile."

Lord Sirzechs stood up and walked over to Masamune, reaching out a hand. "Been a while hasn't it…Masamune."

"Sirzechs…" said Masamune, before pushing his hand aside and giving the Devil King Lucifer a hug.

"M-Masamune?" asked Sirzechs, seemingly flustered.

"Sorry we're late, Sirzechs," said Masamune as he parted and smiled.

Sirzechs cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure. "We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

**…**

Masamune sat in the Occult Research Club, facing Sirzechs and Grayfia. A smile couldn't help but appear on his face. It's been 10 whole years since he's been back in Kuoh, and 10 whole years since he's seen Sirzechs. He's definitely grown more mature and from what Kuro told him, he's definitely a proper Devil King now.

He looked over to Rias. Was this really Rias? She wasn't that small girl who wanted to play with him anymore, she was so grown and beautiful. This was the heir to the House of Gremory, and yet there was a distance between he and Rias that Masamune knew would be there. She probably doesn't remember him anyways.

"I see you've all grown," said Sirzechs. "And you even made a new friend."

"Oh Bast?" asked Masamune. "We met her in Egypt. She's been helping us ever since."

"Is that what you call it?" asked Bast. "That's harsh Masamune. I'm your Rook remember?"

"Well I'm his Rook too," said Rose. "Don't be so crass Bast."

"Will you two stop it!" said Sera as she pulled the two of them apart. "We're in the middle of a serious talk right now."

"Why does this always happen?" sighed Dulio.

"I guess that's what makes it fun," smiled Mihiro.

"Is that what you want to call it?" asked Susanoo.

Masamune turned back to Sirzechs to see him completely speechless and in awe. "Masamune…You didn't…"

Masamune sighed. "Allow me to reintroduce you to my household, Sirzechs. This is Bast, the Egyptian goddess of protection, and one of my Rooks. Rossweisse, the Asgardian Valkyrie, and my other Rook. Arashikage Mihiro, one of my knights. Susanoo, the goddess of storms, and my other knight. Kuro here is my pawn, worth 8 pieces."

"W-Wait a minute!" Rias slammed her hands on her desk. "The Evil Pieces can't Reincarnate deities. They weren't designed for-"

"The Evil Pieces used to Reincarnate us weren't your normal pieces," said Bast. "It seems the one who developed them knew that Masamune wouldn't Reincarnate just anybody."

"And Sera?" asked Sirzechs.

Sera smiled proudly and pressed her fist on her heart. "Serafall Sitri, rank Queen."

Masamune sighed. "She was very adamant on it after I reincarnated Kuro."

Sirzechs was clearly shook by this news. "A-And Dulio? How about Dulio and Lady Gabriel?"

"Lady Gabriel has stayed in London," said Dulio. "She said there was more than she wanted to research before returning home. I'll head back to Heaven once we're done here."

"So you didn't become a Devil?" asked Sirzechs.

Dulio smiled but shook his head. "I've devoted my life to Lord Michael. I can't betray him like that."

"I see," Sirzechs smiled. "Speaking of which Masamune, I'd like to invite you to the Leader's Summit in a few days. The leaders of the three factions will be convening, it might be a good time for you to inform us on everything you've learned."

Masamune nodded. "I understand, I'll wait until then."

"But before all of that," said Kuro as he walked in front of the window and pointed outside. "Devil King Lucifer? Do you mind explaining to me why there's a massive tree growing from where our estate was!"

**…**

The Great Library of London. One of the last remaining supernatural archives in the world that houses information on almost every supernatural event since the dawn of recorded history. If what she had heard when they had a run in Vali was right, and if what Kuroka had warned them about was true, then the Artifacts they've spent 10 years collecting was the least of their worries.

Within the Library, kept underneath the entire city, Gabriel sat at a table toppled high with numerous amounts of history books and grimoires. The table sat at the middle of an entire world of bookshelves that went up 12 stories high. With so much furniture in here, every sound she made echoed throughout the entire Library.

She'd combed through several books about Divine Artifacts centered around plants and fruits, and so far only one thing has repeated.

_The Forest of Helheim. _

There wasn't any conclusive evidence to what it really was. Was it an actual forest with a location they can visit? Or was it a Sacred Gear that can be activated and turn the entire surrounding area into said forest. Gabriel's spent days in here, combing through hundreds of books and she's gotten nothing. It's as if the only thing people know about it, is that it exists. There's been no sightings of it, no mentions of it in any historical document, not so much as a description. She thought it was over, until she found it.

An old leather grimoire hidden in the deepest caverns of the Library. It was incredibly weathered, the leather practically falling off. Gabriel thought that the entire thing would fall apart if she opened the strap. She traced her hand along the cover, and feeling the engravings carved into the cover. A crescent moon like object in front of what looked like a slice of fruit.

"Did you finally find it?" asked the leader of the London Werewolf pack.

Luke "Lupin" Wayland, or Lupin the 10th or Lupin X. The tenth pack leader of the largest werewolf pack in all of Europe. He inherited the name Lupin from the previous pack leader. A tall and handsome man with long brown hair and mesmerizing green eyes. He walked down the staircase that connected the several floors of the Library.

"I think so," said Gabriel. "Thanks again for all the help Luke. I appreciate your letting me use the Library."

"Anything I can do to help," said Luke. "I owe Masamune a debt anyways. I wouldn't be here right now if you guys hadn't come to London."

Gabriel smiled before looking down the book set on the table. With nervous hands, she unstrapped the lock and opened the book.

"W-What is this?" asked Luke. "I've never heard of anything like this."

"The Forest of Helheim," Gabriel read aloud. "The defensive mechanism of the Divine Artifact known as the Forbidden Fruit. Once the Fruit is activated, a seed is planted. The forest will grow from the seed and cover everything in sight. The only way to stop the forest's growth, is to…pluck the Forbidden Fruit?"

"What the hell is a Forbidden Fruit?" asked Luke.

"I've never heard of such a thing," said Gabriel. "Do you know where the Library got this book?"

Luke shook his head. "This Library's been here since way before my time. My elders say that it was started around the time of the original God Slayers."

Gabriel sighed. "That doesn't really help."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help," said Luke. "If you want, I can have some of my men stay here and do more research. You have to go don't you? I'll contact you as soon as we find anything."

Gabriel nodded and reached out a hand. "I really appreciate the help Luke, I can't thank you enough."

Luke smiled and shook her hand. "We're allies of the Jaeger Faction. We'll do what we can to help. I'll let our other allies know to find out what they can on this forest."

"Do you mind if I take the book with me?" asked Gabriel.

"It's yours," said Luke. "Now get going, and give my regards to Masamune and Mihiro. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

Gabriel smiled before walking up the stairs and opening a magic circle to the Heliomatrix. The ship's been parked in the skies of London, more specifically over Big Ben, for the past three days. It's been cloaked from human eyes and anchored to the clock tower ever since then.

It felt weird being on the ship all by herself. She's spent the last 10 years around some amazing company, surrounded by amazing people and going on the spectacular of adventures. She couldn't believe that this adventure had to end.

Technically she's done exactly what she set out to do. Gabriel had seen most of the Earth that she and father had created all those thousands of years ago. She's grown so much, met so many wonderful people, was she really ready to give this all up and go back to Heaven? Gabriel knew she wasn't so dedicated to the cause like Dulio, he'd probably be going back to Michael soon.

She sighed as she walked to the control panels and opened several magic circles. Once she raised the anchors, Gabriel set sail for Kuoh, Japan.

Once the ship was high enough into the sky and going at a constant speed, she walked away from the controls and to the front of the ship. So much has happened…She couldn't help but wonder how Kuroka was doing.

_I'll find out as much as I can, so for the time being…we'll be enemies._

It's been three years since Kuroka's been branded a Stray Devil and was recruited by the Khaos Brigade. It was exactly what they had wanted, an inside man gaining information on what the Khaos Brigade wants. However Masamune was completely against the idea. He wanted Kuro to do it, but that would raise too many questions. She's been relaying information to them every month, however Gabriel's worry still remained.

"I hope you're okay, Kuroka."


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

"So you're telling me," said Kuro. "That a giant tree grew here as soon as we left, and a woman appeared from the tree and gave you a book?"

Masamune stood on the cliff where their estate once sat. Replacing their home now was a humungous tree that towered over the city. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. This wasn't an ordinary tree, it was radiating a powerful magic that affected even the plant life around it. Strange fruits were beginning to grow from the tree and the surrounding area. Not a single trace of the estate remained.

"I'm afraid so," said Sirzechs. "Ajuka and I spent weeks trying to figure out what it was, but even now we don't know anything. We don't know it's origin or it's capabilities. But…"

"The fruits," said Rose as she stepped forward to pluck one of the strange fruits. It was purple and dropping down, with the stem curved…to an extent, it looked like a lock. "I recognize this."

"You do?" asked Sirzechs. "We hadn't considered to ask Lord Odin. Is it Asgardian?"

Rose shook her head. "This isn't of Asgard. But I've heard tales of these fruits. They are an advancement squad, like a recon group, that plant themselves into worlds. Has anyone been up here? Or eaten one of these fruits?"

"I haven't seen it for myself no," said Sirzechs. "But there are rumors going around that people go crazy after eating it, like their minds are being taken over."

Kuro walked forward and touched his hand on the tree. "This feels…familiar."

"What?" asked Masamune.

"Best not to meddle too much," said Bast. "We don't know what it can do."

Masamune walked over to a vine draping from the tree and plucked one of the fruits. It suddenly morphed and transformed into a silver lock…with an orange on the front?

"What the hell?" asked Masamune. "These fruits turn into locks?"

Sirzechs and Rose quickly rushed over to examine it. "I've heard rumors of it too, but whenever any of us pluck it, it's just a fruit. We've conducted numerous experiments, but it's not a fruit on Earth or the Underworld."

"Master…" said Kuro. "This feels really familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

Masamune examined the lock. There was a switch on the side. When he pulled the switch back, the lock opened.

Suddenly, a tear opened above Masamune as something fell out. Everybody jumped back as the dust settled.

"Master…" said Kuro. "This is…"

Masamune dropped to his knees when he saw what had dropped from the tear.

Bast and Rose walked up to examine the object.

"It's…a tombstone," said Rose.

"Who's Emily Fairchild?" asked Bast.

Masamune felt his heart practically drop to his stomach. His breathing suddenly became erratic as Kuro walked over to him.

"Master…"said Kuro. "This magic pressure…it's from our world."

"Emily…" said Masamune. "These locks are opening portals to our world."

"Who's Emily?" asked Bast. "You two never mentioned her before."

"I remember that name," said Sirzechs.

"Emily Fairchild," said Masamune. "She's the great granddaughter of one of my best friends." He balled his fist. "I buried her….at the base of the original Mt. Olympus."

"So these locks are connected to your world?" asked Bast as she picked up the orange lock. "How is this possible? Dimensional magic on this scale…I've never seen it done to this kind of level before."

"The Forest of Helheim," said Rose. "I remember. The All-Father spoke of it before, a long time ago. It's supposed to be an extraordinarily powerful weapon that covers worlds in a dense and thick forest. It also pollutes the soil around it, and covers it with it's own plants. But…how has it not expanded? It's like the area of affect is contained to this cliff."

"Ajuka had a theory about that," said Sirzechs. "He said that the woman who appeared must have acted as a countermeasure, containing the tree to this one area."

Kuro balled his fingers around the melon lock and crushed it to pieces. "This is despicable. You're suggesting that the same thing happened to our world…and that's why they're connected."

"N-No," said Rose, startled by Kuro's sudden aggression. "F-Forgive me Master Kuro, I was simply recalling my knowledge."

Kuro took a deep breath and regained his composure. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it in that way. It's just…if this really is as dangerous as you say, then…"

"We'll have to be prepared for the worse case scenario," said Masamune as he stood up. "Say that this world and my world are connected, and these locks are what opens the portal, who planted this tree here? And who is this woman?"

"She left us a book," said Sirzechs. "I've been storing it away for years now since we couldn't find anything from it. I'll bring it over as soon as you guys get settled in."

Kuro sighed. "Settled in where? Our house turned into a tree."

Sirzechs smiled. "I've prepared a place for you guys, for when you all came home."

**…**

"This is utterly humiliating," said Susanoo as her eye twitched. "To make a goddess dress in a uniform and make her go to school as a lowly human…is this how Kuromaru felt?"

Mihiro chuckled nervously as she readjusted Susanoo's vest. "It's Lord Masamune's orders Lady Susanoo…Please just deal with it."

"I do not understand what is to be gained from the two of us attending this school," said Susanoo.

"He said that we'll be staying in Kuoh for good, so it'd do us some good to get acquainted with the town," said Mihiro. "Plus…I've always wanted to attend school with other humans."

"You were raised during the Sengoku Period, I had completely forgotten," said Susanoo. "I suppose meddling around humans for a bit might entertain me some."

Mihiro smiled before Lady Rias entered the club room. The two had stayed behind after Lord Masamune and Lord Sirzechs left to check out the tree that had grown on that cliff. Mihiro could hardly believe she was really looking at Lady Rias. She had grown up tremendously, a true beauty. She was starting to resemble Lord Sirzechs and Lord Gremory more and more.

"It looks like you both have finished changing," said Lady Rias with a smile. "How's the fit?"

"It's stuffy and hard to move in," said Susanoo as she twirled back and forth. "Are human skirts usually this short?"

"She means it fits great, Lady Rias," bowed Mihiro. "Thank you for lending us the club room to change."

"You speak to me as if we know each other," said Rias. "Do we?"

Mihiro smiled saddenedly. "I guess you don't remember me. I was a maid at the Gremory Manor for a long time, Lady Rias. I even played with you when you were younger."

"You did?" asked Rias. "I-I apologize…I don't remember much of my childhood."

Mihiro giggled. "It's alright Lady Rias. But…may I ask how my father is doing?"

"Your father?" asked Rias.

"Yes," she said. "Arashikage Yukimura."

Rias dropped her jaw in shock. "Yukimura is your father? But you two don't even look like you're more than 10 years apart."

Mihiro smiled. "We get that a lot. We actually were both assigned to work for Lord Masamune, before I chose to leave. He must have gone back to Lady Venelana."

Rias cleared her throat. "Yes, Yukimura's been in my mother's peerage for years. He's doing just fine. You can come by to see him whenever you wish, just let me know."

Mihiro felt a tear drop down her cheek. "Thank you…Lady Rias."

"Speaking of which," said Rias. "L-Lord Masamune…he's the leader of the Jaeger Faction, isn't he? I've heard rumors of your faction, but not much I'm afraid. I didn't think you existed to be completely honest."

"Masamune's known you since you were a kid," said Susanoo as she jumped on the couch and crossed her legs. "He said he really wanted to come back and see how you were and Sirzechs were doing."

"I…I see…" said Rias with sad eyes. "I faintly remember his face, but yet I still don't fully recognize him. I do know that there was another man that I called my big brother, and yet…"

Mihiro took her hand. "Lord Masamune cares very deeply for you, Lady Rias. He never stopped talking about what kind of woman you'd turn out to be. I'm sure he'll come by and talk to you soon."

Rias smiled. "Thank you, Mihiro."

The doors to the club opened as a familiar face walked in with some of the new people she met. She recognized Hyoudou Issei and Asia Argento, however there was also a tall blonde boy…as well as a small girl with short white hair and golden eyes.

"S-Shirone…" said Mihiro under her breath.

Susanoo suddenly grabbed her wrist and shook her head. "We promised Kuroka, remember?"

Mihiro gritted her teeth.

"He Prez," said Issei. "What's going on?"

"New students?" asked Shirone.

"Mihiro-San, you look so cute in our uniform," said Asia as she walked forward.

"R-Really?" asked Mihiro. "It's my first time wearing a school uniform, and going to school actually."

"You look absolutely adorable," said Asia with a smile. "You too Susanoo-San."

Susanoo stood up and frowned, however she had to look up seeing as she was shorter than Asia, which lowered the intimidation factor quite a bit since she wasn't using any of her power.

"I _am_ a goddess, remember?" asked Susanoo. "This is so demeaning."

"Would you rather go back to your sister Lady Susanoo?" asked Mihiro. "You remember when we ran into Lady Tsukuyomi, don't you?"

Susanoo suddenly shivered. "Please…don't remind me of that hell."

"Hmm?" said Asia as she tilted her head.

"They'll officially be students tomorrow," said Rias. "Lord Masamune wanted them to attend the school. They'll be joining us for the Peace Summit soon."

Shirone walked forward to Mihiro. "Do we…know each other?"

Mihiro bit her lip and hardened her heart. She wanted to tell Shirone everything that's happened, everything about Kuroka, but that would destroy the reason why Kuroka is doing what she's doing. Besides, they all promised Kuroka that she would be the one who tells Shirone.

"I don't think so," Mihiro forced a smile and reached out her hand. "I'm Arashikage Mihiro. It's nice to meet you."

"Koneko," the white haired girl returned her handshake.

"And I'm the great Susanoo," declared the goddess of storms.

"If I may ask, Lady Susanoo," said Rias. "Why did a goddess like yourself choose to be Reincarnated as a Devil? You're a Devil, yet you're not allied with the Devil Faction."

"The Evil Pieces Masamune received were a gift from Ajuka Beelzebub himself," said Susanoo as she manifested her cloud. "Rather than Reincarnate us Devils, it's more like we're linked to Masamune. Bast and myself do not possess wings since we have divinity running in our blood, same goes for Kuromaru. It seems Ajuka altered the original Evil Pieces, though Masamune has already registered as a King."

"Using Evil Pieces…but not considered Devils?" asked Issei. "I don't really get it."

"You and me both Red Dragon Emperor," sighed Susanoo. "Speaking of which, how have you been Ddraig? I haven't seen you since your little squabble with Albion."

A green orb appeared on Issei's hand. **"It's been a few thousand years, Susanoo. I'm surprised your not disguising yourself as a man right now." **

"You think anyone would take me seriously in a fight in this form?" asked Susanoo with a sigh.

**"I'm surprised a deity with your level of pride would be willing to serve anyone," **said Ddraig.

Susanoo smirked. "I thought I could get an opportunity to fight some strong opponents. Besides, the God Slayer managed to beat me in a match. If it weren't for the Sitri girl, he would have killed me."

"W-What?" asked Rias, completely shocked. "Lord Masamune almost killed you? You're one of the strongest of the Shinto gods."

"How do you think I felt?" asked Susanoo. "I only came to Kuoh because I was tipped off of the first God Slayer in thousands of years, and he beats me with my own weapon. I guess I was intrigued. He's shown me combat like you wouldn't believe. He even gave that White One a run for his money, though the little coward ran away with his tail between his legs when he realized he would lose."

"H…He fought Vali…and almost won?" asked Issei.

"Sitri girl…" said Rias. "Do you mean Sona?"

Mihiro shook her head. "Serafall…I believe you would better recognize her as Serafall Leviathan, the former Devil King."

"She's the former Devil King?" asked the blonde boy. "I heard that she gave up her title to Lord Sitri and disappeared. So she was with the Jaeger Faction this whole time."

"Speaking of Sera," said Susanoo. "Where is she?"

"Dulio told me that she was going to see her sister before he left," said Mihiro. "I hope everything's okay."

Suddenly, a magic circle opened by Mihiro's ear.

"Mihiro," said Lord Masamune. "Can you hear me?"

"L-Lord Masamune, what is it?" asked Mihiro. "Has something happened?"

"No, I'm going to send you my coordinates. Can you and Susanoo meet me here? Looks like we found a new place to stay."

**…**

Sera stood in front of the Student Council Office, scared stiff to even pull the confidence to knock let alone open the door. Why the hell was she so scared all of a sudden? She's faced gods, slain monsters, and even piloted a freaking pirate ship that flies! Yet she couldn't pull the confidence to face her sister? That's completely stupid…

_No, don't be wuss. You're the former Devil King, Serafall Sitri. Just knock dammit! _

Sera took in a deep breath, before knocking a few times.

"Come in."

Sera opened the door and walked inside. Sitting behind a desk littered with paperwork was a girl with short black hair and violet eyes, framed by red glasses and her bangs. She hadn't seen Sona in so long, but she wouldn't forget her face.

"Sona…" said Sera as she closed the door. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Sona looked up at her with confusion in her eyes as she dropped the papers in her hands. "Y-Y-You're…"

Sera smiled. "Do you remember me?"

"Sister…" said Sona. "Onee-Sama…You're back?"

Sera walked over to her desk and smiled. "Yeah…I'm sorry I never contacted you. How have you been?"

"How have you been?" Sona echoed. "You leave for 10 years without telling me where you went, not even a letter…for 10 years…and all you have to say is how have you been?" Sona slammed her hand on the desk. When she looked up at her again, her eyes were overflowing with tears. "Where have you been? Father told me you left on an important mission, but we never heard anything from you…I thought…I thought you were dead."

Sera walked around of the desk to face her sister. "I'm sorry…It was a really important. We couldn't tell a lot of people about it."

Sona balled her fist. Sera closed her eyes and prepared for a thorough beating to the face. However, Sera was met with a pair of arms around her neck. Sona planted her face onto Sera's shoulder and cried.

"You…Complete…Bitch…" said Sona. "Welcome home."

"You really grew a foul tongue didn't you?" Sera smirked. "I'm home, Sona."

"Can you at least…tell me what this was all about?" asked Sona. "At least tell me why you left?"

Sera parted from her sister. "Will you be attending the Peace Summit?"

"Y-Yes, along with Rias," said Sona. "Why?"

"Then you can learn the rest then," said Sera. "For now, all I can tell you is that we left on a treasure hunt, to track down Divine Artifacts that were going to be used to release a powerful monster into this world."

"A…A monster?" asked Sona.

"But nevermind that," smiled Sera. "I have a lot presents for you."

Sera and Sona spent the next hour or so talking. Sera told her all about her adventures and all the people she'd met.

"You really…battled gods?" asked Sona. "Why would you be so reckless?"

"We had no other choice," said Sera. "The world might end if we hadn't…I'm sorry Sona."

"Onee-Sama…this magic pressure…" said Sona. "Did you-"

Sera smiled. "I was Reincarnated as Munecchi…Masamune's Queen. I figured I might as well since I renounced myself as a Devil King, so if I was going to run away with Masamune, I might as well make it official."

"I see…" said Sona. "The Underworld isn't going to like this, Onee-Sama. Not only did you give up on being a Devil King, but you went and got Reincarnated as the Queen of someone not even a Devil themselves."

"They think I'm a traitor…don't they?" asked Sera.

She knew what the consequences were. Only the heads of the Gremory, Sitri, and Phoenix families know the truth about why she had gone with Masamune and the others. The only people who know the truth. Of course she would be branded as a traitor. She found out while on their journey that she was officially disowned by the Sitri family. She couldn't face her family anymore…

"Well…Why don't you just tell them the truth?" asked Sona. "I'm sure if you tell the Devils the truth, they'll understand. Father…I'm sure he-"

"If the Devil Kings declare anything, their reputation will come into question," said Sera. "They might think that Sirzechs and the others are playing favorites."

"Onee-Sama…is the situation really that bad?" asked Sona.

Sera nodded. "That tree that grew on that cliff…Munecchi told me that it's dangerous and that the fruits that come from the tree are connected to his world. He thinks it might be the most dangerous Artifact he's ever seen. We've spent the last 10 years collecting every Divine Artifact we could find so that the Khaos Brigade wouldn't be able to break the seals but…"

"This monster," said Sona. "What exactly is it?"

"You'll get more information at the Summit, once we pull our information together," said Sera. "But it's called the Trihexa. It was sealed away by God."

"I see…" said Sona.

Noticing that the tension was growing, Sera smiled and opened a magic circle atop the coffee table. Dozens and dozens of souvenirs poured out. Everything from a post card to bottles of sand collected from Egypt, even a jar filled with lightning from Olympus.

"Did you…collect all of this?" asked Sona.

"I may not have gotten to see you," said Sera as she took her sister's hand. "But I never stopped thinking about what I'd say to you when we did meet again. I collected all of this for you."

"Onee-Sama…." Sona smiled.

Just then, a magic circle opened by her ear. Apparently their house had been destroyed by that tree, and Sirzechs found them a new place to stay.

Sera stood up and stretched. "Sorry Sona, but looks like I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Sona stood up and nodded. "Of course. Have a good night Onee-Sama."

Sera took one last look at her sister, before closing the doors to the Student Council office.

**…**

"T…This place is huge!" declared Sera as he ran into their new loft.

"At this point, I'm not even surprised anymore," sighed Kuro.

Masamune, Kuro, Sera, Susanoo, Bast, Rose, and Mihiro all walked into their new home along with Sirzechs. It was on the top floor of a tall hotel building in the inner city of Kuoh. A spacious loft with an open veranda and large living room smacked right in the middle. The couches were plunged into the ground with a table in the middle. Through the right side was the kitchen and even a small dining room. This entire place was decorated like a party room.

"Grayfia and I have been keeping this place since the estate was destroyed," said Sirzechs. "What do you think?"

"Thanks Sirzechs," said Masamune. "We appreciate the help."

"Not a thing," smiled Sirzechs as he jumped onto the couch. "I forgot how cozy it is here."

"Is that really how a Devil King should be acting?" asked Bast as she walked to the glass windows acting as the wall to the veranda.

"It's tough being a Devil King," said Sirzechs with a relaxed smile. "I deserve a break once in awhile. Plus, with the Leader's Summit in a few days, all kinds of hell is going to break loose."

"Speaking of which," said Kuro. "Sirzechs, can you take Bast and I to go see that book? We might be able to discover something."

"I'd like to see if I can read what's written in there," said Bast.

Sirzechs sighed and stood up. "Yeah, does anyone else want to come?"

"I'll go too," said Susanoo.

Sirzechs opened a magic circle. "You guys can just get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"We'll be back Master," said Kuro.

Masamune waved as the four of them disappeared into the magic circle. Sera stretched her arms and yawned. "I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long day. Good night guys."

"Good night Lady Sera," said Rose.

Masamune walked to the back wall and looked out into the city. "Mihiro…have you found anything on the Hero Faction?"

Mihiro smiled as she joined him. "If you mean about my mother, then I haven't found a single thing my Lord. I still don't know how she's still alive…and I don't know how to bring myself to tell my father."

"I see," said Masamune.

"Don't worry Mihiro," said Rose as she placed a hand on Mihiro's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find something soon."

Mihiro smiled and nodded. "I think I'm going to go to bed as well. Don't stay up too late."

"No promises," said Masamune as he watched her go up to the stairs to the second floor.

Masamune sighed as he sat down on the couch. "What a day…"

"Would you like something to eat Master?" asked Rose.

"I'm okay, but I'm thirsty," said Masamune as he jumped up onto the ground and walked with her to the kitchen.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down at the dining table with Rose across from him.

"How do you think Kuroka's doing?" asked Masamune. "We haven't heard from her in awhile."

"Kuroka is a strong girl Master," said Rose with a reassuring smile. "She's Asa Masamune's Bishop after all, I'm positive she'll be okay."

Masamune smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to go to bed? It's getting pretty late."

Rose shook her head. "I'll go to bed when you do."

Masamune raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I might be up for awhile."

"Then I'll stay by your side until then," said Rose.

"Loyalty is great and all Rose, but you should take care of yourself more," said Masamune. "Don't push yourself too much."

"I know Master, it's just…" said Rose. "I know how hard it'll be for everyone once we get back. Lady Gabriel and Lady Sera both left their posts as heads of their factions, Mihiro hasn't seen her father in 10 years and found out her mother is still alive, and I know how worried you are about Kuroka. I just didn't…I didn't think you should be alone, that's all."

"Rose…" said Masamune, genuinely shocked. He smiled and rested her cheek on his palm. "I don't think I've ever said it, but I'm really grateful you're with us."

Rose looked to him with wide eyes. "M-Master?"

"We're hanging around two goddesses, a former Archangel, a former Devil King, a 300 year old samurai assassin, and 10,000 year old Nemean Lion," said Masamune. "I know you're not one, but you bring a sense of humanity to us. You're always there to lift us up and you take care of all of us. So…I'm really grateful."

Rose smiled as her cheeks turned pinkish. "Of course Master. I'm your Rook after all. However, I'm also here if you want to talk?"

"About?" Then Masamune realized what she meant. "The tree."

"The Forest of Helheim," said Rose. "It's a weapon of complete unknown origin. Master…there's a chance that-"

"That this weapon was planted on my own world as well," said Masamune. "And now that it's here, it's linked the two worlds once again."

"Can you tell me…if you want, about the original Jaegers?" asked Rose.

Masamune smiled. "Well Kuro and I were two of the original 9. The other seven, believe it or not, are pretty much the exact same as the rest of you. The diligent yet sometimes naive Gabriel, the reckless but passionate Sera, the overly loving Kuroka, the battle hungry Susanoo, the cunning and intelligent Bast, the fierce and loyal Mihiro, and the strong but caring Rose." Rose blushed. "They were all exactly like you. They had ambitions about saving the world and the people they love. They were the ones who taught an immortal like me a very important lesson."

"A lesson?" asked Rose.

"I've never really had any dreams or goals like they did," said Masamune. "I was always the type to help my friends achieve whatever they wanted. Since coming here, I thought that restarting the Jaegers could bring me that sense of nostalgia again. But even now, there's still nothing that I truly want to do."

"But…defeating the Trihexa…"

"That's just something I have to do," said Masamune. "It's my fault that that monster is awakening, it's my responsibility to stop it. But something that I personally want to achieve…a goal…a dream?"

"D-Don't talk like that Master," said Rose. "I'm sure you-"

"No, it's not like that Rose," said Masamune with a smile. "That's what they all taught me. Even if I don't have a dream…I can at least protect the dreams of others. Those small and fragile humans. They're so weak, living in a world designed like a game. If they win too much or lose too much, you'll be disregarded and alone. And yet, they're all so strong in their own way. There's people out there with the potential to change the world, in ways that I could never. They can give hope to those who in need, unite the divided world, capable of so much love. Even if I don't have a dream, I'll protect theirs."

"Master…" said Rose.

"I'm okay Rose, don't worry about me," said Masamune as he got up. "I'm going to bed. You should hurry and get some sleep too."

"Master," said Rose. "Will you speak to Lady Rias? You've been talking about seeing her again for awhile, haven't you?"

"Yeah," said Masamune. "Maybe in the morning."

Masamune was halfway through the living room when he and Rose stopped dead in their tracks. This magic pressure, and that noise. The two ran to the window and looked outside. Above the city of Kuoh, the Heliomatrix sailed across the skies and parked right above the hotel building.

A magic circle opened in the middle of the living room as Gabriel walked forward with a satchel and smiled.

"I'm home!" cried Gabriel as she ran over and hugged Masamune and Rose.

"L-Lady Gabriel," said Rose. "Welcome home. Did you finish what you wanted to do?"

"Yeah, I got the gist of it," said Gabriel. "But what happened to the estate? There's a giant tree there, and we're staying at a hotel?"

Masamune sighed. "It's a long story. Sirzechs prepared it for us."

"I see," said Gabriel. "I found some pretty interesting information, but it can wait till tomorrow."

**…**

"Well?" asked Kuro. "Can you read it Bast?"

He watched as Bast examined the strange grimoire in Sirzechs's study. Kuro had never been to Sirzechs's study before, but he's heard Master talking about how it was always a mess…and Sirzechs definitely didn't disappoint. Save for the grimoire sitting on his desk, there were papers littered all over the floor and a weird pungent odor that smelled like rotten food. Was this really the study of a Devil King?

"I can barely," said Bast. "It's an extremely old language, predating even Enochian. I can hardly make out what some of it says, but I can tell you that it's about the Forest of Helheim."

"The Forest…of Helheim?" asked Kuro.

"I've never heard of such a forest," said Sirzechs.

"Of course you don't," said Susanoo. "Even to us, it's a myth."

"Explain," said Kuro.

"The Forest of Helheim is considered the first Sacred Gear," said Bast as she put on a pair of glasses. "Or to be more precise, it's the defense mechanism designed to protect the first ever Sacred Gear. Mother told me that it was created after Adam bit into the apple."

"I've never heard of such a Sacred Gear," said Sirzechs as he rubbed his chin. "But then again, not much is known about the origins of the Sacred Gears themselves."

"The Forbidden Fruit," said Susanoo. "As far as I know, it's one of the most powerful Sacred Gears to have ever existed. Apparently it has enough power to reshape the world."

"And what happened to it?" asked Kuro.

Susanoo shook her head. "Like I said, even to the gods the Fruit was just a myth. Some say that the Fruit grew bored of this world and moved onto the next, some say that it was lost during the Great War, some say that Lucifer destroyed it."

"But one thing's for sure," said Bast. "The fact that we didn't detect this thing at all in the past 10 years, it must have hidden itself somehow. And…"

"It could have enough power to break the seals," said Susanoo.

"If the Forest was activated, then does that mean that the Fruit is in Kuoh?" asked Sirzechs.

"How do you guys know about this?" asked Kuro. "A tale that even the gods think is myth?"

Susanoo and Bast exchanged a look that Kuro could recognize as…nervousness.

"You're not going to like the answer to that, Master Kuro," said Bast.

"Please be sure that this is something you really want to know," said Susanoo.

Kuro couldn't believe what he was saying. Susanoo of all people being polite? Has the world come to an end? Okay…well, not yet.

"Tell me," said Kuro.

"The Forbidden Fruit," said Bast. "According to Mother, was used as a prize for a competition between the gods. The Fruit would choose several people to fight for it, and the sole deity would obtain the Fruit's powers for a short period of time. It can be used to do virtually anything, an endless cesspool of divine power."

"Even I have heard the tales," said Susanoo. "The Primordial Gods would kill and slaughter one another over it…but the Fruit was lost somehow. To think it would be back like this."

Kuro sat down on the couch. In over 10,000 years, he's never heard of such a thing. A mythical object that even the gods fight over in order to obtain power…why the hell would it manifest here of all places?

"Wait a minute!" Kuro exclaimed as he shot to his feet. "You said you saw a woman? What was she like? What was she wearing?"

"H-Huh?" asked Sirzechs. "She had long blonde hair…gray eyes…wearing a long dress and silver platings."

"Describe her armor," said Kuro.

"What are you getting at?" asked Susanoo.

"It was silver and covered her chest, arms and waist," said Sirzechs. "There was a strange symbol on her chest…"

"An omega symbol?" asked Kuro.

Sirzechs widened his eyes. "Y-Yeah…She said she was a goddess of wisdom, but she didn't look like the Athena of this world."

Kuro balled his fist. "She's alive…"

"Who?" asked Bast. "Athena?"

"Lady Athena…" said Kuro in shock.

Suddenly, the doors burst opened. Kuro was startled when he got a shiver down his spine. This feeling, why was it so familiar? It was like there was a tingling sensation of fear tugging in his heart…no, not fear. Was it…embarrassment? Humiliation?

"Master Kuro!" cried a familiar voice.

"Oh…god…no…" Kuro gulped.

Elise and Anna burst through the door, once again carrying a maid's outfit and a camera.

"No! Get the hell away from me!" Kuro jumped to Bast and used her as a shield.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Bast, flustered at being used as a human shield.

"Here we go," sighed Susanoo.

"Oh how I've missed this," smiled Sirzechs.

"C'mere little kitty," smiled Elise with a maniacally wicked grin.

"Just stay and put this on," giggled Anna. "We've waited 10 years for this…after you left us without so much as a goodbye. We're going to make up for 10 years worth of loss time."

"Call of your guard dogs you stupid Devil King!" whimpered Kuro. "Call them off right now!"

"Get em girls," Susanoo.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!"


End file.
